Shadow Revolution
by KHLegacy
Summary: Sequel to Bond of Aura, After a rescue attempt goes arwy Ash and Tai find themselves in the Orre Region and Caught in the middle of a sinister scheme where the vicious Shadow Pokemon appear at every turn the only way to stop them is to save them with the help of old and new friends our heroes must answer the call and face the on coming Darkness!
1. Disappearance of the Crusier Libra

_**Okay here's the long awaited Sequel to Bond of Aura and let me tell you a lot of laying out went into this, X_X yeah… but this is because I'm combining the two stories of Pokémon XD Gale of Darkness and Pokémon Coliseum so hold on to your hats ladies and gents and enter the X-tra Dimension!**_

_**READ BOND OF AURA FIRST OR BE SPOILED YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I Made up_

**Pokémon: Shadow Revolution**

_I-_** Disappearance of the Cruiser Libra**

"You're leaving now?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu caught sight of Tai headed down the road,

"I told you I wanted to leave the day Riley and Looker showed up but Team Rocket grabbed me." Tai replied.

"I thought you just said that cause I upset you." Ash replied scratching the back of his head,

"Nope, and I'm not gonna find what I'm looking for here, so the faster I get on the road the faster I can ya know find it." Tai replied.

"Well where are you going?" Ash asked.

"Unova, Professor Oak said that it was okay to have Rio as my first Pokémon, I've got my Pokedex and I'm all set!" Tai stated proudly as Rio his Riolu puffed its chest out.

"RAI OU!"

"Well okay, tell Cilan I said hi." Ash replied regretting saying that instantly when Tai gave him a sneaky look.

"I'll do you one better I'll kick his butt for the trio badge."

"Really?" Ash deadpanned.

"Pikachu." Pikachu replied sweat dropping.

"HEEEELLLP!" screamed a voice.

"Pika!" Pikachu's ears perked at the sound of a girl crying out for help instantly both boys went off like a shot.

They came to a clearing where they saw a truck drive off trying to catch it but eventually they were unable too however they did see the route they were going.

"It looks like its headed back to the port I came from the day I met you." Ash stated.

"Which is where?" Tai asked.

"Follow me." Ash replied, "Let's go Pikachu!" Ash stated as they took off running eventually coming to a port Pikachu picked up a sent and lead them towards a large boat with a large wheel like mechanism in the back,

"Whoa…." Ash breathed,

"Pika." Pikachu agreed,

"Cruiser Libra….Ash the truck it's on board!" Tai stated pointing at it.

"Ah, come on let's get on there." Ash replied as they snuck aboard, and looked at the truck Tai pulled at the doors and nothing,

"Locked, Rio, use Shadow Claw at the door." Tai stated.

Rio nodded with a bark blackish purple wolverine like claws grew from the bumps on his paws as he slashed the door making the entire thing shatter.

Tai and Ash sweat dropped at this, "Too much?" Tai asked.

"Too much." Ash agreed.

A trio silhouettes leapt out at them knocking them over.

"Hey come back!" Tai stated running after it,

"Tai hold on a sec!" Ash stated darting after him,

"ChuPika!" Pikachu called as he and Rio ran after their respective trainers. Eventually cornering it Tai saw that in a corner pressing against it were a Mudkip, a Charmander and a new Pokemon Ash had never seen before it looked a little like a chipmunk or a hedgehog it had a green hood and shell on it's back with spikes it's fur was mostly brown with a red tip and looked harder than the rest of it's fur.

"WOW! Charmander, Mudkip and a Pokémon whose name I don't know!"

The grass type hesitantly walked forward despite the protest from the other two it looked up at Tai nervously, "Chespin." It replied.

"Chespin?" Ash asked,

"Pika?" Pikachu added,

"Yup, Chespin, Mudkip and Charmander a well balanced mix if I do say so myself." Tai happily replied.

"Hold on don't get ideas just yet, we don't know if they have trainers or not." Ash pointed out.

"Oh right, do you?" he asked, all three nodded no "Well that settles that." Tai stated pulling out three pokeballs.

Ash sweat dropped, "That's not what I meant."

"MMMFFFF!" yelled a voice screaming,

"Did you hear that?" Tai asked,

"I sure did, Ash stated his eyes narrowing on a nearby door, "Pikachu Iron Tail!"

"PIKA! CHUUUU PIKA!" and within seconds the lock was broken and the door was easily pushed opened to reveal a girl with brown hair tied up into two large buns on both sides with long ribbons coming down from them and a couple of tufts coming down in front of her ears she had pink and white visor hat a white shirt with blue sleeves and a pink and black pokeball insignia she had a yellow skirt and black pants.

She was tied up and gagged she showed relief as the two rushed over and untied her, "Are you alright?" Ash asked as she sighed.

"No am I not okay I was kidnapped tied up and they took my pokeballs and left me here." She complained.

"Char, Charmander!" Charmander stated,

"You know where they went?" Tai asked,

"Char!" Charmander took off running with Mudkip, Chespin, Pikachu, Rio, Ash, Tai and Rosa in pursuit it wasn't long before Charmander led them to a door with a box full of pokeballs and a man in a strange suit with a scarf snoring they tipped toed towards the box as Rosa inched her hands towards it.

"Easy…..easy…easy….easy." Tai whispered getting a glare from Ash and Rosa. "Sorry." He smiled.

"Shhh!" they both told him.

Rosa grabbed the pokeballs one by one and placed them back in her bag. "Okay I've got them let's get off this ship."

"WHAT WHO USHSAHGABA Who's there, you three don't move!" the man stated the three kids just stared for about two seconds….before….

"RUN AWAY!" they all screamed taking off into the hall,

"Hurry he's catching up!" Tai screamed as they were suddenly stopped by two more men on board with the same outfits.

"Well, look at what the Liepard dragged in, a couple more Pokemon trainers and you found us those missing Pokemon I smell a promotion." One of the goons sneered.

"Really I thought it was B.O." Tai replied curtly,

"I'm gonna enjoy making you cry kid! Go Sawsbuck!" one of the grunts yelled the grunt from behind released a Corphish and the other guys partner released a Swak.

"This isn't good." Tai growled, "Rio you ready?"

"RAUA!" Rio replied getting into the ring,

"Sawsbuck's a grass type so." Ash replied pulling out a pokeball, "Pignite I chose you!" he stated in a flash of white the fire type pig appeared,

"Pignite! ONIK!"

"So little lady whatcha you gonna do to me?" the other grunt asked.

"For tying me up and taking my Pokémon away," Rosa stated pulling out a black Pokeball with pink lines. "Violet I choose you!" she stated throwing it.

"Violet?" the two boys asked together in a flash of light the Pokémon appeared.

"CHIPA!" it was a Pachirisu with a purple stripe and orange cheeks as opposed to the original blue and yellow it had a blue bow on one of it's ears.

"A Pachirisu!" Tai stated as Ash pulled out his Pokedex,

"**Pachirisu the Elesquirrel Pokémon occasionally a pair of Pachirisu can be seen rubbing their cheeks together to share electricity making their homes in the top of trees trainers caution the fur balls from this Pokémon are electrically charged which wild ones use to protect the food they store." **

"Violet use thunder bolt!" she commanded,

"CHIIIIPAAA!" the Corphish zapped it looked a little frayed then came the next attack, "Violet use Seed bomb!" she commanded,

"PACHIPA!" green orbs surrounded Violet before she swatted them forward with her tail into Corpish knocking it into its trainer.

"Wow, I didn't Pachirisu could use Seed bomb!" Ash stated.

"Pikachu."

"So cool!" Tai stated in a trance.

"Hey concentrate on your own battle!" Rosa snapped.

"Uh right!" the boys replied before turning on the other two.

"Pignite use Fire pledge!" Ash commanded,

"Rio quick attack!" Tai commanded Rio charged forward racing alongside a plume of fire towards them Pignite hit its mark with Sawsbuck burning it and causing major damage Swak however caught Rio and sent him into the ground.

"Rio can you go on!?" Tai called the emanation Pokémon stood up but that was a mistake.

"Swak use mega kick!" the grunt commanded, kicking it into the sky where Tai caught it.

"RIO! Are you okay?" Tai asked.

"Raiii." He replied weakly.

"Tai leave this to me." Ash told him.

"Alright." He replied sadly.

"Unfeasant I choose you!" Ash called the large brown bird Pokémon bursting out.

"Unfeasant Air Slash let's go!" Ash commanded.

"UNFEAS!" spirals of air hit both Sawk and Sawsbuck causing damage.

"Pignite use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded sending a blast of Fire that torched them both and caused them to fall over.

"AHHH our Pokémon!" one of the thugs called.

"MUD, MUD KIP!"

"CHARMAN!"

"CHESCHES!" all three pokemon cheered as Tai and Ash stared them down.

"Alright!" Rosa stated standing next to them Ash glanced over his shoulder to see that the thug had taken a thunderbolt as well, "We're getting off this tub so out of our way!"

"CHIPA!" Violet agreed,

"What do we do we've gotta get these brats under control we're almost at the rondevu point!" one of them said.

"Rondevu point?" Tai asked,

"You don't know do you? There's no getting off this tub because as of now you're in open water!" one of the thugs stated.

"WHAT?!" the three gasped,

"So that being said how about handing over your Pokémon." the third grunt growled from behind, Chespin, Charmander and Mudkip pressed against Tai's legs he glanced down at them and glared.

"Maybe when the sun freezes over!" he spat.

"Why you little brat!" one of them snapped

"Dewa Hydro Cannon!" Rosa called pulling out a pokeball and throwing emerging from the light was a blue otter Pokémon with white whiskers and two scallop shells.

"A Dewott!" Ash and Tai stated together, it concentrated a bunch of energy and let loose a giant ball of water that knocked them back.

The one behind moved forward but Ash was faster. "Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"PIKAAA CHHUUUU!" hitting the thug hard with electricity once again the guy was fried and fell over his foot twitching.

"Let's go!" Ash stated as they rushed away they managed to make their way above deck Chespin and Charmander rushed up to the side only to gasp when they saw what the crooks had already confirmed the ship was out in open water.

"Now what do we do?" Tai asked he looked to see that there was a faint ribbon of green in the distance. "Guys look they were right about the ship setting sail but they were lying about the open water part if we grab a life boat now we can row it back to the main land!"

"Sounds good to me." Ash replied however before they could act storm clouds rushed over them.

"There wasn't supposed to be a storm today." Rosa muttered.

Tai was looking at clouds with purple energy coming off them, "There's something strange about this storm, it's not natural."

"Kiiiip" Mudkip whined plastering itself against the wall in fear with Rio, Charmander and Chespin doing the same, Pikachu and Dewott however looked as though they'd seen a ghost they had a fearful glare cast to the sky.

"Pikachu what is it?" Ash asked as his cheeks began to spark.

"Piikaa." Pikachu breathed.

"Something's up there." Tai stated getting scared holding Rio who had jumped into his arms close. The ship suddenly lurched throwing Charmander, Mudkip and Chespin off over board.

"Charmander, Chespin, Mudkip!" Ash cried out.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried.

"Take Rio!" Tai stated shoving the Pokémon into her arms and grabbing the three pokeballs he had earlier. "GO POKEBALLS!" Tai shouted throwing them they hit the mark Tai standing on the ships rail leaned over and grabbed them just as they signified a trio of successful chapters.

"WAAHHH!" Tai cried as he failed to get his balance back Ash and Rosa grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back. "That was close…." Tai muttered,

Helicopters suddenly came out to the side the group just barely glanced up to see a captain and his first mate come out looking confused while the three kids managed to hang on those two were knocked over board.

There was a flash of red from one of the Helicopters which seemed to reflect in the black clouds instantly a surge of black like wind pierced through the hull of the ship blowing them back a little Tai and Ash clung to Rio and Pikachu for dear life.

"What is that?!" Ash cried out there was a warped unnatural scream for some odd reason it seemed familiar to Ash, "_That Roar….it couldn't be!" _

"AHHHHHH!" the ship lurched once more causing the three to hit their heads against the railing on the front deck knocking them out.

The Captain and the first mate watched in horror as the ship disappeared above the clouds like it was never there….

**XD XD XD**

"_Dad?" Michael asked._

"_Mikey." His father warmly called from his bed he was very weak nothing that anyone did was helping._

"_Mommy says Jovi's not gonna remember you….but…..I want her too…..I don't want you to go!" Michael stated crying sobbing into his father's quilt he felt a hand on top of it weakly ruffling it._

"_I have a present for you on the dresser." His father told him Michael curiously went over and saw that it was a pokeball._

"_For me?" Michael asked._

_He nodded Michael let the ball open in a flash of white light came a small brown Pokémon with big ears a white fluffy fur collar and a white tipped tail, "Vee?" it asked looking at Michael curiously._

_Michael gasped happily, "An Eevee, is it really mine?!" he asked._

"_Yes take good care of her; you want to become a Frontier Brain someday don't you?" _

"_Yeah that's my biggest wish ever thank you I'll make you the proudest father in the world!" Michael stated._

"_Make your wish come true I know the two of you can do it." his father Marcus replied closing his eyes Michael and Eevee rushed over._

"_Daddy?" Michael asked shaking him but no response._

"_Vee…." Eevee muttered sadly._

"_Daddy, wake up….please…" Michael stated, tears falling again they started to flow even harder now it had now dawned on the boy that Marcus his father was gone…._

"_**DADDDYYYY!"**_

Michael woke with a start, he panted and looked out the window there wasn't a cloud in the sky only a full moon he stepped out of the HQ lab just outside and stared up Eevee coming to his side.

"_The Third Aniversary…..it was I don't know what to call it I was happy I got Eevee but…..I lost my dad." _

"Veee."

"Oh?" Michael asked looking down to see Eevee rubbing against his leg trying to cheer him up.

"Someday this year, yesterday was my thirteenth birthday I'll go out and make my Wish come true." Michael stated.

"Vee" Eevee snipped as if to corrected.

Michael laughed, "Sorry _we'll_ make it come true."

"Vee," Eevee replied nodding.

"But what did Dad build that Machine for? He called it the Purification Chamber." Michael mused. "I don't know why but I have a feeling it has something to do with me…"

**XD XD XD**

In a room somewhere in a dark Building in the Orre region a pokeball shook and revealed in a flash of white light Oshawott.

"Osha!" Oshawott stated looking around his trainer was nowhere in sight he pressed a button on one of the Pokeballs revealing a Charmander holding onto its tail screaming.

"Oshawott?" Oshawott came over and poked him getting a flamethrower to the face.

"Wott-" Oshawott fell over roasted.

"Char, Man, Mander!" Charmander apologized but Oshawott merely waved him off thumping its chest he then went off to look for Ash and the others as Pikachu and Rio were sleeping in a cage nearby Charmander not wanting to be alone followed.

_**And Yeah sort of a cliffhanger don't worry you'll know what happened to Ash and Co. Right off the bat and an in look at Michael this only implied in the English version but the Japanese Version of XD out right states that his father passed away and whoohoo first 6**__**th**__** Gen starter and Pachirisu can learn Seed Bomb through a move tutor in Pokémon Black 2/White 2**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Setting foot in brand new territory

_**Alright here's chapter 2 of Shadow Revolution**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_II-_**Setting foot in brand new Territory**

"Ash, Ash, wake up!" Tai called trying to shake him awake Ash's eyes opened to find Tai and Rosa standing over him.

"Thank goodness." Rosa sighed,

"Guys where are we?" Ash asked,

"A bad situation" Tai replied simply Ash then suddenly saw that they were in a cell and Pikachu and Rio were nowhere to be found.

"Who did this to us?" Ash asked,

"Not a clue we woke up in here same as you." Tai replied however the door opened and the three got apprehensive before seeing that it was only Oshawott and Charmander.

"Oshawott!" Ash called,

"Blaze!" Tai cried out causing some confusion Oshawott looked around for another Pokémon while Charmander pointed to himself,

"Yeah you're Blaze." Tai replied,

"Chaar!" Blaze cheered,

"He likes the name." Rosa smiled,

"Well we can talk about nicknames later but now we have to get out of here and find the rest of our Pokémon." Tai stated,

"Hey Tai check your pokedex to see if Blaze knows any fire type moves." Ash told him Tai pulled out his pokedex and scanned Blaze,

"Flamethrower, Metal claw and Dragon Pulse he only knows three moves but they rock and flamethrower's a fire type move like you were hoping." Tai replied.

"Good Flamethrower will do the job better then ember or heat wave." Ash replied,

"What's the plan?" Rosa asked,

"If we make the lock hot and cold again really fast over and over we can bust out." Ash explained.

"Make it brittle I get it Blaze use flamethrower on the lock!" Tai commanded.

"CHAAARR!" a stream of flames burst from Blazes mouth as it heated the lock making the lock red,

"Kay Oshawott use water gun on the lock!" Ash called,

"OSHAAA WOOTTT!" a stream of cold water hit the lock and steam came off it,

"Flamethrower!" Tai called,

"Chaaar!"

"Water Gun!" Ash commanded,

"WOOOTT!" they did this a few more times until the lock looked dull and weak it looked as though it had melted in places,

"Alright Oshawott use Razor Shell!" Ash called,

"Blaze metal Claw!" Tai added,

Both pokemon Blaze's claws glowing dark silver while Oshawott pulled off its scallop and a blade of blue water energy grew on it they slashed at the lock ripping it to shreds and with that Tai merely poked the door before it opened wide.

"You did it!" Tai called grabbing Blaze into a hug while Ash did the same to Oshawott,

"Great job Oshawott!" Ash stated,

"Oshawott!"

"That takes me back, Dewa was my first pokemon; I remember when she was an Oshawott." Rosa replied nostalgically and a little sadly.

"Don't worry you'll see her again we just have to find her." Ash assured.

"Blaze, Oshawott can you take us to where they had you guys?" Tai asked,

Both Pokémon nodded and took off as they followed quietly it seemed to be early morning out and the group was eventually lead to a room where there was a man passed out in a chair leaning against the wall snoring he was shirtless other than a red vest and bald with some kind of tube on the back of his head he wore gloves, pants and sunglasses but that was about it.

In a cage next to a box of Pokeballs were Rio and Pikachu they were asleep but they didn't look very happy.

"Psst, Rio, Pikachu" Tai called, both Pokémon awoke and beamed at the sight of their trainers.

"Shh don't, worry we'll get you out Oshawott use Razor shell!" Ash whispered,

"Osha!" Oshawott quietly used the attack and severed the pad lock on the cage it opened as both Pokémon jumped into their respective trainers arms both laughed when they did.

"You okay Rio?" Tai asked.

"Raii."

"I'm glad you're okay Pikachu." Ash told him,

"Pikachu!"

They sorted through the box and after grabbing their respective pokeballs and recalling Blaze and Oshawott, they quietly snuck around the halls Rosa poked her head out from a corner then rushed over to the other side then motioning the boys forward.

Tai saw something glimmer in a nearby trash can and pulled it out, "Go-Goggles why anyone throw these away? Oh well their loss, my gain." He replied strapping them over his hat they were grey with circle lenses.

"Tai hurry up!" Ash hissed he followed and they came to a set of stairs they scampered up and went to see a door which had a whole bunch of men wearing the outfits from before.

"Did we get captured by the cue ball club?" Tai asked incredulously only for Ash to shush him.

"So boss what do we do with the Pokémon those three kids have?" a thug asked referring to a large muscular man covered in scars with a long set of eye brows and a long mustache all of them were wiry and zigzaggy as well as being brown.

"Send them off with the others." He replied simply,

"The Pokémon that were snagged with the snag machine right…._sigh_ I feel bad about that." Said one of the Snagem grunts

At the end of his words the leader hit a button a trap door opened underneath the thug who expressed guilt.

"AHHHH!" he shouted as he fell the two grunts sitting next to him, looked at where the chair had once been, in shock as it closed.

"Let that be a lesson to the rest of you, I will not have sissy cry babies who whine about stealing some other trainer's Pokémon, we are Team Snagem our greatest invention the Snag Machine is able to steal another trainer's Pokémon with a Snag Ball as if they were wild Pokémon! That alone can strike fear into even the hearts of any of the Elite fours!" the Snagem leader stated loudly.

"How does it work?" one of the guys asked, the Leader went to press the button.

"Wait! Gonzap he's new large Snag Machine catches Pokémon itself the small Snag Machine the one we're hoping to mask produce with our recent joined enterprise is a portable one that fits around your arm all you have to do is hold a pokeball in the hand with the Snag Machine on it and the Pokeballs will be converted into Snag balls."

"You're lucky Wakin stood up for you runt." Gonzap stated to the grunt who nodded. "I only let my top operative use the portable Snag Machine that's why he's the Snagger." Gonzap replied proudly.

"Where is he?" Wakin asked,

"Training of course he needs to be in tip top shape to capture strong Pokémon." Gonzap replied.

The kids crouched down, "You hear that?" Ash asked,

"I sure did, we need to find this Snag Machine and wreck it!" Tai stated,

"No what we need to do is get out of here and find the police and tell them." Rosa stated,

"The Police won't stand a chance with that Snag Machine around, Ash agrees with me right?" Tai asked.

"Uhh."

"No he's smart, so he agrees with me." Rosa snapped,

"Uhh wait a minute." Ash blurted out before being cut off by Tai

"Flattery will get you nowhere girly; Ash knows that if we destroy the snag machine the cops will have a better chance to bring down Snagem!" Tai stated,

"I name is Rosa! And we need police it's three against who knows how many more right Ash?" Rosa stated.

"We need to destroy the Snag Machine!" Tai snapped,

"We need to get the police!" Rosa snapped back.

"Snag Machine!"

"Police!"

"Snag Machine!"

"Police!"

"Snag Machine!"

"WHY AM_** I**_ THE MIDDLE MAN?!" Ash screamed and then instantly covered his mouth as the other two stared at him in horror.

"Do we dare look at the window?" Tai asked sadly they did and the door opened to show Gonzap at the door.

"RUN!" Ash yelled as they took off,

"After them don't let them escape get the Snag Machine to patrol the building!" Gonzap commanded.

The group ran into a nearby room where they felt safe to take a breath.

"I think we lost them." Rosa muttered,

"Great job Ash but I don't think they heard you in Unova." Tai said sarcastically,

"You two are the ones who made me yell and they probably heard you first!" Ash snapped glaring at both of them,

Pikachu and Rio's ears however weren't listening to this conversation instead they had focused on some kind of strange sound,

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted catching their attention in front of them was a large yellow box like machine with mechanical arms and a basket full of pokeballs, Ultra Balls, great balls all kinds!

"What the heck?!" Tai cried out.

"Is that…the Snag Machine?!" Ash cried it aimed a ball at Pikachu who jumped out of the way the ball seemed to glow Tai blocked a ball headed for Rio and glared.

"We need to do something!" Tai shouted,

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder

"PIKAAAAA CHUUUU!" a surge of electricity hit the machine in it's path making it hold a little and crackle.

"Go Dewa!" Rosa commanded in a flash of light a Dewott appeared.

"Dewa use Razor Shell!" She commanded.

"DEWWWW OTTT!" Dewa leapt forward using both of her shells to slash at the machine cutting off it's arms.

"Alright!" Rosa cheered,

"Way to go Dewa!" Ash called as Tai got into a fighting stance with Rio.

"Rio Sky Uppercut!" Tai commanded Rio lunged forward and struck the machine making it fall backwards upon getting hit with the powerful upward punch.

"Dewa Hydro Cannon!" Rosa commanded Dewa opened her mouth as a large ball of stormy water charged in it she released the ball which exploded on the machine making it crackle with electricity.

"Go Violet!" Rosa stated releasing her shiny Pachirisu.

"PACHI PACHA!" Violet called cheeks crackling with electricity.

"Ash one more Thunder Bolt ought to take care of this thing!" she shouted.

"Oh now you want to fight it." Tai snarked making Ash sweat drop,

"Tai not now, Pikachu!"

"Violet!" Rosa called.

"USE THUNDER BOLT!"

"PIKAAA CHUUUUUU!"

"PAACCHIIII!" Blue and yellow electricity hit the machine hard there was the sound of something failing and in an instant the thing exploded leaving it on its side badly damaged.

"Alright!" they cheered.

"This way in there!" they heard Gonzap call,

"Now what?" Rosa called afraid as she recalled her Pokémon.

"There's a way out!" Tai called pointing to a nearby Hallway they raced down it and entered a room with a cage.

"What do you think that cage is for?" Tai asked,

"Maybe the Snag Machine?" Ash suggested,

"I don't wanna find out." Rosa whined, they then spotted some kind of machine on what looked like a dummy bust with no head it was a greyish-onyx but the end where a hand would go was lined in orange the coil that wrapped around the arm as it appeared was orange as well it had a small circle shaped white light on the bottom of the shoulder pad also lined in orange.

"Look at that." Ash muttered,

"A Portable Snag machine Gonzap mentioned that!" Tai stated.

"So that doesn't help us get out of here!" Rosa muttered Tai however spotted some Dynamite nearby he grinned,

"I know what will!" He stated piling a bunch of it near the wall hopefully leading outside, and called out Blaze,

"Blaze, Flamethrower, light all the fuses!" Tai stated.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Ash screeched but it was too late all the fuses were lit the damage was done Tai recalled Blaze and grabbed the Snag Machine just as Ash grabbed him, Rio, Pikachu and Rosa and hid in the hall.

_**KAAABOOOOOMM**_

The blast shook the area Gozap dropped to a knee before getting back up he knew where the blast was,

"The Snag Room!" he declared breaking down the door and rushing into the room with the cage just in time to see Ash and the others jump out and Team Snagem's most prized possession gone.

"Sir the Giant Snag Machine has been completely destroyed!" Wakin cried out.

"And those brats stole the smaller one! Outside quickly we cannot let them escape!" Gozap screeched as they raced outside.

Tai and the others looked to see they were in some kind of Canyon it was unrecognizable to Ash as he swore there was nothing but desert out there.

"Ash we're not in Kanto anymore." Tai told him,

"Get them over there!" Wakin yelled they all blanched as they looked upon Team Snagem racing towards them.

"GET THE LEAD OUT!" Tai yelled as they raced towards the exit but Snagem was catching up, "Over there!" Tai shouted pointing to a nearby weird looking Motorcycle he and Ash jumped into the driver's seat after the latter dumped the snag machine into the side car as Rosa, Rio and Pikachu hopped into it.

"It needs a key!" Ash cried, Tai began to claw at the dash board then seeing a screw driver nearby grabbed it and stabbed and pried at the thing till he got into it pulling out a few wires.

"Rio Shadow Claw the wires!" Tai commanded.

"Hurry!" a Snagem grunt shouted as they rushed over getting closer.

"RAUI RRRRRAAA!" Rio's shadow claw cut through the wires,

"What are you-" Ash tried to ask,

"Hot wiring, hang on!" Tai responded touching the wires,

"But Tai that was a-"Ash went to say but was cut off when the bike roared to life,

"VRRROOOOOOMMM!"

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" all three screamed as the bike did a pop-wheely of sorts rushing away from Snagem but Ash couldn't control it as it sped around.

"Left no your other left keep it straight!" Tai yelled,

"I'm trying!" Ash screamed he couldn't get it to respond to whatever he wanted it to do not only that he rode a regular bicycle but never a motor one eventually the thing spun around a few times throwing them and the Snag Machine and their Pokémon off.

As they hit the sand Tai's body lit up blew for a moment a surge of blue energy rushed towards the bike capturing it still running and shot it straight into the air and over the heads of Team Snagem who stared as they watched it go.

"Isn't that Wes's bike?" Wakin asked,

"THE BOILER ROOM!" Gonzap screamed the bike burst through the roof hit the boiler and KAABOOOM the entire building exploded the crooks had to shield their eyes from the smoke.

"Run!" Ash yelled as they got up and disappeared into the desert soon the heat got to them and all three headed to who knows where trudging as the desert sun beat down on them.

"I'm tired of lugging thing around." Tai whined referring to the Snag Machine.

"Raiii." Rio agreed from on his shoulders.

"I'm tired of the heat," Ash muttered with Pikachu almost passed out on his head,

"Piii-ka." Pikachu whined.

"I'm tired period." Rosa moaned,

"Any idea where we're going?" Tai asked,

"I don't know, like you said we're not in Kanto anymore I don't even think we're in Johto." Ash replied tiredly the three sighed and hung their heads, trudging forward even more eventually Tai and Rosa looked up to see what looked like a steam engine.

"Wow…." Tai muttered,

"A train station?" Rosa asked, "Or just an illusion." She added as forethought.

"We're definitely at the seeing things point." Tai muttered but regardless they kept going forward it was their only way to go so towards the train they went.

To their hopeful surprise it got closer and Tai using a small spurt of strength rushed over to it.

"It's real WE'RE SAVED!" Tai screamed gratefully, hugging it as waterfall tears ran down his face

Rosa rushed up and hugged it, "Thank you wonderfully wonderful train station just for being here!" Rosa called with waterfall tears of her own. Ash however wasn't convinced as he walked right into it his head pressed up against it as he tried to walk through it,

"Just an illusion don't even look." He muttered,

"Ash it's real we're at a train station!" Tai declared,

"Not a train station, a restaurant pit stop welcome to the Outskirt stand." Said a trainer with pink hair and side burns with maroon eyes and a brown outfit the jacket having red and yellow stripes.

"Who are you?" Tai called as he pulled Ash away from the wall of the building….train whatever.

"Names Willie the doors around the other side you guys look like you've been out in the desert for a while better get, a drink before the heat gets to ya." He replied walking off.

"It's too late for Ash." Tai muttered seeing said trainer slumped over on the ground, Tai picked him up and dragged him around the building as Rosa followed soon Ash had recovered as they chowed down on a delicious lunch and a lot of water,

"I haven't seen your faces around travelers huh?" the man who handed them their meals asked he had a white shirt and magenta hair with a camo apron and bandana to match,

Tai gulped down some water, "You could say that." Ash nodded,

"We're looking for somewhere to contact Professor Oak do you have a phone?" Ash asked,

The manager rubbed the back of his head, "Well I do have one but, it's lousy for calls outside of the region your best bet would be to head to the HQ lab and talk to Professor Krane he's in charge of the facility those two always have time to chat with each other."

"Is that were the beginning trainers here get their first Pokémon?" Rosa asked,

"No but they do study something called Aura up there rumor is one of the guys in charge of the place had a secret project going that only his family and staff knew about, anyway enjoy your meal." He replied walking off as Tai stared sadly at his gloves then examined a rip in his shirt.

"How'd you rip them?" Ash asked,

"I don't know I must've slept through it or something I'm mad because your mom got these for me the shirt has a hole I can put my arm through he replied pulling in his right arm and sticking out through the hole. "See?"

"Yeah…I see." Ash replied staring wondering why he had to show the hole off Tai had stopped and Ash had turned his eyes lighting up.

"Wow check it out the new official Pokémon league hat!" he stared running up to it the rim and button on top were white with the Pokémon league insignia green with a black back ground the rest of the hat was in red.

"It's _a hat_ you four more back home and one on your head and don't you already have an official league hat that you won't let me touch?" Tai asked,

"Yeah and if I had this one you wouldn't be allowed to touch it either." Ash replied making Tai sweat drop,

"Of course." He muttered,

"How do you get it?" Rosa asked,

"It's not just the hat there's a bonus prize that goes with it if you can win it." the Manager called, "Just put your name in the box you can only do it once though to keep it fair."

Ash had done it faster than you could say Caterpie they finished eating as the news suddenly flickered on.

"_We interrupt this program to bring an important news bulletins in Eclo Canyon the mysterious building turned out to be the hideout of the notorious Team Snagem Pokémon abductors already marked for arrest by the time the Police had arrived the building had already been abandoned in other news last night at around eight pm the Cruiser Libra on route to Gateon port mysteriously disappeared never arriving to it's destination." _

"The Cruiser Libra!" Ash stated,

"That's the ship Rosa had been taken on we were on it to, they mentioned a rondevu point what if that was for that thing that sucked it into the air showing up?" Tai asked,

"You think they planned that?" Ash asked, Tai nodded firmly

"_It's been reported that many Pokémon were on board during its disappearance the citizens of Orre and the staff here at Coral Reef station hope and pray for the Pokemon's safety." _And with that the program that had been on resumed,

"And the Winner is Ash Ketchum!" the manager declared snapping them out of their trance Tai and Rosa looked surprised while Ash was grinning.

"YES!" he cheered pumping a fist into the air.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cheered as well a box was placed in front of them Ash not paying mind to how big it was pulled the hat on and placed it on his head,

"How do I look?" Ash asked,

"Like you won an entire outfit." Tai replied pulling out a black shirt a vest and a pair of jean pants out then grinned as he pulled out a pair of red gloves and a shirt. "DIBBS!" he stated running off before Ash could say anything Ash stuttered trying to figure out what to say then just smiled.

Ash grabbed the remaining clothes and went to change.

Soon they came out in a new outfit Tai examined his new gloves they had a black colored version of the insignia on Ash's hat the finger rims were a crimson while the wrists were white his knew shirt had a white strip going down his front and around the bottom with white stripes going down his sleeves under his arms were crimson Y shapes with a point on the bottom,

"Hello new shirt I'll just tuck the old one away until we get back home for a patch job." Tai replied,

Ash examined his new outfit pleased with it as well the pants were like his black ones actually he was sure they were a new version of the ones he wore in Sinnoh pale blue he now wore a black T-shirt over it was a blue vest with thin cerulean blue pin stripes going in a semi-circle like the black ones on his last Jacket had a large silver zipper was on the front the collar was a pale blue and lastly in the middle were two navy belts with black buckles pinning them to the front that criss-crossed into an X.

"Sweet." Tai complemented.

"Totally." Rosa agreed, then remembered the Snag Machine at their feet and ushered them over, "So what do we do with that?" she asked.

Tai looked at it then Ash holding his arm up, "I have an idea!"

A few minutes later the machine had been placed on Ash's arm he stared at it like it was some kind of growth, "Come on, why does it have to be me?" he groaned,

"Well, I'd wear it but my arms are too short and scrawny." Tai replied rubbing the back of his head,

"It's too clunky for my taste." Rosa replied there was a beeping that honked at them.

"There's your ride." Willie called they thanked the manager for the meal and hopped on a truck that began to drive north the wind from the speed of the vehicle kept them a little cool on the way they zipped by a couple of cities on the way Tai suddenly saw a ribbon of green coming towards them.

"Is that a forest?" he asked.

"Yeah the upper part of this region has lots of vegetation it's also a little bit cooler probably cause of the climate. The Driver replied as they came to the stop. "Follow this path it should take you right to Professor Krane's lab."

"Okay Sure thanks for the Ride." Ash replied as Tai and Rosa nodded with a bow,

"Thank you very much." They chimed,

"You're welcome see ya around." He called as he sped off.

"I didn't notice before but that truck had no wheels." Tai stated as they continued down the road.

"Yeah that was cool." Ash agreed,

"Don't forget we don't know where we are." Rosa pointed out,

"Well ask when we get there no problem at all we got away from Team Snagem and blew their base up got out of the desert and now we're on our way to let Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum know that we're a-okay." Tai stated,

"Tai's right we're doing just fine I don't see how we could run into any more problems." Ash agreed,

"Pikachu!"

"RAAI!" Rio agreed, then ran ahead, "RAI, RAAAIO" he called pointing in the distance on a raised pavilion was a large white building with a large window and a pokeball on top that spiraled up and down Tai laughed at it,

"That Pokeball on top looks like it lost a fight with an electric can opener." As they headed to the building they were blissfully unaware that they were being watched,

"That's the lab right, the boss said inside was a man who could help us with our final project." Said a large man watching it intently his smaller partner nodded.

"Indeed the time has come for the world to know that the meaning of fear is Team Cipher."

**XD XD XD**

The group entered finding it empty. "Hello" Ash called but nothing Tai however went forward deeper into the lab,

"Anyone here?" he asked sadly nothing he turned and caught sight of some of the staff watching a screen of sorts in the middle with some kind of visor around his head was a boy about his age he had spiky crimson red hair and a blue head band, he had a yellow vest over top of a black shirt with red pin stripes on the sleeve he wore dark blue pants with a pocket hanging from his belt all had a red pin stripe on them he had a pair of black, orange and white goggles hanging from around his neck.

"I'm ready, begin the simulation." The boy told them,

"Right good luck." The scientist who worked it told him.

"Simulation I wonder what that is." Tai muttered,

"Raaai." Rio agreed in curiosity,

"Tai!" Ash called as he and Rosa rushed over, "You can't just run in like you own the place."

"Yeah…but look at that it's some kind of simulation." Tai stated pointing at the boy in the room.

"I've heard of these battle simulators or Sims for short." Rosa stated,

"Battle Sims?" Ash asked,

"Pika?"

"There like a video game only you're in the battle yourself not playing as an avatar the Pokémon themselves are data though it's supposed to help with training and learning strategies" Rosa explained.

"Hey you can see what he's doing on the screen up there!" Tai stated pointing at it they saw that the boy was in a virtual battle with a Metagross using Salamence. "Sweet Salamence can use flamethrower and roast it!" Tai stated excitedly.

"Salamence, use earthquake!" the boy commanded the Salamence let out a roar standing on it's hind legs a little before slamming the ground a large surge of power hit Metagross hard however the large Pokémon stood its ground.

"It's tougher then I thought." the boy growled before smiling, "Good I hate for these to get too easy."

"Metagross Ice punch!" the Sim trainer commanded Metagross reared one of it's mighty legs back the bottom of it becoming coated in a powerful freezing frost.

"Uh oh that's majorly effective on Salamence who's a Dragon/Flying type!" Rosa stated,

"Dodge it!" the boy shouted and Salamence took to the air flying high,

"No you don't Metagross lock on!" the sim trainer commanded a blood red cross-hair immediately hit Salameces chest and stayed on it,

"Brock told me about that it's a move that makes sure your next one hits no matter what it's supposed to go in a combo with Zap Cannon." Tai muttered eyes glued to the screen.

"How's he gonna get out of this one?" Ash asked,

"Pika chu." Pikachu whispered,

"Metagross Icywind!" the Sim trainer commanded Metagross let loose a powerful gust of cold air,

"Salamence protect!" the boy called a green shield surrounded Salamence rendering the ice attack useless, "Now use earthquake from where you are, slam into the ground and finish it!" the boy yelled firmly.

With a mighty roar Salamence flew straight into the ground and slammed his claws right into it causing an earthquake that was so strong it sent Metagross into the air where it landed on its back its legs folding down like a dead beetle's with swirls in it's eyes and with that both it and it's trainer disappeared as did the back ground the boy smiled and took off the visor revealing a pair of spring green eyes.

"How was that?" he asked grinning.

"Amazing Michael your skills have really improved you handled that giant Salamence as if it were your own Eevee, are you sure you won't train any other Pokémon besides it?" one of the assistants,

"Maybe, but right now Eevee's the only Pokémon for me." Michael replied, before looking over to see Ash and the others up against the window. "Can we help you?" Michael asked startling them Ash and Rosa looked sheepish while Tai grinned,

"Sure ya can we're looking for Professor Krane." He replied.

"The Professor huh, I'll take you too him were you wanting to talk to him about something?" Michael asked as they walked down the hall.

"Well actually." Ash replied placing a fist on top of Tai's head, "We're not from here and we wanted to let Professor Oak know we're okay."

"I'll probably need to talk to Professor Juniper too." Rosa added,

"You're from Unova?" Tai asked,

"Yeah I started on my Journey a year ago I was about to go through Kanto when those thugs grabbed me." She replied.

"Whoa are you alright?" Michael asked,

"Yeah thanks to Tai and Ash but we were on the ship the Cruiser Libra before it disappeared." Rosa replied.

"Cruiser…Libra?! Do you know what happened to the Pokémon that were on the ship?" Michael asked.

"Well I caught three wild ones, Charmander, Mudkip and Chespin, but we didn't see any others." Tai replied.

"We we're not sure how it disappeared all we know is that something pulled into the sky and took it away." Ash added,

"Pika chu." Pikachu agreed,

"That's quite the story." Michael mused,

"You don't know the half of it." Tai replied,

"Well here's the director's office." Michael replied knocking,

"Come in." Called a voice they entered to find a woman with bright brown hair in a beehive style wearing a pink lab coat sharing Michael's green eyes the man next to him seemed to be very relaxed wearing a white lab coat with reddish brown hair.

"Hello Michael have you finished training and I see, you've brought some friends with you?" the man asked,

"This is the Director's office did you want to pay a visit to Prof. Krane?" the woman asked.

"There's no need to be stiffily official Lily."

"But." She muttered,

"Everyone this is Professor Krane and this is my mom." Michael introduced.

"Call me Lily."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Rosa."

"My name's Ash and this is Pikachu."

"Pikachu."

"I'm Tai this Rio, huh come on say hello." Tai encouraged Rio had hidden behind Tai it peeked out and gave a small bark before going back behind Tai.

"Look's, like your, Riolu is a little shy." Lily replied.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised it hatched from an egg about a week ago." Tai replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Michael why don't you bring out Eevee to meet these two, it's not often that pokemon trainers pass by here." Krane suggested.

"Good idea okay Eevee come on out." Michael called throwing his pokeball into the air in a burst of light Eevee appeared it was a small brown fox like pokemon with white tipped tail and large fluffy white collar.

"Wow, so that's an Eevee." Tai stated pulling out his Pokedex.

"**Eevee the Evolution Pokémon, thanks to this Pokémon's unstable genetic makeup it can easily evolve under many circumstances concealing many possible evolutions seven of which are known it is however rumored that an eighth evolution was recently discovered." **

"Vuii!" Eevee trotted over happily to Pikachu who had jumped down from Ash's shoulder and Rio who hid behind Tai,

"Pikapi pika Pikachu." Pikachu encouraged and Rio nodded,

"Rai." He muttered coming out the three began to chase each other around all laughing it was then that one of Tai's pokeballs opened up revealing Chespin.

"Chess Pi!" he stated running after them.

"Guess Spike wants to get in on the fun." Tai mused happily.

Ash raised an eyebrow "Spike?"

"Spike" Tai chirped.

"So Michael I've been hearing the battle coach singing high praise about you your skills have really improved, I don't think I would stand much of a chance against you." Krane laughed,

Michael laughed nervously rubbing the back of my head, "Come on your acting like I'm some kind of prodigy or something I've just been training really hard that's all."

"I really wish people wouldn't drown them with gushing praise my children will end up spoiled rotten." Lilly muttered,

"There's no need to worry Lily Michael and Jovi are wonderful kids." Krane assured,

"Speaking of Jovi, Michael could you go find her I haven't seen her since this morning." Lily asked,

"Sure thing." Michael replied. "I just need to get something from my room."

"Mind if we tag along?" Ash asked.

"Sure come on." Michael replied as they left,

"Come on guys." Tai called Rio and Spike coming over the latter jumping up on Tai's shoulder. Michael lead them down the hall through the door on the other side of the Director's office and below a staff lounge where people were relaxing watching the news muttering about Eclo Canyon and the Cruiser Libra.

"I can't believe you guys were in the middle of all that stuff." Michael told them.

"Neither can I." Rosa muttered a little drained from the experience.

"So this is your room?" Tai asked.

"Yeah lately my kid sister Jovi has run of the place." Michael sighed they entered the room to find the place full of pokemon posters and a couple of airplanes hanging from the ceiling then there was a book on all the Frontier brains and their facilities on the desk was some kind of item that Michael picked up.

"Here we go, PDA." He stated happily.

"PDA?" Rosa asked.

"Pokémon digital assistant it does your email and gives you a map of the region you're in it has a bunch of other functions too." Michael replied.

"Kind of sounds like a Pokenav or Pokegear." Ash replied nostalgically.

"Yeah but this is a little more high-tech then those, they're also a little more adaptable not to toot my own horn." Michael replied there was a beeping Michael looked at it,

"What was that beep?" Tai asked.

"An E-mail, Hey Michael I just remembered that Adon was playing hide and seek with Jovi why not track him down and see what he knows, Krane." Michael read. "Eevee, can you see if you can pick up his scent?" Michael asked.

"Pikachu, why don't you see if you can help out?" Ash asked both pokemon nodded jumping down from their respective trainer's shoulders and began to sniff around.

They perked up and sped towards the room not far from Michael's underneath a desk hiding was a man in a yellow shirt and overalls,

"Adon?" Michael asked getting down on his hands and knees,

"Oh Michael, I'm glad someone found me I'm beginning to get cramped." Adon sighed,

"I don't suppose you know were Jovi is?" Michael asked.

"I think she went to Professor Kaminko's lab." Adon replied.

"There again? Awww." Michael groaned,

"What's wrong with that place?" Rosa asked.

"Well it's easier to show then tell you." Michael replied typing in a few things into his PDA and hitting send on his E-mail, "There Mom and Krane know were heading out to find her." Michael replied,

"Alright then so where does this guy live?" Tai asked,

"Out in the forest in the outskirts of town" Michael replied. "Well we better go get her." He sighed.

* * *

_**Yeah XP I was hard at work on this before I was even done with the Pirate arc in KHFR anyway Ash's new outfit along with Tai's new shirt and gloves have a motif Ash's is Zekrom's and Black Kyruem with a letter reference to the new pokemon Xerneas while Tai's has Reshiram White Kyrurem and a letter reference to Yvetal I hope I spelt that right…**_

_**Also I'm realizing it's been a long standing running gag that Ash gets stuck wearing stuff he doesn't want to wear some of which no one else can due to height or size or they flat out don't want to do it such things include,**_

_**A leaf disguise  
Dresses(Sadly sorry Ash)  
an apple outfit  
a Mr. Mime Costume  
and due to a string shot incident a ball of well string shot….  
and now the Snag Machine I think that's all of them**_

_**Last but not least Metagross is able to learn Ice Punch and Icy Wind through a Black2/White2 Move tutor and I'll probably go back and fix a few things and add discriptions of Ash and Tai in the first chapter. **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Something Wicked this way comes!

_**Alright here's chapter 3 I went back and added a few things to the first chapter just a few tidbits about moves and descriptions for Tai and Ash also forgot to mention something about Charmander it gained metal claw at Level 14 in Gen III however now that's not possible but Charmander can still get it as an egg move**_

_**Special thanks to Microtoa, SoulNinjas ampplaca1 for favoriting and Shadow62123 for reviewing the rest of you I'd love to hear your opinions on everything so leave a review!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff_

* * *

_III-_**Something wicked this way comes!**

"Ash!" Krane called running up to them, "Before you all go I was wondering if I could take a look at that Machine on your arm the Snag Machine as you called it." Krane replied Michael having explained the situation to him and his mom just before they were ready to walk out the door.

"Sure I like the idea of getting this thing off my arm for a while." Ash replied taking it off and handing it over with that done the group followed Michael into the forest. "So how long does it take to get there?" Ash asked,

"On my Scooter it takes about two minutes but I doubt were all gonna fit on it it's not that far by foot or vehicle anyway." Michael replied.

"So I guess everyone's pretty busy." Tai replied.

"Yeah a lot of projects are in their final and most critical stages so I'm kind of the only one who can mount a search right now." Michael replied.

"Yeah but you have our help." Ash pointed out,

"Pikachu" Pikachu agreed.

"Is it just me or is the forest getting more spooky?" Rosa muttered.

"I think it's just you…hey wait I just saw it too!" Tai stated as they walked down the path coming to what looked like a rundown home with large electric conductor antenna the yard looked grey and unkempt with a Groudon fountain in the middle the walls were tall with crooked spear metal tips and parts of the stone wall were broken. "Wow this place is spooky."

"Chessss," Spike squeaked from Tai's shoulder.

"Oh, Spike I forgot you were out of your pokeball, you want to go back in."

"Pin, Pin." Spike nodded as Tai merely smiled and recalled him to his ball.

"Well here we are." Michael replied, _**KRASH**_! Lightning struck the area above them.

"It wasn't storming back at the HQ lab." Ash pointed out.

"That's just the antenna on top of the lab Dr. Kaminko loves lighting." Michael replied with a nervous grin.

"He sounds…interesting." Rosa replied as they went forward Ash had just reached the door when a voice cried out.

"HALT, who goes there!" called a voice as a short mad in a lab coat rushed over to them he had large glasses with circle lens with swirls in them with blue hair parted to the side and a large yellow bow tie and lab coat.

"Here, we go again." Michael replied as the man pointed at Ash and Tai; "You; you must be burglars Chobin will put you straight don't you move!"

"Huh, we're not burglars!" Ash protested,

"We're looking for his sister!" Tai added jabbing a thumb at Michael.

"Lairs go Sunkern!" Chobin called out in a blast of light a small yellow seed like Pokémon with black stripes and a green sprout appeared.

"Sunkern." Rosa muttered pulling out her Pokedex as Dexette gave her its info

"**Sunkern the Seed Pokémon: Sunkern are not the most powerful Pokémon knowing this it feeds till it evolves into Sunflora, their populations booms after cold summers, Sunkern have been known to fall from the sky in the morning for no apparent reason."**

If it's a fight you want it's a fight you're gonna get, go Blaze!" Tai stated releasing the fire Pokémon,

"CHAR!" he declared as it glared down the Sunkern,

"Use Flamethrower!" Tai commanded,

"CHAAAR!" flames streamed out of Blaze's mouth and hit the Sunkern right on the mark the poor Pokémon let out a cough before falling over down for the count.

"HA Sunkern isn't Chobin's only Pokémon go Gyarados!" he declared as the large serpent Pokémon with a mighty roar glared down at Tai and his tiny Charmander.

"Chaaaar!" Blaze screamed nervously though it didn't help that his trainer was suddenly frozen with fear the only thing he was able to do was pull out his pokedex and scan it.

"RAAAAAAI" Rio screamed pointing at the Gyarados while Tai stared up at it sweating beads.

"MEAP." He squeaked as he opened his pokedex up.

"**Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon: once beginning a Rampage Gyarados will destroy everything despite the environment it is in, ancient records depict this Pokémon razing entire villages when enraged they never calm once they are angered until everything around them is destroyed." **

"Meap." Tai squeaked again but Ash thought quickly springing into action.

"Pikachu Thunder bolt!" he commanded Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder right over Tai and Blaze's head.

"PIKAAAA CHUUUU!" yellow electricity hit Gyarados it roared in pain then fell to its side out cold.

"Chobin lost? GRRR now he is mad despite beating Chobin you will get past Chobin!" he declared.

"Chobin come on it's me Michael from the HQ lab I come here three times week to get my sister and take her home!" Michael stated.

"Ohh closer observation reveals that one of the burglars is in fact the boy from the HQ lab and the others are mere children Ergo the suspects are not crooks."

"We told you that!" Tai snapped.

"Graaa" Rio agreed just as annoyed as his trainer.

"Sorry Chobin wishes you had spoken up earlier he's sorry he jumped to the wrong conclusion." he replied.

"Pika." Pikachu stated hanging his head.

"We did speak up earlier." Ash deadpanned while the others hung their heads sweat dropping the door suddenly sprung open to reveal a little girl around five years old wearing a white shirt with long sleeves almost going past her hands her pants were over her blue sneakers which matched in color almost blending in her hair was blue with a couple of 'meat ball' style buns on top.

"Hello Big brother what are you doing out here?" she asked,

"Jovi." Michael stated, "There you are, these are my new friends, Ash, Pikachu, Tai, Rio, and Rosa."

"Nice to meet you" Ash replied happily.

"Yeah, we came out all this way looking for you." Tai added.

Jovi giggled, "You can't hide anything from Jovi she knows that you all got lost out here." She stated with a smile Michael slumped over with a small groan,

"No, I can't" he stated playing along though he didn't want to the others just sweat dropped.

"It's Doctor Kaminko's job to make things, there's lots of funny machines here just like at the HQ lab you and your friends should come inside too Big Brother." She stated running inside.

"That girl comes here a lot." Chobin said simply.

"I know." Michael replied,

"Chobin has a hard time keeping her out of trouble so she won't bother the Doctor." Chobin replied a little scolding.

"I'm sorry…_again_." Michael recited,

"Anyway won't you come see Kaminko's inventions, Michael has never seen them and surely you three must be interested yes?" Chobin asked.

"Yeah, I am" Tai replied,

"Sure why not I'd like to see what the Doctor made." Ash replied cheerfully.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded,

"Where can we see them all?" Rosa asked,

"Come with me." He stated coming into a room just inside the front door and popping in a DVD, "There watch to witness the Professor's magnificent inventions as they are number one in the world."

"How do you know that?" Tai asked.

"Because no one in the world other than Dr. Kaminko would make such inventions there for they have to be number one." Chobin replied.

"I think I get it…sort of." Rosa muttered.

"Chobin must make sure that girl doesn't disturb the Doctor." He stated leaving the room as the screen flickered to life showing him holding a pair of sandals.

"_Invention number one, The Unhealthy Sandals the insole is studded with lumpy nubs that fail to stimulate every pressure point in a fabulous way! Wear these and Chobin guarantees painful feet and the chronic worsening of your health." _

Chobin then pulled out a light bulb,

"Uh oh what does that do?" Tai asked.

"Hold on didn't Edison invent the light bulb?" Ash asked,

"I don't think that's an ordinary Light bulb." Rosa muttered Michael just sweat dropped with a sigh,

"_Invention Number two, the power draining light bulb at first glance it is an ordinary light bulb but it positively gulps electricity at ten times the normal rate keep using this and electricity bills will keep soaring!" _Chobin declared, before showing a vacuum cleaner then popping on a smaller screen behind him.

"_Invention Number three, The Super power Jet vacuum cleaner!" _Chobin declared as the screen behind him showed the vacuum blowing out stuff behind it as it moved back and forth against the carpet. "_Whatever it sucks up it blows out the rear using jet propulsion that shreds dust into fine particles the more you vacuum the more your room gets covered in an invisible coat of dust from corner to corner!" _

He screen blinked off and went up as Chobin's Gyarados suddenly pushed in a refrigerator.

"_Ahh thank you Gyarados, this fine viewers is the is the power saving refrigerator invention number four an Ultra energy saver that usually stays off it only turns on when it's electric sensors detects someone in front of the refrigerator!" _he opened it to reveal a bunch of rotten food thing was he also had a face mask on Gyarados didn't and fell over fainting from the smell, "_Food goes bad right away and no one knows why because the fridge is on when the door is opened."_

Chobin recalled Gyarados to its pokeball and the fridge was banished to the underground the screen came back down as a strange looking DVD player came up, "_The Time cut recorder, Invention number five. It works with your DVD or video deck, when you're recording a TV program." _Chobin explained with the screen showing a picture of a boy with shaggy spiky brown hair that stuck out everywhere with a Red visor lost within it wearing a blue T-shirt with black tri-angles on the sides watching cheering. "_This device ends the recording five minutes early if you recorded a movie you'll be at the best part at the end when the screen suddenly goes blank." _Chobin stated as this happened to the boy on screen who looked horrified as he messed with the machine and began to wail as Chobin finished.

The screen he was one went blank as Chobin sent the The Time cut recorder down and summoned up a small radio, "_Invention number six, the Haunted Radio works like an ordinary Radio that is until two in the morning when a small voice from within can be heard calling….Help me…. Kaminko says he didn't program this into the Radio but Chobin thinks he just forgot he did and now for the most brilliant of Professor Kaminko's inventions the Pokepole!" _He stated holding up a small pole that was painted like a Pokeball.

"_The Poke-POLE Invention Number seven the Pokepole is not a ball, it is a pole just like a pokeball it painted red and white but it's just a pole people will confuse it with a pokeball and society will be engulfed in CHAOS WUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH HA HA HA HA HA!" _Chobin declared laughing manically on screen.

"Aren't inventions supposed to help people?" Rosa asked as they all sweat dropped.

"Yes." Tai stated flatly and monotonously,

"Are these guys crazy?" Ash asked Michael.

"Pretty much." He replied.

"Hey Doctor what funny inventions do you have this time?" Jovi's voice asked from behind a nearby door.

"Little girl leave the Doctor alone he is working and doesn't like to be disturbed." Chobin shouted from behind the same door.

"I think we've wasted enough time here." Michael replied entering the door. "Jovi come on it's time to go home." He called,

"What but big brother you just got here." Jovi protested but seemed to go into thought, "Oh Jovi gets it you and your friends need me to take you home." She replied making her brother slump over sweat dropping.

"Uh, yeah some of that is _technically_ true." Michael muttered.

"Okay, Mimi, Pala come on we need to go home." She called rushing up to her from the other room were a Plusle and Minun that jumped on her shoulders as she smiled.

"Plusle and Minun," Ash muttered as he and Rosa pulled out their pokedexes.

"**Plusle the Cheering Pokémon: Plusle make pompoms made of Electricity to cheer for its friends acting as a cheerleader. It shorts out its body to create cracking noises for those who win the battle to show its joy" **Ash's pokedex told him as Rosa scanned Minun.

"**Minun the Cheering Pokémon: it cheers on it's friends when they are in battle shorting out electricity to make a brilliant shower of sparks if they are losing it is usually more concerned about cheering for them rather than its own safety."**

"Alright let's move out, bye Doctor Jovi will be back to visit soon." Jovi stated, Tai was concerned with a nearby door he crept over by it and as soon as he went to push the button,

"YOUNG MAN!" stated professor Kaminko his head snapping up he had tall white spikey hair like he had been struck by lightning with a white goatee a yellow shirt with a red bow-tie and maroon and yellow striped pants and a lab coat. Chobin definitely idolized him seeing as how he had teal and green stripped pants and wore a similar outfit. "STAY OUT OF THAT ROOM IT'S OFF LIMITS!" Kaminko stated his having turned one hundred and eighty degrees.

"AHHH HIS HEAD'S LIKE A NOCTOWL'S!" Tai stated but the Doctor merely turned his head back and Tai saw a small clear cube tied to his shoulders. "Huh?"

Chobin popped out from the bottom left corner, "Invention Number eight the head turning illusion cube, imagine someone's about to go through a your stuff or someone you can't stand is behind you just yell as loud as you can and turn your head and the cube does the rest giving the illusion that your head able to turn all the way around, people will be scared out of their wits and run away screaming, Chobin thinks it's superstitious!"

"Come on you." Ash muttered dragging him away from the door.

"Remember these marvelous inventions as recommended by Dr. Kaminko's number one assistant!" Chobin stated,

"Sure; if by marvelous you mean horri- OOF!" as Tai had begun talking Ash nudged him in the side with his elbow and shot him a glare which Tai returned.

"You're his only assistant."Rosa replied.

"Indeed so Chobin _**must**_ be number one!" Chobin declared.

**XD XD XD**

The group soon headed back towards the HQ lab they knew they were close when the sky started to clear up they saw a bit of pink in the distance with Michael smiled at.

"There's mom!" he stated as they ran up,

"Hi mommy!" Jovi called.

"Hey Lily we're back." Ash replied cheerfully,

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed.

"We said we would be." Tai added,

"Raiou." Rio added.

Lily nodded before turning her attention to Jovi, "Jovi what have I told you about going off by yourself?" She scolded.

"No you don't understand mommy Jovi had to bring big brother and his friends, home." Jovi stated, the group hung their heads in embarrassment especially Michael who knew where this was going. "Jovi bets that if she wasn't there they'd all be crying saying they can't get home." Jovi stated, "Right big brother?" she asked,

Michael didn't say anything Lily cast them an apologetic look "Oh I see my Jovi you are a very brave and resourceful girl." She stated,

"Hey Jovi don't you have some guy name Adon to find." Tai muttered,

"Oh! I forgot I was playing hide and seek see you later big brother come on Mimi, Pala we'd better go get him." she stated the two Pokémon chirped and followed.

Michael looked up at his mom once she was out of ear shot, "Mom why is my sister crazy?" he asked lamely.

Lily just smiled and ruffled his hair, "listen I know it's frustrating but she just likes to think she can take care of everything and everyone."

"I know it's annoying, but I know she means well, that's Jovi for you." Michael replied.

"Sure you're used to it we're not." Rosa muttered as Michael glanced back over his should at the dejected and annoyed trio.

"Yeah our dignities just took a trip through Kaminko's jet powered vacuum cleaner." Tai added,

"It's the Super powered Jet Vacuum cleaner." Ash pointed out,

"Whatever." Tai muttered,

The four headed inside where Krane was working between the snag machine and another project.

"What's that eye glass thingy?" Tai asked,

"It's the Aura Checker." Michael explained.

"Aura Checker?" Ash asked,

"Pika?" Pikachu asked,

"Its supposed to show you a person's Aura one of the main things we study up here is Aura." Michael explained.

"Like what a Lucario has?" Rosa asked,

"Yeah but thing is everyone has it, they just can't control or use it like Lucario can." Michael replied.

"Right they can use their Aura in moves like Aura sphere." Ash added as Michael nodded Tai was listening intently, which kind of made sense to Ash since most of his creation emphasized on Aura so he was probably interested.

"Hey Michael what else do you know about aura?" Tai asked,

"Well ya see, uh oh!" Michael stated as he immediately began typing into the computer, he glanced at Krane who was fixated on the machine, "_I knew we shouldn't have let him look at the Snag Machine he's loves tinkering with stuff like that, _To answer Tai's question aura changes with a person's mood for example let's say you're really angry or upset or you hate someone's guts your aura would turn red but if your detatched or despondent it becomes a dingy grey."

"What if you're happy?" Tai asked.

"It turns magenta a purplish pink color." Michael replied, Tai slumped over,

"How pretty, what about pink?" Rosa asked,

"Pink?" Tai replied.

"Pink means someone's in love." Michael finished,

"Yuck." Tai muttered,

"What about blue?" Ash asked,

"That's a powerful one it means Passion, drive and heart some people think it's like that because of the Pokémon Azelf same with the magenta one because it also means emotional like Mespirit and yellow which means smug or creative or intellectual is for Uxie." Michael recited,

"Wow, I've seen those Pokémon!" Ash stated, "I had no idea that there were aura colors for them."

"You've seen the legendary Pokémon Azelf, Uxie and Mespirit?" Rosa asked in a disbelieving tone while Tai just stared in awe.

"Yup back in the Sinnoh region, a bunch of bad people named Team Galactic were trying to use them to get the Legendary Pokémon Palkia and Dialga." Ash replied as the memory of Ash, Dawn and Brock combining their efforts with the Lake trio to stop Cyrus and calm the legendary Pokémon flashed in his head.

"Sounds like you've had an interesting journey." Michael told him as he left the keyboard alone,

"Sure have." Ash replied nostalgically. Lily had come in seeing that Michael had been working,

"Michael what are you doing?" she asked Michael laughed nervously and pointed behind him Krane was engrossed with the snag machine Lily shook her head.

"Wow Ash, you've had so many cool adventures I can't wait to get out on my own journey." Tai told him day dreaming until a thought crashed into his head, "ACK Ash we still haven't called Professor Oak!" he stated.

"Ahh I forgot!" Ash stated, the two had rushed over to the nearest phone and dialed the number in.

"_Ash, Tai there you are when we hadn't heard from you all day or the night before we were beginning to get AHH!_" Oak was suddenly bowled over Delia who glared at the two from the screen.

"_Where have you two been_?!" she snapped.

"Well we were on this ship with bad guys and some monster sucked it up into the sky!" Tai explained quickly.

"_WHAT_!?" Delia asked incredulously angered at the thought that they had just decided to go on a ship with criminals.

"Mom, we're okay honest and we were trying to get off the ship when it happened see this girl Rosa got kidnapped and we were trying to save her by the time we found her and were trying to get off the ship had already set sail." Ash stated.

"There were only three bad guys." Tai added,

"_So where are you now?_" Delia asked calming down a bit.

"Uh….we don't know." Ash and Tai muttered together they had never bothered to ask Michael or anyone else they had seen while they were here however Krane had picked the right time to walk by them and see Oak get up poking his head from the left of the screen.

"Well hello Professor Oak it's good to see you." Krane told him.

"_Ahh Professor Krane it's good to see you too that being said I think it's safe to assume you two have found your way to the Orre Region."_

"Orre Region?" the boys and Rosa asked together.

"I could've told you that but you never asked." Michael replied winking at them, "The Orre Region there aren't many wild Pokémon and no gyms or league however there's the Mount Battle and Coliseum Challenges and the trainers are some of the toughest you'll ever meet."

Ash was suddenly shaking grinning widely, "Awesome I'm so psyched!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed,

"Coliseum and Mount Battle Challenges count me in!" Tai stated,

"Raiao!" Rio barked,

"_Ash take care of Tai while you two are together and Tai try stay out of trouble."_

"Okay." Tai replied with that done the two finished up their call and Rosa called Juniper to check in with her and her mother back in Unova.

"So it seems you all are considering taking the Coliseum Challenge, or perhaps the Mount Battle challenge?" Krane asked,

"Not me, I've heard there are no Contests in Orre and unlike these two I'm picking up where I left off." Rosa replied curtly.

"Contests?" Tai asked,

"She's a Pokémon coordinator." Ash explained, "You going for top Coordinator?" he asked.

"Well, no the contests are just a way to gain experience for making my Pokémon graceful and their moves beautiful what I really want to do is be a Pokémon music star."

"Music Star?" Ash asked,

"They perform in Pokémon musicals you've seen them in Unova having been there right?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's so cool that you want to perform in them." Ash stated,

"Pika chupika!" Pikachu agreed,

Krane had gathered enough data on the Snag Machine and sighed, "My, I have to say I never would've imagined that Snagem would've gotten the money for something this high tech."

"It doesn't look that high tech." Tai muttered,

"Well looks can be deceiving this is actually the most advanced machine in the Orre region and that's saying something." Krane replied.

"Orre has some pretty advanced stuff." Michael replied as Ash slipped the machine back on his arm, "What are you going to do with it?"

"I guess for now, keep it away from Team Snagem." Ash replied then grinned. "Hey Michael why don't you and I have a battle?" he asked.

"Pikachu vs. Eevee, you're on!" Michael grinned. Soon the two were on opposite sides of the field staring each other down.

"Eevee come on out!" Michael called as his partner appeared in a flash of light.

"Ee Vuii!" she stated taking a battle stance.

"Alright, let's go Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Pika!" Pikachu stated excitedly running out cheeks sparking.

One of Krane's assistants Aidan was going to be the referee he had navy hair and wore a lab coat.

"Wow cool, Ash vs. Michael, Pikachu vs. Eevee I wonder who will win." Rosa stated.

"Hurry up guys!" Tai stated,

"Raioo!" Rio added,

"Alright the challenge is a sudden death battle with one Pokémon each, the battle is over when either side is unable to battle….and BEGIN!" Aidan called,

"Pikachu quick attack!" Ash commanded Pikachu took off in a flash charging towards Eevee.

"Eevee counter with your quick attack!" Michael commanded,

"VUI!" like Pikachu Eevee was off like a bullet they crashed into each other a couple of times before skidding out to their respective sides.

"Wow an even match." Rosa muttered,

"Looks like Ash is gonna need more then speed to beat Michael and Eevee." Tai muttered,

"Raii." Rio agreed,

"Pikachu iron tail!" Ash commanded as Pikachu jumped to the air.

"Pika! CHUUUU PIKA!" Pikachu stated sending his now metal tail in Eevee's direction.

"Alright then we'll use Iron tail too." Michael stated as Eevee jumped in to the air her own tail becoming metal and clashed with Pikachu's causing some sparks to fly as the two fell back down landing on their feet.

"Wow two for two." Rosa stated,

"Michael's Eevee knows two moves that Pikachu's able to use that just leaves its electric attacks." Tai stated,

"Raii raoou?" Rio muttered looking up at Tai.

"Huh, don't worry they can handle it." Tai replied confidently,

"Pikachu Thunder bolt!" Ash commanded,

"PIKA CHUUUU!" electricity flowed from Pikachu managing to hit Eevee but the normal type stood firm.

"Eevee use hidden power!" Michael commanded Eevee let her mouth open to allow an orb of silverish green energy at Pikachu which flew at him quickly.

"Dodge it!" Ash stated Pikachu just managed to get away however Michael had been planning that,

"Use Dig to dive underground!" Michael commanded and instantly Eevee had dug underground disappearing from sight with Pikachu trying to figure out where it was gonna attack but it was too late Eevee surged from the ground and rammed into Pikachu.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu cried as it flew up.

"Pikachu!" Ash called as his partner hit the ground standing after a little bit,

"Can you go on?" Ash asked,

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded,

"Kay Quick attack once more!" Ash commanded as Pikachu took off like a rocket knocking into Eevee who skidded back.

"Eevee, you okay?" Michael called.

"Vui." Eevee nodded,

"Okay use hidden power!" Michael called Eevee launched the orb and Pikachu only managed to barely dodge it this time.

"Uh oh." Tai stated,

"Pikachu's getting worn out if this keeps up it won't be able to dodge." Rosa stated,

"Keep up the pressure Eevee Dig once more!" Michael stated and Eevee launched the attack this time hitting Pikachu harder than before,

"Piiii." Pikachu grunted as it got up and stood on all fours.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out worried.

"Quick attack!" Michael called, the attack hitting Pikachu Pikachu was on the ropes struggling to stand but it did.

"Let's wrap this up hidden power once more!" Michael commanded Eevee let the orb forward where it flew at Pikachu Ash gritted his teeth then it hit him.

"Pikachu hit it back with Iron Tail!" Ash commanded surprising everyone,

"Pika! CHUUUUUUUUU CHUUUUUU PIKA!" Pikachu hit the attack back and it rammed right into Eevee's side making the Pokémon skid back.

"Eevee!" Michael called out but Eevee looked okay and ready to charge, "Alright use quick attack!" Michael commanded,

"Vuiii!" Eevee charged but Ash and Pikachu were ready,

"Pikachu Electro ball!" Ash commanded Pikachu charged the electricity in his tail.

"Pika, PIKA, PIKA, PIKA, PIKA CHUPI!" Pikachu sent the electric orb right into Eevee who ran right into it barely stopping as it made contact.

"Eevee!" Michael cried out but Eevee was knocked out and on her side with swirls in her eyes.

"veeee."

"Eevee is unable to battle, Pikachu wins Ash is the winner!" Aidan declared.

"Alright way to go Pikachu!" Ash stated as the electric mouse jumped into his arms as they hugged Michael picked up Eevee,

"You okay Eevee?" Michael asked.

"Vuii." She replied,

"You were great time to rest." Michael told her as he watched Rosa, Tai and Rio cheer around Ash and Pikachu it was a little later when the group was eating.

"I've got to say Ash you're a strong trainer." Michael replied.

"Thanks Michael but you almost beat me." Ash replied,

"I was beginning to think you couldn't handle it." Tai joked getting a glare from Ash.

"What was that?" Ash snapped,

"Come on you guys I think that's enough battling for one day let's just figure out what to do next." Rosa said breaking it up.

"Well if Rosa wants to leave Orre and go back to Kanto she'll need a ferry from Gateon port as for you two the closest Coliseum is in Pyrite Town." Michael replied.

"Pyrite Town, huh?" Ash asked psyched for battle.

"Just be careful Pyrite is a pretty tough place." Michael warned.

"That means I'll have to keep Tai on a leash." Ash joked,

"What oh come on that was below the belt!" Tai complained.

"You'd know all about that." Ash retorted slyly.

"What?" Tai asked incredulously Michael just smiled,

Meanwhile Krane was working one something while trying to work on the purification chamber.

"What are you up too you've been multitasking in here nonstop since they let you see that Snag Machine." Lily stated.

Krane stopped and looked at her, "You know how the reason Marcus decided to build the Purification Chamber along with the Aura checker was because of a vision of the future he saw the terrible one with Pokémon that were like fighting Machines."

Lily held a sad look then nodded, "He never told me or Michael this but I found out on my own, he knew that Michael would somehow be caught in the middle of this I don't know how but the Cruiser Libra disappearing, Ash and his friends escaping from team Snagem after getting on the Libra they're not coincidences."

"I know you're worried but Michael is a powerful trainer and a strong young man, he can do this should he have to and I have a feeling Ash and his friends will back him up." Krane replied she nodded.

"I'm creating something I think might help." Krane replied pointing the screen at this point the project had come to a point where he didn't have to baby it.

"Is that?!" Lily asked in shock.

"A modified version I think these Pokémon Marcus feared would come into the world will be under the command of our enemies he'll need this once it's finished I'll modify it to work with the Aura checker." Krane replied. "I've got to go the Parts shop called that machine part is finally in from Sinnoh I'd thought we'd never get it." he joked as he went to leave.

**XD XD XD**

"Hey Michael what do you want to do?" Tai asked.

"Me, hmm well what I want to do is become a Frontier Brain." Michael replied.

"A Frontier Brain that's so cool!" Ash stated before puffing out his chest Pikachu looking proud, "Ya know I beat the Battle Frontier."

"Pika, Chu." Pikachu agreed nodding,

"That's great, what can you tell me about them!" Michael stated excitedly.

"Well you need to get all seven symbols but before you can get into Battle Frontier you have to be a recognized as a pretty good trainer, when you do though it's tough especially the final battle against Brandon the Pyramid King." Ash replied thinking about his own Frontier conquest.

"Wow sounds like I've got a lot to work to do." Michael replied.

"That's fine though I was going to challenge the Hoenn, Kanto and Unova Leagues to start off and get tough for it." Michael replied.

"Vuii." Eevee agreed.

"Sounds like you've got a plan Mikey." Tai replied happily making Michael glare at him,

"Don't call me that!" he snapped.

"Uh, sorry." Tai replied shocked,

"Oh no Tai I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you, it's just my Dad, he used to call me Mikey." Michael replied.

"You're dad?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Who is he?" Rosa asked.

"Raii?" Rio asked with the tilt of the head.

"_Was_…the key word is _was_." Michael replied sadly showing them a picture of a man with blue eyes like Jovi's and red hair spiky like Michael's he had a younger Michael on his shoulders the two seemed to be laughing.

"Hey I know him he lead the HQ Lab before Krane did he was in a magazine about Aura he discovered the move Aura Sphere, he also explained the mood spectrum you talked about in the article but three years ago he…." Rosa stated but sadly trailed off.

Michael looked like he wanted to cry looking at knees, "He got sick….and passed away."

"My Dad always believed in me when I showed more interest in battling then researching he just encouraged me he always told me that my Aura was a bright blue driven and passionate and that I should go out for my dream but that's not to say I didn't learn a thing or two about Aura here or how to help out with the projects he was making something special he said that it was for the future but I never understood what he meant I just helped out in any way I could I know now that I always believed in him too even when Naysayers shot him down."

"Michael I'm sorry." Tai replied.

"So am I." Rosa added,

"Don't be you didn't know like I said I shouldn't have snapped at you Tai but it's been tough growing up without him around it's been three years and I still miss him like he just died yesterday." Michael replied.

"I hear ya," Ash replied sadly.

"AHHHH Help!" Professor Krane's voice suddenly pierced the heavens. "Let me go!"

"Professor!" Michael shouted as he and Eevee jumped out of their seats like bolts.

"What's going on?" Tai asked as he and the others sprung up after him.

They followed Michael outside where one of the assistants and a couple of trainers who were training at the lab were knocked out.

"Malar!" Michael stated running up to the guy wearing a white shirt with a Liepard laying out cold beside him.

"Malar are you okay?" Michael called he woke up at the sound of Michael's voice.

"That….pokemon….it's….vicious…Liepard….didn't…even….the…Professor!" he cried out before passing out once more.

"Krane!" Michael yelled running forward with Ash and the others following.

"Tai, Rosa, hurry!" Ash called.

"Right."

"Pika!" Pikachu stated as they all came up to a large futuristic looking Van with floating wheels.

"Will you let me go where are you taking me?!" Professor Krane demanded,

The thugs who had grabbed Krane were dressed in white armored outfits the biggest well-built one who had Krane's hands behind his back pushing him along and one other one had red markings around the helmet and red ascots however the one with a cone like helmet and yellow markings and ascot merely grinned.

"Fu fu fu I'm taking you to your new lab, Professor." He stated grimly.

"Wha- my new lab what, who are you people?!" Krane stated as Michael ran up.

"Let him go!" Michael shouted as Eevee ran forward and growled at Krane's captors.

"Eevee use hidden power!" Michael commanded,

"Vuiii-"

"And risk hurting the professor, you're bluffing kid." The yellow one replied Michael growled as Eevee cut the attack knowing he had called the bluff, however before anyone could react, further Pikachu and Rio instantly jumped to Eevee's side.

"Michael, we'll help!" Ash called as he Tai and Rosa rushed up.

"Go Dewa!" Rosa commanded in a flash of light her Dewott appeared taking a stance next to Pikachu.

"Hmmph just so you know I don't go easy on anyone who plays hero even if they are kids." The yellow one stated, as he pressed the button on the middle of his pokeball, "Go Pokeball!" he stated in a flash of light came a brown bear like Pokémon it was cute with a crescent moon shape on it's forehead it growled ferly at Dewa, Rio Eevee and Pikachu making the four back down a little in surprise and fear.

"A Teddiursa?" Ash asked pulling out his Pokedex and scanning it.

"**Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon: Teddiursa always licks its paws due to letting them soak in honey every set of paws has a different taste when food is scarce in the winter it stores honey in every possible location the crescent moon shape on its head is said to glow when it finds honey." **

"_This one doesn't look like it wants a snack_." Tai thought darkly that's when he saw it surrounding Teddiursa was a sickly black aura that radiated with some kind of power and evil.

"Ash watch out there's something strange about that Pokémon!" Tai warned,

"huh?"

"Teddiursa shadow rush!" the leader commanded the black aura went into Teddiursa and it growled and charged.

"URRRSAA!" it roared slamming a paw right into Pikachu sending it flying.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu cried out in pain and surprise hitting the ground as it skidded.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out,

"Now use Shadow Mist." The Teddiursa's trainer called the Pokémon's eyes flashed for a second before it released a thick black mist that surrounded Dewa, Rio and Eevee keeping them from moving.

"Now Shadow Blitz on the Riolu, get it out of the way!" the trainer commanded,

"TEDDI!" a full blown tackle right into Rio and the poor thing had been sent into the wall of the HQ lab.

"RIO!" Tai yelled rushing for him catching him as he fell to the ground.

"You'll pay for that Dewa hydro cannon!" Rosa commanded Dewa unleashed the stormy ball of water it hit the mark but barely did anything the leader just stared.

"What, but how? That's the most powerful water attack out there and Teddiursa's a normal type." Rosa stated in fear.

The leader merely smirked and chuckled at this,

"Who are you?!" Michael snapped.

"You can call me Naps and as for this Teddiursa I'm sorry to say but no attack is every affective against a shadow Pokémon." He stated venomously.

"Shadow Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Pika?!" Pikachu growled.

"The new and improved a Shadow Pokémon has had the door to its heart closed artificially this allows maximum power and absolutely no remorse they are truly fighting machines!" Naps stated.

"WHAT?!" everyone cried out.

"That's horrible!" Ash yelled in disgust "Pokémon aren't tools for fighting they're our friends!"

"Well my friend got a power boost Teddiursa use Shadow Blitz once more!" he commanded the Shadow Pokémon charging at them hitting Eevee and Dewa across the ground Eevee stood up as Pikachu joined its side.

"Dewa can you go on?" Rosa cried out the evolved water starter tried to push herself to her feet however.

"Finish it with Shadow Rush!" Naps called,

"URSA!" Teddiursa slammed its fist into Dewa's gut and she crashed into the ground.

"No Dewa!" Rosa cried running over to her partner.

"Pikachu thunder bolt!" Ash commanded,

"PIKA CHUU!" electricity hit Teddiursa making it growl even more it charged up another Shadow rush and hit Pikachu sending him across the field.

"Eevee use hidden power!" Michael commanded,

"VUUII VEE!" the attack flew at Teddiursa but it dodged and landed flawlessly on its feet.

"You're not ordering that thing around!?" Tai yelled while holding Rio unconscious in his arms.

Naps smirked, "Now I don't have too if I try I get caught in the cross fire." He replied cryptically.

"Cross-fire?" Michael muttered Tai yelped when he saw the aura around Teddiursa become a bright blood red and its eyes glew a matching color.

"URRRSAAAAAA!" it roared causing a small shockwave to surge out it rushed out and began to beat on Pikachu and Eevee who hit the ground it also hit a few buildings and lunged at past the group heading straight for Jovi and Lily who had come outside.

"NO!" Michael cried.

"Mimi, Pala protect!" Jovi cried out in fear the two Pokémon put up a force field that stopped the shadow rush in its tracks.

"Eevee hidden power!" Michael commanded getting Teddiursa's attention it rushed at them both at top speed hitting both Eevee and Michael Jovi and Lily screamed.

"Michael!" Krane shouted,

"Pikachu Electro ball!" Ash called.

"Pika, CHUUU PIKA PIKA!" the electric Orb hit the mark making Teddiursa lunge at Pikachu and sent him flying into the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried picking him up, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Pikapi." Pikachu responded,

"What do we do Eevee's the only one left and she can't hold out much longer." Rosa stated Tai's eyes however strayed over to the Snag Machine.

"Ash the Snag Machine, use it to take Teddiursa from him!" Tai stated.

"What?!" Ash stated.

"You heard me, use the Snag Machine to catch it!" Tai stated.

"That's stealing!" Ash stated,

"Teddiursa wants to kill us and soon we're gonna have no other way of stopping it!" Tai stated, Ash glanced sadly at the machine remembering what Gonzap said about it.

"It's not right." Ash replied,

"And letting Teddiursa turn us into gooey pulps is!?" Tai spat. "Look he said that, the door to a Shadow Pokémon's heart is artificially closed so chances are Teddiursa is just as much a victim here as we are you snag it we can figure out how to help it you'll be doing Teddiursa a favor!" Tai stated,

Ash glanced sadly at the machine then back at Tai, "I'm not…"

"Teddiursa Shadow rush!" Naps commanded,

Tai and Ash cried out watching as Eevee hit the ground.

"No Eevee!" Michael cried out recalling it before Teddiursa could land another hit. Teddiursa growled at the rest of them looking for more opponents.

"Ash, do it now please!" Tai begged.

"URSAAA!" he growled lunging at Plusle and Minun,

"JOVI!" Michael screamed Ash grabbed a spare pokeball and threw it.

"GO SNAG BALL!" he yelled the ball hit Teddiursa inches from Jovi and her pokemon with Lily having thrown herself in front for a second a large red hand grabbed Teddiursa and forced it in the ball had become black with a red middle for a second as the ball thrashed violently before turning back to a normal color and a flash of sparks to signify capture.

"What my Teddiursa!" Naps cried out in disbelief, "Was that a snag?!" he asked then saw Ash's arm. "Hey kid what's that on your arm?!" Naps stated.

"Gonzap's Snag Machine?!" the smaller red grunt called out, "What the heck is that doing here with them!? Are you….the kids who were on the Cruiser Libra?!"

"Come on we have to get back to Head Quarters this is big news!" Naps stated at this point the largest Grunt had on hand over both of Krane's arms and the other over his mouth he threw Krane like a rag doll into the truck and closed it.

"Professor!" Michael yelled as Ash and Tai took off after the truck however before they got too far however Michael had zoomed passed them jumping over them from a nearby hill on his scooter and was now chasing down the truck.

"That kid's following us!" said the driver Naps merely scoffed and called out a pokemon on top of the truck a large rhino like pokemon with orange armored pads,

"Rypherior stop that kid!" Naps commanded with a roar Rypherior used energy to launch large rocks at Michael who tried to dodge them as Ash and Tai ran trying to catch up with them.

"Michael!" Tai called out,

"Rypherior's using Rock wrecker!" Ash stated then saw a particularly large rock. "MICHAEL GET OUT OF THERE!" but it was too late the rock hit it's mark and Michael was sent rolling back while his Scooter's engine came to a stop broken.

"KRAAAANEEEE!" Michael screamed out as Tai and Ash ran up to him Pikachu weak from the battle was one Ash's shoulder while Tai had recalled Rio to his pokeball.

Michael tried to ran after them but Ash and Tai grabbed him. "Let me go!" Michael yelled.

"Mike they're gone!" Tai yelled,

"It's too late!" Ash stated Michael gave up and fell to his knees.

"I failed; Krane was counting on me and let him down!" Krane growled slamming a fist into the dirt as Tai and Ash stared at the place the truck once was sadly.

* * *

_**And a Cliff hanger I want to point out special thanks to Serebii for the pokedex descriptions as well as moves yeah I spiced up the Teddiursa battle because in the game you can't do anything but catch it and it's 100% capture due to the story Rypherior learns Rock Wrecker at Level 86 next chapter it's off to Gateon port and a new surprise which will be pleasing to those of you who love the Advanced Saga of the anime**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. An Unexpected reunion!

_**Alright chapter 4 here **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_IV-_**An Unexpected reunion**

Gonzap was in what he would probably consider a very dark room it's only light were the eight screens showing eight shadowed figures.

"_Perhaps you'd like to explain how those kids managed to make off with the Snag Machine we entrusted you with? That's a small fortune now in the hands of snot nosed brats!_" the figure in the center left snapped.

Gonzap glared, "Don't you think I know that but with our task in the northern desert and my base blown to smithereens I can't send out a search party right now and I don't see you lugs sending any Peons out for it!"

"_Team Cipher has its own tasks to deal with while being too busy is a pathetic excuse it is fortunately for you a valid one._" The Figure on the far right replied.

"_Let us not concern ourselves too greatly with this while it is imperative that the Snag Machine be returned as soon as possible_ _Naps has told his superior that the children's Pokémon barely stood up to the Teddiursa in his possession it wasn't the strongest Shadow Pokémon created and as for the children one of them is also said to be a beginning Trainer I doubt they'll be able to get the rest at a rate worth worrying about if at all" _Assured the one middle.

"So what's the problem if you lot are so smug about your Shadow Pokémon?" Gonzap asked.

"_First off we can't risk those brats finding a way to purify the Shadow Pokémon only our two prototypes have shown to be immune to the methods of purification but still have complications and if those kids figure any of the ways to free the Shadow Pokémon's heart out it will put our entire operation in jeopardy." _The one on the far right explained.

"_We can't proceed with the treatment we used on XD's one and two on the others because of these complications that should be where Krane comes in once he agrees of course." _The one on the center right replied.

"_What makes you think_ _he'll be so willing? Krane loves Pokémon just as much as that idiot Marcus did neither one would do anything to harm them" _The one on the center right scoffed.

"I have to agree on that point saying please and thank you only gets you so far, so if were done here I'd like to get back to the northern desert were scouting for a new base and doing _**your**_ dirty work." Gonzap stated curtly.

"_Hmph you're so rude, we all have our tasks Gonzap so you need to do yours to make sure we have no problems I'd like to keep my power over the town I'm stationed in thank you." _the figure on the right stated.

"_Same here the Coliseum in Pyrite has already begun to distribute Shadow Pokémon we need to keep it that way same with the rest of our operations. "_The Figure on the left stated.

"_Indeed Gonzap you've failed us once do not do it again!" _the Figure in the center stated Gonzap merely scowled and stormed out.

**XD XD XD**

A Dark cloud hung over the lab, Pikachu, Rio, Eevee and Dewa had been healed from their last battle but the fact that Krane had been taken weighed heavily over them.

"WAAHHHH They took Professor Krane away!" Jovi cried as Mimi and Pala cried on the table next to her.

"Don't cry Jovi I'm sure Professor Krane will be okay." Rosa assured trying to comfort the younger girl.

"This is my fault, I let them get away." Michael growled at himself.

"And we weren't much help either." Tai mumbled Ash nodding in agreement.

"Don't blame yourselves you all did everything you could." Lily stated.

"I've contacted the local authorities they should let us know if they discover anything but….I just can't believe this is happening." Aidan muttered.

"That Teddiursa Ash snagged, I bet it wasn't the only Shadow Pokémon made." Michael added.

"I can't believe someone would do that to a Pokémon and I don't like the idea that there's more." Ash muttered.

"Pikachu pika." Pikachu muttered sadly his ears drooping.

"Marcus knew someone would make Shadow Pokémon his prediction was right on the mark." Lily stated.

"If the purification Chamber was finished we could save a bunch of them at one time but my Dad and Professor Krane were vital to the project now that both of them are gone…" Michael replied trailing off.

"It's impossible." Aidan finished.

Lily hung her head she then focused on a nearby picture of the entire HQ lab staff with her family consisting of a seven year old Marcus a two year old Jovi her and Marcus and became determined. "Let's finish it we'll complete the project ourselves." She stated.

"But Lily without Marcus or the Professor it's impossible!" Aidan stated,

"You're on the verge of finishing aren't you this is no time to feel sorry for yourself we got this far not because of Marcus or Professor Krane but because we worked together as a team, we can't quit now our pride as Scientists are on the line we'll finish the project as one." She stated. "I'm going to see how the data is progressing." She said heading out to get to work Michael and the others followed as she and one of the other aids were typing on computer.

"How's this?" he aid asked.

"This basic Data should be good keep going with it." Lily replied then sensed the presence of the others.

"Good you all came at the right time I need you Michael to run an important errand for me the part we ordered for the Purification Chamber Is in Krane was going to get it when he was kidnapped, I need you to go get it for me please." She replied.

"Alright things are going to get very busy around here I can tell I'll go to the part shop Ash and the others can come with me." Michael replied.

"Where is Gateon port?" Rosa asked.

"South of here" Michael replied as Jovi rushed in.

"Jovi knows the parts shop it's by Emili's house can Jovi go Mommy Jovi wants to help everyone!" she stated as Mimi and Pala nodded vigorously on her shoulders.

"Jovi I appreciate the offer but this is an extremely important component." Lily replied Jovi suddenly looked like she was going to burst into tears as did her Pokémon.

Michael gave Lily a bit of a pleading look, partly because he didn't want Jovi or Mimi and Pala to cry and partly because he didn't mind taking her along if she wanted to come that badly, despite being five Jovi didn't get into that much trouble probably from growing up in a place where you couldn't touch much of the equipment too sensitive the only things she really bugged him with was the whole super Jovi act and making claim to his bedroom.

"Alright Jovi you're a member of this staff too you can go only if you promise to take Michael and his friends with you." Lily replied.

"YEAH!" Jovi cheered.

"Great…" Tai muttered,

"Ahh We'll wait for you guys outside." Ash replied as he dragged Tai away.

"I don't want Jovi to come with us." Tai complained once they were outside.

"Well that's too bad she's coming and that's the end of it you're just gonna have to deal." Ash replied.

"Alright, but I won't like it." Tai sighed.

"At least be nice okay." Ash sighed as Michael and Jovi along with Rosa came out. "So do we walk there or do we need a ride?" Ash asked curiously.

"The Caravan will take us part of the way then we can walk the last leg which should only be about a mile or so." Michael replied.

"Sounds good to me." Tai replied. "In fact Ash we need to use this Snag Machine to steal all of the Shadow Pokémon from Cipher then find a way to free their Hearts." Tai stated.

"HUH!?" Michael and Rosa gasped then looked at Ash who merely sweat dropped.

"He's not kidding." He sighed.

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu added with a sweat drop of his own.

"I think it's a great idea, I was actually going to ask Ash if he could do that I'll make approaches to the Local Authorities as for Pokeballs, here." He replied handing Ash a box filled with about thirty.

"Wow that's a lot." Ash muttered.

"I'll talk to other people about letting pokeballs be sold in shops across the region." Aidan replied, "But that should tide you over in the meantime."

"Thanks Aidan, I guess." Ash replied.

"So where are you guys of too?" Aidan asked.

"To Gateon port on a special mission Big Brother and his friends are all Jovi's assistants." She chirped making Ash and the others hang their heads.

"Pala!" Pala stated.

"Minun!" Mimi agreed. Her two Pokémon agreeing with her made the embarrassment even worse somehow it was contagious Tai, Ash and Rosa only knew Jovi and Michael for a day but they felt the same way as Michael did already.

"And our dignities go through the Jet powered vacuum cleaner once again." Tai muttered under his breath but Ash heard him.

"I said be nice and it's the Super powered Jet Vacuum cleaner." Ash hissed at him.

"Whatever." Tai huffed in response.

"Uh well Jovi you're sure lucky to have such dependable assistants." Aidan replied with a small grin.

"That's true." Tai replied basking in the compliment getting a glazed look from Ash and Rosa.

"Don't worry we'll be back before you know it!" Michael replied as he hailed the Caravan and the group headed off to Gateon port in said town a Ferry from Kanto had just departed leaving three figures to stare down their gate way into the Orre region alone all of them in sunglasses large hats and trench coats.

"So our mission is to take out the Organizations in Orre so Team Rocket can make plans to take it for themselves." Said the figure on the right having purplish-blue hair long but cut short to hang just above his chin.

"It won't be easy." Said the female figure with long magenta hair tied back "You've heard the rumors haven't you?"

Her partner nodded, "Indeed the Shadow Pokémon that will even attack people."

The third and smallest figure looked up, he looks suspiciously like a disguised Meowth "A Pokémon like dat only tinks about fightin' you can't get its mind on anytin else!"

"This is why the boss let us take more of our Pokémon for this mission so but even then we'll have to execute flawless strategy." The female replied.

"Right!" the two males agreed popping out of nowhere was a big blue Pokémon dressed the same way as them holding it's flipper like hand against it's head though it was covered in a trench coat.

"Wobbuffet!"

**XD XD XD**

"Thanks for the ride!" Michael called as the group walked down the road it was about half an hour before Pikachu sniffed the air.

"You smell something Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" he replied jumping off Ash's shoulder and running towards the path he stopped right at the edge of the town which was a small stair case.

"Wow look, look big brother it's the sea, the sea it's so big!" Jovi stated excitedly.

"PALA PALA!" Pala stated.

"Miuu." Mimi added.

"Yeah it sure is." Michael thought.

"Vuii." Eevee agreed.

"Looks like it goes on forever huh Rio?" Tai asked,

"Raaiou." Rio agreed,

"Hey Jovi is that the parts shop?" Rosa asked pointing to it.

"Yes it is! Emili's house is near it Jovi knows this because she's been to Emili's house before and the parts shop has a big scooter on top of it." Jovi replied racing down the stairs with Tai following.

"This way, this way!" she stated calling back not watching where she was going.

"Jovi look-" Tai tried to warn but it was too late Jovi crashed right into a man with large pale blonde Mohawk with black shorts with red zig zag patterns on them with a red shirt with a white rimmed zigzag on it. "Out" Tai muttered as he Mimi, Pala and Rio rushed over to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ouchies Jovi fell down." She replied as she got up and dusted herself up.

"I saw, you've gotta be more careful." Tai told her.

"Sorry about that." Tai replied.

"Sorry, Sorry, Jovi wasn't looking where she was going." She added as they both bowed and went to leave.

"Where do you munchkins think you're going?" the man growled. "Look at what you two did you messed up the happening look of Zook!" he yelled making Jovi Mimi, Pala and Rio run and hide behind Tai.

"Calm down Duke it was an accident your 'look' is fine!" Tai snapped.

"MY NAME IS ZOOK!" he bellowed, "Now you're gonna pay even more!"

"Leave them alone!" Michael called as he, Ash, Rosa appeared on the scene.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu shouted getting in front of them cheeks sparking while Eevee growled at him.

"You with these munchkins and by the looks of that Eevee and Pikachu you're both Pokémon trainers a lot more fun than a couple of munchkins and their baby Pokémon I'll squash you flat with my Shadow Pokémon Go ZANGOOSE!" he shouted in a flash of light the Pokémon appeared.

"Uh oh!" Tai muttered seeing the aura surge around it,

"Zangoose Attack!" he shouted Zangoose wasted no time rushing at the group.

"RALTS USE PSYCHIC!" Called a voice that Ash's head turn sharply and quickly he knew that voice! "Now throw Zangoose away!" the voice called again Zangoose was sent flying into the air but landed on its feet growling ferly.

"Where did that Ralts come from?!" Tai called as he saw it from behind.

"Could it be…?" Ash muttered as Rosa pulled out her pokedex.

"**Ralts the Feeling Pokémon: It uses the horns on its head to sense human emotions, if it catches warm feelings its body warms up slightly it is said to appear before cheerful people and hides when there is hostility a Ralts with a positive trainer is said to grow cheerful itself."**

"ASH!" called the voice coming up to them was a boy around Tai's age he had black hair slicked to one side he had brown eyes and glasses a green shirt with white sides and neck area where the collar was white brown pants and black wrist bands.

"Max!?" Ash stated with a small laugh, "Is that really you!?" he asked rushing over as the two ran up to each other.

"Long time no see." Max stated, "Bet you weren't expecting to see me here." He added smugly.

"Yeah small world, buddy!" Ash replied.

"Pikapika chu!" Pikachu agreed as he jumped onto Max's shoulder and nuzzled him.

"How ya doing Pikachu?" Max asked happily.

"Ahh guys, I'd love to sit here and chat and catch up but." Tai stated jabbing his thumb behind him.

"YOU DID NOT JUST FORGET ABOUT ZOOK." Zook screeched as a hate flame burned from his being.

"Uh yeah I guess we did sorry." Ash replied innocently setting Zook over the edge.

"THAT'S IT! Zangoose forget the Pokémon get their trainers!" Zook commanded.

"ZAN!" Zangoose stated running at them until it was caught in another psychic attack and slammed into the ground.

"Enough!" Called a voice everyone turned to see an old man in a purple robe with a cane he was bald with glasses standing next to him were two men in black outfits the one with long blue hair had blue in his outfit with an Alakazam standing next to him while the other had short red hair and red in his outfit both had black sunglasses obscuring their eyes.

"Attacking a Pokémon's trainer disgraceful you have no sense of honor Pokémon are not to be used in such a manner." The old man stated.

"Hmph who do you think you are preaching old man unless, you want me to pound on you too, go Zangoose!"

"ZAAAANNN!" it shrieked rushing at the old man.

"Look out!" Ash cried,

"Run!" Tai screamed.

"Should I?" the man in blue asked.

"Yes." His employer replied.

"Alakazam use Pyscho cut!" he commanded.

"ALA!" Alakazam touched its two spoons together as they charged with energy, "KAAAAZAM!" with a mighty downward swing of its arms an X made of Psychic energy surged at Zangoose sending it into the water.

"Zangoose!" Zook shouted as they all gathered around to see it floating in the water out cold, "Grrr Return! I'll pound you all into the dirt one day I'll remember this!" he shouted running off.

"Should I give chase Master Verich?" the red one asked.

"No that won't be necessary let him be, now let us be on our way." Verich stated.

"Uh…..thank you." Jovi called out.

"Yeah thanks a lot Mr. Verich." Tai agreed.

"That hardly deserved gratitude my boy we did what was needed to be done nothing more." Verich replied as he and his assistants walk off.

"Jovi, Jovi is that you?!" called out a voice there was a women coming over in a pink suit with a little girl with a pig tail off to the side wearing a white and yellow shirt and a green shirt.

"Jovi!" she cried.

"Emili!" Jovi replied as the two girls ran up to each other doing a small dance holding hands.

"It was you and Michael being harassed by that thug?" the mother asked.

"We're on an important mission, a bad man tried to stop us but Ash's friend Max and that nice old man Mr. Verich helped us." Jovi replied. "Big Brother and his friends are Jovi's assistants today,"

"Pala pa!" Pala stated.

"Minun Mi!" Mimi added.

"Does that include me?" Max whispered to Ash.

"Yup sorry." He replied with a sweat drop,

"Sigh." Max's head fell with his own sweat drop.

"Right through the Jet powered vacuum cleaner." Tai muttered.

"Super powered Jet vacuum cleaner" Ash corrected.

"Whatever." Tai growled.

"I see you kids met Mr. Verich." Arci the mother replied.

"Yeah ya know him?" Rosa asked.

"Not personally but they say his very rich." Arci replied as they watched his boat take off into the distance. "Sounds mysterious I want to become an author so I try to make a story around something mysterious or interesting like that." She replied. "Anyway we need to get going, come along Emili."

"Bye Jovi." Emili called.

"Bye, bye." Jovi stated.

"So Max huh?" Tai asked turning to him.

"How do you two know each other?" Michael asked.

"Well ya see Max traveled with me around the Hoenn region and Kanto Battle Frontier." Ash replied putting his arm around Max's shoulder which he did the same.

"Yeah, I wanted to be ready for the day I became a trainer so I went with Ash and my sister May on their Hoenn journeys." Max replied.

_Ash walked into the gym finding it vacant. "Hello is anyone here hello I'd like a gym battle." He called._

"_Would you keep it down?" snapped a voice Ash turned to see a small boy around seven years old with glasses and a green shirt and brown shorts holding a book and coming over, "I'm watching a video of the Silver Conference." _

"_Oh sorry." Ash replied sheepishly however the boy got a better look at him, _

"Gasp_ you're him!" he stated._

"_Yeah I am but how do you know that?" Ash replied._

"_You were in the Johto league Silver Conference you lost in the second round!" he replied._

"_Uhhg." Ash stated head falling as did Pikachu's _

"_Your name, don't tell me, your name….is Alf!" the boy stated._

"_It's Ash. "He corrected._

"_Pikachu."_

"_Oh and this is your Pikachu, hi there Pikachu, I'm Max." he stated hugging Pikachu tightly._

"_I watched you live on TV then I've been watching all the video's I made you lost in the second round then you got knocked out by Harrison and his Blaziken and that was it for you." Max stated._

"_Do you have to keep talking about_** the ones I lost**_?" Ash growled, "I made it to the second match of the Victory Tournament you know."_

"_I know your Charizard's battle against Blaziken was so awesome both kept taking one hit after another but I guess Charizard couldn't take it if you had to do it over again don't you think you would've used Charizard's attacks more effectively You've still got a long way to go if it were me I would've won!" Max stated._

"_Hold on there's a difference between watching it and actually battling it was the second round of the Victory Tournament that takes an _**awesome **_trainer!" Ash stated._

"_Yeah but you still lost didn't you?" Max asked making Ash's temper go higher, "You've got some nerve coming here after you lost the second round." Max snorted._

"_I don't want to talk about this anymore get me the Gym leader that's who I came to see!" Ash snapped._

"_That's me." Max replied._

"_What." Ash replied numbly._

"_I'm the Petalburg Gym Leader." Max stated proudly._

"**Yeah sure" Tai snorted sarcastically.**

"**Max tried to trick me into thinking that he was the Gym leader." Ash replied.**

"**But that didn't get me too far with the fact that I didn't have any Pokémon of my own." Max sheepishly added,**

"_Hold on Max, aren't you supposed to show your Pokémon first?" Ash stated._

"_I out rank you as Gym leader, so the honor is yours" Max retorted._

"_No deal Max!" Ash growled as the two were growling at each other heads pressed a girl with blue eyes and brown hair and a red bandana looked into the window._

"_Hey Max what's going on?" she asked._

"_Oh hey sis." Max replied._

"_Your sister?!" Ash asked in shock._

"_Well hello." Asked May's mom as she and her husband popped their heads into the window._

"_And who do we have here?" her dad asked._

"_Uh, what's going on?" Ash asked as Max grinned nervously._

"My Dad Norman is the Leader of the Petalburg Gym." Max stated proudly at this point as they had stopped for lunch.

"You're Dad's a gym leader that's so cool!" Tai stated.

"Is your sister May a trainer too?" Jovi asked.

"No she's a coordinator." Max replied.

"Just like me." Rosa squeaked excitedly.

"What Pokémon did she start out with?" Michael asked.

"Torchic." Ash replied.

"Those eventually evolve into Blaziken right sweet choice." Tai stated.

"Yeah, not that I was impressed at the time" Max replied.

"_Come on out Torchic!" May called as the small orange and yellow chick appeared._

"_Torchic." _

"_WHAT!? Why'd you pick THAT?! If it were me I definitely would've picked a Treecko!" Max stated sadly inciting Torchic's rage. _

"_TORRRRR!" Torchic yelled as it, unleashed a pecking fury on him_

"_OW, OW, OW, ow, ow, ow GET OFF OF ME!" Max screamed._

"_Torchic cut that out right now!" May, called as the Pokémon grudgingly obeyed._

"_I think Torchic's a fine choice to start out with." Norman complemented,_

"_And May it's cute as a button." Her mother added._

"_Ah yeah." May agreed hands on her hips._

"_Man I just wish I could have my own Pokémon I'd just love to have a Treecko." He stated only to be pecked again "OW, OW, OW, ow, ow, ow GET OFF OF ME!"_

"Some Pokémon don't like it when you compare them to others." Michael pointed out with Max nodding in agreement.

"I learned that the hard way." He replied.

"Hey Max that Ralts you have is it the same one?" Ash asked.

"Sure is." Max replied.

"What do you mean the same one?" Tai asked as Rio began to eat a donut that had been on his plate.

"While we traveling to Sootopolis City we found Ralts sick, Team Rocket went after it too." Ash replied.

"Team Rocket?" Michael asked.

"They're a bunch of thieves who steal Pokémon." Max explained.

"And they were trying to steal Ralts even though it was sick?" Rosa asked very concerned.

"That's not surprising," Tai remarked as Rio licked his paws of icing and cream.

"Team Rocket was getting in the way so Max and my Snorunt had gone ahead to get to the Pokémon center while me May and Brock held off Team Rocket, he just managed to get it there in time." Ash explained.

"That's good Jovi's glad Ralts was okay."

"The two really made a connection during that time once Ralts had been better and Team Rocket dealt with _again._"

"_Go Ralts blast them with Psychic!" Max commanded._

"_RAAL!" a flash of blue light hit Team Rocket making them fly off._

"_We're blasting off again!" Meowth and Jessie shouted disappearing James following via the real Kirlia and Gardevior a few seconds later._

"**It was time to say goodbye" Max said.**

"_Don't worry when I become a trainer I promise I'll come back and get you." Max told it Ralts nodded and joined Kirlia and Gardevior disappearing as Rose petals hit the area._

"_**Promise me Max, Promise you'll come back and get me." **__Ralts called._

"And you won't believe this." Max replied thinking on the memory "the night before I began my Pokémon Journey I was actually on the island where Ralts was with my dad!" he stated excitedly.

"Wow that's so cool how lucky was that!" Tai stated reaching for the Donut on his plate, "Huh where'd my Donut go?" he asked then heard a small burp from below him. "Rio! That wasn't yours to take!" Tai scolded,

Meanwhile the 'twerps' were being watched by Team Rocket.

"The Twerp's in Orre too." Jessie seethed. "That might make things difficult."

"True so what do we do about AAHHH!" Meowth screamed.

"What?" Jessie and James asked together.

"Look to da left!" Meowth stated they did so and screamed in Unison.

"Aura 001 is alive!" Jessie stated.

"And I don't think he's mindless!" James added.

"Now what this is big but there's no way that twerp will come to Team Rocket." Jessie replied.

"Right not after Dr. Zager tried to nuke his brain." James added.

"Maybe we don' have ta nuke 'is brain!" Meowth stated.

"We don't have to nuke his brain?" Jessie asked.

"Care to elaborate?" James asked.

"Yeah if we could get dat kid to become a member of Team Rocket da boss won't have ta turn 'is brain ta mush because he'll be working for 'im." Meowth explained.

"Definitely a long term solution but what if Aura 001 puts _us_ out of job?" Jessie asked.

"I don't like the sound of that, especially since for a while we've been good at nothing but blasting off." James stated.

"I doubt it we get the boss Aura 001 back we'll have our jobs forever deres no way he'd kick us out when we do the greatest ting in Team Rocket History!" Meowth assured.

"Which is getting back a super powerful experiment!" Jessie stated with Stars in her eyes.

"We still have to convince him." James said still being a little skeptical "But who says he has to be around the twerp for us to do that!" he added vigorously as it all melted away.

"So time to put operation jump years ahead in aura research in motion" Jessie stated.

"YEAH!" the boys agreed.

"Wobba, Wobba!" Wobbuffet stated.

**XD XD XD**

The group continued the trek after lunch to get the parts machine "I hope mom doesn't get too mad at me for stopping for lunch, hello Perr." He called.

"He's not in he's out fixing the rotation bridges while his Grandpa went off to Kaminko's something about some new tech-nic-ca-bob." Said a man in a sailor suit,

"Okay the rotation bridges got it." Michael stated as he went outside going towards the docks when the mechanical sound of something moving was heard coming off a nearby bridge it was a boy a couple years older than Michael wearing a yellow shirt with purple overalls and a red sock hat.

"That should do it." he muttered before noticing Eevee and Michael. "Well, well, if it isn't Michael and Eevee how are you guys?" he asked.

"Doing great hey did your Grandpa really go to Kaminko's Manor?" Michael asked.

"Yeah why?" Perr asked.

"I came to pick up the Machine Part for the Lab." Michael replied.

"Vuii Vee." Eevee agreed,

"Aw man Gramps I'll get it for you sorry about this you guys." Perr stated face palming.

"Don't worry about it." Max replied as they headed back to the parts shop Perr punched in a few numbers as a safe opened then revealing a small box gave it to Michael for safe keeping as the door shut.

"Okay everything in order that's some high tech stuff so be careful." Perr told them before turning to the sailor. "Thanks for watching the store."

"No problem although I have absolutely no idea how work a Cash register." He stated rubbing the back of his head before seeing Michael's Eevee. "I see your raising an Eevee."

"That's right." Michael replied.

"In all my travels I've always found Eevee to be the most interesting." He replied scratching Eevee under the chin which she enjoyed. "I have a few things for you if you want them as I'm sure you heard Eevee evolves into seven different Pokémon rumored to be eight." He replied getting out a small rolled up object and unrolling it to show several items.

"What are those things?" Tai asked.

"A Fire stone, a thunder stone and a water stone those help Eevee evolve into Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon but I don't recognize the other four." Max stated

"They look like shards." Rosa mused.

"They are these are alternate methods of evolving Eevee extremely rare for it's last four evolutions you have the sun shard which you need to give to Eevee at noon in order for it to evolve into Espeon the Moon shard evolves Eevee into Umbreon at the night of a full moon."

"Okay what are the other two?" Ash asked.

"There the moss and Glacier shards give the Moss Shard and Eevee will evolve into Leafeon." The man replied.

"And the Glacier Shard evolves it into Glaceon?" Max asked.

"That's right." The man replied.

"Hmmm thanks but, to be honest I've never really thought about evolving Eevee, it's such a big decision." Michael replied.

"You never thought about it big brother?" Jovi asked.

"No I haven't." he replied.

"Do you not want too?" Perr asked.

"It's not that I don't want Eevee to evolve I'd be just fine with that, all of them are very cool Pokémon but I just don't know which one I want I guess is what I'm trying to say." Michael replied.

"Take everything with you and give the matter some thought then you can decide for yourself, no pressure just be sure Eevee doesn't touch any of them until then." He replied rolling the items back up and handing him the case.

"You got it." Michael replied, "Thank you sir."

"I must be going my ship awaits I've been all over the world but there's still so much to see." He replied.

"I hear ya I love going to new places and meeting new people and Pokémon." Ash replied.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Good luck." Tai stated.

"Rai ou!" Rio called as the man waved and left.

"Well we'd better get going." Michael stated as they headed out only to be confronted by a man in red pants wearing a grey jacket with blue pin stripes on the side.

"Hello my name is Cyle." He replied simply.

"Uh." They muttered.

"There is nothing to say." The man replied before focusing on Ash and Tai. "You two how about you two and I have a battle, against my two newest Pokémon I just got them today." He replied.

The boys looked at each other before smiling, "Sure." Ash stated.

"I'm game my first double battle." Tai stated.

Cyle grinned, "Excellent the spirit of youth." He stated.

The two boys stared down the older man he wasn't a senior citizen like Verich but he was definitely past his thirties.

"You ready Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu stated running into the battle field cheeks sparking.

"Rio you get in there too!" Tai stated.

"Rai ouri!" Rio stated pumped for battle and getting to Pikachu's side.

"Alright Poochyena Ledyba let's go!" he commanded sending the pokeballs into the air revealing the two Pokémon.

"Ledyba." Tai muttered, getting out his Pokedex,

"**Ledyba The Five Star Pokémon: Ledyba is a timid Pokémon that prefer not to move without it's swarm during the winter the whole swarm huddles together to keep warm, Ledyba secretes a scent and can convey it's feelings by altering the smell." **

"That Ledyba doesn't look timid." Tai muttered then gasped, "_A Shadow Pokémon." _He stated in his thoughts then saw Poochyena, it two had the sickly black aura that surrounded Teddiursa and Zangoose. "_Two Shadow Pokémon!" he stated._

Rosa had pulled out her Pokedex to see information about Poochyena,

"**Poochyena the Bite Pokémon: Poochyena is a very persistent Pokémon biting anything that moves and chasing after its prey until it is exhausted however it may turn tail if the pray strikes back to intimidate foes Poochyena will make the hair on its tail bristle out." **

"Okay Rio use Shadow claw on Poochyena!" Tai stated Rio rushed forward and slashed at Poochyena with the ghostly wolverine claws slashing away at Poochyena who growled and shook it off.

"Use Shadow Blitz!" Cyle commanded Poochyena had struck sending Rio back and hitting the ground he got back up with some difficulty.

"Why didn't that work?" Tai asked,

"Tai, Dark type Pokémon are strong against ghost type moves like Shadow claw!" Max called.

"What?!" Tai asked,

"It's a type disadvantage use sky uppercut that will super effective." Ash added.

"Types affect the battle?" Tai asked.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT?!" Ash yelled incredulously.

"Uhhh."

"Ledyba use Shadow Blitz on Pikachu!" Cyle stated.

"Be BEEE!" Ledyba crashed right into Pikachu,

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted hitting the ground.

"Pikachu you okay?" Ash called.

"Pika!" Pikachu stated getting up.

"Shadow Blitz what kind of an attack is that?" Max asked.

"Uh oh you don't think those are Shadow Pokémon do you?" Rosa asked.

"Probably but it's nice to know that were doing better against these two then we did against Teddiursa but it seems Cyle doesn't know what they really are he seems to think they're normal Pokémon." Michael replied.

"Tai I can't baby sit you and Rio and battle at the same you need to get your head in the game!" Ash snapped.

"Alright, alright." Tai stated, "Mr. Snappy." He hissed under his breath, "Rio Sky Uppercut on Poochyena!" he stated Rio ran forward it's right paw skidding across the ground to increase the power of it's attack which hit it's mark making Poochyena hit the ground with a vengeful growl it got back up.

"That should've done more damage." Ash muttered.

"Ash those two Pokémon, are Shadow Pokémon." Tai stated.

"Aww man you're kidding Cyle isn't from Cipher though." Ash stated.

"We'll have to figure that out later cause neither was Zook, right now we need to battle these guys and catch them." Tai stated.

"Uhhg fine." Ash hissed under his breath, "Pikachu use Thunder Bolt on Ledyba." Ash commanded.

"PIKAAAA CHUUU!" the powerful electric attack hit it's mark Ledyba stood strong but it was not paralyzed.

"Alright!" Tai stated, Poochyena was hit by a quick attack from Rio before it's eyes turned a blood red as did it's aura it let out a massive roar before charging and slamming down on Pikachu and Rio while Ledyba attacked alongside it.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Rio!" Tai called he saw that Ledyba was gunning for another attack towards the emanation Pokémon. "Dodge it!" he called Rio jumped out of the way but landed on Pikachu's tail.

"PIKAAAA!" Pikachu yelled in pain as it began to suck on its tail "Pikaaaa." He whined as Rio barked apologies over and over.

"Oops." Tai muttered as Ash faced palmed.

"Yeah oops." He replied then seeing that Ledyba was tired and unable to move completely.

"_Now's my chance_….Snag Ball go!" he shouted catching Ledyba fortunately for him Cyle was distracted trying to calm Poochyena down who had gotten out of control.

"Poochyena!" Cyle called Poochyena blinked and growled becoming focused and calm (Somewhat) again.

"Whoa Ash when he called Poochyena's name the aura went back to normal." Tai stated.

"Yeah and it calmed down too." Ash replied as he quickly hid Ledyba's pokeball the capture successful.

"Rio use quick attack once more!" Tai commanded Rio tried but was stopped in its tracks by a Shadow Blitz from Poochyena however Rio skidded on its feet focusing it put both of paws to the side and growled a blue swirling orb of energy was glowing in it's hands.

"Whoa!" Tai stated.

"Is that?!" Ash asked in shock.

"Aura Sphere but Riolu can't learn that till it evolves into Lucario!" Max stated.

"Well it looks like there's an exception this time!" Rosa stated as the attack launched it hit the mark causing a smoke screen around it which Ash used to catch Poochyena the pokeball once again had a black top with a red middle as it shook violently however it stopped quickly to signify capture.

"Amazing would you two loose no sir a little shaky but you two know how to work together and I certainly like the machine on your arm." Cyle stated.

"Ma-Machine?!" Ash asked suddenly horrified.

"Yes, the way it pulsated and lit up one would really think you captured my Pokémon." Cyle stated.

Ash suddenly turned very pale and Tai thought it would be best to recall Rio to it's pokeball and Pikachu thought it wise to jump on Ash's shoulder as they both notice Tai's wrist get grabbed in a vice grip.

"Where are they?" Cyle asked.

"RUN!" Ash screeched taking off like a bullet with Max, Michael, Jovi and Rosa just barely keeping up while Pikachu held on for dear life and Tai got dragged like a rag doll needless to say they had to explain the whole situation to Max.

"So there's really no other way to save these Shadow Pokémon?" he asked.

"Yeah but this isn't right nothing explains how Cyle and Zook got their shadow Pokémon." Michael stated.

"What if Team Cipher wants everyone to use Shadow Pokémon and is giving them out to people." Rosa stated.

"Maybe it's a little out there though would they really just give away something that difficult to control?" Michael asked.

"You'd be surprised what people would be willing to risk for power." Max replied thinking about Team Magma and the events with Jirachi.

"Wow that's scary." Jovi muttered.

Ash was just sitting there head down saying nothing.

"Ash are you okay?" Tai asked.

"No I'm not there's no other way but I don't want to steal other people's Pokémon I hate this." Ash stated.

"Not to mention we could get into trouble." Rosa pointed out.

"That's why Aidan's going to the authorities to explain the situation though I doubt they're going to be any happier about it than Ash is." Michael replied.

"Ash I'm sorry." Tai muttered he wasn't sure what to say as every scenario in his head just lead to them arguing he was basically just apologizing to Ash about being insensitive about his feelings even if he was right,

"It's okay, hey Rio learned Aura Sphere right let's see it action." Ash stated brightening up.

Tai grinned "alright!" Tai stated quickly setting up a small target. "Okay Rio use Aura Sphere on the Target." He commanded Rio pumped nodded and jumped up.

"Rai! RRRRRRRR RAI!" the blue orb launched but about half way to the target it suddenly decided to go up and float in the air slowly coming down.

"Okay I've seen Aura sphere I've read about Aura Sphere that's not what's supposed to happen." Max stated as they all stared at the attack incredulously.

"Rio needs practice." Jovi muttered.

"Yeah I can see that." Tai muttered.

"It's coming back down." Rosa muttered indeed it was Ash stared at it and went wide eyed when he realized the attack was headed straight for him.

"AHH!" Ash took off running but to everyone's shock and surprise the aura sphere followed Ash yelped as he took off running, "Excuse me, pardon me, one side, coming through sorry!" he yelled as he rushed through the crowd everyone stared incredulously as Tai and the others followed.

Ash looked behind him to see it still coming, "Why won't it leave me alone!?" he cried out as the attack continued getting faster now a little girl and her mother watched as Ash was now cornered in front of a large building in the shape of a Krabby he was basically screaming and jumping and bouncing around in the one spot trying to avoid the attack.

"Look at that boy mommy." The little girl pointed.

"Yes look at him dance you're so observant come on we've gotta go!" she stated shooing her daughter away pegging Ash as crazy for some reason she didn't see the Aura Sphere but Ash did right as it finally hit him.

"Ash!" everyone called as he moaned on the ground.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted getting to his trainer's side

"Are you okay?" Michael called.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tai stated frantically.

"Ow." Ash muttered as Rosa and Max helped him up.

"Pokémon trainers?" a voice asked they all turned to see a tall man with pale skin and wild silver hair that seemed to move on his own his eyes were a dark crimson color he had a purple body suit with black gloves and boots that seemed to fade in with the outfit he also had a purple grass skirt.

"Yeah were Pokémon trainers what of it?" Tai asked the man looked at him and the look somehow made Tai lose all the courage he had as he backed towards Ash,

"You two seem pretty strong." He replied to Ash and Michael, "My Name is Nascour."

"Nascour?" Ash parroted quietly.

"Pika." Pikachu muttered Rio was hiding behind Ash and Tai not wanting to look at Nascour, Tai merely leaned down and picked him up as his partner buried his face in Tai's chest.

"I'll see you all again somewhere." He replied walking off.

"Wow, that guy was scary." Tai muttered Rio let out a sound in agreement.

"Yeah there's something about him that isn't friendly." Michael agreed.

"Jovi didn't like him either." She replied then thought of something, "Hey big brother did that Cyle guy make Poochyena back to normal when it went all scary like Teddiursa?" she asked.

"Yeah Cyle called its name." Tai agreed.

"Hmm let's try something." Michael muttered pulling out Teddiursa's pokeball.

"Whoa Michael be careful!" Ash stated.

"Don't worry, come out Teddiursa!" Michael called as soon as Teddiursa materialized it growled. "Teddiursa!" Michael called firmly making the Pokémon snap out of its rage.

"It worked! Teddiursa's aura is back to normal!" Tai stated.

"Aura what aura?" Max asked.

"Oh Shadow Pokémon have this aura, around them how come you guys haven't noticed?" Tai asked.

"Wait you can see it because I can't." Ash replied.

"Yeah I can see you guys can't?" Tai asked they all shook their heads suddenly a large metal claw sprung out of nowhere and clamped around Tai pinning his arms to his side then retraced as quickly as it came.

"Tai!" Ash cried.

"Kachupi!" Pikachu yelled,

"RAI!" Rio called.

Tai screamed as he was raised up towards a familiar balloon a large Meowth balloon outfitted with a couple of engines and in the basket was a familiar trio.

"Ash help!" Tai cried as they laughed.

"You three!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled.

"It's them again!" Max stated.

"Who are you!?" Michael demanded.

"You've asked the question few dare to ask." Jessie began,

"So now we'll tell you as is the task." James recited each was holding a rose Jessie's was red while James's was blue.

"A force that strikes fear in the Hearts of the valiant" Jessie stated doing a downward slash throwing her rose down.

"Snuffing out the light to bring forth the shadows" James added triumphantly holding his rose in his mouth.

"You'll fear us for eternity!" Meowth stated with an evil grin paws on his hips.

In her own mind behind Jessie was a sky a blaze with fire, "Blazing destruction across the sky Jessie!"

James imagined his back ground to be an earth quake with lighting striking everywhere as he held his rose whereas Jessie abandoned hers, "Thunderous strength that quakes the earth I am James!"

Meowth had an enormous whirlpool behind him in his mind, "Wisdom deeper than the sea Meowth!"

"Remember this name Team Rocket!" they all stated together a giant R blazing against a dark background.

"Wobba, Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet stated.

"Team Rocket?!" Michael asked.

"That's Team Rocket?" Rosa asked.

"Let Tai go right now!" Ash demanded.

Team Rocket merely leered at him, "Sorry no can do." Jessie stated.

"He's a Team Rocket experiment so he's going back where he belongs." Meowth sneered.

"Look at it this way you keep Pikachu that's sounds fair." James joked as the balloon took off,

"It's been sublime see you next time!" they all called as Ash and Co gave chase however Teddiursa didn't move.

"Teddiursa come on their getting away." Michael stated.

"Ursa." Teddiursa merely looked away.

"But Tai's our friend he needs our help!" Michael pleaded.

"Vuii!" Eevee agreed only for Teddiursa to completely ignore him.

"Come on Teddiursa!" Michael stated but Teddiursa merely sat down.

"Fine return." He stated calling Teddiursa back into its pokeball and running after them.

"I have to admit this is going well gaining speed and soon we'll be too far away for the twerps to catch us." Jessie stated.

"Let me go you Morons!" Tai shouted at them.

"What did you call us!?" Jessie snapped.

"How 'bout considerin' da fact that we've got ya tied up, ya brat!" Meowth shouted.

"You're a captive act like one!" James added,

"Come back here Team Rocket!" Ash yelled as they chased him down.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted as they followed,

"You're not getting away, Chatot come on out!" Max stated.

"Chatot come out!" the bird pokemon called,

"Unfeasant I choose you!" Ash called throwing his own pokeball releasing her.

"Unfeasant!" she called as she joined Chatot.

"Sharda come on out!" Rosa called Sharda as they quickly found out was a Froslass.

"Fross." It stated as it levitated over.

"Unfeasant use air slash!" Ash commanded,

"Unnn FEAS, FEAS!" blue slashes of air hit above Tai's head making him duck as much as he could.

"No you don't Woobat use Air Slash!" she called the blue furry bat like Pokémon appeared and blocked Unfeasant's air slash with its own.

"Chatot use Hyper Voice!" Max commanded.

"HYPER VOIIIIICEEE!" Chatot stated the sound waves hitting above Tai but hurting his ears he couldn't reach them to cover them.

"Frillish get out there and stop that Chatot!" Jessie commanded her pink female Frillish sending Chatot into Unfeasant with psychic.

"Chatot!" Max called.

"Unfeasant!" Ash cried,

"They still have me to deal with Sharda use ominous wind!" Rosa called.

"FROSS!" the attack hit both Woobat and Frillish doing massive damage due to their types knocking them into Jessie.

"Sharda use signal beam!" Rosa commanded.

"Unfesant Use air slash!" Ash called.

"Chatot use Mirror Move!" Max commanded.

"Mirror Mirrorrr!" Chatot called as it copied Woobat's air slash while Unfeasant did her own Air slash and a green and red beam shot out from Shadra hitting above Tai's head breaking the claw in too.

"Ahhh!" Tai screamed as he fell.

"Ralts use Pyschic to catch Tai!" Max commanded throwing his partner's pokeball and its eye glew bright blue as did Tai he sighed in relief Ralts also got the claw off from around Tai.

"Tai you okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah thanks I owe you guys." Tai stated as Rio jumped into his arms, "I think it's time we said good bye to Team Rocket!" Tai growled.

"Right, Pikachu Electro Ball!" Ash commanded Pikachu jumped into the air.

"Pika! PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA CHUPI!" the electro ball hit it's mark destroying the balloon however Team Rocket flew off on jet packs.

"They're getting away!" Tai called.

"Now what?!" Jessie growled as they fled.

"We can't just keep trying we have to focus on the mission." James replied.

"Right we have da remember our objective takin' out Cipher and Snagem so Team Rocket can rule the Orre roost but I bet we'll get another chance somewhere down da road!" Meowth stated.

"Right we deal with Aura 001 later." Jessie agreed as they disappeared out of sight.

"Tai are you okay?" Michael called,

"Yeah, I'm alright." Tai replied.

"I'm so sorry Tai." Michael replied.

"Teddiursa wouldn't listen to big brother." Jovi stated.

"It wouldn't?" Ash asked.

"Well sure I could probably use it in battle but it didn't want to help Tai, it was so frustrating that I just recalled it to its pokeball and ran to catch up." Michael replied.

"Probably because of what Cipher did to it, I betcha Shadow Pokémon can't feel emotions." Tai replied.

"Right maybe we can figure something out back at the HQ lab we need to get the Machine part back to your mom." Rosa suggested.

"Ash I want to help!" Max stated.

"You wanna come with us?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I came here with Ralts to compete in the Mount Battle Challenge but if Team Cipher is hurting a bunch of Pokémon I wanna stop them." Max stated firmly.

"Ral!" Ralts nodded in agreement.

"Stop the bad guys, stop the bad guys!" Chatot stated.

"That has got to be the one of the coolest Pokémon I've ever seen." Tai stated pulling out his Pokedex.

"**Chatot The music note Pokémon: Chatot's tongue is like a human's allowing it to mimic Human Speech if several Chatot gather they will all learn the same saying it flicks its tail feathers like a metronome to keep rhythm."**

"To Keep Rhythm I love Rhythm!" Chatot stated.

Max laughed at his Pokémon, "You two were great, take a nice long rest." Max replied as he recalled them.

"Alright then let's head back to the HQ lab." Michael stated as the group headed off towards the Caravans Tai however stopped a little bit everything around him went black but only for a few seconds there was a twinge of pain in his head but it faded as fast as it had come.

"Tai you alright?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Tai stated,

"Ra ou!" Rio added as they ran towards Ash and catching up from up above Nascour watched grinned.

"There's more to you than meets the eye."

* * *

_**Yup Max will be joining the group sorry if you were expecting May or one of Ash's Hoenn Pokémon Chatot's a really cool Pokémon I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing Max's I have a particular line for it later okay I know some people may find it annoying but comments and thoughts on Team Rocket's Orre Motto which I made myself!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. The Answers are all out West!

_**Alright the next chapter of Pokémon Shadow Revolution Max joined our group so now we have a five man band**_

_**Ash-The Hero**_

_**Tai- The Lancer/Tag along Kid**_

_**Michael-Team Benefactor (For Orre's places, people and things) or the lancer that would make Tai just the tag along kid**_

_**Rosa- The Chick**_

_**Max- The Smart Guy**_

_**More or less…**_

_I own nothing except the Stuff I made up_

* * *

_V-_The Answers are all out west!

Tai and the group entered the HQ lab as Max looking around in awe, "Wow Michael you live here?" Max asked,

"Yeah, I know it's impressive." Michael replied a little jokingly.

"What do you guys study up here?" Max asked.

"Aura we learned a bit about it before…Well Professor Krane got nabbed." Tai replied.

"I'm really sorry about that." Max replied sympathetically.

"It's alright I'm keeping my eyes out for him or anything that could give us a clue as to where they took him, I hope he's okay." Michael replied his eyes casting downward.

"Let's get this thing to your mom then we figure out what to do." Rosa suggested.

"Yeah if we can get the Purification chamber up we can help the Shadow Pokémon." Ash agreed.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

The group went up the elevator as they did a pokeball popped open. "Chespin!" Spike was looking around gazing in awe at the rising machinery.

"Tai your Chespin is so cute!" Jovi chirped,

"Yeah he sure is it looks like he wants to be a part of everything." Ash agreed.

"Raiou." (_Hey Spike_) Rio came up to Chespin who waved.

"Ches pin pi." (_Hey Rio how goes it?)_

Tai knelt down and picked up Spike placing him on his shoulder as they exited the area then came into the room where Lily was waiting she smiled when she saw them, "Hello everyone was Jovi well behaved?" she asked.

"Very." Rosa replied happily.

"We did the errand like you asked mommy a bad man tried to stop us but nice people helped us."

"This is Max he's an old friend of mine from Hoenn he showed up just in time to help us against a thug named Zook," Ash explained introducing them.

Max blushed, "It wasn't just me Verich and assistants helped ya know."

"Oh my really, I'll get the details later." She replied as Michael handed her the Machine part "With this we can get down to putting the finishing touches on the Purify Chamber."

"Mommy, can Jovi take it?" Jovi asked.

"Jovi are you sure it's a vital component." Lily warned,

"Jovi can do it." she stated.

"Alright don't drop it." Lily warned Jovi nodded holding on tightly to the part as she left. "By the way Michael there's someone here to see you,"

"Huh who is it?" Michael asked.

"I think she said her name was Fanteen she's in the lounge." Lily replied.

"Alright we'll go see her." Michael replied.

"Michael who's Fanteen?" Rosa asked.

"She's a local fortune teller from Pyrite I wonder what made her make the trip all the way up here." Michael replied.

"Is she good?" Tai asked.

"Yeah very people have tried to prove her fake and failed which makes people wonder if she has the gift of foresight." Michael replied.

As they arrived sitting there drinking a cup of tea with a crystal ball on a staff leaning up against the table was Fanteen she had cotton candy pink hair in buns not unlike Rosa's wearing a hat and star shaped glasses wearing a purple and black cloak eyeing Michael. "So you're the one I've been waiting for."

"Hey Fanteen, what do you see in my future?" Tai asked getting right in her face.

"How 'bout me do I win the Coliseum challenge?" Ash asked knocking Tai out of the way.

"No tell me my future I will be the greatest music star in the world?" Rosa asked knocking the boys over who got back up and tried to push her back but she was stronger than she looked especially since they were all trying to push the other two away.

"Move it you three I'm only here for the boy with the Eevee!" she snapped with that they backed away but looked surprised.

"Pikaaaa." (_Really guys?) _Pikachu asked as it sweat dropped.

"How'd you know I have an Eevee?" Michael asked.

"I have seen you five traveling in my Crystal ball and I can sense the Pokémon with closed hearts I can sense their black auras." Fanteen replied.

"Like the ones Tai can see." Max noted.

"Yeah how do we fix that?" Tai asked,

"There has to be some way to open their hearts." Ash stated.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed,

"Ches pin!" Chespin stated wanting to be a part of the groups determination.

"Hmm I do not hold the answer but I do know that they lie in the west." Fanteen replied.

"The West?" Michael asked. "In Agate Village?" he asked.

"Vuii?" Eevee asked from his shoulder.

"Yes I suggest you talk to the legendary trainer Eagun he'll point you kids in the right direction." Fanteen suggested.

"Agate Village?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Who's Eagun?" Tai asked.

"Rai ar." Rio added.

"Eagun is a legendary Pokémon trainer he was a Pokémon Master fifty years ago but he retired in Agate Village which is pretty much a peaceful place where lots of powerful trainers have retired it's also home to the relic stone." Michael explained.

"Whoa sounds powerful." Max said in awe

"And we talk to this guy and he can help us free a Shadow Pokémon's heart?" Tai asked.

"More or less," Fanteen replied, "In the end the true way to the Heart's freedom is through all of you destiny has chosen all of you to vanquish the shadows that now threaten Orre,"

"Alright let's go." Michael stated as they left, Fanteen called out.

"You with the Chespin and Riolu." She stated,

"Me?" Tai asked.

"Beware the man with red aura and eyes he knows who you really are and that has put you in grave danger." She warned.

"Uh….yeah I'll keep that in mind." Tai replied leaving. "_Lady doesn't know what she's talking about I already met the guy and nothing bad has happened." _

"Michael." Aidan stated coming up,

"Hey Aidan what's up?" Michael asked.

"I have something for you." Aidan replied holding a chip, "After studying Teddiursa, Poochyena and Ledyba I've come up with something that may help you figure out how to save them in any case you can use it to see their hearts."

"See their hearts?" Tai asked

"Raaou?" Rio asked Michael popped in the chip into his PDA and the option 'Shadow Monitor' came up.

"Aidan what is this function?" Michael asked.

"It will scan a Shadow Pokémon and show you how much its heart has been opened you should test it when you get to Agate Village."

"Right." Michael stated, "Thanks a lot."

**XD XD XD**

"Seviper use poison tail!" Jessie while in the disguise that she had arrived in commanded as it hit a Lombre sending it into the wall.

"Amoongus use Hidden Power!" James commanded.

"AHH MOON!" the large orb of energy hit Linoone hard making it skid,

"Finish it with body slam!" James called before Linoone could react all of Amoongus's weight was on top of it finishing the battle.

"Lombre, Linoone return," Said the sailor.

"Tough enough for ya?" Meowth asked.

"Well there's really no rule that says only tough trainers are allowed in It was just a joke." He admitted.

"Hmph, not funny." James replied as they walked in and sat down the Krabby Sisters doing their routine performance.

"Hello there my name is Eva I'll be you server today what can I get you?" the lady asked as she came over she was wearing the typical waitress uniform with red hair and green eyes.

"A Café latte" Jessie, "And make it double."

"Right, of course." Eva replied a sinister look on her face soon the trio left the restaurant with a brief case heading up to the top of the light house they opened it.

"_I see you three have arrived in Orre." _Zager told them.

"_You know the mission don't you?" _Domino asked.

"Yes we've also heard about Shadow Pokémon_." _Jessie replied.

"According to the rumors these Pokémon are ruthless stripped of emotion and thought except battling they've also been said to attack people." James added.

"_Right if you are to prepare yourselves for these 'Shadow Pokémon' I suggest you head you find a way to obtain battle data so that we can come up with a way to deal with them." _Zager replied.

"Understood but dere's sometin else." Meowth replied. "Aura 001 is alive we tried capturing him this morning but he escaped."

"_Aura 001 is alive?!" _Domino stated in shock.

"_Impossible!" _Zager stated.

"We were just as shocked as you we screamed in fact he's also retained the identity he made for himself." James replied.

"You should send word to Giovanni immediately." Jessie stated.

"_I'd love too but Giovanni is still furious about all the destruction that little twerp caused especially since that international police agent Looker deleted all the data we had on Aura and destroyed the DNA sample not to mention got our main base discovered by the authorities." _Domino stated.

"True but I know where to find some data on Aura; the HQ lab has it as its Primary study." James stated reading from a pamphlet.

"_Excellent any data on Aura you can obtain during your mission even the capture of Aura 001 would be extremely beneficial to Team Rocket." _Zager replied.

"Right!" they stated as the brief case timed out eventually the Rocket Trio found their way to HQ Lab landing out of sight they did surveillance to the lab.

"Problem, there experiments going on in lab." James replied as he typed,

"So?" Meowth asked.

"If we try to download data it will mess with the experiments and they'll know something's up." Jessie replied.

"So we go to Agate Village and help the Shadow Pokémon right?" they suddenly heard Ash ask.

"That's the plan, but what if we can't find the answers there?" Tai asked.

"We won't know till we look let's get going." Max replied as they left.

Team Rocket smiled, "The twerps got their hands on Shadow Pokémon that's convenient." James said.

"Indeed it is, we can't get any data on Aura but we can definitely get the Shadow Pokémon battle Data we need." Meowth stated.

POP! "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed popping out.

**XD XD XD**

The Caravan eventually stopped at what they saw was a large mountain with a small village scaling it flowing with water a large tree seemed to root itself all over.

"Wow look at the water." Max stated.

"Pika."

"Ches."

"Rai."

"It's everywhere I didn't expect to see any more rivers other than the one we crossed to get to Kaminko's house." Rosa mused.

"The river we crossed we crossed on the way there flows from here." Michael explained.

The group looked around to see many elderly trainers and their pokemon walking around enjoying the sunshine one man got a berry from his Taillow as Tai walked around a blur of brown ran up to him he stopped almost tripping as it stopped a couple feet away from him.

"Whoa you like some kind of mutant Pikachu." Tai stated getting a pout from the Pokémon as he scanned it with his Pokedex.

"**Raichu the mouse Pokémon" **the Pokedex recited as Ash came over and looked at it and Tai, "**And the Evolved form of Pikachu, Raichu becomes aggressive if it has too much electricity to avoid this and becoming electrocuted from its own power Raichu uses it's tail to discharge electricity leaving scorch marks Raichu is able to produce One hundred thousand volts of electricity." **Ash suddenly saw that Raichu had an unhappy look on its face which probably meant Tai had said something it didn't like.

"Pikachu's evolved form? Ash has had Pikachu forever and it hasn't evolved." Tai stated causing Pikachu to give a pout identical to Raichu's.

"**Pikachu can only evolve into Raichu through the use of a Thunder Stone." **The Pokedex replied.

"I understand Eevee but why Pikachu?" Tai asked.

"Pikaaa Kachupi." (_Shut it Tai)_

"You're on a tear stop while you're ahead." Ash deadpanned sensing the tension from the two mice Pokémon.

Tai didn't hear him instead he was getting a closer look at Raichu seeing that the fur around it's muzzle was a bit scruffy and white while greying it's ears were greying a bit as was it's tail.

"Wow you are really old." Tai stated.

Ash's mouth dropped and his eyes went wide he looked at Raichu who was now growling.

"Raaaii."

"Uh oh"

"CHUUUUUUU!"

"YEAAAAHHAHHAHHH!" Tai and Ash screamed as Raichu zapped them with its thunder bolt.

"Rai ouu!" Rio cried as it watched Ash, Tai, Spike and Pikachu get zapped, the attack stopped and Tai and Ash fell with a thud Pikachu unharmed on top of the pile.

"Rai!" Riachu stuck its nose in the air and took off running the rest of the group looked on as Tai and Ash sizzled.

"You had to keep talking didn't ya?" Ash griped in pain as Tai merely let out a moan in response.

"PIIIIIIIIIN." Spike moaned having been zapped as well.

"I guess even Pokémon don't like to talk about their ages." Rosa mused sweat dropping.

"Nice way to make an impression Tai." Michael groaned face palming.

"Your friend needs to learn some respect." An elderly women, stated passing by, with her Combusken.

"Com busk." Combusken agreed.

"Yeah sorry about him" Ash replied as Tai got up,

"That hurt." He muttered. "Spike are you okay?" Tai asked.

"Ches pin." Spike answered nodding Tai then looked over at Rio.

"Good you didn't get zapped." He sighed in relief.

"Ma'am we're looking for a man named Eagun can you please tell us where he lives and who owns that Raichu so we can apologize to its trainer." Michael asked casting a small glare to Tai.

"Well they're one and the same that was Eagun's Raichu that just zapped two of your friends." The lady replied.

"EAGUN'S RAICHU!?" Max, Ash Rosa and Michael all yelled at once.

"Oops." Tai muttered.

"Oops is that all you have to say?!" Rosa scolded.

"Of course it'd be one Eagun's Pokémon you'd insult!" Michael stated.

"Vee!" Eevee growled.

"Yeah Tai why'd you even, have to open, your big mouth, at all?!" Max snapped.

"If he doesn't help us because you insulted his Raichu this trip will be a complete waste and it'll be entirely your fault!" Ash yelled.

"Okay, okay I'll apologize I never meant to insult it." Tai defended.

"You should keep in mind that your words matter, young man anyway Eagun's house is the one that's under the great tree." The women replied they all looked up to see a large but old and severed tree standing tall in the center of the village up the hill.

"Thank you very much Ma'am." Michael replied as they left.

"That red headed boy was so nice hopefully his friend learns some manners or at least some tact." She mused.

"Combusken." Combusken agreed.

When the group got to the top of the hill they saw an elderly man standing outside his house, petting Raichu who huffed he looked up. "Hello and who might you all be."

"Well for starters my friend has something he'd like to say to your Raichu, don't you?" Michael asked as everyone glared at Tai who smiled sheepishly and stepped forward.

"Sorry for what I said Raichu."

"Rai Chuu." _(You should be.)_

"I'm sorry I insulted your Raichu sir." Tai replied bowing. "Can you help us please? We're having a problem with Pokémon of our own we don't know what to do." He asked putting his hands together in a slight beg.

"Raaii ouu." Rio begged imitating his trainer.

"Chespin!" Spike added doing the same.

"Some Pokémon of your own?" Eagun asked.

"This is a special case." Michael warned, "You see recently we've encountered and fortunately managed to spirit away three Pokémon that were altered by an evil organization."

"Vuii, vee!" Eevee agreed.

"Team Cipher artificially shut the door to these poor Pokémon's hearts we don't know how to help them." Rosa stated.

"Hmm I see show me these pokemon." Eagun replied.

"Alright but be careful." Ash warned as Michael took out the three pokeballs.

"Poochyena, Ledyba, Teddiursa come on out." Michael commanded.

In a flash the three pokemon appeared growling and looking around Teddiursa looked agitated it seemed to have calmed down a bit since staying with the group the new additions Poochyena and Ledyba however spotted Raichu and went on the attack.

"Rai!" Raichu stated jumping away causing them to crash. Michael and Ash rushed between them when the two went to try again.

"Guys be careful!" Max called.

"Pika!" Pikachu called.

Rio let out a frighten bark and hid his face in Tai's legs while Spike chattered out warnings.

"It's okay you guys." Tai muttered staring intently then suddenly saw that the two Pokémon's aura changed to a blood red. "Call their names quick!"

"Ledyba!" Ash called.

"Poochyena!" Michael shouted. In response the two Pokémon calmed down now just looking grumpy like Teddiursa.

"Hmm I may have an idea they seemed to have changed a little when you called their names." Eagun mused.

"Yeah I noticed that too, Oh!" Rosa stated making the boys glance over at her.

"What's up?" Max asked.

"Michael the Shadow Monitor you should use it to see if calling them had any effect." Rosa stated.

"Alright I told Aidan I'd test it out when we got here anyway, let's see." He replied muttering the last part he held it up to Teddiursa and selected Shadow Monitor it's picture came up under it was a bar split into five parts reading 'Heart Guage' Michael smiled. "Look at this you guys." He stated.

Everyone gathered around and saw that one of the bars was white while four more remained a blackish purple, "Looks like we've started to open Teddiursa's heart a bar is completely gone."

"Awesome!" Ash stated as everyone beamed at this revelation.

"So Mike how 'bout scanning Poochyena and Ledyba's hearts?" Tai asked.

"Alright." He stated their images showed that half a bar was gone from Poochyena while Ledyba's first bar was almost empty. "They're one their way." Michael replied.

"Hmm then I suggest you battle with them nothing allows pokemon and trainers to better understand each other" Eagun agreed

"That works out perfectly our pokemon will have experience dealing with Shadow Pokemon while the gauges drop." Michael cheered.

"I'll just call ya punching bag then." Tai joked getting a deadpan stare from Michael.

From afar the group was being watched by Team Rocket dressed as an old couple Jessie's hair had been colored grey and tied in a bun with glasses a pink sweater over a yellow shirt and maroon skirt, James was wearing a white hat with a fake weird mustache (Two tufts on the side of his face) a blue and green tropical shirt and cream capris, Meowth merely had a collar on pretending to be a regular Meowth.

"The twerps are going to train the shadow pokemon, excellent." James stated.

"Once they're all tuckered out we'll swoop in and grab Aura 001 and that Pikachu but for now let's get the battle data." Jessie stated,

"Right." the two agreed.

POP! "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet stated popping out,

"Setting up the recording now and…." James stated as the computer loaded up, "Lights, camera. Action!" he stated.

The kids had decided to train by a very large water fall and field that was near the edge of the city.

"Alright lets make it a three on three battle." Michael stated.

"Three on three?" Ash asked.

"Don't the rules say only one at a time unless it's a double battle?" Tai asked.

"In the Orre and Unova regions there are triple battles that's where you send out three pokemon at a time." Michael explained.

"Alright I've never been in a triple battle before." Ash stated psyched.

"PIKA!" Pikachu stated just as excited as he jumped out onto the battle field.

"You wanna go buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied giving a thumbs out.

"Sound's great!" Tai stated pulling out two more pokeballs, "Blaze Muddy come on out!" Tai stated releasing his last two pokemon.

"CHAR CHARMANDER!" Blaze called,

"MUD KIP!" Muddy chirped.

"Okay you guys Ash is up first but I want you guys to watch to see how it's done, Rio you and Spike too." Tai stated.

"Kay, Oshawott, Snivy I choose you!" Ash commanded throwing out two more pokeballs joining Pikachu on the field were Oshawott and Snivy.

"Snivy!" Snivy stated.

"Osha!" Oshawott called.

"Alright, Poochyena, Teddiursa and Ledyba." He called releasing the three from their pokeballs

"Alright I'll be the referee." Max replied, "It will be a three on three match the winner will be decided when either side is unable to battle….and BEGIN!"

"Snivy use leafstorm, Pikachu quick attack on Teddiursa and Oshawott use water gun on Ledyba!" Ash commanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted rushing towards Teddiursa with a blinding speed, Snivy aimed for all of them with a tornado of leaves that Teddiursa fought through charging however Pikachu's quick attack made contact knocking it back.

"Teddiursa you okay?" Michael asked.

"URSSAA!" Teddiursa stated shrieking.

"Michael it's aura's red again." Tai called then noticed something weird happen to Ledyba it had become despondent almost zombie like its eyes were pupil-less it was covered in a greyish black aura that slammed it into the ground.

"Osha?"

"What's wrong with Ledyba?" Ash asked.

"It's aura changed but this time it's turned grey, Mike you said grey meant like totally detached right?" Tai called.

"Yeah I did, this isn't like when Teddiursa's aura changed." Michael stated muttering the last part to himself.

"Michael call them both!" Max stated.

"Alright Teddiursa, Ledyba!" Michael called Teddiursa became calmer while Ledyba acted like someone just dumped ice cold water on it.

"It worked!" Michael stated grinning, "Now Poochyena use Shadow blitz!"

Poochyena charged knocking Oshawott back, making it cry out then Poochyena bit down on Oshawott's tail where it was suddenly zapped.

"OSHAAAA!"

"Oshawott!" Ash called out.

"What is that?!" Tai yelled.

"It's Thunder Fang!" Michael called.

"Woooottt." Oshawott fell to the side,

"Oshawott you okay?!" Ash called suddenly Teddiursa attacked Pikachu with claws twice their original length.

"PIKAAAA!" Pikachu cried hitting the ground but managing to stand.

Snivy was suddenly blindsided with an attack from Ledyba that was so fast Rosa wasn't sure that she saw it.

"Guys what's going on what were those moves?" Tai called,

"That was slash and aerial ace." Ash answered.

"CHES, Chessss PIN!" Spike running around excited suddenly took off at the same blinding speed as Ledyba had once done,

"Cool, Spike knows aerial ace too." Tai stated the spikes on Spike began to glow it let loose a barrage of spikes that hit a nearby bush.

"HIIEE-MPH!" Jessie, Meowth and Wobbuffet's hands went over James's mouth since he was struck by the attack waterfall tears ran down his face and their hands.

"Whoa Pin missile!" Ash called out as the kid continued to chatter stopping the battle for now James's companions released him.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"You did get it right?" Jessie asked James went over the battle data.

"Yes it's all here but it looks like the Shadow Pokemon regained or learnt attacks." James replied.

"Well that does help us." Meowth sighed.

"There are those two weird battle modes the Shadow Pokemon can change into." James pointed out.

"True but we need more data we'll have to keep spying on them that or find a Cipher base we can mooch data from." Jessie replied.

"But where are we gonna find a base?" Meowth asked.

"I haven't the slightest." Jessie replied slumping over.

"Guess it's hazardous battle watching then." James sighed then they all slumped over with a moan.

"WOBBUFFET!" Wobbuffet stated slapping a flipper over his head.

**XD XD XD**

"I'm next Spike looks ready for a brawl." Tai stated the Chespin was grinning punching the air it then slammed a punch into the ground which showed a swirl of leaves surging forward and surrounding a nearby tree in a torrent of leaves.

"Whoa that was grass pledge." Michael stated.

"Uh Grass pledge?" Tai asked.

"It's a grass type move." Rosa replied.

"Sweet!" Tai stated Muddy was climbing on a nearby bolder and seemed to latch to it.

"MUD!" it stated the rock rolling over to everyone's horror.

"Muddy!" Tai screamed but before anyone reacted the bolder rose up and then.

"MUD KIIIIIIIPPP!" went flying a glow faded from Muddy who looked around.

"Muddy threw a bolder…MY MUDKIP THREW _**A BOLDER**_!" Tai yelled hands slapping to his head.

Boom, "RAAAAAIII!" there was suddenly a dust cloud headed in their direction growling at them was Eagun's Raichu.

"Sorry Raichu." Tai stated realizing what just happened.

Raichu growled but feeling tired went to sleep in the sun on a nearby branch high above the kids.

"_Man Raichu's pretty spry for an old guy_." Tai thought however Raichu glared at him through on eye making Tai flinch, "_I really hope Raichu can't read minds."_

"Come on Tai leave Raichu alone." Ash called. "It's your turn to battle Michael."

"Coming." Tai replied,

Michael scanned the Shadow Pokemon once again on his shadow monitor it was showing that they now had two bars gone each. "Check it out." He stated smugly as everyone grinned at the success they were having.

"Alright, the battle is a three on three match between Tai and Michael the battle is over when either side can battle." Ash instructed being the judge this time around, "And BEGIN!" he called.

"Blaze, Muddy and Spike!" Tai commanded as the three starters rushed out onto the field.

"Alright Teddiursa, Poochyena and Ledyba!" Michael commanded,

The three shadow pokemon glared Tai's down earning a bit of nervousness from them.

"Don't let get in your heads guys!" Tai called, "Blaze Dragon Pulse on Teddiursa, Spike Pin missile on Poochyena and Muddy Water gun on Ledyba!" Tai called.

"CHHHAAR" an aqua blue light built up in Blaze's mouth then released the attack surged towards Teddiursa who stared at it it's Aura suddenly going grey it use slash to intercept the attack.

"Ledyba dodge watergun then use aerial ace on Chespin!" Michael commanded.

Spike was hit due to focusing on Poochyena despite Poochyena taking major damage it stood strong.

"Michael heads up, Teddiursa is doing that grey mode thing." Tai called.

"Teddiursa!" Michael called,

"Ursa!?" Teddiursa looked around looking confused.

"Alright Blaze flamerthrower on Ledyba!" Tai commanded,

"CHARR!" Blaze roared a stream of flames pouring from it's mouth Ledyba dodged it and the attack hit Poochyena who let out a disturbing howl as it's Aura and eyes turned blood red.

"Here it comes! Michael called it again!" Tai called however Poochyena attacked Michael before he could respond knocking him out.

"Eevuii!" Eevee cried out leaping down licking his face staying by him.

"Michael!" Ash called Poochyena suddenly attacked Ledyba and Teddiursa who growled as they retaliated striking hard causing them to go out of control.

"Oh no!" Rosa cried out.

"Teddiursa, Ledyba Poochyena!" Ash called but no response.

"It's no good they can't hear you." Tai stated.

Poochyena crashed into the tree Raichu was in knocking it awake it almost fell.

"Raichu!" Tai called,

"RAaa!" Rio called out as well, Ash rushed forward to help it however Raichu quickly regained balanced and rushed out over the ledge the tree was nearby watching the trio carefully.

"Raaaaiii CHUUUUU!" it screamed unleashing Thunder bolt as Michael started to wake up to Eevee's joy.

"CHESSS PIN!" a green orb of energy suddenly came out of Spike's mouth hitting them making an explosion that knocked them out.

"I guess I win." Tai joked, "Good job Raichu, Spike and you learned Energy ball!"

"Chespin Ches!" Spike chirped happily.

"Oh no, they didn't cause too much trouble did they?" Michael asked.

"Only a little but Raichu and Spike managed to stop them." Max replied.

"Ledyba, Poochyena and Teddiursa!"Michael called getting their attention they just stood attention like soldiers.

"Thank you Spike Raichu." Michael stated.

"You should get your Pokémon to the Pokémon center like I did." Ash told them.

"Right." the two agreed however hands surged out of nowhere grabbing Tai, his Pokémon, Raichu the Shadow Pokemon and Pikachu.

"Help!" Tai screamed.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called,

"Pikachu, Tai!" Ash called.

"Oh no!" Michael stated.

Eagun saw the whole thing from a distance, "Raichu!" he called rushing up to see them all placed in a metal box with a single glass window, "What is the meaning of this!?" Eagun yelled.

"You've asked the question few dare to ask." Jessie called from the Balloon holding the cage.

"So no we'll tell you as is the task!" James replied,

"A force that strikes fear in the hearts of the valiant" Jessie stated as a red and white light shot up from behind her.

"Snuffing out the light to bring forth the shadows" James recited as a black and blue light illuminated from behind him.

"You'll fear us for eternity!" Meowth stated as he was covered in a grey light.

"Blazing destruction across the sky Jessie!" she stated.

"Thunderous strength that quakes the earth I am James!"

"Wisdom deeper than the sea Meowth!"

"Remember this name Team Rocket!" they called.

"Team Rocket I've heard of you in my travels your nothing but a bunch of power hungry Pokémon thieves who want strong Pokémon to rule the world." Eagun growled.

"Let Tai go and give us back our Pokémon!" Ash snapped.

"Yeah no." Meowth stated.

"Amoongus Stun Spore!" James called.

"Frillish use Clear Smog!" Jessie called.

Everyone yelped as they were suddenly hit with the attack combo and the Balloon floated away.

"NO!" Tai screamed as the ground got further and further away he began to ram against the sides of the cage. "You're not RAH Taking Uhn US RAAH!" Tai screamed as he and the pokemon began to ram the walls.

Raichu merely watched it had to be here somewhere he just had to wait for one of them to hit it Rio suddenly struck the glass with a shadow claw and a tiny fracture appeared there it was.

"RrrAI!" Raichu called as it focused a blue orb in it's paws and threw it at the glass shattering it, Raichu then looked out to see a branch nearby. "Rai, Raichu!" Raichu called waving them over.

"Come on!" Tai called as he, Rio, Blaze, Spike, Muddy and Pikachu rushed forward but Teddiursa and the others didn't move, "We need to go!" Tai screamed,

"Unfeasant blow the smoke away!" Ash called.

"Unfeas!" she called as she flapped her wings and blew the smoke to a harmless location.

"Poochyena, Teddiursa, Ledyba please trust us we want to help you!" Michael called making them think they nodded and followed Tai who jumped onto the branch and began to climb down.

"I've got you guys don't worry," Tai assured as he held Rio with Spike, Blaze and Muddy riding on his shoulders.

Pikachu and Raichu climbed down carefully.

"Aaah Jessie, James look!" Meowth cried they yelped when they saw the group make their escape.

"Frillish after them!" Jessie commanded.

"Frill!" it shouted using Bubble beam making the branch crack.

"Ahh." Tai yelped holding on tight and glaring up at Frillish, "Spike use Energy ball!" Tai commanded.

"Chessss PIN!" the green orb rushed forward but Frillish dodged it and landed another bubble beam this time knocking Teddiursa out of the tree.

"Teddiursa!" Tai yelled.

"UrrsssaaA!"

"Hang on!" Michael yelled climbing the tree then jumping out to catch it and landing on the ground Teddiursa in his arms, "You okay?" he asked.

"Ursaa." Teddiursa replied for the first time in a while it showed emotion tears of gratitude Michael smiled patting it's head then scanned it with the Shadow Monitor, "All empty, but….You're still a shadow pokemon." He muttered.

"Eevee." Eevee muttered sadly.

"Urrr." Teddiursa replied looking saddened about it.

"Carnivine help Frillish!" James shouted releasing the large mouth grass type.

"CARNI VINE!" it shouted rushing towards James much to the escapee's confusion.

"Hiiieee Seriously does my head taste like chocolate!?" he shouted before pulling it off, "Use bullet seed!" he shouted throwing Carnivine towards them.

"Carniii VINE!" it stated landing gracefully then barraging Tai and the remaining Pokémon with a barrage of seeds.

"Blaze Flamethrower!" Tai shouted.

"CHARRR!" it shouted intercepting the seeds as the group continued down.

"Hurry you're almost there!" Max encouraged as Tai nodded Ledyba flew out of the three while Poochyena made it to the ground as did Pikachu and Raichu.

"Frillish use Bubble beam,"

"Carnivine use Bullet seed and Amoongus hidden power!"

"Frill!"

"Carni VIINE!"

"AH MOON!" the three attacks rushed forward.

"Muddy, Watergun, Spike pin missile, Blaze Flamethrower and Rio Aura Sphere!" Tai called the four released their respective attacks the attacks of Blaze, Spike and Muddy hit their mark Aura sphere however….

"Uhhhgggg." Ash moaned he had been flipped over with his foot twitching.

"That's unusual for an aura sphere attack." Eagun stated.

"Rio just learned it." Rosa deadpanned.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted as Ash rose to his knees but smiled.

"Pikachu!" he stated opening his arms for a hug which Pikachu rushed into, "You're okay!"

"Pika, Pika!"

"Raichu!" Eagun stated as the pokemon bounded up to him getting his ears scratched.

"Are you alright?" Eagun asked.

"Raichu!" he nodded.

"Hey don't forget us!" Tai joked as he and his Pokémon finally got out of the tree.

"Are you guys okay?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah we're just fine." Tai stated but heard a couple of thuds behind him it was Amoongus, Frillish and Carnivine.

"Raichu!" Raichu stated leaving Eagun's side and walking up to them cheeks sparking.

"Raichu wait you can't handle all three on your own!" Ash warned.

"It's alright my Raichu just may surprise you!" Eagun stated as Team Rocket climbed down.

"Well your Raichu is old and so are you!" Jessie spat.

"If I were you I wouldn't push it!" James added.

"Raichu, Rai, Rai, Rai chu chu Churai!" Raichu stated.

"Translation?" James asked Meowth,

"What's it saying?" Jessie asked.

"It's going on about how we're no good Pokémon thieves and give every oder human and Pokémon a bad name and dat we have no respect for our elders. Oh Raichu also said Jessie's hair style is ugly." Meowth stated.

"_**UGLY**_?!" Jessie shrieked a blood red aura surrounding her as she growled making Meowth and James take a couple steps back away from her. "FRILLISH US SLUDGE BOMB ON THAT RAT AT MAXIMUM POWER!" she yelled.

"FRIILLL LISH!" a large purple sludge rushed forward.

"Raichu extremespeed!" Eagun commanded as Raichu took off at blinding speed dodging the attack and running right into Frillish. Knocking her back and into the ground It struggled to get up but did so.

"Frillish Clear smog!" Jessie commanded.

"Amoongus, and Carnivine stun spore!" James commanded.

"CAR!"

"AMMOO!" an orange glittering power hit over the clear smog and surrounded Raichu.

"Oh no!" Max stated.

"Not that combo again."

"Raichu hang in there!" Eagun stated. "Try to listen for them!"

Riachu listened carefully his ears twitching.

"Amoongus Body slam!" James called,

"AH MOON!" it screamed leaping up and towards it Raichu jumped up dodging the attack and using Amoongus as a spring board to get to the air where It inhaled deeply then coming down with an iron tail slamming it right into Amoongus's head.

"Ahhh oooo."it stated swaying dizzily before fainting.

"Use Iron Tail to blow the smoke away!" Eagun shouted.

"RAI CHUU!" spinning it's long tail like a fan it blew the smoke away once again.

"Now Focus blast!" Eagun commanded Raichu focused the attack it it's paws.

"Wait so Raichu can't learn Aura Sphere?" Tai asked.

"They're just similar attacks." Michael replied.

"The last thing I need is another wayward Aura sphere." Ash sighed.

"Caarrr!"

"FrilL!" the two had been hit right on the mark landing on Amoongus who struggled to get up causing a knocked out dog pile.

"Raichu use Thunderbolt!" Eagun stated.

"RAAAAIII CHUUUUUU!" electricity soared towards them hitting their marks Team Rocket screamed as they were hit and in an explosion was sent flying.

"Okay that's enough battle data gathering for one day!" James yelled.

"Beaten by a senior Pokémon!" Jessie wailed.

"Better than a baby one." Meowth pointed out.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted.

"WOBBUAAA!" Wobbufett screamed as they dinged out of sight.

"Way to go Raichu that was awesome!" Tai cheered.

"RAII OUUU!" Rio cheered loudly.

"Raichu!" Raichu replied blushing later the group waited at the Pokémon center where the chime commenced,

"There you are, Tai and Michael your Pokémon are feeling better than ever!" Nurse Joy replied as she handed them the trays with their pokeballs to them while Eevee hopped on Michael's shoulder and Rio trotted over to Tai's side.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Tai and Michael stated together,

"How are the Shadow Pokemon doing?" Max asked,

"Let's see come on out everyone!" Michael stated, scanning Teddiursa, Poochyena and Ledyba.

"Poochyena and Ledyba have one more bar to clear Teddiursa's and I already knew this, bar is empty but it's still a Shadow Pokémon Aidan said you can't scan regular Pokémon with this." Michael sighed.

"There's still one more thing we need but what is it?!" Tai groaned,

Ash suddenly saw Eagun looking around sadly before coming in, "Nurse Joy." He stated coming up,

"Hello Eagun is something wrong with your Raichu?" she asked,

"No it's my Grandaughter Rui she was supposed to be here an hour ago but she's not here." Eagun replied.

"Maybe she got held up?" Ash suggested.

"She would call if she was I was hoping she called the center?" Eagun asked,

"Audino Chansey have we had any calls I missed?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Dinnoo."

"Chansey." They both replied shaking their heads sadly.

"Why don't we go look for her?" Tai asked getting a slight look of shock from the rest of the group but it subsided when they went along with it.

"Sure why not where is she coming from?" Ash asked.

"Sunset Town it's south east of here." Eagun replied.

"Then let's get going!" Rosa stated as they rushed out catching the next Caravan on the way to Sunset town in search of Rui Eagun's granddaughter.

* * *

_**An extremespeed Raichu does not exist however there was an extreme speed Pikachu in Japan celebrating a Bullet Train event, Raichu does however learn focus blast and Iron tail however via TM Chatot as I forgot to mention in the last chapter learns Mirror Move at level nine, Carnivine has Stun Spore as an egg move Poochyena has all the elemental bites as an egg move, Teddiursa learns Slash at level twenty nine and Ledyba learns Aerial Ace via TM 40 I believe the Ledyba in XD has it as a move you regain when purifying it**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	6. Secrets in the eye of the Beholder

_**Okay something I kept forgetting to mention maybe because I thought you all knew Aura Sphere Riolu is almost impossible to get and must be a Nintendo event getting one through normal means is impossible why Rio us an Aura Sphere Riolu will be explained…in the sequel MUHA HA HA HA HA**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_VI-_Secrets in the eye of the beholder

The Carvan had arrived in the gate the group entered to find many buildings that looked like they had been built in the side of the mountain the rest of the town pooled out into the plateau below.

"This is a pretty cool place." Tai stated with a whistle.

"There's another entrance over there." Rosa pointed out; sure enough across from them was an identical gate.

"Sunset town has four entrances at the four directions, north, south east and west we came from Agate Village which is now north east of here so we've arrived at the Northern entrance." Michael explained.

"Makes sense" Tai replied as a gust of wind kicked up some dust, "_Cough, Cough_ man you'd think this place got a daily cleaning from Kaminko's Jet powered Vacuum cleaner." He hacked not liking the dust,

Ash smirked, "It's the Super powered Jet Vacuum cleaner." He corrected knowing this bugged him.

"It matters." Tai muttered sarcastically.

"Sunset Town maybe dusty but it has a wonderful view of the Sunset it's also said to sparkle when covered in a sunset hence its name the town is also known as the jewel of Twilight." Said a familiar man in a pair of red sweat pants and jacket as he came towards them

"Cyle." Rosa, Max, Tai and Michael muttered while Ash started sweating beads.

"He- Hey Cyle what's happening me I'm just hanging out." He replied leaning too far and loosing balance but quickly regained it Ash then looked out down towards the south entrance, "Something's going on down there." He muttered,

"What do you see Ash?" Max asked they all looked over too see a couple of thugs holding a burlap sack trying to load it onto a truck.

"Obviously trouble" Michael muttered his eyes narrowing

"Eevuii!" Eevee agreed as the group rushed down.

"Sorry Cyle we've gotta go!" Rosa replied as they rushed off.

The trouble was two ladies one with purple hair in a black vest and matching pants with a maroon shirt and a yellow belt hanging off her hips with goggles,

Her partner wore an identical outfit with a lime green shirt and silver belt they both had their hands on a wriggling bag. "Jeez Firma can't you get a grip on that thing hold it tight!"

"Easy for you to say this thing won't stop squirming just….hold…still…once you're in the truck you can squirm all you want!" she hissed.

"If that isn't suspicious I don't know what is." Tai growled as they watched from behind a nearby building.

"Mffghpbleg! HELP KIDNAPPERS LET ME OUT!" screamed a terrified voice causing Ash and the others to gasp,

"Crap that tape didn't keep her mouth shut!" Firma snapped,

"And you want to know something else we heard everything!" Michael stated as both Kidnappers turned to see Ash and co staring them down Eevee, Rio and Pikachu in battle stances the latter had sparks flying from his cheeks.

"Drop the bag!" Tai commanded,

"Drop the bag?" Rosa asked the two ladies merely let it drop with a small ow coming from it in response.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Tai shouted,

"Yup I knew that was coming." Rosa sighed as she pulled out a Pokeball with Max.

"So you punks want to battle, Fine then." the purple haired one growled coming forward, "But you're gonna wish you kept to yourselves MAKUHITA!" she shouted in a flash of light an aggressive looking Makuhita appeared.

"That's from the Hoenn region." Rosa muttered as she scanned it with her Pokedex.

"**Makuhita the guts Pokémon: Makuhita toughens it's body by slamming into thick trees, because of this not only are many snapped trees found near its habitat, it's body becomes very sturdy and it gains a dauntless spirit quaking rumbles in caves are usually a sign of it rigorously training."**

"Ash that Makuhita's a Shadow Pokémon!" Tai stated,

"Gotcha." Ash replied simply,

"Another one!? Tch we'll just have to beat them down into the ground and take him too." Firma stated.

"No you don't Pignite I choose you!" Ash called as the fire type appeared.

"PIG NITE! Onik!" it growled ready for battle with a puff of embers.

"Ambipom go!" the purple haired shouted releasing a large monkey like Pokémon with two tails and purple fur.

"Ambipom?!" Tai asked scanning it with his pokedex,

"**Ambipom the Long Tail Pokémon, and the evolved form of Aipom: Ambipom's tail is split into two upon evolution the tails are very dexterous allowing Ambipom to do many things such as shucking nuts and attacking which is difficult to dodge Ambipom rarely uses it's hands as a result." **

"Use Double hit!" the purple haired trainer commanded,

"AMBI!" Ambipom screamed as its tails began to glow and it rushed at Rio.

"Dodge and use Aura Sphere!" Tai commanded Rio jumped into the air then focused the blue orb and shot it however ….

"AHHHHH!" Ash screamed spastically running around in circles with the attack chasing him before getting hit he stood there in silence looking charred his hat on a tilt.

Both the kidnappers burst out laughing, "BUWA HA HA HA HA That Riolu may be able to use aura sphere but it's useless if it can't even hit."

"Raaa." Rio frowned staring at the ground sadly.

"Oops I keep forgetting Rio can't control that move yet." Tai muttered sheepishly,

"YA THINK!?" Ash screeched.

"Go Mawile!" Max shouted,

"Go Bella!" Rosa shouted in a flash of light a large mouth appeared with a Pokémon at the end them came a floral like Pokémon.

"Maw!"

"Bella!"

"Whoa!" Tai muttered, scanning them,

"**Mawile the Deceiver Pokémon: The Jaw on it's head were created by two transformed steel horns it is known to trick foes into letting their guard down with it's cute looks then clamping down on them with their jaws which are powerful enough to bit through steel beams."**

"**Bellosom the Flower Pokémon and the evolved form of Gloom when exposed to a Sunstone: It's dancing is renounced and once exposed to plenty of sunlight the leaves ringing it's body begin to spin around legend has it that several Bellosom gather in a dance that summons the sun."**

"Poochyena, go!" Michael called.

"Raaa!" Poochyena barked,

"Use Shadow Blitz on Ambipom!" Michael commanded Poochyena rushed in a tackle and slammed into Ambipom knocking it back.

"_I know that Poochyena it's one of the more recent Shadow Pokémon, how'd those brats get it?"_ Reath hissed in her thoughts then noticed Ash's right arm. "Is that…Snagem's Shag Machine?! Forget the Pokémon we have to stop the kids!" she yelled to her partner.

"Makuhita, get the brats!" the purple haired one Ferma growled,

"MAKU!" the Pokémon jumped into the air with a shadow blitz aimed straight at Tai and Ash.

"Move!" Ash shouted as he and Tai ran in different directions dodging the blow from Makuhita.

"PIKKAAACHUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted unleashing Thunder Bolt in response.

"PIGGNITTE!" Pignite unleashed a powerful flamethrower hitting both Pokémon in a burst of fire,

"Alright Pignite use brick break!" Ash shouted,

Pignite with its arm glowing rushed forward and slammed the glowing arm into Ambipom knocking it out,

"Makuhita, use Shadow Blitz!" Ferma yelled.

"MAKU!" with a powerful blow it knocked back Pignite and Pikachu who let out yelps of pain.

"Bella Magical leaf!" Rosa shouted,

"BELL LOSSOM!" Bella shouted spinning letting a barrage of colorful leaves hit it.

"Now Poison powder!" Rosa commanded,

"BELLA!" with a shake a wave of sparkling purple powder lit up the area and Makuhita coughed when it inhaled.

"Ash now's your chance!" Max shouted.

"No Furret stop him!" Reath shouted throwing a pokeball, and a long stripped pokemon came out,

"Rio quick attack!" Tai commanded,

"RRrrrr rAAA!" Rio collided with Furret and through its own bad luck, fell towards Mawlie.

"Mawlie Vice Grip!" Max commanded,

"MAWWW ILE!" with a mighty snap Furret was snapped between Mawile's teeth.

"Snag ball go!" Ash commanded throwing a Pokeball and hitting the mark on Makuhita where the ball shook and let out a ding signifying capture before warping away to the HQ lab.

"NO, Makuhita!" Ferma shouted,

"Ahhh Robbers!" someone yelled the group looked above them to see a lady run off screaming.

"I hope she didn't mean us too." Tai stated,

"Grr stupid ditz we're kidnappers not Robbers." Ferma seethed,

"Shh! don't say that out loud!" Reath growled, "Anyway we need to go before things get ugly." She stated before shooting a murderous look to the group and recalling her Furret. "Furret return, we won't forget this!" and with that the car sped off.

"Kind of hard not to, losers" Tai muttered with a small smirk.

"Tai help me with this!" Ash stated Tai rushed over and started to help him tug at the rope keeping the bag's mouth together, "I can't believe they would do this." Ash hissed.

"Can't you just use Pignite's flamethrower to burn the rope?" Tai asked.

"Only if you want to barbeque the person inside duh" Rosa muttered rolling her eyes making Tai shoot a dirty look at her however Ash just managed to pull the knot apart.

After sitting up the bag slid down to reveal a girl with bright red almost orange hair a blue jacket with pink stripe patterns a purple shirt with a white skirt and a moon hanging on her choker.

"You alright?" Tai asked as he undid the ropes around her hands.

"Yeah, thanks to all of you." the girl muttered,

"By any chance would your name be Rui?" Michael asked,

"How'd you know that?" Rui asked as Rio saw some kind of folder he walked over to it and picked it up he let out a small squeak when he saw that it could open it revealed a piece of paper with strange markings inside he couldn't read but knew his trainer could.

"Well you see Eagun sent us to find you." Michael replied.

"You've met Grandpa?" she asked.

"Yup he has a Raichu." Tai chirped.

"Rai oou!" Rio stated coming over and showing Tai the folder.

"What'cha got there Rio?" Tai asked tilting his head and taking it from Rio,

"Pika?" Pikachu asked getting on Ash's shoulder to get a better look as Ash leaned in to see.

"Ein File, H/R." Tai read. "Looks like a folder."

"Those two hags must have had it." Max deduced,

"I say we read it but not here, Rui is there anywhere secret we can look it over?" Michael asked as Eevee jumped onto his shoulder.

"Yes, I know a place follow me!" she stated eventually Rui lead them to a small shack by the eastern entrance. "This was a storage shed back in the day but since they put the new one in it's been abandoned."

"You sure it's safe?" Rosa asked.

"Sure it was only replaced a year ago I heard that a couple of the local kids were gonna use it as a club house." Rui replied as they went in unaware that Team Rocket poked their heads out from the corner.

"A file on Shadow Pokémon those twerps are doing all of our hard work for us." James sneered.

"Don't forget we still havta get da info in da file James." Meowth pointed out.

"Right you have the mike?" Jessie asked.

"Sure do." James replied as he entered the shack from the roof once he pulled a board from the roof to see the group gathered around the folder as Michael opened it and with that he lowered a mike down and began to record.

"Okay listening?" Michael asked.

"Yes." They replied he nodded,

"Pika/Vuui/Rai!" Rio, Eevee and Pikachu replied in their own languages,

"**Hyper Mode and Reverse Mode:** _Shadow Pokémon because of their own overwhelming power behave abnormally at times, there are two reactions one the Pokémon becomes wild and blood thirsty, ignoring and even turning on their trainers in battle this I have named Hyper Mode. The other is when the Pokémon become despondent and unresponsive to any stimuli even attacks directed to them, but it does attack with the same attack it used last over and over, they also damage themselves in battle, This I decided to call Reverse mode_." Michael read.

"Reverse mode…" Tai muttered thinking about the grey aura and how zombified the Pokémon became "And Hyper mode." He muttered thinking about the blood red aura and the Pokémon becoming vicious.

"_One the plus side Hyper mode raises the critical hit ratio and power of Shadow Moves while Reverse mode raises the Pokémon's defense." _

"He thinks that's a plus side?" Tai asked incredulously.

Meanwhile James slipped a little he quickly reeled back but slipped his hand getting jammed under the supports.

"HIMPHHH!" James wanted to scream but kept his mouth shut as waterfall tears streamed down his face. "_Hurry and leave…I BEG YOU!"_

Michael gave a slightly annoyed look since he had been cut off, "As I was saying, _both modes are easily dispelled simply call the Pokémon by name however this has a major drawback the calling of a Shadow Pokémon's name causes the closed door of his heart to loosen and eventually open furt-"_

"He thinks that a-" Tai had cut Michael off once again only for Ash to cover Tai's mouth with his hand Tai merely gave him a glazed look and Ash suddenly felt some sort of slimy wet sensation on his fingers making a chill run through him.

"EW GROSS TAI YOU LICKED ME!" Ash shouted,

"You covered my mouth!" Tai argued,

"Do you want me to finish or not!" Michael yelled a vein showing.

"VEE, VEE!" Eevee shouted,

"Sorry." They both muttered shooting each other a dirty look.

"_Further research is urgently needed_." He finished closing the file.

"Well that explains what those weird behaviors are but it doesn't tell us how to open a Shadow Pokémon's heart all the way." Max replied.

"Well we know calling them out of the modes helps them to open up and the report confirmed that." Michael replied.

"Vuui!" Eevee nodded,

"Doesn't change the fact that Teddiursa is still a Shadow Pokémon, even after we opened its heart a lot." Ash sighed.

"Pikaa." Pikachu agreed,

"Ya know…." Rui mused, "I might have an idea about that." She stated standing up, "But we have to get back to Agate village, sounds like you guys know what I'm talking about I wanted to ask you but when I heard Tai give you a heads up I realized you could see it too."

"What the weird aura surrounding Shadow Pokémon?" Tai asked.

"Yes it's because I saw those weird Pokémon that those two girls grabbed me!" Rui confirmed.

"They wanted to grab Tai too when they saw Tai could see it." Ash replied.

"Raa Raf!" Rio snapped with a growl thinking about the ones who wanted to hurt his trainer.

"Well I don't know how Tai's able to do it unless we share the same ability." Rui confirmed.

Meanwhile James was still writhing in pain he turned blue, green then red then yellow then gold, silver then somehow became see through with the colors crystal, ruby, sapphire, emerald and Diamond becoming Opaque again when he turned pearl, platinum black, white, black with blue lightning, white with red flames, then a dark navy with blue X's then crimson with bright red Y's

"Ability?" the group asked,

"Yes I can see aura."

"HUUUH!?" they all asked in shock loudly.

"Yeah I can see moods of a person for example I was noticing Ash's aura get a twinge of red because of Tai."

Ash instantly cast his clone an annoyed look, "That doesn't surprise me."

"He he he." Tai replied almost sheepishly.

"Let's get to grandpa if my hunch is right your Teddiursa will be back to normal by sundown!" Rui stated as they all left leaving James alone.

"Warning…..turn….the….volume…..down!" James forced out and then…"WAHAHAHAAAA OUCH OW OOHH THAT SMARTS AHHH AHAH HA HA HIIIIEEE HA HA HA HA HA!"

James's shrieks reached Jessie and Meowth who had dozed off surprised awake they stared at the shack like it was a horror show.

"James what the heck!" Jessie screeched as she and Meowth ran into shack.

"WOBBA WOBBUFFET!" Wobuffet shouted following.

**XD XD XD **

Upon reaching Agate village from the Carvan the group noticed something was off.

"Something's not right it's too quiet and honestly I was expecting Eagun to be waiting for us." Rosa muttered.

"Help!" a man yelled running forward with a Vigoroth in his arms.

"Gardo what happened?!" Rui asked.

"I don't know a bunch of thugs came through one had a Hitmontop that fought like a monster I just managed to get Vigoroth away but they got into the Relic forest!" he replied sadly glancing down at the Pokemon in his arms.

"Hitmontop?" Rosa asked.

"You don't think…Rui where's the Relic Forest can you take us there?" Michael asked she nodded.

"Follow me!" she shouted as they ran, past the pokemon center and down into a cave there waiting were a bunch of Cipher grunts all of whom had been knocked out.

Tai suddenly saw one of them twitching, and thought back to earlier this morning, "Looks like Raichu got to them." He muttered,

"Come on we've gotta hurry." Rui stated as she led them further into the cave.

Ash suddenly heard a voice which he recognized as they reached the end of the tunnel.

"You, who are you and what are you doing here?!"

"Grandpa!" Rui shouted, the group rushed forward to find Eagun and Raichu facing down a Cipher Peon he had a silver outfit lined in electric blue on his gloves and boots which were a pale onyx the ascot was a cerulean blue color he smirked.

"Fu fu fuf fu although you may ask us who we are or why we're here I'm afraid we can't tell you." the Peon replied.

"Whatever your reasons I will not allow you to do as you please." Eagun snapped,

"Raichu!" Raichu agreed cheeks sparking prompting the Cipher Peon to laugh.

"Come now old timer you and your aged electric rat shouldn't overdo it I've heard of you the original Pokémon Master Eagun and his Lighting Pikachu later, Raichu that's what they used to call you back in your heyday due to your Pokémon's rare move, too bad this isn't seventy years ago."

"Young or not you should never under estimate a trainer especially ones that use their partners in battle where the bond and power is the strongest." Eagun replied.

"Oh really?" the sliver peon asked sarcastically.

"Since you've heard of me you should know that this Raichu has been with me from the start of my journey through thick and thin." Eagun replied.

"Rai!" Raichu agreed,

"Fine then Hitmontop come out, and Trubbish use sludge on boy!" he called unleashing two Pokémon the first was a Hitmontop the other was a full trash bag Pokémon called Trubbish which instantly turned in Tai's direction and sent a blob of sludge right into Tai's eyes.

"TAI!" Max shouted.

"Kachupi!" Pikachu cried.

"Raaouu!" Rio barked.

"AAHHH, CAN'T SEE, CAN'T SEE!" Tai screamed as he went to rub his eyes only to felt his arms being grabbed.

"Don't rub you'll get it in your eyes!" Rosa warned as she and Rui were the ones that grabbed him Rosa pulled out a cloth and began to wipe at Tai's eyes.

"Oooh hurry and get it out!" Tai whined,

"Good job Trubbish return." The Peon replied with a smirk.

"You creep you won't get away with this!" Rui shouted then saw the black Aura surrounding Hitmontop,

"Ash, Grandpa that Hitmontop is a Shadow Pokémon!" Rui cried,

The Cipher peon saw Rui and let out a tch sound, "I thought Reath and Ferma were going to intercept you and bring you to headquarters that was why I had my Trubbish prepare to attack that brat."

"Why so we'd just think you'd have a normal Hitmontop?!" Max spat,

"Ash, make him cry!" Tai shouted angrily having been temporally blinded,

Ash who had been growling at the Cipher member nodded, "Oh don't worry I'm gonna Snag that Hitmontop and flatten this guy into the ground!"

"PIKA, PIKA!" Pikachu shouted angrily.

"No, Ash, Tai, leave him to me, this Cretan attacks an innocent bystander and plotted to kidnap my Granddaughter and destroy the Relic Stone he's mine, Raichu use Thunder bolt!"

"RAAAAII CHUUUUU!" electricity surged towards the Hitmontop,

"Hitmontop deflect the attack." The Peon stated simply,

"Hitmon! Top, top, top, top!" Hitmontop spun around really fast like well a top it deflected the Thunder bolt much to the shock and surprise of Eagun and Raichu.

"Is that all you got, where's that speed and power you're so famous for?" the Peon Skrubb mocked.

"Raaaiii chu rai chu!" Raichu called back to his trainer,

"You're sure?" Eagun asked,

"Chu!"

"Alright Volt tackle!" Eagun commanded running forward Raichu took a running charge covered in electricity and charged at Hitmontop,

"Whoa, Extremespeed and Volt Tackle?!" Rosa asked,

"Less talkey more wipey!" Tai complained Rosa yelped realizing that she forgot what she was doing and continued wiping his eyes.

"It's rare but sometimes a Pokémon can get strong enough to learn five moves." Michael replied,

"RAAAAAIIIICHUUU!" the impact was made and Raichu skidded back as a result of it's own power,

"Whoa talk about power." Max muttered,

"Pikaaa." Pikachu whispered

"Vuuuii." Eevee muttered as both Pokémon were in awe.

"Now Iron tail!" Eagun commanded Raichu with good speed rushed forward and landed the now metal lightning bolt of it's tail on to Hitmontop's head Hitmontop skidded back,

"Now Extreme Speed!" Eagun shouted,

"RAII!" like a bullet Raichu charged into Hitmontop knocking back everyone cheered when it looked like Raichu was winning however Rui gasped in fear when she saw that Hitmontop's aura was changing,

Tai who had finally gotten the sludge out of his eyes was now seething with anger, "I am and going to pum-"he growled before seeing the Aura, "Uh oh." He muttered,

"You've made my Hitmontop angry…." Skrubb warned, "That was a big mistake…."

"HIIIIITTTTMOOOOONNNN!" he stated shrieking to the sky,

"Raiii." Riachu growled,

"Focus blast Raichu!" Eagun commanded,

"RAAAI"

"Shadow blitz!" Skrubb commanded and at blinding speed Hitmontop ran right into Raichu breaking it's focus and knocking it back,

"Now Shadow Rush!" Skrubb commanded and a punch and kick wrapped in aura were directed at Raichu,

"RAAIII"

"RAICHU!" everyone screamed at it hit the ground,

"More Shadow Rush keep it up!" Skrubb commanded, "And hit the old man while you're at it."

"Grandpa no!" Rui shouted,

"Pikachu Electro ball!" Ash commanded,

"PIKA! PIKA PIKA PIKA PICHU PI!" the electric ball hit its mark causing Hitmontop to turn violently and charge at Pikachu,

"Dodge it!" Ash commanded,

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted jumping out of the way,

"Tai, Michael, Max, Rosa you've gotta protect Raichu and the Relic stone!" Ash commanded,

"Right!" they all shouted, Michael positioned himself with Max at Raichu and Eagun now at the formers side with Rui Tai and Rosa had taken the Relic Stone.

"Muddy, help me out!" Tai commanded,

"Violet we need you!" Rosa called.

The Pokémon appeared in a flash of white light,

"Mud kip!"

"Chupa!" Violet called,

"Hitmontop what are you doing attack the Raichu!" Skrubb commanded, but Hitmontop wasn't listening it was chasing after Pikachu and headed for the relic on a non-stoppable charge.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out when it saw the stone in danger,

"Tai quick tell Muddy to use strength that's the attack that let it throw the rock!" Max shouted,

"Uh, uh right Muddy strength to stop Hitmontop quick!" Tai called,

"Mudkip!" Mudkip stated going on it's hind legs and just managing to stop one of Hitmontop's legs.

"Now throw it back!" Tai called,

"MUDD KIIIP!" Muddy responded throwing it into Skrubb,

"That's for sludging my eyes!" Tai spat even though it was unintentional he loved that fact that that happened.

"Pikachu quick attack!" Ash called,

"Pika!" Pikachu stated shooting off like a bullet into Hitmontop after it got back up making it stumble back.

"Now use Thunder bolt!" Ash called,

"PIKAAAA CHUUU!" Pikachu called zapping Hitmontop who growled rushing at Rosa and Tai,

"Violet use your Thunder bolt!" Rosa commanded,

"CHAAAAAA PIIII!" blue electricity hit Hitmontop hard making it wobble,

"Muddy Water gun!" Tai commanded,

"Mudd Kiiip!" a stream of water hit Hitmontop knocking it back,

"Shadow Blitz Quick!" Skrubb commanded only for Hitmontop to use the attack on him before charging at Pikachu again who used Thunder Bolt in response.

"Hitmontop's not listening to him anymore just like the report said." Tai muttered,

"He either has to give up or call it." Rosa agreed,

"A Pokémon's power is no good if the trainer can't get it to listen to their commands and I would know!" Ash spat, "Instead of working with your Pokémon and being friends you're just turning them into fighting machines that when they go into Hyper mode just destroy everything in their path and when they go into reverse mode they just end up destroying themselves not to mention you close off their hearts that is sick!" Ash spat.

"How do you know those names?!" Skrubb spat,

"Doesn't matter!" Ash shouted, "Pikachu use Thunder bolt!"

"PIKAAAAA CHUUUU!" electricity hit Hitmontop who was still wet,

"TOOOOPPP!" it screamed in pain before an explosion came and Hitmontop hit the ground hard,

"Snag ball go!" Ash yelled throwing the pokeball before Skrubb can do anything a red hand shaped light grabbed Hitmontop and pulled it in the ball shook violently with a red middle and black top once it signified capture it went back to it's normal colors.

"Sweet!" Tai called,

"Raii ouuu" Rio cheered,

"Alright how about telling us why you're here and I doubt you have another choice." Michael stated,

"Vui!" Eevee spat,

"I was instructed to capture Celebi and destroy the Relic Stone but things have not gone according to plan." Skrubb merely replied before throwing a smoke bomb down and disappearing when it cleared.

"He's gone." Ash stated,

"Yeah but at least we got Hitmontop." Tai pointed out then noticed something out of the corner of his eye, "And another file." He grinned holding it up,

"Yeah you were pretty cool out there Ash." Rui complimented,

"Aww thanks" Ash replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Ahh what about me Muddy's the one who kept the stone from being smashed?" Tai asked,

**XD XD XD**

At the pokemon center all the pokemon were chowing down on food Tai and Ash quickly came to find that Rosa also had a Masquerain named Masque and Max had a Growlithe and Breloom.

"Ein File C?" Michael asked,

"Apparently Tai won't give it up though," Ash replied.

"Okay so let's see what's behind folder number two!" Tai stated ignoring Ash and opening it to read, "**Celebi's power: **_The Purification of Shadow Pokémon _Oooh this is gonna be juicy," Tai stated excitedly, "_Has several factors Celebi appears to have the power to boost the Purification process if a Shadow Pokémon encounters Celebi it recalls how it's heart was before being closed and reverts back to its original form._ What's Celebi?" Tai replied looking it up in his Pokedex.

"Tai what else does the file say?" Ash asked,

"Hold on I'm looking up something." Tai muttered not taking his eyes off his pokedex.

"Sure take your time." Ash muttered sarcastically,

"Pika…" Pikachu agreed,

"**Celebi the Time Travel Pokémon: Celebi has the power to travel through time but only appears in peaceful futures or pasts, Grass and trees flourish in the areas it appears in it is also said to leave behind and egg from the future, it's been said that as long as this Pokémon appears a bright and shining future awaits Mankind." **

"Whoa super cool!" Tai muttered in awe, "That's great to know but if Celebi travels through time and only appears when it's peaceful how are we supposed to find it." Tai asked when suddenly Ash's hand whisked the report away, "HEY!"

"_The Relic Stone of Agate Village is also said to…..have this power?! _Holy cow guys this is it! This the answer we've been looking for!" Ash stated excitedly, "We can purify the Shadow Pokémon now!"

"But is there anything else in the report?" Michael asked as Tai snatched back the report, "These factors must be eliminated if our Shadow Pokemon, blah blah blah make plan succeed take over the world junk let's get to that stone!"

"Wait guys!" Rui stated, making Tai flinch and fall while the others sweat dropped. "You might need something for the relic to work, I talked to grandpa and he should be back with it in a moment,"

"It's a good thing I just got here then."

"Eagun!" Tai stated then noticed Raichu looking a little dejected, "Hey Raichu what's up? Is it Hitmontop?"

"Chu." Raichu nodded,

"Ahh don't worry about it that battle didn't count Cipher a bunch of cheaters." Tai assured,

"He is right Raichu if that had been an ordinary Hitmontop you would've won." Eagun agreed,

"Rai, rai!" Raichu replied happily,

"What do you have Eagun?" Michael asked noticing the small tablet he placed on the table Eevee jumped off and sniffed it, "Vuivee! Eve vee vee!" Eevee stated pointing out something on the tablet,

"Huh, an inscription!" Michael stated,

"What's it say?" Rosa asked,

"_In Agate's mystic relic Celebi's power is sheltered a heart imprisoned by Shadows its last door shall be opened by the power within." _Michael muttered, "Wow it's as if someone knew this would happen so they built the Relic Stone to help…actually it was the Relic Stone and Celebi that inspired by dad to make the Purification Chamber, my dad was studying the Relic Stone when he saw Celebi time travel away from there then…well I'm not sure on the details but he said the inspiration hit him to make a machine that could help a poisoned Aura or something like that,"

"Or something, like that?" Max asked,

"I was little a lot of what he was saying went over my head," Michael replied before smiling "To quote Tai let's get to that stone especially now that Ledyba and Poochyena's heart gauges are empty!"

"What about Makuhita and Hitmontop?" Rosa asked,

"They're not ready yet Ash just snagged Hitmontop and Makuhita that's why I got them from Aidan while you guys got dinner."

"Eagun thanks for the Tablet!" Ash replied,

"Keep it, the road you've chosen is a noble one but always remember to be careful as it will no doubt be fraught with danger." Eagun warned.

"Fraught?" Tai asked,

"It means full you've guys have a tough journey ahead of you that's for sure." Rui replied,

"Alright let's go!" Tai stated,

"Ra rraff!" Rio shouted as they headed out they returned to the Relic Forest.

"Alright, Teddiursa, Poochyena, Ledyba come on out" Michael commanded in a flash they were released by the Relic stone a green light emerged from the Stone was Teddiursa, Poochyena and Ledya were lifted up in almost a trance they took a breath as darkness exploded and was sent away from them.

They all turned and smiled letting out a cheer in their respective cries,

"IT WORKED!" Everyone cheered as Ledyba, Teddiursa and Poochyena jumped on Michael for a group hug,

"Sweet! This is so awesome we freed their hearts!" Tai called,

"Which means Cipher's going down!" Rosa stated; Michael scanned them with his strategy memo.

"According to this, Teddiursa regain the moves, Gunkshot, Refresh and Rock Tomb, Poochyena how has Crunch, Dark pulse and Heal Bell while Ledyba now has Comet Punch, Silver Wind and Toxic."

"Awesome they regain the moves they had before getting turned into Shadow Pokémon!" Max stated,

"Vuui Vee!"

"Pika pika!"

"Raou!" all the Pokémon happily agreed!

The group returned to the Pokémon center to find a portly man with spiky white hair on the sides of his hair wearing a more old fashion suit with a white mustache and maroon coat, "My, my what a collection of young Pokémon trainers." He stated,

"Uh thanks and you are?" Ash asked,

"I am Es Cade I am the Mayor of Phenac City but I take it you've never been to my fair city?" Es Cade asked,

"No but we'll get there eventually." Rosa assured,

"So what are you doing here if you have to run Phenac?" Tai asked,

"Tai that's none of your business!" Michael snapped,

"It's quite alright; I'm merely here on business for Phenac, I've got lots of trainers lining up for our coliseum you know, but on my way here I must say I saw something very interesting, it looked like a group of people in strange outfits ran out of here." Es Cade mused,

"Well that was Cipher but we ran em out." Tai stated,

"You spent half the battle blind." Ash pointed out getting a glare from Tai,

"Ash guys, wait!" Rui called as she and Eagun ran up to them with Riachu bringing up the rear,

"I wanted to tell you guys on the way to Sunset town when those two grabbed me they mentioned a lab." Rui stated,

"Yes, yes I saw it the lab south east of here on my way from Phenac I believe those thugs were headed in that direction." Es Cade stated,

"A lab…" Michael muttered then he remembered.

"_We're taking you to your new Lab professor." _

"What if that's we're they're holding Professor Krane." Michael stated, "Eevee and I have to check it out."

"Holding Krane….you mean the Professor of HQ lab?" Eagun asked,

"Yes he was abducted two days ago." Michael replied.

"If you guys didn't rescue me…" Rui shivered as Eagun put a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"Rai chuu." Raichu muttered patting her leg comfortingly,

"Oh dear they took the Head of the HQ lab and tried to Abduct this pretty lady?!" Es Cade stated, "I won't have it you can count on me I'll send an investigation immediately!" he finished,

"Oh would you thank you so much!" Rui stated,

"Alright then Eevee let's move out." Michael stated heading off,

"Vuii!" Eevee stated,

"Hold on Michael!" Ash called making him turn…. "You're not going….without us!"

_**Cue the opening title theme for Pokémon Victini and Zekrom!**_

"You mean it?!" Michael asked,

"Of course Friends stick together to the end!" Ash stated,

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu stated,

"Right!" Max agreed,

"We all promised we'd help the Shadow Pokémon didn't we I don't see how going off by yourself is gonna tie into that." Rosa stated,

"Raaf!" Rio agreed,

"You got me and Ash into this mess anyway might as well see it through." Tai joked making Rosa fume at him, "Either way I wanna stop Cipher and get Krane back."

"Thanks you guys." Michael replied,

They all gave him the thumbs up ready to head south east once again to the mysterious shadow pokemon lab for a lead on Krane in hopes of getting him back….

Meanwhile….

Back in Sunset town James dipped his now bandaged hand in a bucket of ice "Ahh that's the ticket." He sighed in content.

Jessie and Meowth meanwhile were going over the recording and raised an eye brow at James warning then when they heard the screaming ripped off the head phones,

"AAHHCK MY EARS!" Jessie whined as she covered them,

"Great now we hafta go da the Hospital!" Meowth seethed making a mental note to edit out James's screaming.

* * *

_**Aipom needs Double hit to evolve into Ambipom, Poochyena can get Dark pulse through a move tutor and learns crunch at level 53 Heal Bell is a special move that's III generation only via purifying the one in XD Teddiursa also gets Refresh this way as well as getting Rock Tomb via TM 39 and Gunk Shot from a Move Tutor,**_

_**Mawile learns Vice Grip at level 21 Ledyba learns silver wind at level 25 comet punch at 9 and almost all Pokémon are able to learn Toxic via TM 006 Trubish learns sludge at level 18 and Bellosom has Poison powder only if kept as a gloom before evolving and learns magical leaf at level 23**_

_**Fun fact about Bellosom when you evolve Gloom with a Sunstone it becomes a pure grass type this will become a small joke later but it can still learn a lot of Poison type moves**_

_**Also the "The Reason you suck speech" Ash did was only supposed to be one line but it became that on it's own and I think it's pretty kick butt**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	7. Storming the Enemy's base!

_**Alright we've finally made it to the Shadow Labs and now prepare yourselves! Special thanks to Antex-TheLegendaryZoroark for favoriting**_

_**Also you are going to notice some of the Shadow Pokémon have been changed I only did this to Shadow Pokémon that had their evolution as a Shadow Pokémon in Colosseum IE Houndor in XD and Houndoom in Colosseum just to keep the list diverse**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_VII-_Storming the enemy's base!

The group sat in the caravan which would drop them a mile or so away from this mysterious lab that Es Cade and Rui spoke up Ash was staring intently out towards the horizon his concentration was broken by the sound of Michael's PDA,

"It's from Aidan he just got word from Eagun and Rui that Pokeballs are now available in Pokemarts." Michael replied,

"That's good news!" Rosa chirped,

"Pikachu pika!" Pikachu agreed,

"We're here." Tai replied as he and Rio jumped out everyone following,

"Hey kid if you make it out of there, call me I'll take you back." The driver replied as they exchanged PDA numbers "Use the number for the Caravan in case you guys need another ride."

"Thanks." Michael replied,

"Good luck!" he stated driving off after few minutes of walking they saw it the lab.

"This must be it and it looks like we're gonna have to make it past the fences." Max stated,

"Rouu aaa!" Rio stated pointing prompting Tai to look in that direction.

"Ash, Michael look!" Tai stated pointing.

"Ahh! That the truck that took Krane!" Ash stated,

"Then he must be here." Rosa concluded.

"Then we need to figure out how to get through there!" Tai stated the group got up closer to the lab when they saw coming out was a group of Cipher Peons all color coded with white ascots they all stood in a line and did poses and began to recite in unison.

"We are Sextuplets we are, we are, we strike terror throughout the land fore we are….."

**Cue a rainbow light…..**

"_**THE HEXAGON BROTHERS!"**_

"Hexagon brothers?" Ash asked a little stunned,

"Pika?" Pikachu asked,

"Sound off!" Called the red one,

"One!" the blue one called,

"Two!" the brown one called

"Three!" the yellow one called,

"Four!" the purple one called,

"Five!" the green one called.

"Wait, five, that's it five?! Aren't we missing someone?" the red one asked.

"That's ridiculous let me try!" the green one chided, "Sound off!"

"One!" the Purple one stated,

"Two!" the yellow one called,

"Three!" the brown one called,

"Four!" the blue one called,

"Five!" the red one finished then they all seemed confused before the red one turned to the green one, "See what did I say someone is missing regardless he'll return soon enough."

"Bathroom I'll bet." The blue one added.

Tai had a crooked almost bursting smile on his face while Ash and the others just stared,

"Come on we need to find a way in." Michael stated as they all left Rosa pulling Tai along.

They circled the place a bit to find a part of the electric fence had been taken down quickly and quietly they slipped into a storage room adjacent to the main entrance.

"I didn't expect so many guards to come out at once." Max stated,

"Yeah but they're idiots either way this proves that there's something Cipher doesn't want anyone to find in there." Tai replied.

"Krane…he's here I just know it they probably want him for his purification research, that's the only reason I can think that they'd want with him." Michael growled.

"Eevuii." Eevee tensely agreed,

"Has the added bonus of nerfing the HQ Lab's research." Tai added,

"Raou raa oiui." Rio agreed nodding

"Yeah…" Michael admitted,

"Vee." Eevee added,

"So what's the plan?" Ash asked.

"Alright we'll have to try and slip past them if we get caught…we'll just have to fight." Michael replied as they opened the door when they got out the Hexagon Brothers all stood in a circle.

"Sound off!" the red one called,

"One." The blue one called,

"Two." The brown one called,

"Three." The yellow one called,

"Four." The purple one recited.

"Five." The green one stated,

"Six." The red one stated.

"Seven." The blue one chirped causing the group to sweat drop and Tai hold his sides,

"Eight." The brown one stated then realized something, "Wait eight?! Now there's too many of us!"

"Beware brothers there maybe spies among us!" the Red one warned.

Ash's group sighed,

"They need to work on their count downs." Ash muttered.

"Raa." Rio agreed as Pikachu sighed,

"BAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Tai screamed laughing "WHAT A BUNCH OF NIMRODS…WHAT IDIOT CAN EVEN COUNT DOWN RIGHT EH HA HA HA AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THE COLOR CODED UNIFORMS…TO LATE!" Tai shouted laughing as the Hexagon brothers with color hate flames matching their outfits marched up and glared at him,

"Uhhh Tai." Max muttered,

"Tai…." Michael warned.

"Stop talking!" Rosa hissed through clenched teeth but went ignored,

"Aw man." Tai sighed, "The rest of Cipher must hate them could you imagine if there was an orange guy and a pink guy…wait GUY WEARING PINK! AH HA HA HA HA HA THAT TOTALLY SOMETHING THEY'D DO AWWW MAN AND WITH TWO MORE THEY'D NEVER GET THE COUNT DOWN RIGHT!"

"TAI SHUT UP!" Ash screech managing to stop him.

"What?" Tai asked staring at their now horrified and angry faces "They're standing right behind me aren't they?" He turned and blanched "Uh heh heeh hee I was joking…" he stated,

"Yeah you were laughing _at_ them **not** _with _them there's a difference." Ash replied face palming

"Yeah and the fact you evolved into an Exploud did nothing for us!" Rosa snapped.

"Alright brothers time to zero in and attack those kids!" the Red one who was clearly the leader stated, "Go Darumaka!" he shouted

The red ape like Pokémon appeared then he was followed by five others,

"Go Spheal!" the blue one shouted

"Go Mareep!" the Yellow one stated,

"Go Seedot!" the Green one commanded,

"Go Gulpin!" the purple one stated,

"Let's go Baltoy!" the brown one stated,

All of the Pokémon appeared glaring viciously and Tai saw a collection of Dark auras, "Oh great they're all Shadow Pokémon!"

"We'll get you for this." Michael glared as Tai sheepishly smiled "Let's go Eevee!" he stated as Eevee jumped off his shoulders, "Makuhita you're on!" he shouted as Makuhita appeared from his Pokeball.

"Snivy I choose you!" Ash shouted,

"SNIVY!" Snivy declared as she appeared from her pokeball,

"Growlithe help us out!" Max stated as the puppy Pokémon appeared,

"Growwl!" Growlithe howled,

"Masque let's go!" Rosa shouted as the Masquerain appeared,

"Maaass." It trilled Tai scanned the two with his pokedex after sending Rio into battle,

"**Growlithe the puppy Pokémon: This Pokémon is known for being extremely loyal to its trainer barking and biting intruders to repel them, running them out of town in some cases it will remain motionless until given an order"**

"**Masquerain the Eyeball Pokémon: The eyeball patterns on its antenna intimidate foes it can fly in any direction thanks to its four wings even backwards and sideways."**

"Rio use quick attack!" Tai shouted Rio instantly shot like a bullet into Darumaka sending it back however it managed to land on its feet,

"Alright brothers together!"

"SHADOW BLITZ!" they all shouted all six Pokémon rushed at Ash and Co.'s Pokémon knocking them back hard,

"Now use shadow wave Seedot!" the green one shouted as Seedot spun unleashing a purple energy that hit Rio and Eevee hard,

"No Rio!" Tai screamed.

"Hang on Eevee, Makuhita use Shadow Blitz!" Michael shouted,

"MAAKUUU!" it shouted landing a blow on Mareep's head.

"Eevee follow up with Dig!" Michael commanded,

"VUI!" Eevee stated as she dove underground

"Seedot Shadow wave into the hole!" the green one commanded,

"No you don't Snivy use vine whip!" Ash commanded,

"Vy!" Snivy stated her vines grabbing onto Seedot and slamming it into the ground.

"Darumaka use Shadow blitz on Snivy!" the red one shouted,

"Sni!" Snivy looked to see she was in trouble,

"Snivy quick, use, attract!" Ash commanded,

With a wink and a spin a flow of Pink hearts hit Darumaka but it was unaffected,

"What?!" Ash asked,

"Ha idiot; Shadow Pokémon, aren't affected by moves like Attract." The red one jeered,

"Eerr." Ash growled as Snivy took the hit hitting the wall.

"Alright now Darumaka follow Eevee into the hole." The red one shouted,

"You too Seedot make it suffer!" the Green one stated,

"Not on my watch Masque, use Stun Spore!" Rosa commanded after finally being able to get away from Spheal and Mareep thanks to Max,

"Masssqee!" an orange powder hit the two Pokémon paralyzing them,

"Snivy use Leaf storm!" Ash stated,

"Snivvvy!" Snivy yelled unleashing a powerful barrage of leaves that struck them just as Eevee emerged from the ground hitting them and sending them skyward.

"Snag balls go!" Ash called quickly throwing one for each of them catching them making the captures successful the pokeballs instantly disappeared,

"No my Darumaka!" the red one shouted,

"Spheal use Shadow blitz!" the blue one shouted,

"Rio, dodge it!" Tai shouted,

"Use Aura-"

"RIO CAN'T CONTROL THAT!" Ash bellowed,

"No need to shout." Tai muttered after cleaning out his ear,

"Growlithe use Wild Charge!" Max shouted,

"Growww!" Growlithe suddenly coated in electricity charged forward and slammed into Spheal doing massive damage,

"Rio use Shadow Claw!" Tai commanded,

"Raii ouu RA!" Rio hacked away at Spheal,

"Baltoy use Shadow Blitz!" the brown one called,

"BALLL TOY!" spinning like a top Baltoy rammed into Rio knocking him back.

"Rio, are you okay?" Tai asked as Rio struggled to get up,

"Masque, Silver Wind!" Rosa called,

Masque with a cry unleashed a silvery wind that hit Baltoy hard knocking it back,

"Mareep Shadow Blitz that Masquerain!" the yellow one shouted,

"MAAA!" Mareep shouted charging.

"Makuhita intercept with your shadow blitz!" Michael called,

"Mak!" Makuhita rammed into Mareep just as it charged at Masque,

"Rio use Sky uppercut on Gulpin!" Tai commanded, deciding to aim at Gulpin.

"RAI!" Rio stated charging,

"Block it with Shadow Hold!" the purple one stated,

"Gullll." A bunch of Shadow like ropes suddenly grabbed Rio and tied him up he struggled to escape with no avail,

"Now Shadow blitz over and over!" the purple one stated grinning.

"No Rio!" Tai yelled panicking, "Get out of there!" Tai stated, "What do I do?"

Rio was suddenly barraged with hits it and it wasn't long before Mareep got in on the action.

"So what was that you were saying about us kid?" the Purple one sneered,

"RIO!" Tai shouted,

"Snivy use Leaf blade on Gulpin!" Ash commanded,

"Eevee Hidden power!" Michael shouted,

"SNIIVY!" Gulpin was suddenly sent flying where Hidden power collided with it Gulpin landed on it's trainer as Ash threw another Snag ball capturing it,

"GULPIN!" the purple one shouted as Tai rushed to Rio's side,

"Rio, are you okay?" Tai asked as he picked Rio up.

"Growlithe retaliate!" Max commanded,

"GROOWW LITHE!" Growlithe roared as it collided with Spheal and Mareep knocking them into Baltoy,

"Retaliate is a move that increases in battle when an ally faints if that Ally has fallen before the attack is used then retaliate is even more powerful!" Max stated,

"Good move Max!" Ash congratulated,

"We're half way there Masque use Quiver Dance!" Rosa commanded,

Masque danced around the angry Shadow Pokémon getting faster every time as Spheal, Mareep and Baltoy tried to hit him he flew high,

"Now Air Slash!" Rosa commanded,

"MMMMASQUE!" Masque growled hitting Baltoy and Spheal knocking them out cold,

"Ash hurry!" Tai stated,

"Snag Balls go!" Ash shouted throwing the balls hitting Baltoy and Spheal catching them,

"That just leaves Mareep, Snivy use Leaf blade!" Ash commanded,

"SNIVVY!" Snivy growled hitting Mareep however Mareep took the hit then countered with A Shadow Blitz, knocking her back,

"Ash, watch out!" Tai shouted,

"Growlithe Strength!" Max commanded,

"Eevee quick attack!" Michael stated,

"Masque Stun Spore!" Rosa stated the orange powder hit Mareep stunning it was then hit with the two attacks sending it back,

"Alright one last time Snag Ball go!" Ash stated capturing the Mareep the ball shook for a few moments before it stopped signifying capture and disappearing,

"Oh no! They beat our Shadow Pokémon!" the red one stated,

"We have other Pokémon to take them out with." The Blue one stated as they gathered more Pokeballs suddenly several fire cracker like bombs began to explode at their feet making them dance,

"What is that?" Tai asked,

"Who cares let's go!" Rosa stated as they rushed inside they all recalled their Pokémon to rest as Tai looked at Rio,

"Is he gonna be okay?" Tai asked,

"Give Rio this Tai." Michael replied reaching into his pocket and handing him a small yellow Crystal,

"What is that?" Tai asked,

"A revive it restores some of a Pokémon's energy." Michael replied, "He eats it."

"It does kind of look like rock candy." Tai replied smiling at the thought of eating some himself, Rio ate it and immediately perked up,

"Raaii!" Rio chirped happily,

"Awesome!" Tai stated grinning,

"Okay we're here now let's find, Krane and get out of here." Michael stated he Rosa and Max took off Tai following,

"Hey Tai hold on a second." Ash called, "Listen I just wanted to give you some advice you shouldn't panic when something happens in a battle."

"It wasn't my fault I panicked it was those stupid Shadow moves they're cheap!" Tai stated,

"I agree with you on that, but in a battle a trainer has to keep their head in the battle you're not doing you or your Pokémon a favor when you panic and the next time you could be on your own you're not gonna be a group forever." Ash replied,

"I know that." Tai muttered walking off with a bit of a sulk

"Hey don't feel bad remember your just starting out." Ash stated,

"Yeah…" Tai replied without turning, "Sorry Rio." Tai muttered,

"Raii." Rio replied waving him off accepting his apology.

"Are you two coming or do I have to hold your hands the whole way?" Rosa snarked as she had come back to get them.

"We were just talking don't get your skirt in a bunch." Tai curtly replied as Ash sweat dropped,

"Can the fighting wait till we rescue Krane?" he asked,

The group went down the elevator looking around an Elevator on the left was seen before they went to check it out, "No good it needs an ID card." Michael growled,

"How are we supposed to get that?" Tai seethed.

Max and Ash tried a door south of the elevator they came in only to find that it wouldn't open.

"Come on open!" Ash growled trying to pry at it but nothing they then went back to report to Michael Rosa and Tai.

"The Door down there will only open from the other side." Max stated,

"That just leaves the right but if Krane is in a place we can't get too?" Tai asked.

"We'll figure something out in the meantime let's go the only way we have." Michael replied,

They entered the elevator where they were taken to a strange room it had lots of overhanding arches somehow Ash could sense that they had some sinister purpose they suddenly spotted a female Cipher Peon with a scientist talking.

"When are they gonna make Krane spill the beans about his purification research?" the Peon muttered.

"I have no Idea Nexir but if they don't our research is going nowhere." The scientist sighed,

"Alot of good, that'll do us." Nexir scowled,

"Where's Krane!" Michael stated as they both turned to see the kids standing there Eevee and Pikachu in battle stances Rio had not fully recovered yet so he hung back.

"How'd you brats get in here not that it matters go Venipede!" Nexir shouted in a flash the purple black and green Pokémon appeared,

"Tai?" Ash asked,

"It's a Shadow Pokémon." He replied while Max scanned it with his Pokedex.

"**Venipede the Centipede Pokémon: Venipede's poisonous bite can even paralyze large prey bird Pokémon such as Pidgeot, Fearow or Braviary as protection the feelers on its head and tail can pick up vibrations trainers caution this Pokémon has access to poison point and can be brutally aggressive."**

"Pignite I choose you!" Ash shouted throwing out his pokeball,

"Blaze let's go!" Tai shouted throwing his own pokeball,

"Pignite!"

"Charmander!" the two landed and glared as the Venipede growled making a hissing noise.

"The noise it makes is kind of creepy." Tai muttered,

"Just keep calm and you'll do fine." Ash reminded him.

"Thanks now tell that to Rosa." Tai replied as he jabbed a thumb at Rosa who had literally wrapped herself Michael who was trying to get loose.

"Ro..sa….ca..n….hard…ly….breathe….get…off!" Michael forced out,

"Poison types I can't stand poison types make it go away!" she stated,

"What about Gulpin it's a poison type why didn't you freak out then?" Max asked however Rosa got even scared and squeezed Michael harder.

"THERE'S A POISON TYPE AT THE HQ LAB!" she squealed,

"And obviously you didn't know that before." Max stated sweat-dropping.

"Max..sa..ve…me!" Michael begged through breaths.

"Pignite use Flame Charge!" Ash commanded,

"Blaze Flamethrower!" Tai called,

The two fire attacks surged forward getting close to Venipede,

"Dodge it!"Nexir commanded the Venipede dodged the commands flawlessly,

"Now use Shadow Mist!" she commanded,

"VEN!" Venipede unleashed a thick dark smog that trapped Blaze and Pignite,

"Blaze Flamthrower!" Tai commanded,

"Chaar!" Blaze unleashed a flamethrower but hit no target,

"Keep it up!" Tai stated Blaze started to use flame thrower over and over unable to move around in his position,

"Tai stop you're just gonna wear out Blaze!" Max shouted while Ralts was trying to untangle Rosa from around Michael,

"Shadow Blitz!" Nexir yelled and with that Venipede crashed into both of them causing major damage,

"Pignite are you okay?!"

"Blaze!" Tai shouted as the two Pokémon struggled to get up.

"Shadow Blitz once more!" Nexir shouted,

"CHAR!" Blaze screamed

"NITE!" Pignite yelped both Pokémon had been struck hard causing them to hit the ground again.

Tai was starting to panic trying hard not to lose it like last time "This is hopeless our Pokémon can't move and Venipede is just gonna keep hitting them till they can't take any more."

"THAT'S IT Tai you're a genius." Ash exclaimed,

"I am?" Tai asked,

"Pignite use Fire Pledge on the area around you and Blaze!" Ash commanded,

"Pig NITE!" a column of fire surrounded Blaze and Pignite just as Venipede now in hyper mode rushed out at them getting the attack full blast.

"Blaze Dragon Pluse!" Tai commanded,

"Char MANDER!" an aqua colored blast of energy struck Venipede sending it into Nexir and the scientist who both fell back as a result all had swirls in their eyes.

"Snag ball go!" Ash commanded catching the Poison Centipede the ball it's black and red color shook violently before signifying capture and disappearing.

"Another one to the HQ Lab!" Tai stated, "How'd you think to do that?"

"I kept my cool." Ash replied smugly,

"Yeah, yeah, point taken I'm still learning remember." Tai replied,

"Guys come on there's a stair case over this way." Michael replied as he and Eevee ran up it.

"Mike's certainly in a hurry." Tai muttered,

"Can you blame him he finally found where they took Krane." Rosa replied,

"Yeah Tai how'd you feel if it was someone you were close to." Max stated,

"I didn't mean it in a bad way we'd better hurry." Tai replied as they followed; the hallway upstairs had some decorations in one part that were like frozen water with air bubbles in tubes they raced down the hall towards their destination.

**XD XD XD**

It had been two days since Krane had been brought here he had been well taken care of but that was only because they needed him to basically tell all the details of his research coming up the stairs for the third time today was Naps and a pink haired woman whose hair was in two very long pigtails she wore yellow eye shadow and green beads in her hair she put on the saddest eyes possible.

"PLEAAASE Professor Krane when will, you tell me about your purification research I do so want to know! The data will let me power up my XD 001 which me and my buddy Ein so made ourselves! Don't you think that it would be fabulous?!" she stated giddily giggling,

"You've got to be joking I would never help people like you!" Krane snapped putting an end to the giggling,

"Oh but why I so don't get it! Like why would you refuse an offer such as wonderful as this?" she asked with a pout,

"I could care less how often you repeat yourself I have no intention of helping you with your Shadow Pokémon plan artificially slamming the hearts of Pokémon shut is inexcusable put a stop to it immediately!" Krane roughly replied,

The girl cringed stomping her foot a couple times, "OH YOU! You are so mean and closed-minded you won't even try to understand how marvelous it is to help my XD 001!" she then turned sharply to her cohort, "NAPS!"

"Uh yes Lovrina!" he stated standing attention.

"This is like, all your fault! Professor Krane is oh so Cross because you were so rude to him when you got him and brought him here and having that brute throw him into the truck really?" she scolded unaware that Krane was watching this development with interest.

Naps looked insulted by the accusation "You can't be serious! Listen to the man already he's been saying all along he won't help with our shadow Pokémon plan!"

Lovrina spun around her hands over her ears, "_La, la la I can't hear you_!" she sang before turning to him, "The plan is perfect! XD 001's condition was off by just a tiny bit!"

Naps shook his head, "being off by 'just a tiny bit' is enough to make it drop a ship and look at the uproar _**THAT**_ caused!"

Lovrina glared, "What-Ever! Naps its like so your fault what happened every little tiny bit I want you to like DO something about IT!" she stated storming out slamming the door behind her grumbling all the way down and muttering under her breath like a child that had been sent to her room.

Krane merely turned to Naps, this wasn't the first time he had watched Lovrina verbally abuse him like that it was the same with the other Cipher members here. "Naps was it you have my sympathy what a nightmare it must be to have someone like that as your boss."

"You put a lid on it Krane when it gets right down to it this whole mess is entirely your fault you and those brats come on help us with our XD Pokémon!" Naps growled,

"First…" Krane replied merely gesturing for Naps to have a seat which he did to his own surprise, "We need to talk let me teach you why it's such a horrible thing to create these Shadow Pokémon."

**XD XD XD **

The group rushed down the hall however something rushed at them making them dodge Tai turned sharply to see what it was it looked like a camel with a volcano for a hump it was small and yellow Rio growled getting into a fighting stance.

"Who's that Pokémon?!" Tai stated,

"It's Numel!" Ash stated,

"Pikaa!" Pikachu added,

"Raou!" Rio stated,

"Use that for all the Pokémon in the world and it gets annoying." Rosa deadpanned as Tai scanned Numel.

"**Numel the Numb Pokémon: the hump on its back stores intensely hot lava reaching twenty two thousand degrees Fahrenheit it's movement is slowed by rain showers due to the magma cooling and Hardening the hump is said to get smaller when Fire type moves are used, it can move a load of two hundred pounds once a work Pokémon in olden times." **

"And it's a Shadow Pokémon too." Tai stated having seen the Shadow Aura,

"Crap your those brats aren't you!" they turned to see a Cipher Peon "the brats that stole Gonzap's snag machine and have the kid with the Riolu to see which ones are which!" he growled.

"Wow that must of hurt, figuring that out all by yourself!" Tai stated with a growl,

"Where's Professor Krane? Tell us now!" Michael snarled,

"VERUI!" Eevee growled,

"Hmph I see you came here knowing it was Cipher's lab that said I can't let you go Numel Shadow Blitz!"

"NUM!" with a charge the Numel ran at Rio with aura surging around it,

"Dodge it!" Tai stated,

"RAI!" Rio jumped above it flawlessly before landing at Tai's side, "Rio listen Muddy's our best chance against this thing besides I have a feeling we'll need you later so hang back okay?" Tai asked,

"Rai!" Rio nodded as Tai pulled out a pokeball Ash did this as well,

"Muddy help me out!"

"Oshawott I chose you!"

"Let's go Dewa!" Rosa called releasing her own pokemon as soon as Oshawott saw Dewa he instantly fell in love,

"OSHAAA."

"Focus Oshawott!" Ash called making the otter stand attention,

"Muddy water gun!" Tai commanded,

"MUD KIIIIP!" a stream of water erupted from Muddy's mouth Numel however dodged it,

"Whoa it's fast!" Max stated,

"This isn't good, if that Numel knows Shadow Mist or Shadow Hold they're in trouble," Michael agreed,

"Shadow Blitz on the lights!" the Peon commanded and the Numel did so crashing into the lights blinding everyone, "Shadow Blitz!" he commanded.

"NUMEEEL!" it yelled crashing into Muddy and Oshawott,

"MUD!"

"OSHAAA!"

"Oh no!" Tai yelled,

"Oshawott!" Ash yelled,

"Dewa quick Aqua Jet!" Rosa commanded,

"DEWWWOT!" Dewa took off quickly surrounded by water,

"Use Shadow Blitz!" the Cipher Peon commanded Numel surged forward and crashed into Dewa breaking the attack and sending her flying into the ground,

"Rosa can you go on?!" she asked,

"Deeeeww." She growled getting up,

"Shadow Blitz once more!" he stated,

"NUUUU!"

"PIka!" Pikachu shouted,

"Roua!" Rio called,

"It's coming again think, think, think, and DO NOT PANIC! I GOT IT!" Tai stated with a grin "Muddy stop Numel with strength!" Tai commanded,

"MUUUUD!" Muddy reared onto it's hind legs and glowing with an outline of white grabbed Numel though getting a bit of Damage managed to stop Numel,

"Throw it down!" Tai commanded,

"MUDKIP, MUD!" Muddy replied throwing Numel down into the ground.

"Now water gun on its hump!" Tai called,

"MUD KIIIIP!" Muddy replied hitting Numel right on the hump steam erupted from the middle as the water cooled the magma inside,

"It's working that should slow Numel down!" Max stated,

"Rosa, Ash finish it!" Tai stated,

"Double Aqua jet!" Ash and Rosa commanded together,

"OSHAAA DEWWW!" the two surged forward together and rammed into Numel knocking it into the wall soaked,

"Snag ball go!" Ash commanded the ball once sucking in Numel shook violently for a few seconds before disappearing to the HQ Lab,

"Aww man you snagged my Numel!" the Cipher Peon yelled hands to his head before seeing the growling Pokemon Pikachu, Eevee and Rio had joined the three water types in the stare down, "Uh um ENJOY THE TOUR!" he stated running off.

"Guys a big chicken and he didn't tell us anything about where Krane is." Tai sighed,

"We'll find him on our own now let's go." Michael replied as the group rushed down the hall, the only thing at the end was another elevator Tai looked to the celling.

"Do you think the Cipher Peons are coming down from the ceiling and that's how they keep surprising us?" Tai asked,

"Hmmm" Ash replied looking up as well, "That's a good question."

"Yeah we'll have to think about that when we get off the elevator." Michael replied looking up as well in the next room above where the kids got out a couple of Cipher Scientists had been bound and gagged while Jessie, James and Meowth began to hack the lab's data base.

"Who would've guessed that we'd eventually find a gold mind of Shadow Pokémon info?" Jessie sneered, as a small robot Spinarak was taking down the fire wall taking it's time they had several lined up incase this one fried.

"This wouldn't take so long if my fingers were in a cast." James sighed crossing his arms his fingers though not broken had gotten sprang so he needed a cast for a while.

"Don't worry about it we'll manage and you'll be fine in about a week." Meowth replied,

"The Spinarak is downloading." Jessie stated,

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet stated pointing somewhere,

"What are you yelling about?" Jessie asked irritably,

James poked his head out the door to see Ash and co run right past the room whey were in, "The Twerps are here which is why security hasn't gotten to us yet they've been handing out beat downs and snagging all the Shadow Pokémon."

"Why are dem twiops here?" Meowth asked,

"Who cares they their reasons we have ours." Jessie replied as she began to safely store the data.

**XD XD XD **

"Another elevator where does this one go?" Tai asked shaking his head, "I didn't think it'd take this long to find Krane." He sighed,

"I know this place is bigger on the inside!" Rosa sighed,

"That's because most of the facility is underground who knows what floor were on." Michael agreed,

"There's a couple of scientists in that room." Max stated pointing to a nearby glass door,

"Let's see what they know." Tai replied getting in close the others following him.

"Did you hear the Final adjustments for XD 001 are behind schedule at Headquarters?" one scientist asked,

"Yeah I did but if they can get Krane to give up the details of his research the problems should be taken care of in one swoop." The other replied.

"But Krane's being so obstinate and tight lipped about it all Lovrina's getting incensed about the whole thing." He sighed, but as he was shaking his head caught something out of the corner of his eye, "A bunch of kids…uh oh they're ones everyone's been talking about!"

"Uh oh!" the kids stated together,

"Hold still so we can catch you, Go Swablu and Wynaut!" one scientist yelled,

"Dustox and Wingull!" the other shouted as the four pokemon appeared.

"Not gonna happen, let's go Pikachu!" Ash stated,

"PIKA!" Pikachu stated getting into a stance,

"Chatot Let's go!" Max commanded throwing it's pokeball.

"Hitmontop go!" Michael stated,

"Spike help me out!" Tai commanded, as those four appears,

"READY READY!" Chatot called,

"CHESPIN!" Spike called,

"Hitmon!" Hitmontop growled,

Michael checked his shadow monitor to quickly see the pokemon's progress then flipped to the stragedy memo.

"A bar is gone so that mean's Hitmontop triple kick!" Michael commanded.

"Top, Top, Top!" Hitmontop called charging at Wynuat.

"Counter!" the Scientist replied and Wynuat was covered in an orange light,

"_Gasp_ Hitmontop get away!" Michael called,

But HItmontop didn't listen it charged only to get hit back by it's attack.

Hitmontop growled,

"Spike use Pin Missile on Wynaut!" Tai commanded,

"Chess PIN PIN PIN!" Spike called rolling like a ball.

"Mirror Coat!" the scientist commanded,

"WYY!" Wynuat became covered in a blue colored almost reflective light as the Pin Missle was sent towards Spike,

"ACK Get out of there!" Tai called,

"CHESPIN!" Spike called running off where it was cornered by Dustox,

"Grrr." Tai growled feeling scared,

"Aerial Ace!" Tai commanded,

"CHESSSS PIN!" Spike with a good running speed rushed at Dustox knocking it out of the air.

"Finish Dustox with triple Kick!" Michael commanded taking advantage of the situation.

"Top, top, top,top TOP!" Crash,

"DUST!" Dustox hit the wall out cold while Pikachu and Chatot were facing down Wingull and Swablu.

"Pikachu Thunder Bolt!" Ash commanded,

"PIKAAAA CHUUUU!" Pikachu shouted hitting Wingull who fell with a thud,

"Ack Wingull, quick Swblu use Dragon Pulse!" the second scientist commanded,

"SWAAAB LU!" it cried unleashing the aqua colored energy,

"Dodge and use Mirror Move!" Max called,

"Copy that, Copy that!" Chatot replied managing to copy the move, "BLOW STUFF UP!" it called launching the attack into Swablu who crashed into Wynaut after being hit with the attack.

"Spike Energy ball!" Tai called,

"Chatot use Hyper Voice!" Max called,

"Pikachu thunder bolt!" Ash commanded,

"CHHUUUU/PIN, PIN, PIN!" the two pokemon called throwing their attacks together,

"HYYYYPPEEER VOOOICEE GOOOOOOO!" Chatot screamed as the sound waves mixed with Pikachu and Spike's attacks to cause even more damage,

"Acck our Pokémon how are you brats so strong?!" one of the scientists growled when a red alert appeared on a nearby screen.

"One of the computers has been hacked, we need to hurry!" the Scientist stated as the two ran out,

"Hacked?" Michael asked warily,

"You don't think…" Max muttered,

"We're not the only ones in here but while those guys are panicking let's go get Krane, Doesn't help to panic right?" Tai asked turning to Ash.

"Right." he replied with a smile.

They recalled their Pokémon then went into the nearby elevator and into the hallway where a Cipher Peon dropped from the ceiling.

"I told you they'd do that!" Tai yelled,

"Carnvanha go!" the Peon yelled, throwing the ball releasing the pokemon it floated into the air as a the floor opened allowing it to fall in and swin around in the water, "Time for you brats to stop scurrying around, Shadow Blitz!" he called,

With a hiss Carvanha lunged up at the group,

"Rio use Sky uppercut!" Tai shouted,

"RAOU!" Rio replied charging and hitting the water type square in the jaw with the attack,

"Great now use quick attack!" Tai shouted Rio charged and slammed into Carvanha who tried to bite Rio only for it to jump away,

"Shadow Hold then drag it under water!" the Cipher Peon commaned,

"No, Rio run!" Tai shouted, but it was too late Rio's leg bad been wrapped around in the shadowy rope and it was dragged down. "RIO!"

"Tai calm down you have to help Rio get out of there try getting it to use a move." Michael stated,

"Okay Rio use Shadow Claw on the ropes!" Tai shouted as loud as he could so Rio could hear him Rio did and responded fortunately Shadow Claw seemed to loosen the Shadow Hold enough for it to swim back out, "Quick attack out of the water!" Tai shouted,

"Rai ou!" Rio stated as with blinding speed it flew out of the water and landed, "Alright!" Tai shouted as Carvanha surfaced the aura around it becoming grey as it's eyes cleared and became pure grey.

"Carvanha just went into Reverse mode!" Tai stated,

"I've got this, Pikachu Thunder Bolt!" Ash commanded,

"PIKAAA CHUUUU!" Pikachu shouted as the electricity hit the water frying Carvanha.

"No Carvanha!" the Peon cried as Ash threw a Snag ball catching it he watched in horror as his Shadow Pokémon was snagged, "Uhhh feel free to look around bye!" he shouted running from them.

"Whew that was scary." Tai muttered,

"Yeah but you kept calm." Rosa pointed out,

"Yeah but don't expect me to be a master at keeping my cool just yet." Tai replied.

"We need to keep going!" Michael replied,

"Vuui Vee!" Eevee replied as the two rushed ahead,

"Hey slow down!" Ash called as the rest followed the red head and his Eevee they came to another glass door and went through it where a couple of researchers were talking one looked a little nervous or like he just breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ahh man I never expected Cipher's big man would show up in person I saw him in flesh and blood and boy was he menacing! The sight of him gave me shivers."

"The Master is supposedly making a personal tour of all of Cipher's facilities I think he wants to confirm we won't have another bunch of fiascos like with Snagem and with XD 001"

"There's that code name again." Michael stated,

"Who is XD 001?" Tai muttered.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we'll definitely find out soon enough." Ash stated,

"Any ideas of what it might be?" Rosa asked,

"Only one but even then I can't be sure." Ash admitted, the group however saw something on the desk beside one of the R+Ds.

"An ID card we need that to get into the other Elevator!" Tai stated,

"Who's there!" one of the scientists stated making Tai yelp and cover his mouth,

"Where's Professor Krane?!" Michael growled,

"Like we'd tell you brats go Shroomish!" the R+D growled unleashing a small mushroom like pokemon.

"SHRROOOM!" it growled,

"Whoa." Tai muttered as he scanned it with his Pokedex,

"**Shroomish, The Mushroom Pokémon: the poisonous spores that come from the top of its head will cause pain all over the body of those who inhale them and are so toxic that trees and weeds wilt when they come in contact, preferring damp places this Pokémon feeds of the compost of rotting leaves." **

"Use Shadow Mist!" the scientist commanded,

"SHRROOOOM!" it shouted unleashing the dark haze like it would it's deadly spores,

"Eevee use Hidden power!" Michael commanded.

"VUIII!" the orb of energy surged through the mist and just managed to hit Shroomish,

"Shirroom." It growled skidding back.

"Shroomish use Shadow Blitz!" the scientist stated,

"Eevee dodge and counter with quick attack!" Michael shouted,

"Vee!" Eevee growled as she effortlessly dodged the attack then hit with a quick attack sending Shroomish back,

"Now use Iron tail!" Michael commanded,

"EEEE VUUUI!" Eevee surged forward hitting Shroomish hard with its iron tail sending the Pokémon into the wall,

"Ash now's your chance!" Michael stated,

"Alright, Snag Ball go!" Ash called as he threw it the ball landed on Shroomish sucking it in,

"Ack my Shroomish!" he stated only for Eevee to get in front of him while the Capture completed and the ball disappeared, at this point the other one had rushed forward only for Tai to give him the evil eye.

"He-Hey, hey I don't battle I don't even have Pokémon with me see?!" he replied holding his lab coat and spinning around once to emphasize his point,

"Where is Professor Krane where is he being held!?" Michael snapped while Eevee growled the losing scientist gulped, "By the entrance and go to the left but that's all I'm telling you not that it matters you need this!" he stated reaching for his ID card to see it was gone.

"WHAT where'd my card go?!" he stated,

"Raai ouu!" Rio replied holding it up to Tai,

"Good job Rio!" Tai stated taking the card from him, the scientist growled,

"I, I've got to tell security." He stated running off.

"Tsk." The other one scoffed, "Now you're in for it you'll never make it to Krane now!"

"OI! I've got my eye on you!" Tai threatened only for Ash to grab him by the collar and drag him out,"Hey easy on the shirt!" Tai stated,

"I won it so I could care less." Ash replied simply, "We don't have time for you to cause trouble."

The group ran out where they saw Team Rocket standing over a now knocked out scientist.

"Team Rocket!" Ash stated,

"What are you- what happened to your hand?" Max replied being distracted by James's cast,

"I see you changed the question you were going to ask." Jessie replied.

"But we'll say our motto despite my cast." James replied.

"A force that strikes fear in the Hearts of the Valiant" Jessie stated as they stood back to back,

"Snuffing the light to bring forth the Shadows" James recited,

"You'll fear us for eternity!" Meowth stated,

"Blazing destruction across the sky Jessie!"

"Thunderous Strength that quakes the earth I am James!"

"Wisdom Deeper than the sea Meowth!"

"Remember this name Team Rocket!" they stated,

"Wobuffet!" Wobuffet stated,

"Since you won't tell us about your injured hand how about telling us about why you're here." Michael growled.

"Simple we came for Shadow Pokémon data so we can effectively counter Cipher believe it not twerps we want them gone as much as you do." James replied.

"You do?" Ash asked, as he Rosa, Michael and Max stared at them.

"Hold it they just want Cipher gone so Team Rocket can have a shot at taking over Orre!" Tai growled,

"So true but either way you twerps should thanks us we kept most of security off your backs and we left a piece of the electric fence down which obviously allowed you to get in here." Jessie replied.

"We'd try to grab twerp B or Pikachu but we're too busy today so we'll let you twerps off easy Team Rocket's blasting off but watch your backs!" Meowth sneered as they rushed into the elevator leading to the entrance.

"And there they go off to knock out the Hexagon dweebs" Rosa sighed,

"True but it's funny that they helped us get in here and they might help us get out, the enemy of my enemy is my friend as they say." Michael added.

"Alright to the left!" Tai stated as they rushed towards the elevator Michael swiped the card and the group went down the elevator down through another glass door where they found another R+D who was grumbling.

"XD 001's failure is going to send our plan right off the rails I wish we'd finish up with the research so we can leave this dark underground warren!" he growled before noticing the kids. "What a bunch of kids ack the ones with the Snag Machine what the heck is wrong with Cipher's security?!" he growled pulling out a pokeball. "Go Crawdawnt!" he shouted sending out the Pokémon.

"Whoa does Corphish evolve into that?!" Tai asked as he scanned it.

"**Crawdawnt the Rouge Pokémon and the evolved form of Corphish: Crawdawnt have been known to be extremely territorial using it's pincers to toss other Pokémon out of the areas they live in and love to battle and will challenge all other living things this violent nature makes the ponds they live in desolate as many other Pokémon stay away from it.**

"Crawdawnt Crab hammer!" the Scientist stated,

"CRAWW!" it shouted aiming it's attack,

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Ash commanded,

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as it dodge the attack it did massive damage to the floor,

"Whoa Crawdawnt is strong." Rosa muttered,

"Ash can handle it Electric types are strong against electric types." Tai replied.

"Right." Max agreed.

"Use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded,

"CHUUUUU PIKA!" Pikachu shouted landing the attack on crawdawnt however he used his other pincer to grab Pikachu.

"Slam Pikachu into the ground!" the Scientist shouted,

"CRAW!" it shouted sending Pikachu into the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Piii." Pikachu growled getting up.

"Now Crab Hammer!" the Scientist shouted.

"CRAWW DAWWNT!"

"Pikachu quick use Thunder Bolt!" Ash commanded,

"PIKAAA CHUUUU!" Pikachu shouted landing a hit on Crawdawnt stopping it in it's tracks while managing to put some distance between them.

"Use bubble beam!" the scientist shouted,

"Electro ball!" Ash shouted.

"PIKA! Pika, pika, pika PIKAPI!" Pikachu shouted sending the ball of electricity into the bubble beam that broke through it and slammed Crawdawnt against the wall.

"Ahhh! Crawdawnt return, I've got to tell Lovrina about this breach!" he stated running out.

"Lovrina?" Ash asked.

"She must be in charge of the lab here." Max deduced.

"We need to get Krane out of here before she finds us!" Michael stated as they raced off heading down a flight of steps that lead to another room with one more flight of steps and Michael suddenly heard a familiar voice while going up those stairs that filled him with relief.

"You understand don't you its wrong to turn ordinary Pokémon into Shadow Pokémon against their will please won't you help us stop this Shadow Pokémon plan and help us save those Pokémon!" Krane pleaded,

Naps looked to the ceiling, "I understand what you're saying but I can't help you."

"Professor Krane!" Michael shouted,

"Vui Veeee!" Eevee called as the entire group appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Rosa stated,

"And guess whose guarding him." Tai growled zeroing in on Naps.

"You four are those Kids from the HQ lab, I see you brought a new pal along." Naps replied looking at Max, "I'm impressed you all came out here on your own to rescue Krane." He stated zeroing in on Ash, "You're the one who snagged my Teddiursa."

"That's right now let Krane go!" Ash snapped,

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

Naps merely smirked, "I am impressed but I'm still a part of Cipher." Naps replied pulling out a pokeball, "So I can't let you people go, a shame really you've all got Spunk Go Rypherior!"

In a flash of light Rypherior let out a massive roar,

"_A fighting type would be strong against a rock type like Rypherior Hitmontop regain triple kick however Makuhita lost more and regained two of it's moves hope this works." _ Michael pulled out a pokeball. "Go Makuhita!" Michael called throwing it's pokeball.

"MAKU!" Makuhita called landing in front of the towering rock type, Max scanned the pokemon with it's pokedex to see if any extra information aside from what would be churned out would be of any use.

"**Rypherior the Drill Pokemon and the evolved form of Rhydon: Rhyperior will put rocks in it's palms to shoot out like missiles by quickly tightening and expanding it's muscles sometimes an unlucky Geodude will be launched." **

"This isn't good it knows Drill Run Rock Wrecker and hammer arm Horn Drill."

"Rypherior use Rock Wrecker!" Naps shouted,

"RYYY PHER!" a large rock surged towards Makuhita,

"Intercept with Arm thrust!" Michael commanded,

"Maku, Maku, Maku!" Maku yelled hitting each blow smashing the rock to bits. Before landing a final hit on Rypherior,

"Now Shadow Blitz!" Michael commanded,

"HITTTAA!" Makuhita yelled slamming into Rypherior doing damage,

"Use Drill run!" Naps commanded,

"RYPHERIOR!" it stated charging with a spin as it charged at Makuhita.

"Dodge it!" Michael commanded,

"Maku!" Makuhita called managing to cling to the celing,

"Good job, Makuhita now drop and use Arm Thrust!" Michael called,

"MAKUUU!" Makuhita called as hit Rypherior repeatedly with the powerful attack,

"Counter with Hammer arm!" Naps yelled and in an instant Ryperior Slammed Makuhita with it's arm and sent it into the ground, "Finish it with Horn Drill!"

"RYYYY!"

"Makuhita circle throw!" Michael commanded,

"MAKUUUU!" Makuhita managed to grab and hold Rypherior's horn while grabbing one of its arms and slamming its legs into its chest before throwing it into the wall causing massive damage the Pokémon stood again making Michael wary however once it did it fell again dazed with swirls in its eyes.

"YES!" Tai shouted,

"Way to go Makuhita!" Ash cheered,

"Pikaa!" Pikachu cheered while Rio barked out cheers of its own, with Max and Rosa grinning widely.

"Rypherior return." Naps growled, "You people haven't the foggiest how big and scary Cipher is you can all cry about abused Pokemon till your blue in the face but if you want my advice thing about yourselves." Naps growled before rushing off.

"Nice Work Makuhita take a good rest." Michael replied recalling it,

"Michael I'm impressed you've gotten tougher in the past two days." Krane replied.

"Thanks are you alright did they hurt you?" Michael asked,

"No I'm perfectly alright I've learned a few thing while I was here but the details can wait right now we need to escape this place and return to the HQ lab." Krane replied,

"I'm with you let's get out of this 'underground warren'!" Tai stated,

Ash sweat dropped with a crooked smile "You got that from the guy back there."

"Yeah and it's a cool word." Tai replied simply, deciding not to ask further Ash just turned to go down the stairs the group followed and after going back the way they came they made it to the Elevator where they last saw Team Rocket.

"There's the way out!" Michael stated,

"Are you sure?" Krane asked,

"While trying to find you we ended up in going around in a big circle but it let us get a hold of an ID card and find you now we just have to-" Michael explained before being cut off by the elevator coming down to see them.

"There Lovrina it's those kids that Snagged some of our Shadow Pokémon and it looks like they managed to sneak Krane out!" the Scientist with the Crawdawnt stated pointing at them,

"Oh wait, wait I have like so not heard about anyone leaving anywhere Professor Krane is going to be oh so busy so please kids leave be nice and do not disturb us." Lovrina stated,

Krane stepped forward as did Michael and Ash the latter's very wary, "We're going back to the HQ Lab please stand aside." Krane stated firmly.

Lovrina gave Krane an incredulous look "Going back seriously are you joking this is like so where you'll be working from now on to oh so help me and Ein prefect XD 001 the ultimate Shadow Pokémon that can _**never be purified**_!" she finished with a laugh the words 'ultimate Shadow Pokémon that can never be purified' made Ash and Co. Gasp in horror.

Krane glared, "Stop that nonsense do you seriously think I would help you people do something that horrible?!" he shouted,

Lovrina stomped her foot with a whine, "Oh that NAPS! He must've made a booboo again I'll so have to like punish him lots!"

"Oh so, like, booboo? What's with this psycho?" Tai whispered to Ash who for once was thinking the same thing as Tai.

"You've got me." Ash replied,

"Hey little kids." Lovrina cooed "Maybe you can convince the professor you should so tell him to study XD 001 our plan is to make Shadow Pokémon that can like never be purified XD001 is only our first prototype so when we work out the problems we can make combat units with XD series Pokémon wouldn't that just be like so peachy?" she asked her tone and words disgusting them every second as they glared,

"_Yeah Tai was the mark when he called her a pyscho!" _Ash growled in his thoughts.

"However to get oh so far we need like the professor's co-operation and stuff so please kiddies please could you ask him nicely to help." Lovrina asked.

The response….Ash, Tai, Rosa and Max made faces at her sticking their tongues out while Michael glared, "Not even if you paid us you witch!" he snarled,

"OOHHH, HOW SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, NASTY! YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF LITTLE SPOILED CLOSED MINDED BRATS!" Lovrina shouted having a hissy fit before composing herself.

"Fine then a little hurt will convince you all GO DELCATTY!" she shouted releasing a purple and tan colored cat pokemon and instantly Tai saw the sickly black aura.

"RAAAAOO!" the Pokémon appeared and snarled at the sight of its opponents hissing.

"That Delcatty's a Shadow Pokémon that makes sense though she runs this sand trap!" Tai growled Rosa scanned Delcatty.

"**Delcatty the Prim Pokémon and the evolved form of Skitty: Delcatty is extremely popular among females for its luxurious fur Delcatty eat and sleep and do other activities whenever it pleases making daily routines random in the wild this Pokémon does not have a nest opting to sleep in clean comfortable places." **

"_According to this Shock wave is the only move it knows_." Rosa thought, "_But I know it will definitely have Shadow moves_." She thought walking forward.

"And what are you up to?" Tai asked.

"I'll battle her." Rosa declared,

"By yourself?" Ash asked,

"Do you know how many sweet cute Pokémon I've seen that have been turned into those awful fighting machines by Cipher, too many Ash and Tai, too many! And the way miss prom queen over there is going on about it she made them into Shadow Pokémon herself with a partner!" Rosa snapped,

"Guilty as charged my buddy Ein and I are like super smart!" Lovrina replied,

"Yeah super smart like a rock I'll bet this Ein guy did all the work himself while you just stood around and looked pretty." Tai muttered under his breath,

"You see she just admitted it!" Rosa shouted ignoring Tai's remark despite hearing it "this is the one chance I have to get revenge for all those cute little Pokémon and I'm not passing it up!" she stated a massive hate flame burning around her as well as in her eyes.

"Ohhhkaaay Rosa is scaring me." Tai stated nervously,

"Yeah that happens when you travel with girls." Ash replied,

"EXCUSE ME?!" Rosa shouted,

"He said it!" Tai stated jumping away from Ash and pointing at him.

"Traitor!" Ash shouted,

"Alright then little girl like if you think you can take on Delcatty then bring it on!" Lovrina shouted.

"Fine by me, Sharda come on out!" Rosa shouted releasing her Froslass.

"Frosslaaas." She chimed upon release.

"Sharda use rollout!" Rosa commanded,

"FROSS!" with a spin it charged forward like a rushing bolder,

"Dodge it Delcatty!" Lovrina stated,

"MEW!" it stated dodging the attack,

"Now use Shadow in front of Froslass!" Lovrina commanded,

"DEELL MEOW!" with a massive swing of it's tail it sent the dark wave of energy causing Sharda to lose balance and get sent flying.

"Sharda!" Rosa shouted as Delcatty landed gracefully,

"Now Delcatty use Shock Wave!" she shouted,

"DELLLLRAAAAAA!" Delcatty shouted electricity surging from it's body as Sharda was hit and left haning in the air a little trying to recover,

"Sharda!" Rosa shouted, "Please hang on."

"Hold on I thought Shadow Pokémon got stripped of their original moves for the Shadow ones." Ash stated,

"I heard some were made to keep more powerful moves Shock Wave never misses and Lovrina knowing that probably made Delcatty keep it with its new Shadow Moves." Krane replied,

"Yeah then she threw Sharda off balance by using Shadow wave to cause problems for roll out, clearly Lovrina is smarter then we just gave her credit for." Michael growled.

"You mean she's only acting like some Ditzy valley girl princess?!" Tai asked in shock while Lovrina chuckled deviously.

"Stay strong Shard use Ice shard!" Rosa shouted,

"FROSSS LA!" she cried unleashing the large ball of ice,

"Use Shadow Rush!" Lovrina commanded,

"RAAAOOW!" Delcatty screamed rushing right at the Ice Shard making it shatter,

Rosa gasped, "You're not the only one who knows how to use beauty as power darling." Lovrina replied, "You should like give up!"

"Never!" Rosa growled, "Use Rollout once more!" She stated.

The Frosslass surged once again like a rolling bolder but Delcatty merely dodged then on Lovrina's command used Shadow wave this time directly at Sharda!

"Oh no they're getting beat out there!" Max cried,

"_She keeps countering all my moves I need to find a way to catch her off guard just shooting attacks isn't going to help me obviously unless I can get her cornered somehow but I would need to get Delcatty to stop listening to her or make it so they can't see Sharda-Wait that's it!" _She thought.

"Delcatty use Shadow Wave finish this up!" Lovrina shouted,

"DEEEELLROO!" she shouted unleashing the wave of dark energy.

"Counter with Ominous wind and make it spin! _If, this is like anything back, in Nimbasa City….please work!" _Rosa prayed desperately.

"FRAAAALAAA!" Sharda shouted using the ghost type move twisting it so it would spin like a funnel trapping the Shadow Wave where it crackled and exploded taking the Ominous wind with it trapping Delcatty in a thick black fog.

"OH NO!" Lovrina shouted,

"Oh yes now's your chance Sharda use rollout!" she shouted,

"FROOSS!" once again it took off like a bullet spinning this time hitting Delcatty over and over striking it hard until Delcatty tried to fight back and lunge at it to no avail she screamed and Tai could see a glimmer of red within the black fog.

"Watch out Rosa, Delcatty's gone into Hyper mode!" Tai called,

"Miss Lovrina you have to call Delcatty!" she stated,

"But if I do that her heart will start to open!" Lovrina stated, "Krane this is why I need you to study XD 001!" Lovrina begged.

Krane merely crossed his arms. "Begging won't help." He replied simply.

"Now Sharda Ice Shard!" Rosa shouted,

"LAAASSS!" Sharda shouted sending the ball of ice at her foe.

"RAEOW!" Delcatty shouted then hissing lunged after Sharda,

"Dodge its attacks Sharda!" Rosa commanded,

"Fros!" it cried dodging to the left the right up where Delcatty hit it's head on the ceiling before crashing down into the ground battered and bruised now Delcatty snarled trying to stand up,

"We can't let Delcatty hurt itself any more finish it with Signal beam!" Rosa shouted,

"FROSSS!" Sharda stated its eyes glowing then shooting a red and green beam of light at it knocking it down where it lay swirls in it's eyes.

"Snag ball go!" Ash commanded, throwing the ball where it landed on Delcatty and captured her becoming it usual sinister black and red,

Everyone stared as the ball shook it signified capture and surged off to the HQ Lab Rosa cheered while Lovrina let out a cry.

"Oh poo grr you win this time the boss will be like so cross with me but I'll owe this favor I'll bet once you see XD 001 you'll like totally want to help us until then promise me you'll think about our Shadow Pokémon plan!" she stated running off,

"Lovrina!" the Scientist shouted following.

"And that's that." Tai stated smugly.

"YEAH!" Rosa shouted as she hugged her Froslass, "Way to hang tough Sharda!"

"Frosslass!" Sharda replied happily.

"You two battled marvelously I can see you've all grown tougher." Krane replied before turning to see a couple of items that were dropped, "A file and a Disk?"

"Huh hey that's one of Ein's files." Tai stated recognizing it.

"Lovrina mentioned the name before, that must be her partner he's the one who wrote all these notes if we have them we can use them against Cipher." Michael stated,

"Eevee!" Eevee agreed,

"Good idea but for now let's get out of this place and return back to the HQ lab." Krane replied.

**XD XD XD**

Datan and Aidan watched as a new pokeball came in "Eleven Shadow Pokémon in one day those kids have been busy." Aidan stated,

"I know that's what worries me where did they go that had that many, Shadow Pokémon?" Lily asked

She saw Jovi rush to the front door following she gasped with joy coming up to the HQ Lab as Jovi Mimi and Pala rushed up to hug him was Krane followed by Michael and his friends.

"PROFESSOR KRANE YOUR BACK, YOUR BACK JOVI'S SO GLAD YOUR HOME!" she shouted,

"PALA LA!" Pala stated,

"MIMIUN!" Mimi shouted both pokemon were nuzzling him making him laugh,

"Professor is it really you?!" Lily stated rushing up,

"It's me." Krane replied later the group gathered around the table, "Thanks to all of you I was able to return home safely it was a horrible ideal but I learned a few things about Shadow Pokémon and Cipher first off they're in no way a small time organization they've been carefully planning all this and fifty of the Shadow Pokémon they created were stolen from other trainers what's worse they plan to make a Shadow Pokémon that can never be purified this XD 001." Krane replied before pulling out the disk. "Datan can you do me a favor and see if you can decipher this disc?" he asked.

"Yes right away!" Datan replied taking it and heading off.

"We've learned, a few things about Cipher and the Shadow Pokémon ourselves professor the most important thing is how to change them back as well as some strange behavior they exhibit as a result of having their power." Michael replied.

"We have two of the Ein reports so far Rosa has Number three if you want after we've read this one we'll leave them all here with you any we find we'll send them too you." Ash replied,

Krane nodded, "Rosa what does that report say?"

Rosa opened it, "**Purification of Pokémon: **_Shadow Pokémon are fighting machines created by closing the doors to their hearts the process of restoring a Shadow Pokémon to its original state is known as Purification. Exactly how a Shadow Pokémon is purified is unclear but there appear to be several causes we must eliminate reactions to these factors and create Shadow Pokémon that can never be purified." _Rosa finished with a sad look on her face.

"How awful." Ash muttered,

"Pikaaa." Pikachu muttered quietly,

"We need to-" Lily was about to say when Aidan bursted in, "Professor it's finished the Purification Chamber!"

"Whoa!" Tai stated,

"Oh my!" Lily stated,

"No way!" Michael stated in awe.

"Vee." Eevee agreed,

"Excellent timing, lets go see it." Krane replied as they all went towards a room that had a single platform and nine areas for slots for pokeballs it seemed like.

"Alright first off I want to thank you Lily for rallying everyone to finish this in my absence you did a wonderful job leading the team." Krane stated,

"Thank you Professor." She replied humbly.

"Michael this room was your father's passion he believed in it if he here today I'm sure he'd be pleased." Krane told him, "I think it's only right that you be the first to test it in the first day of it's long and promising history." he replied,

Michael nodded and stepped onto the platform suddenly a large holographic chamber appeared around him and the room turned blacker then the night sky.

"Whoa cool!" Tai muttered,

"The Purify Chamber is where Shadow Pokémon undergoes purification by coming into contact with regular Pokémon we have nine sets as to purify up to nine Pokémon at once the corrupt Dark aura of the Shadow Pokémon will eventually be purified by being close to the untainted natural aura of the regular Pokémon." Aidan explained,

"Why is that?" Max asked,

"A Pokémon's aura is more influential and powerful then a human's aura because of this and the fact that Pokémon feel each other's emotion and presence causes their aura to return to its natural state." Aidan replied,

"Each of the nine sets can have one Shadow Pokémon and four Pokémon and you can increase the tempo of the aura by their compatibility by arranging them clockwise to what's stronger type wise." Krane finished,

"Okay." Michael replied taking Ledyba and Poochyena's pokeball in two slots then placing Makuhita in the middle the room became dark again but this time music seemed to be heard as notes and stars and a pulsing rainbow aura mixing with black purply aura mixed and pulsated with each other.

"Whoa." Michael muttered as he looked around, "Dad….this is your greatest achievement yet!" Michael muttered smiling.

"Sweet!" Tai muttered,

"A shadow Pokémon has to be at least in contact with one regular Pokémon otherwise it won't work." Krane warned as Michael stepped off the Hologram.

"It went away." Max muttered a little disappointed, "Don't worry the chamber still works even with out someone to activate the hologram the purification process can't proceed without someone to activate the holograms though.

"Sounds simple enough" Michael replied, "Should I check up on Datan?" he asked.

"Yes please that would wonderful." Lily replied,

"Big Brother and his friends are tired Jovi will do it!" she stated running off.

"Jovi wait!" Lily called but she was already gone Pala and Lily following. "I guess there's no stopping her." She sighed,

Krane laughed, "Seeing Jovi's boundless energy makes me realize I'm home." He said happily.

"We'll go anyway mom." Michael replied as the group made their way to where Datan was compiling data only to find Jovi.

"Datan's not here." Jovi muttered,

"He would've told us if he had cracked it right?" Ash asked Michael,

"Yes." The red head replied,

"Actually I thought I saw him go outside when we were in the Purify Chamber." Rosa admitted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tai asked,

"I didn't really see him just the coat move with him so I figured he was someone else but if he's not here then that's my guess." Rosa defended,

"Then I say we try it." Michael replied, the group headed outside to see Datan run his hand through his hair in frustration, Michael lightly tapped him on the shoulder, "Datan?"

"AACK Professor I- Oh it's you and your friends Michael." Datan replied,

"You okay?" Max asked,

"No!" Datan sighed I couldn't decipher the Disc it would take a seriously talented guy to crack that data wide open." He sighed,

"A seriously talented guy you say?" Krane asked as he walked up,

"I'm sorry Professor I couldn't decipher the data." Datan replied sadly.

"It's quite alright if it's a talented guy you need then I guess the only thing to do is to find one perhaps Duking and his friend Sliva in Pyrite Town would know someone." Krane replied,

"I guess." Datan replied a little ashamed he couldn't do the job.

"We'll take it too him we might even find out more about what Cipher is planning." Michael replied.

"Vuui!" Eevee agreed,

"Alright wait here we'll get the disc." Datan replied brightening up and following.

"So bring any new guys with you?" Tai asked,

"Actually yes since Makuhita's close to Purification I'd thought I keep him with me and then just go to Agate village and purify him when the time comes I placed Ledyba in the purification chamber with Hitmontop and got this little guy to come with me according to the strategy memo he knows one normal attack so chances are he and the rest of the Hexagon brothers Shadow Pokémon were made like Delcatty was." He replied releasing the pokeball to reveal Seedot.

"SEee." It growled,

"Hey there little fella." Tai cooed trying to be friendly but Seedot merely growled and started to glow and everyone yelped.

"AAHH SEEDOT USING EXPLOSION!" Max screamed as they were suddenly caught in the blast looking charred as they all fell over.

"This is gonna be a long trip!" Ash groaned,

"You're realizing this now?" Tai asked,

**XD XD XD**

Lovrina was on her knees practically being submissive before staring up at the screen before her, "Forgive me I was out strategized as much I hate to admit it but despite Krane's escape rest assured research is going as planned and though not as quickly we will get XD001 under control!"

"**But the children know of it's existence…however do they know of XD 002?" **the man in the screen his face shadowed by the light asked,

"No sir I followed your protocol stated that information regarding our Aura research and XD 002's existence does not get past the Administrators of Cipher." Lovrina replied.

"**Good, I must say I'm impressed you had the sense to drop your valley girl act before explaining yourself to me it helped a lot but don't dare to fail me again!" **

"Understood!" Lovrina replied,

"**As for the children themselves alert the other Admins if those brats wander into their areas make sure they know to exterminate them!" **

Lovrina smiled "Of course."

* * *

**Swablu learns Dragon Pulse at level fifty in black and white forty two in the sequels, **

**Wynaut gets Mirror Coat and Counter at level fifteen at the same time**

**Crawdawnt gets bubble beam at level twenty and Crab hammer****at forty-four**

**Rypherior learns Hammer arm at level forty-two, Drill run five levels later at forty-seven and then Horn Drill at seventy one**

**Delcatty had Shock wave as a generation III and IV only move meaning it can't learn it in gen V the Delcatty in XD regains Shock wave as it purifies.**

**Seedot can learn explosion at level 43 if you don't let it evolve till then for Nuzleaf it's a preevolution only move,**

* * *

_**Lovrina has always struck me as a valley girl hence the likes in her dialogue and the one totally and I honestly think thanks to her eyeliner she is not good at putting on makeup unless its part of her who act I used to wonder why she was in charge of the Cipher lab until I read over the TV tropes page for Pokémon XD which said that the valley girl thing is just an act to fool her opponents which is what she did to Rosa**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	8. You've gotta Fight for your Pyrite!

_**Alright next chapter of Pokémon Shadow revolution something I've been meeting to point out the moves Spike and any upcoming new Pokémon new is merely logic and guess work**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_VIII-_You've gotta fight for your Pyrite!

After recovering from Seedot's explosion the group saw that Krane was coming out with the disc and something else as well catching Michael's attention,

"Professor Krane is that?" Michael asked,

"Yes a Snag Machine." Krane replied handing Ash the Disc before giving the new Snag Machine to Michael, "I designed it for you." he replied,

"You made another Snag machine and it's finished now?!" Tai asked surprised,

"The Project was already half way done by the time I had been kidnapped with the Aura reader in it's final stages Lily not only finished the Purify Chamber but this and the Aura reader as well." Krane replied,

"Amazing Mom works so hard you need to give her a day off!" Michael stated,

"Vuii!" Eevee agreed,

"She'll need an amazing Mother's day present too." Rosa added.

"How is this Snag Machine different from the one I have?" Ash asked.

"This one works with the aura reader I've tested it and it does respond to Shadow Pokémon it will cue in onto the aura they have and tell which Pokémon is which." Krane explained as Michael put it on his head band, "Also unlike Snagem's Snag Machine this one will only catch Shadow Pokémon it won't work if a normal Pokémon is targeted." Krane replied,

"Cool it's even better because if someone steals it, it won't work for them." Max pointed out as Michael put it on.

Once he did the Machine lit up a bit as a bluish white light hit the area a blue pokeball insignia lit up on the palm of Michael's glove and shoulder pad it fade as the machine quieted down waiting for use.

"All Systems go Professor." Michael replied, as Lily came out,

"So you're all going to Pyrite?" she asked,

"We'll be just fine." Tai replied,

"Yeah I've my got my friends and Eevee with me I'll be okay." Michael assured,

"I know just be careful try to just get done what needs to be done and leave I don't want you running into trouble." Lily replied,

"We'll do our best." Michael replied, the Caravan beeped as the group piled in and it took off,

"So what makes you think there's a slim chance we won't get into trouble?" Tai asked Michael,

"We'll you could get us into trouble." Ash said offhandedly,

"And what does that mean?!" Tai growled as the two glared pressing foreheads,

"Exactly what it means!" Ash snapped as they pushed back and forth,

"What else?" Rosa asked turning to Michael as Max tried to prevent the fight from getting worse,

"Well, Pyrite is…..something, interesting to be polite." Michael replied rubbing the back of his head as Eevee, Rio and Pikachu watched the desert go by "Thing is even in the best of times the unexpected happens in Pyrite."

**XD XD XD**

Team Rocket had gathered up in a cliff not too far from the old Snagem hideout Jessie surveyed the area with some binoculars as a camera came back showing her some structures in farther parts of the desert. "Interesting." She muttered,

"_Well done I see you've managed to get as much data as needed." _Dr. Zager asked,

"Yes Professor sending it now." James replied using his good hand to type in the commands,

"_Excellent I'll see if I can have a strategy ready for you ready as well as schematics of the other Cipher Bases after which the rest is up to you_." Zager replied,

"We'll be here Jessie's been scouting the nearby areas." Meowth replied,

"_Alright then await further orders." _Zager replied,

"Yes sir." The two replied,

**XD XD XD**

The group arrived in Pyrite town it was a gritty city with a wind mill it wasn't rustic like Sunset town or resorty like Gateon port and perhaps the complete opposite of Agate Village,

"Wow this place is filthy and a slum." Rosa said bluntly,

"Yup" Michael agreed "but it's usually not all bad although I've been hearing a lot of bad things have been happening in town."

"So where's the Pokémon Center?" Ash asked,

"Built into the Coliseum as is the Hospital since that building gets the most security it's the safest place" Michael replied,

"So what do we do go to the Pokémon Center or see Duking?" Rosa asked,

"I think we should see Duking." Michael replied simply

"We could ask the Joy at the Center if she knows where he is." Max replied,

"Why not ask someone in town? They might know where he is." Tai suggested,

"WHAT, ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" a nearby Thug hollered chasing a guy out of town.

"That's obviously a no…." Tai muttered all of their expressions had turned to ones of shock,

"A lot of the People here don't like small talk." Michael stated,

"Come on Johnson I've got nothing to hide!" called the voice it was a green haired kid a little older than Ash, wearing a purplish-black jumpsuit with orange patches 'interrogating' him was a man who looked like a toy soldier almost his cap was tall and tied with a chin strap he had a blue police jacket with a belt going diagonally across it and a badge along with red pants and a yellow ascot.

"Alright but if you're trying to con me Cail I'll know about it." Johnson replied as he left Cail stuck out his tongue and snickered, "Sucker of course I've got nothing to tell you." he smirked before spotting Ash and Co. "And who are you losers?" he asked the group minus Tai jumped a little at this,

"Us we're tourists!" Rosa stated,

"I hate tourists." Cail replied bluntly,

"We're not tourists but we do want to know where Duking is." Tai responded quickly.

"The Coliseum owner bah like I know he's been keep his nose out of other people's business for days now it's even got Silva's feathers ruffled now where the coliseum office is that requires payment." Cail replied,

"We're not paying you to answer a question!" Michael snapped,

"Vuii!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed

"Raouf!" Rio barked in defiance as well feeling braver than usual,

"Well that's too bad your talking to Cail the Pryite city Gate Keeper." Cail stated,

Tai glared "Maybe you should be called Cail the sm-vv" Ash's hand instantly went over his mouth,

"OKAY! We just want to know where Dunking is for free so if you could tell where he is we'll just be on our way." Ash stated sweat dropping very nervous Tai however was able to angle his head so his teeth could bite down on Ash's hand he yelped and let go and turned on Tai with a vengeance "I. Am. SO. Gonna. Get you for that!" Ash growled as he began to chase Tai around.

"Price or nothing those are my rules." Cail replied simply

Michael sighed, "What do you want it can't require breaking the law if that's the case I'd rather walk around town looking for him then get your help." He stated firmly as Ash chased Tai in the background,

"Hey I may be a thug but I'm not heartless or manipulative" Cail defended throwing his hands into the air "I just want to battle you and the guy chasing down Goggle-twit over there." Cail replied.

That was enough to make Ash stop what he was doing he had just grabbed a hold of Tai and had a fistful of his shirt both looked over, "You wanna battle Ash and Mike." Tai asked,

"Sure those too are strong I can tell especially from those Pokémon." He replied pointing at Rio, Pikachu and Eevee the former scurried to Tai who was let free,

"Rio's mine." Tai stated,

"Seriously?" Cail asked in disbelief,

"Yes can you guys ask him so we can go?" Tai asked,

"Look for the big yellow building with a 'C' on it that's where he is though he's not much of a talker these days." Cail replied walking off,

"I guess there's nothing left to do but find Duking and Silva." Max replied,

"Yeah lets' go." Ash replied,

"Where'd Rosa go?" Tai asked looking for her he saw the girl in the nearby alley.

"Aww how cute!" she cooed as Tai and Ash came over to see a small yellow fox like Pokémon with yellow eyes and red tufts of fur in it's ears bouncing a couple of balls on it's snout,

"Fen, Fen, Fen." It chirped as the balls were tossed,

"Oh my, it juggles I. have. to. have It!" Rosa squealed in delight,

"Hold on Rosa if it knows how to juggle maybe it has a trainer." Ash stated,

"What are you the Pokémon police?" Tai scoffed,

"Yeah I only meant I want one." Rosa chirped,

"I'm just saying you never know." Ash deadpanned,

"Whoa a Fennekin!" Max stated,

"Fennekin?" Ash asked,

"Do you know anything else about it?" Rosa asked,

"Only that it's a fire type it's a pretty new Pokémon." Max replied,

"Fenne!" Fennekin called jumping on to Rosa's shoulder and nuzzling her,

"Awww you so cute you want to come with us I'll bet Duking will know if your wild or not." Rosa cooed,

"Don't get your hopes up Fennekin are extremely rare in the Orre region." Michael warned,

"There's the building!" Tai stated pointing to it there it was a large building with the letter C for Coliseum at the top they entered the building to find a well-built man with mousy brown hair and matching mustache wearing black pants and a white shirt.

"Hmm who are you?" he asked,

"I'm Ash this is Pikachu."

"Pika Pikachu."

"I'm Rosa."

"Fennekin." Fennekin chirped.

"Names Tai," Tai replied he then chuckled when Rio jumped to his shoulders and hung from them "this little guy is Rio"

"Raaou."

"My names Max."

"I'm Michael this is Eevee."

"Vui Vee." Eevee greeted, two pokeballs suddenly opened to reveal Oshawott and Spike.

"Osha!" he waved,

"Chespin!" Spike happily waved,

"You must be Duking we wanted to talk to you about something." Michael finished,

"Can't I've been too busy all this time." Duking curtly replied "Still am."

"Well we wouldn't take too long or maybe we could talk to your friend Silva." Ash inquired while Oshawott and Spike went over to a nearby book case Tai and Rio following them in curiosity, he noticed the two stare at something on the floor.

"Let me see." Tai muttered the two moved to show him he noticed a small set of white marks on the floor, "_Skid marks this book case has been moved a bunch of times, what is Duking hiding_?"

"He's busy too." Duking stated taking him out of his thoughts

"Yeah but it's important." Max protested,

"Isn't there anyway we could talk to one of you?" Michael asked,

"Please sir we only need a few minutes of your time." Rosa added,

"I'm sorry as of now I have an important phone call." He stated getting up and heading to another room,

"I can't believe it my dad told Duking always found time to talk what happened?" Michael asked.

"Vuii." Eevee muttered Ash glanced over to see Oshawott and Spike on the bookshelf while Tai was trying to push it.

"Tai get away from there!" Ash called,

"Just a sec." Tai stated pushing as hard as he could, "Come on I know you can move now budge!"

Oshawott and Spike meanwhile were checking out the shelf while Tai and Ash argued, "Tai get away from it!" he yelled trying to pull Tai away from the Bookcase.

"No there's something behind here!" he protested, at this point Tai had grabbed onto the side of the bookcase while Ash was trying to pull him away from it Spike pressed a button and the door opened Tai let go and the two stumbled around till they regained their balance, "What I tell you." Tai replied gesturing to the open book case,

"How'd you even know?" Rosa asked,

"Oshawott and Spike found them first but look at the floor." Tai stated they all knelt down to see what Tai and the two had seen earlier as Spike and Oshawott got onto their respective trainers shoulders,

"Scuff marks." Michael stated, "I see what you're saying that's proof that the bookcase has been moved back and forth."

"Hey!" called a voice they turned to see a boy who had Duking's hair color wearing a yellow shirt rushed over, "Don't go in there there's nothing important."

They all stood up and as Tai crossed his arms, "Word of advice kid don't say that cause it might mean something _is_ important besides we opened the door." Tai smirked,

"Well you're not allowed to walk down there!" the boy shouted,

"Okay." Tai replied going to one end of the room before sprinting down the cave, "Not walking Running!"

The boy sputtered as the others faced palm Rio looked on blinking while Pikachu and Oshawott began to lecture him about something, "He's insane." Rosa muttered,

"That's not, that was, I MEANT HE WASN'T ALLOWED TO GO DOWN THERE AT ALL!" the boy wailed.

"I feel your pain kid I_ really_ do." Ash sighed as he followed,

Tai found himself in a cave where he heard someone squeak in surprise,

"Who are you and how'd you get in here!" a girl about his age snapped the older girl who looked about Rosa's age stood up,

"Uh I'm-"

"Tai you're such a brat!" Ash shouted grabbing his shoulder, "I'm really sorry about him."

"It's okay we're discussing a way to get a bunch of bad guys Pokémon but we haven't come up with anything all we know is that those Pokémon are in trouble." The eldest girl replied, "I'm Marcia these are my sisters my little brother," Marcia replied seeing him peek out from behind Ash, "was supposed to be keeping look out."

"I had to go to the bathroom." He protested,

"Then you should tell me so I can cover you till you get back." Marcia replied.

"It's nice to meet you all, anyway sorry to bother you I'll be going now and taking this pain in the neck with me." Ash replied growling a little on the last part as he shoved Tai out of the room.

"Chesspin!" Spike called waving as they left.

"Ow what's with you?" Tai hissed,

Ash glared not lessening his grip on Tai's shoulder "You're what's with me!" he snapped with a growl "why can't you just listen to me or other people without looking for-"

"Duking seriously!" shouted a new voice the two boys turned to see a tall silver haired teen wearing a grey shirt with blue pin stripes and black shorts his orange eyes were in a vicious glare, "How much more are you going to take from Gorigan and his stooges, Can't you see they're using you and the Coliseum! Have they completely sucked the spirit out of you!? The Duking I know would've kicked out the stooges and scared that ape up a tree!" he stated slamming his hands on the desk,

"Fen!" Fennekin jumped off and raced out the door scared,

"Ahh Fennekin!" Rosa stated but was silence when the teen yelled again,

"Duking answer me!" he shouted, Duking looked away, "Whatever!" he scoffed, "I've lost faith in you!" he snapped storming out,

"Was that?" Ash asked,

"Yeah Silva he stormed in here shouted about a bunch of thugs having Shadow Pokémon in Duel square and lately they've been teaming up to attack trainers their most recent victim got sent to the hospital while his Pokémon are now in critical care in the center." Michael replied,

Everyone gasped at that, "What do we do, we've got to snag those Pokémon!" Tai stated finally getting free,

"Right which means we're off to duel square." Michael agreed,

"Eevee!" Eevee stated with a nod the group had left and headed out to duel square a large yellow ring painted in the town square,

"So….where are they?" Max asked,

"Yeah, they should be around here somewhere…unless it's an ambush!" Tai stated "WE KNOW YOUR HIDING SO COME OUT!" he shouted loudly,

"Try this." Ash replied, "WE CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

"PIKAAA!"

"RAAAOUU!" Rio called,

"So more victims for the infirmary" snarled a voice they all saw coming out were about five trainers one was a boy with a bandana with Roller skates came over followed by a man with a black and blue leather jacket and pants another named Nover man with a brown and red leather outfit came over his name Vant.

That was when a girl who was tight wiring jumped down with the agility of a Liepard in front of them glared as another showed up a girl with a leopard print hat and a red outfit.

"Whoa nice entrance." Tai muttered,

"That's the only thing nice about this place this is Duel Square where even crybabies know to shut up! It's here you either sink or die trying, I'm Nover let's go Noctowl!"

In a flash the large brown Owl appeared, "BRaaaaa!" it shouted,

"A Noctowl!" Tai shouted scanning it with his Pokedex,

"**Noctowl, The Owl Pokemon And the evolved form of Hoothoot : Noctowl has well developed eyesight being able to see in the murkiest of darkness and the smallest amount of light Noctowl turns it's head one hundred and eighty degrees whenever it needs to think." **

"Diogo, let's go Luxio!" she shouted the Pokémon appeared hissing at its opponents as Max scanned it,

"**Luxio the Spark Pokémon: strong electricity courses through its sharp claws a light scratch can cause fainting it can communicate with others of its kind this way by resting their forearms together."**

"My names Leba, Let's go Skiploom!"

"Names Vant, Misdreavous!"

"Skiploom and Misdreavous." Rosa muttered as she scanned them.

"**Skiploom, The Cottonweed Pokémon: The bloom on its head opens and closes as the temperature rises and drops it spreads it's petals to absorb sunlight and flies close to the sun to get as much as it can. Misdreavous, The Screech Pokémon: Misdreavous loves to sneak up on people at night scaring them with shriek-like cry it does this to gather fear as energy."**

"And Lon last but certainly not least Slugma!" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"SLUG!" it called Ash scanned it with his pokedex to check it's moves,

"**Slugma the Lava Pokémon: Slugma is a common sight around volcanic areas this Pokémon is in a constant search for warm places to keep its body from cooling." **

Michael's Aura read clicked on the small lens going in front of his right eye, "They're shadow Pokémon!" Michael stated,

"Vuui!" Eevee gasped,

"Yeah that's like five Shadow Pokémon!" Tai stated, "And I also think I'm out of a job." He stated looking towards his shoulder, "Get em Spike!" Tai declared as his Chespin with a determined look nodded and jumped off his shoulder.

"OSHA!" Oshawott shouted getting out in front by Spike,

"You wanna go for it?" Ash asked,

"Wott!" Oshawott stated with a nod

"Alright Makuhita you're on!" Michael called, throwing his pokeball

"MAKU!"

"Let's go Breeloom!" Max called throwing his pokeball releasing the pokemon,

"Breeloom!" It shouted,

"Violet we need your help!" Rosa called throwing the pokeball.

"Chupa!" she stated landing on the ground and facing the shadow pokemon.

"We're ready for you!" Ash stated,

"Pika!"

"Alright, then lets go team!" Vant shouted,

"USE SHADOW RUSH!" they shouted the five pokemon charged causing the five pokemon to scatter,

"Oshawott use Watergun on Slugma!" Ash shouted,

"OSHA-WOOT!" a stream of water hit Slugma before it could dodge but it stood strong,

"Too bad for you Shadow Pokemon are strong against normal pokemon!" Lon sneered.

Ash gritted his teeth, "That's right, Okay Oshawott use Aqua Jet!"

"OSHHA!" Oshawott cloaked in a veil of water charged forward but this time Slugma was able to dodge.

"Skiploom use Shadow Blitz!" Leba called,

"Dodge it!" Tai shouted Spike leapt to the side and grinned while Skiploom growled for only hitting air, "Good job now use Aerial Ace!" Tai commanded

"Ches, Ches, Chespin!" Spike at a blinding speed crashed into Skiploom knocking it back,

"Skiploom get up!" Leba shouted,

It tried to stand "Plooo-"

"Pin missile!" Tai shouted,

"Chess!" it called it's spikes glowing, "Pin, Pin, Pin!" it shouted throwing the barrage of spikes hitting Skiploom hard,

"Alright we got em!" Tai stated,

"Skiploom Shadow Blitz!" Leba shouted the Pokémon rushed and hit Spike hard,

"Hang in there Spike!" Tai called as Spike tried to pull itself up,

Noctowl was dive bombing Makuhita who dodged already Makuhita had used Arm thrust and Shadow Rush and Shadow blitz at it Michael saw that it had gained it's third move,

"Makuhita Thunder Punch!" Michael yelled,

"MAAAKUUU!" it stated throwing the electrically charged punch at Noctowl who recoiled when it broke away it forced itself into the air,

"Noctowl Shadow wave!" Nover shouted, with a screech Noctowl flapped it's wings unleashing a purplish wave of energy hitting Makuhita hard,

"Makuhita you gotta get up!" Michael called,

"Vuui vee!" Eevee called as Makuhita stood strong it went into Reverse mode as Michael saw in his aura reader,

"Oh no." he muttered,

"Noctowl Shadow Rush!" Nover called,

"Braaaa!" Noctowl struck Makuhita hard it fell back a little but didn't lose it's balance merely charging up a Thunder punch and then jumped using the move repeatedly on Noctowl.

"MAKUHITA!" Michael called snapping it out of his daze he hadn't been able to call Makuhita in time but it worked, Noctowl was down for the count,

"Go Snag ball!" Michael shouted throwing one unlike Ash's snag ball that had a black top and a red middle until the Pokémon was caught Michael's snag ball had a blue top and silver middle it shook violently for a few seconds before turning back to it's normal color before fading he grabbed the Pokeball,

Meanwhile Misdreavous charged at Violet who dodged, and glared "Violet use Seed Bomb!" Rosa shouted,

Violet jumped into the air with a cry summoning the seeds before batting them into Misdreavous with her tail, "Now use Thunderbolt!" Rosa shouted,

"PAAACHIIIIII!" it shouted unleashing the blue thunderbolt that zapped it making it wince in pain once the attack was over,

"Oh yeah Misdreavous use Shadow Panic!" Vant shouted,

Misdreavous's eye lit up an eerie purple light as rings shot at Violet and hitting her she closed her eyes in impact however when she opened her eyes they were glowing purple she began to chatter and run around running into things,

"Oh no you're confused quick return!" Rosa shouted,

"Oh no you don't Shadow Hold!" Vant shouted Misdreavus put a familiar shadow rope around her as the light from her pokeball hit but got repelled,

"Oh no!" Rosa cried, "Violet you've gotta calm down!" Rosa shouted,

"He heh alright Misdreavous finish it with Shadow Rush!"

"MISSs!" it screamed,

"Quick Oshawott use Razor shell!" Ash called coming to the rescue with Michael and Makuhita dealing with Slugma for him,

"OSHHAAA WOOTT!" he shouted landing the blue colored blade of his scallop on Misdreavous knocking it back,

"Now Hydro Pump!" Ash shouted,

"WOOOTT!" Oshawott sent the powerful water attack on Misdreavous sending it into the wall behind Vant,

"Alright go Snag Ball!" Ash shouted catching the soaking and out cold Misdreavous the ball shook a little bit before signifying capture and getting sent to the HQ Lab,

"Go Makuhita use Arm Thrust!" Michael shouted,

"MAKU!" it shouted landing the multi-hit attack on Slugma the Pokémon landed out cold.

"Okay Snag ball go!" Michael shouted throwing the pokeball it shook for a few seconds before signifying capture and disappearing,

"Yes!" Michael cheered,

"Vuii vee!" Eevee exclaimed trying to get his attention,

"What is it?" Michael asked she glanced over at Makuhita who was wincing at her hands, "_Not good Slugma's special ability is flame body! I need to be more careful about stuff like this I was only thinking about snagging it I didn't think about its ability Idiot!" _Michael growled to himself in his thoughts, "Makuhita you did great come on back!" he shouted, recalling it before pulling out a pokeball, "Poochyena!" he shouted the Pokémon barked as it appeared,

"Okay Spike Energy ball!" Tai shouted,

"Chess PIN!" he shouted landing the attack on Skiploom,

"Shadow blitz!" Leba shouted Skiploom rammed into Spike who skidded to a halt trying to stand but collapsed,

"Spike return!" Tai shouted recalling him, "Good job you were great, Rio you're on!" Tai shouted,

"Rai!" Rio shouted glaring down Skiploom,

"Alright quick attack!" Tai commanded,

"RAII!" Rio charged and rammed into Skiploom who countered with Shadow Rush Rio managed to pull himself up,

"Rio Shadow Claw!" Tai shouted Rio growled summoning the purple claws he then rushed forward and hacked away at Skiploom knocking it out, "Ash now!"

"Snag ball go!" Ash shouted as the ball came in contact with Skiploom and sucked it in it shook before signifying capture and disappearing.

"You still have my Pokémon to deal with!" Diogo growled, "Luxio use Shadow Rave!"

Luxio roared and charged at them the pokemon backed away Luxio was facing down Oshawott and Eevee who were facing it Rio and Breeloom had gotten off to side,

"Use Shadow Rave!" Diogo shouted,

"Shadow Rave?!" the group asked together Luxio with a powerful roar going into Hyper Mode as it unleashed a fissure of Darkness that hit Oshawott and Eevee hard,

"Eevee no!" Michael shouted,

"Oshawott!" Ash shouted Eevee struggled to get up while Oshawott stumbled around like a drunk sailor trying to get balance,

"Alright now Shadow Rush!" Diogo commanded,

"LURAAAA!" Luxio shouted running forward and charging at them.

"Rio Sky Upper cut!" Tai shouted,

"Breloom Force palm!" Max commanded,

Rio got in front of Eevee and Oshawott charging and delivering the powerful attack that sent Luxio into the air where Breloom after a good jump landed it's hand on Luxio's side where a powerful blast sent it into the ground it stood and roared still able to fight however,

"Eevee use Hidden power!" Michael shouted,

"Oshawott use Hydro Pump!" Ash yelled,

"VUIII EEE!" Eevee shouted launching the attack,

"OSHA WOOOTT!" the blast of water combined with the hidden power hit Luxio before it could attack knocking it out,

"Snag ball go!" Michael commanded after a few tense moments of Shaking Luxio was caught and the ball disappeared,

"They, They Snagged our Pokémon we're gonna call the cops on you!" Vant shouted,

"Idiot you really think that they'd help us!?" Diogo hissed, "Let's get out of here!" she shouted as they all ran off everyone sighed when they left,

"Man that was intense." Ash sighed,

"Pika." Pikachu agreed everyone recalled their Pokémon even Tai who decided Rio should rest now in his pokeball,

"Let's get to the Pokémon center." Rosa stated they left but as Tai did he saw a familiar face.

"Nascour was it?" Tai asked clicking his tongue "You're not following us are you?"

"Of course not I was just visiting a friend in town, but words and rumors travel quickly in the Orre Region the hottest topic being you and your friends fighting Cipher." Nascour replied casually making Tai tense up,

"Somehow I don't think that was allowed to be spread." He growled,

"Oh come now you kids are so much fun to talk about then there's how you five keep saying that the Shadow Pokémon are sick and dangerous. I personally would love to have that kind of power I've heard what a few Cipher Peons have said about it XD001 is supposedly the most powerful Pokémon in the world."

"It's the most ill and tortured Pokémon is what it is Pokémon are not about power!" Tai snapped, glaring he turned to leave,

Nascour smirked, "In your mind but things are always different when you view them in different perspectives aren't they…._Aura 001."_

"WHAT?!" Tai snapped turning but Nascour was gone, a look of horror and fear appeared on Tai's face "_He knows who or rather what I am….Fanteen was right he is gonna be a danger to me." _

"Hey Tai come on!" Ash called,

"Coming!" Tai shouted they crossed the bridge connecting the Coliseum to the rest of the town it rested over a large chasm Tai listened was he heard something,

"Is there a town down there?" he asked he went to leave when he suddenly blacked out for a second the next thing he knew Max had a hold of his arm giving him a look,

"Don't do that!" he snapped,

"Do what?" Tai asked,

"Lean to far over." Max replied,

"But I- you what you're right I wasn't careful I think I dozed off for a second too." Tai replied running ahead and joining up with the others as they entered Max bringing up the rear. "Man this place is huge." Tai muttered the main lobby there was the door for the hospital the door for the Pokémon Center and in the center was the Coliseum Tai was waiting with the others for the Pokemon to get better.

"So what's with you falling behind?" Ash asked,

"I ran into stupid Nascour again." Tai replied taking a big bite of Pizza, "plus while I was on the bridge I heard talking and music and some machinery down there is there an underground part of Pyrite?" Tai asked.

"Well there's The Under a town beneath Pyrite and it's even worse than this town in fact most of the Criminal Underground of Orre is said to hang out there." Michael replied as the chime sounded saying the pokemon had recovered Rio came out beside Nurse Joy alongside her Audino and Chansey,

"You're Pokémon are all better." She told them as the group took the tray of pokeballs with Rio going to Tai's side and Eevee jumping to Michael's shoulder,

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash replied,

"Yeah thanks." Rosa, Tai and Michael added,

"Hey guys!" Max stated running up to them taking Breeloom's pokeball from Nurse Joy "Thank you Nurse Joy." He stated with a bow, "Listen I heard someone grumbling because they didn't make the current Coliseum challenge get this he was complaining about 'waiting longer to get a super powerful pokemon like Cail and the Duel Square gang did!"

"Cail, Super Powerful Pokémon it must be a Shadow Pokémon!" Tai stated,

"Anything else Max?" Michael asked,

"Yeah he said Cail entered twice and now he has two!" Max stated,

"Then we need to chat with this Cail, hey Nurse Joy any-"Tai asked turning but she was gone.

"That's a no Cipher's got this entire town spooked." Rosa stated,

"And silent" Max added,

"Let's go talk to Cail." Ash stated they nodded and headed out to the gate,

**XD XD XD **

meanwhile Fennekin was walking around looking through some garbage to eat when a Shadow was cast over it looked up to see a large man standing over it.

It let out a massive shriek as Marcia ran over to see Gorigan with Fennekin struggling in his arms being taken away, "_Oh that poor Fennekin!" _

**XD XD XD**

"So you two decided to show up after all?" Cail snarked,

"We have lives outside of you." Tai curtly replied,

"You wanted to battle us and you got it, you ready." Michael replied as he and Ash stepped forward

"So send out you're pokemon!" Ash told him,

"Alright but you two asked for it, Go Furret and Quagsire!" Cail shouted throwing up two pokeballs they appeared in a flash,

"FURRET!" it growled,

"Quag!" Quagsire growled,

"Quagsire?" Tai asked scanning it with his pokedex,

"**Quagsire the Water fish Pokémon: Quagsire are very easy going Pokémon they will lie on the bottom of river beds and wait for prey to stray into it's mouth this carefree Pokémon does not care that it always bumps it's head on boats."**

"Furret, that's from Jhoto." Max stated as Rosa scanned it,

"**Furret The long body Pokémon: the mothers will curl around their offspring to help them sleep, the nests of this Pokémon are impossible to enter as they only suit their long bodies despite it's short legs this Pokémon is very fast and corners it's foes with speed." **

"Snivy I choose you!" Ash shouted sending it out in a flash of light the grass snake appeared putting it's hands on it's hips,

"Snivy!"

"Teddiursa come on out!" Michael declared unleashing it,

"Ursa!" he shouted,

"Okay I'll be the referee." Max stated,

"Don't bother there's no need." Cail stated,

"That depends on who you ask." Tai remarked off handedly,

"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR TWO CENTS YA TWERP!" Cail shouted making Ash face palm. "Alright, Quagsire and Furret Shadow Rush!" he shouted,

"Quick dodge it Teddiursa!" Michael shouted,

"Snivy intercept Quagsire with leafstorm!" Ash commanded,

"SNIVYVYVYV!" the tornado of leaf storms hit Quagsire hard knocking the Shadow rush out and causing massive damage Teddiursa had just landed in behind Furret who charged,

"Teddiursa use Slash!" Michael shouted Teddiursa's claws grew to a very large size as it charged,

"URSA!" it shouted slashing at Furret knocking it back,

"Snivy use Leaf blade on Quagsire!" Ash shouted, Snivy jumped into the air and landed the attack on Quagsire,

"Don't give in Quagsire get some ground and smash that Snivy with Shadow Blitz!" Cail shouted, Quagsire righted itself and slammed into Snivy knocking it back and causing it to land on the ground,

Quagsire's aura suddenly started to turn red and Furret's after taking a hit from Teddiursa's Rock Tomb turned grey,

"Guys Hyper mode and Reverse mode combo coming up!" Tai called,

"Gotcha!" the boys replied,

"Quagsire and Furret!" Cail called to their shock the two pokemon looked calm, "I hate it when they do that the last few times they did it caused nothing but trouble a small price for power I guess alright Furret use Shadow Rave and Quagsire use Shadow rush!"

Quagsire charged slamming into Snivy and Teddiursa who landed with a cry then they were hit with the Shadow rave sending them into the air where they hit the ground,

"Snivy!" Ash cried,

"Teddiursa!" Michael shouted the two pokemon forced themselves to their feet, Snivy suddenly had a green aura around it,

"What is that?" Tai asked,

"Snivy's over grow!" Max stated as Tai looked it up in his Pokedex,

"**Overgrow is a special ablilty that raises the power of Grass type moves when the users health is below one third." **

"Teddursa gunkshot go!" Michael shouted,

"URSA!" Teddiursa shouted throwing the garbage shaped blast at Furret who was now poisoned as a result,

"Snivy use Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded, Snivy charged up the attack and hit Quagsire hard knocking it into Furret,

"We're not through yet use Quagsire Shadow half!" Cail shouted shocking everyone Quagsire unleashed a dark Aura that hit Snivy and Teddiursa hitting it hard as well as hitting itself and Furret,

"Oh no!" Rosa cried out,

"What the heck is Shadow half?!" Tai shouted,

"I don't really know this is the first time I've used it." Cail admitted making the group face falt slightly,

"You can't do something stupid like that it's a good way to lose a battle!" Max shouted vein pulsing as he pointed out that both pokemon were down for the count,

"ACK Quagsire and Furret!"

"Snag ball go!" Ash and Michael shouted together throwing the balls Michael captured Quagsire and Ash caught Furret the black and silver pokeballs shook before going to normal before disappearing leaving Cail sputtering,

"What the, did you just…." He asked blinking before waving his hand, "Keep them that stupid Gorigan ripped me off anyway going on about how these Shadow Pokémon were super strong but they're not, not to mention all those glitches be careful if you win at the Coliseum that's all they give you with the Gear Badge if you beat it." Cail replied as he walked off huffing.

Ash suddenly remembered Silva's words, "_Can't you see they're using you and the Coliseum!__** That's what Silva meant.**_"

"He can't get mad at us it's his own fault he lost." Tai shrugged simply,

"Rai ah." Rio agreed this brought Ash back to reality,

"We know one thing the Coliseum is holding a secret let's go register." Michael stated as they rushed towards the Coliseum passing a building where Nascour was chatting with a large built man he had blue and yellow padded gloves a head set with yellow goggles brown thick shoes with a monkey wrench on his belt attached to his red jumpsuit scarfing down a bunch of fruit he had Fennekin and a Plusle in a cage.

"Everything's going perfectly, we've broken Duking's spirit we can do with the Coliseum as we please." The man replied, "And as you can see I've got two more Pokémon for our Shadow Roster." He replied giving a sick grin to Plusle and Fenniken who started to cry while Plusle glared.

"Good, Good." Nascour replied "And the others are implementing their own parts of the Shadow Pokémon plan despite all set-backs the final phase is not far off." He replied taking a sip of his drink.

"Right, Snidel take these two back to the cave I'll be there later." He replied tossing the cage to a Cipher peon with a red version of Nap's outfit he was next to a man with an identical outfit to Naps.

"Right and thanks to these two Master Nascour, the Shadow Pokémon collection collection has increased in quality by ten percent and our Shadow Pokémon plan is reaching completion despite the twenty five percent loss with our past failure!"

"Just go." Gorgain and Nascour sighed together the two left that was when Sindel stuffed the cage into his companion's hands.

"What the heck you said-"Smarton tried to say when he was cut off,

"You have to guard the deeper recesses of the cave because of that you are required to put thirty-four percent more effort into a battle than I do and since your guarding position is seventy-five percent closer to where Gorigan wants these two Pokémon it's ninety percent more efficient to have you do it." Sindel replied,

Smarton glared but carried the cage off, "Why do I get the feeling I've been had," he asked the two Pokémon with a sigh but they looked away Fenniken sniffling,

**XD XD XD**

There was already a long line for registration Tai and Max had managed to get good places in line but the prospect of them getting into the next challenge looked grim. "Only two places left!" the service clerk called,

"We've gotta get those places!" Tai stated then grinned,

"Uh oh." Ash muttered as Rio was stuffed into his hands,

"Hey what's that thing?" Tai asked making the two people in front of him and Max look away once they did Tai grabbed Max and they shoved their way to the front while the clerk looked away, "Tai Ketchum of Pallet town." He muttered to himself which Ash heard,

"HUH?!" Ash yelled but Tai ignored him as he shoved Max in front of the touch screen and put the stylist in his hand.

"Max Maple, Petalburg City quick!" Tai stated he suddenly heard growled and with a scream ran off with the two thugs in hot pursuit Tai ran as fast as he could he saw a door and positioned himself in front of the door the two jumped for him but Tai dropped to the floor as they flew out of it Tai after escaping quickly realized that he was in the Hospital wing he saw a couple with a little girl looking over a teenage boy's bed.

"He'll get better right Mommy?" the girl asked, the mother didn't answer the man growled.

"What is Duking doing letting those monsters be used by a bunch of Thugs doesn't he care?! Silva assured me that he'd talk to Duking personally!" the man yelled then muttered something about liars under his breath Tai felt his eyes water then went to walk away bumping into an angry Ash.

"Hello." Tai replied nervously he was grabbed and dragged back to the Coliseum where the others waited.

"You need to be better behaved you said Rio hatched from an egg over a week ago meaning he's impressionable especially since he hatched in front of you, so anything you do he'll _think he's allowed to do_ when _**he isn't**_!" Michael growled Eevee nodding from his shoulder,

"Yeah Tai, he's gonna start copying your bad behavior!" Ash stated.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed,

Tai glanced down at Rio who blinked back at him.

"No he's too smart for that." Tai replied.

"Raaou?" Rio asked tilting his head,

"I say if Tai's antics get us killed in some way shape or form our ghosts haunt him forever." Max stated,

"Sounds good to me" Michael stated,

"Yup" Ash agreed,

"Pika!" (_Oh yeah!)_

"Vui!" _(Definitely!)_

"Indeed and that's even _after _you die Mister!" Rosa snapped,

Tai raised an eyebrow, "Ghosts can't haunt other Ghosts that's a paradox!" the lights suddenly went black all the power went out. "And you can't haunt when you're alive either." Tai muttered,

"That wasn't us." Ash replied,

"The Windmill!" Michael stated darting out of the room the others following,

"This place has a windmill?" Rosa asked,

"Maybe it's not so much polluted as it messy?" Ash offered they got to the windmill to see that the door had been broken down they rushed in to see both workers out cold.

"Ash look a gear is missing." Tai stated pointing it out the group looked over Max, Rosa and Michael rushed over to get a closer look before Ash could join them however,

"LOOOOK OUUUT!" yelled a voice the same cop from before slammed into Ash the two hit the ground with a loud thud the Cop got up holding two fistfuls of Ash's vest and shirt shaking him, "CHIEF, CHIEF, The Coliseum's out of power, it was robbed someone ripped out and ripped off an important gear!" he shouted,

"Johnson that's not me" Said a man with spiky grey hair and a Mustache standing at his side was Officer Jenny with a Herdier and a Growlithe sniffing around as one of the workers came too.

"Uhgg." One of them moaned sitting up,

"What happened?" Officer Jenny asked,

"It was Silva." He stated making everyone gasp in shock,

"You mean he stole the gear!?" Michael asked,

"Why would he do it that doesn't sound like Silva at all." Jenny stated, "Chief Sherles this is serious."

"Yeah he's Duking's Lieutenant!" Johnson added Ash shook the cobwebs out of his head and stood up,

"Maybe it's because the Coliseum is distributing Shadow Pokémon? This happened right after that trainer got beaten." He suggested,

Tai Gasped "Ash we have to get back that gear I saw that trainer after I ditched those goons right before you grabbed me he wasn't doing well in fact it looked like he was attached to the machine and then his pokemon Silva said they were in critical care they won't heal without the power!" Tai stated,

Ash nodded, "Right."

Michael had sped out the group in curiosity followed him they eventually found Michael glaring at Cail.

"I swear I don't know where he went all I know is that he headed east from here." Cail stated, "You need a chill pill yeesh you already beat me now back off." Cail growled.

Michael merely watched him go as Eevee looked worried,

"Michael!" Ash called, "Did you learn anything?" Ash asked as they all caught their breaths.

"East," Michael replied but "that's absolutely nothing to go on." He growled.

"Maybe not" Tai mused, "There's a few things out east right what arethey?" Tai asked Michael took a breath to listen as Max pulled out his PokeNav.

"Hey I haven't seen that in a while." Ash mused,

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu agreed,

"Yeah and it has a new function I'll tell you what it is when this drama is ironed out, let's see…" Max replied looking at the Map of Orre "There's the Regalam Tower, Phenac City, Coral City if you go south somewhere between Pyrite and Phenac and the Outskirt Stand and Eclo Canyon." He replied,

"Okay so let's think where would, Silva go out of all of those places." Michael asked,

"If I had a piece of Machinery I'd stash it somewhere it couldn't be found right away." Tai said,

"The Outskirt stand" Rosa stated "It has so much junk around it no one would notice the missing gear at least if they weren't looking for it."

"Let's start there, another good place would be Sunset Town there's a bit of a junk yard by where we looked over one of Ein's files." Michael suggested soon they were on a caravan towards the Outskirt Stand.

"Okay let's split up and look for the gear shout if you see anything suspicious." Ash stated,

"Right." they replied looking around Rio jumped on top of some junk as and looked Tai shifted through some things hoping perhaps that Silva buried it he was glad he got a good look at the gears back in the town before coming.

Ash was looking around in some junk Pikachu climbed up to meet him, "Any luck?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu replied shaking his head,

"That's okay keep looking." Ash replied,

Michael had plowed through an area of trash Eevee climbed on top of a box nearby and saw it,

"Vuivee!" she shouted alerting Michael who climbed, "Vee, Vee!" she stated pointing as Michael slid for a closer look the gear was in very good condition he grinned,

"GUYS I FOUND IT!" he shouted but was suddenly hit with a power blast of electricity being knocked back Tai had arrived first to see Silva glaring but it was more of a soulless glare Tai felt a tingling sensation but didn't know why all he did know however was that Silva had attacked Michael standing at Silva's feet was a green Minun it's cheeks crackling,

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Tai shouted as Ash appeared on the scene.

Silva merely pulled out a pokeball, and threw it, "Go Haxorus!" he shouted throwing a pokeball popping out was a large gold colored Dragon like pokemon with axe like tusks on the side of it's face.

" Iris's Axew wants to evolve into _**that**_…I can see why." Tai stated wide-eyed as Rosa scanned it,

"**Haxorus the Axe Jaw Pokémon: Haxorus are kindhearted Pokémon but will relentlessly defend their territory their tusks are extremely destructive and will always slice through a thick steel columns these pokemon will challenge foes with these as well as their powerful armor." **

"Silva, don't make this harder than it already is just hand over the gear." Michael stated, as Eevee got ready to fight,

"Blaze, go!" Tai shouted throwing the pokeball,

"CHARMANDER!" he shouted landing gulping at the sight of his massive opponent,

"Krookodile I choose you!" Ash shouted throwing his pokeball revealing the dark brown crocodile with black stripes and sunglasses.

"I can't." Silva replied, "Haxorus use Dual Chop!" he shouted,

"HAAAXXORR!" it shouted its powerful tusks glowing,

"BLAZE, MOVE IT!" Tai screamed,

"Quick Krookodile move!" Ash shouted,

"Eevee dodge!" Michael shouted the three Pokémon managed to jump away but Krookodile had been hit by the second blow,

"Blaze, Flamethrower!" Tai shouted,

"CHAAARRR!" Blaze roared unleashing the flames from it's mouth,

"Block it!" Silva shouted,

"Hax." It replied putting it's head down the armor from its head blocking the fire,

"Now use Bulldoze!" Silva shouted, Haxorus charged with a roar the ground around it shook violently knocking Blaze into the ground where it was at Haxorus mercy.

Ash's eyes widened when he saw Tai's breathing hitch, "Krookodie-"

"Blaze quick, use Dragon Pulse!" Tai yelled Blaze opened his mouth and let the aqua colored blast hit Haxorus right in the chest doing major damage causing it to stumble back. "Why did that look like did a lot of damage?" Tai asked blinking,

"Because Dragon Pokémon, are weak against their own types!" Michael stated Ash reacted like lighting upon hearing this,

"Krookodile use Dragon Claw!" Ash commanded Krookodile charged and landed a hit on Haxorus making it stumble back,

"Use Low Kick!" Silva shouted,

"HAXOR!" Haxorus's tail quickly swiped Krookodile off its feet,

"Krrook!" it groaned landing hard,

"Krookodile!" Ash shouted,

"What's low kick do?" Tai asked,

"It causes damage based on the Target's weight, Eevee use Iron Tail!" Michael shouted,

"VEEE VUUI!" Eevee charged hitting Haxorus in the side with the attack, "Now use Hidden power!" Michael shouted,

"VUI VE!" it shouted unleashing the attack,

"Haxorus incinerate!" Silva shouted,

"HAXXXOR!" Haxorus unleashed a fire ball that became a wall of flames when it hit the ground,

"Silva this is nonsense just hand over the gear!" Michael shouted,

"Why so more Shadow Pokémon can be distributed?" Silva growled "I can't let it continue especially after that kid got beaten up!" he shouted,

"Yeah but you stole the one thing that was helping him get better!" Tai shouted, "Silva when you ripped out the gear you cut power to the Pokémon Center and Hospital!" Tai shouted,

"He's right Silva you're doing more harm than good! There are people and Pokemon who need that power if you don't give us back the gear a whole bunch of them will die!" Michael shouted angrily.

Tai gulped he didn't know what that word 'die' meant but it didn't sound good "Please Silva give us back the gear!"

Silva hung his head, "I….Don't know what to do anymore….Duking won't help and that stupid Ape Gorigan he's warping Pyrite, my home into some kind of twisted nightmare."

"Gorigan?" Michael asked,

"He's in charge of the Coliseum and using Duking as his puppet, Duking would've run those thugs out of town but he won't do anything!" Silva growled Minun jumped on his shoulder and nuzzled him comfortingly Haxorus stood down and walked over to his trainer.

"Silva!" Ash suddenly said, "What if I told you we want to stop Gorigan?"

"What do you mean?" Silva asked,

"We came to Pyrite to ask you or Duking about a disc we have but when we learned Shadow Pokémon were being distributed in the Coliseum we had to try and stop them." Michael explained.

"Yeah we wanna save the Shadow Pokémon and stop Cipher!" Tai added,

"Raoou!" Rio agreed,

Silva looked up and nodded stepping aside and recalling Haxorus, "Take it."

"Guys!" Max shouted,

"Are you alright we saw the attacks and-" Rosa stated but was cut off,

"It's under control." Michael assured,

"Vee." Eevee nodded.

Krookodile grabbed the disc and picked it up carrying it the group decided to leave but Ash stopped, "You coming back with us Sliva?" he asked,

"No I doubt the town will welcome back the gear thief." Silva replied with a sad smile Ash cast him a sad look and left Silva sighed and looked determinedly into the sky, "_But I can't just mope and do nothing."_

The Carvan rushed back to Pyrite, "Max Tai you guys need to be at the Coliseum doors by the time the power goes back on otherwise they'll give your places away," Michael warned,

"Right." Max replied

"What about the guy? I wanted to see if he'll be okay." Tai argued,

"I'll do that for you just worry about the Coliseum we need to get into wherever Gorigan is hiding." Ash replied.

"Thanks Ash." Tai replied with a grateful smile.

"So this Gorigan guy is running Pyrite? I feel bad for Silva nothing explains why Duking won't do anything." Rosa sighed,

"Something tells me will find out soon enough." Michael replied the group with Krookodile raced to the windmill while Tai and Max rushed towards the Coliseum.

"We've got the gear!" Ash shouted as he, Michael, Rosa and Krookodile rushed in,

"Krooko." It stated holding the gear,

"Alright place it here." Duking stated having arrived on the scene Michael and Ash worked together to place the gear down a switch was pulled the lights sprung back to life everyone cheered.

"I still don't understand what would've been Silva's motive for doing this?" Jenny asked,

"He was only trying to stop Shadow Pokemon from being distributed." Ash replied.

"But cutting the power to the Coliseum that's extremely risky the Hospital and Pokémon center share it's power source as well that puts many lives in danger in other words the whole town suffers." One of the workers stated,

"We know our only explanation is that he's so upset with what Gorigan's influence is doing to the town that he couldn't think straight." Michael replied,

"Please don't be mad at him sir." Rosa pleaded,

"I'm not mad at all believe it or not I blame now one but myself and my daughter recently told me that that Baboon kidnapped a Fennekin that had been living in town." Duking replied,

"WHAT?!" Michael and Ash yelled together,

"Oh no!" Rosa cried her thoughts going back to the juggling Fennekin she met earlier today.

"Listen to me I need you all to enter the Coliseum challenge once your inside their base take them down." Duking replied,

"That was our plan from the beginning; two of our friends are already battling in the Coliseum." Michael replied,

"Good, good please put an end to that Monkey." Duking replied,

"You got it!" Michael replied.

**XD XD XD**

"Mom." The boy replied as everyone hugged the same trainer from today had recovered and to top it off Nurse Joy suddenly came in with his pokemon Ash smiled and left running to see how Tai and Max were doing in the Coliseum challenge.

"How are they doing?" Ash asked as he sat down beside Michael,

"Max made it to the finals if Tai wins here they'll face each other in the next round." Michael replied.

Tai had Muddy facing a Rattata the two glared at each other.

"Give up Kid my Rattata is in the top percentage of Rattata!" Joey stated,

"Yeah well then my Mudkip must be in a league of its own, use Water pledge!" Tai shouted,

"KIIIIIP!" Muddy slammed its feet in the ground creating a stream of geysers that surrounded Rattata and sent it flying into the sky,

"RAAAT." It screamed,

"Now use Strength!" Tai shouted,

"Mud, MUDKIP!" Muddy shouted slamming into Rattata sending into the ground knocked out.

"Ack Rattata!" Joey moaned,

"Rattata is unable to battle Mudkip wins!" the referee called, "The Winner is Tai Ketchum from Pallet town!"

"_I still can't believe he just used my surname for the competition oh well I've been telling everybody he's my brother anyway." _Ash sighed in his thoughts.

"_**Alright folks the moment you've all been waiting for the final battle in this competition Tai Ketchum of Pallet Town vs. Max Maple of Petalburg city!" **_The announcer shouted,

Tai and Max stared each other down in the field.

"Okay Chatot let's do it!" Max shouted releasing Chatot,

"LET'S DO THIS THING!" Chatot shouted,

"Blaze help me out!" Tai shouted throwing a Pokeball,

"CHAAR!" Blaze shouted as the two pokemon prepared for battle,

"Begin!" the ref shouted,

"Blaze Dragon Pulse!" Tai commanded,

"Chatot use Hypervoice!" Max shouted,

"HYPPPPER VOIICCEE GOOO!" Chatot shouted,

"CHAAR!" Blaze roared releasing the Aqua colored sphere the two attacks collided.

* * *

**Haxorus learns Low Kick and Dual Chop via Move tutor and Dual Chop sounds like it should be a fighting type move but it's dragon also I kind of imaging Haxorus using it's tail for low kick it learns Bulldoze via TM 78 and Incinerate via 59 this alongside Sunny day are it's only fire moves I feel like it should get Flamethrower too if nothing else,**

**Mudkip like all water starters learns Water pledge via a special tutor and Makuhita learns Thunder Punch via move tutor.**

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGAR! And yes the imfamous Youngster Joey appears in a cameo being imfamous for merely that one line I like Silva he was a character I liked in Coliseum so I hate the awkward moment they give him in XD as you can see he got the role of a mini-boss neat huh?**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	9. Gorigan for broke!

_**Alright another chappie! Jumping right into Tai's first competition battle! (Or should I say Coliseum battle anyway you know what I mean) Then off to stop Gorigan! And yes I know this is the worst pun ever it's a playoff Going for broke…what can I say?**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_IX- _Gorigan for broke!

"Blaze Dragon Pulse!" Tai commanded,

"Chatot use Hypervoice!" Max shouted,

"HYPPPPER VOIICCEE GOOO!" Chatot shouted,

"CHAAR!" Blaze roared releasing the Aqua colored sphere the two attacks collided,

The resulting Explosion had blown both Pokémon back despite this both looked raring to go!

"Blaze use metal claw!" Tai shouted, Blaze rushed forward and landed the hit on Chatot who managed to avoid falling,

"You okay Chatot?" Max asked,

"Ready!" Chatot called back,

"Alright use Mirror Move!" Max shouted,

"MIRROR, MIRROR!" Chatot shouted his talons out and dark silver slamming into Blaze who let out a cry as he hit the ground.

"You okay?" Tai shouted Blaze got up and growled raring to go, "Great job Flamethrower!" Tai shouted,

"Dodge it Chatot!" Max shouted,

"It's HOT IT'S HOT!" Chatot shouted as he dodged Blaze's attack the little fire Pokémon had adjusted his aim but to no avail making Tai growl,

"Don't give up use Dragon Pulse wait until it's stopped moving!" Tai shouted,

"Char!" Blaze replied aiming and hitting Chatot when it had stopped maneuvering,

"Nice Follow it up with Metal claw!" Tai shouted,

"MANNNNDER!" Blaze shouted launching the attack,

"Mirror Move metal claw Chatot!" Max shouted,

"THE CLLAWWW!" Chatot shouted striking Blaze,

"Blaze!" Tai shouted as his Charmander hit the ground,

"Chrrrr." He growled getting up but managed to stand,

"Sweet okay Dragon Pulse once more!" Tai shouted,

"CHARRR!" Blaze shouted launching the attack,

"Hyper Voice!" Max shouted,

"HYPPER VOOICE GOOOO!" Chatot shouted the attacks hit but this time Blaze's Dragon Pulse broke through hitting it,

"NOT GOOD!" Chatot shouted,

"Chatot!" Max shouted,

"Finish it with Flamethrower!" Tai called,

"CHAAR!" Blaze stated it's fire attack hitting Chatot hard and knocking it out,

"Owww." Chatot groaned,

"Chatot!" Max shouted,

"Chatot is unable to battle Charmander is the winner!" the Ref called

"_**In a powerful Dragon Pulse Flamethrower combo Tai takes the win how Will Maple counter?" **_The Announcer asked,

"That guy is big on surnames." Rosa mused,

"Probably just thinks it sounds cooler." Ash shrugged,

"Pika." Pikachu agreed,

"Okay Growlithe I choose you!" Max shouted fighting Fire with fire,

"Grooowwlithe!" he shouted taking the ground and staring Blaze down,

"Begin!" the ref shouted,

"Growlithe retaliate!" Max shouted,

"Dodge it quick!" Tai commanded Blaze managed to jump away from Growlithe, "Use Flamethrower!" Tai commanded,

"CHARR!" Blaze called unleashing it's attack,

"Growlithe intercept with your flamethrower!" Max shouted,

"GROOOWWW." Growlithe shouted unleashing its own stream of flames that collided and exploded making a smoke bank that Blaze couldn't find Growlithe in,

"Blaze watch out!" Tai warned,

"Okay Growlithe use retaliate!" Max shouted and Blaze unable to tell where Growlithe was coming from got hit hard especially since Chatot had just fainted,

"Blaze!" Tai shouted Blaze hit the ground but managed to stand, "Okay good you're up Dragon Pulse!" Tai shouted,

"CHAR!" Blaze shouted unleashing the energy,

"Dodge and use strength!" Max shouted,

"Grow!" Growlithe dodged then landed a big hit on Blaze who was down for the count,

"Ahh Blaze!" Tai shouted,

"Charmander is unable to battle Growlithe wins!" the ref shouted forcing Tai to call another Pokémon, as he recalled Blaze.

"Okay Fire is weak against water let's go Muddy!" Tai shouted throwing his pokeball,

"Mudkip!" Muddy shouted the battle beginning,

"Use Watergun!" Tai shouted,

"MUD KIIIIP!" Muddy shouted spraying Growlithe knocking him back he shook off the water and growled,

"Okay use Water Pledge!" Tai shouted,

"MUD KIIP!" Muddy shouted,

"Dodge it Growlithe!" Max shouted Growlithe just managed to get away from the geysers of water that would've finished it, "Use Strength!" Max shouted,

"Muddy, use your strength!" Tai shouted the two Pokémon collided knocking each other back both taking great damage, Growlithe was panting at this point but managed to stand tall,

"Growlithe can you go on?" Max asked,

"Growl!" it stated firmly with a nod,

"Okay use Wild Charge!" Max commanded,

"Wild charge that's- MUDDY MOVE!" Tai yelled but it was too late Muddy was hit with the electric attack which sent the poor Mud Fish back,

"Muddy you okay?" Tai asked Muddy tried to move but it suddenly looked like he couldn't, "What's wrong?!" Tai shouted,

"Oh no, Muddy's been paralyzed!" Rosa stated,

"Vee." Eevee muttered sadly,

"Ahh man what if Tai panics." Ash muttered to himself,

"What does he mean?" Rosa asked Michael,

"Remember back at the Cipher Lab when Rio was caught and all the Shadow Pokémon attacked him at once Tai lost focus because he didn't know how to help Rio and panicked." Michael explained,

"Stay calm…Stay Calm." Tai muttered to himself, "Use Water Pledge!" Tai shouted,

"Muudd." Muddy struggled to move but managed to get the move but it couldn't in fact it passed out trying,

"Muddy." Tai called before sighing,

"Mudkip is unable to battle Growlithe wins." The ref called, Tai huffed

"I need work." He sighed to himself he was not doing well in this battle he had actually considered forfeiting just then it wouldn't matter if Max won Rio however called to him he looked down and saw him. "You ready to go?" Tai asked,

"RA!" Rio stated with a firm nod,

"Okay go Rio!" Tai shouted,

"RAAAI!" Rio shouted excitedly racing into the battle field,

"_**Tai has called out his Riolu!" **_The Announcer stated, as Max looked over Growlithe,

"_Growlithe's taken a lot of damage I'd better call it back_. " Max thought, "Growlithe return!" Max called recalling the Pokemon. "Come on out Mawile!" Max commanded,

"Mawile!" it declared as it stood tall looking raring to go,

"BEGIN!" the Ref shouted,

"Use Iron head!" Max shouted,

"WILE!" it shouted charging its head having a metal sheen on it,

"Dodge it!" Tai shouted Rio managed to cartwheel away from the attack,

"Okay use Sky uppercut!" Tai shouted,

"Raiii!" he cried charging managing to hit Mawile its head going up from the impact but she quickly recovered,

"Mawile use Ice Fang!" Max commanded,

Mawile's large jaws opened wide as the teeth became coated in an icy blue light cold mist poured from it's horns as it charged hitting Rio hard he managed to hit the ground but got right back up.

"Good you're not frozen let's show them what we're made of, with Aura Sphere!" Tai shouted Rio with a bark charged up the attack,

"WAIT! Tai Rio can't control that attack yet!" Max shouted but the attack was launched but flew off somewhere else,

"_**And Riolu launches a powerful Aura spehere but it's disappeared from the battle field!" **_The Announcer stated however Pikachu who had jumped to Rosa's shoulder stared with her and Michael at the now charred Ash,

"Found it." he muttered looking like he had been dragged through the dirt and back,

"Okay that didn't work use Quick attack!" Tai shouted,

"RAAOF!" Rio shouted charging,

"Counter with Iron head!" Max shouted,

"MAW!" Mawile rammed right into Rio knocking him back,

"Now use Vice Grip!" Max shouted Mawile now had a strong grip on Rio who struggled to get out,

"Rio, hang on try a Shadow Claw!" Tai shouted,

"RA!" Rio barked getting an arm free and slashing at Mawile's head till it let go but Rio was tired,

"Great job Rio now Sky uppercut!" Tai shouted,

"RAAIIII!" Rio shouted slamming its fist into Mawile,

"Quick, grab it with Crunch!" Max shouted and before Rio could move away he was grabbed and thrown into the ground,

"Rio!" Tai called as he struggled to stand,

"Now use Iron head once more!" Max shouted

"MAWWWILE!" he shouted slamming into Rio and knocking him back out cold,

"Oh no, Rio!" Tai shouted

"Riolu is unable to battle Mawile wins the winner is Max Maple from Petalburg city." the Ref shouted,

"YEAH!" Max shouted as he and Mawile hugged Tai sighed and went over to Rio,

"You okay?" Tai asked picking him up,

"Raa." Rio replied in a small voice sad that he lost,

"Don't worry, I feel the same but all we really wanted was to get into Cipher's base that's what really mattered." Tai muttered.

Later all of Tai and Max's Pokémon had been recovered, Muddy, Blaze and Rio sighed as did Tai however they quickly pulled themselves together when a women in a purple rimed Cipher Peon outfit came over to Max after they talked a little Max left,

"It's time." Michael muttered Tai nodded and recalled Muddy and Blaze catching up with Rosa and Ash to follow Max who was lead down the path towards the building that was just outside the Coliseum it looked run down,

"There's some fridge horror for you." Tai muttered as they crept along the building while Max entered Rosa shushed him as they entered just managing to slip into the door they watched from the side as Max walked up to the counter,

"Well, well we've got ourselves a sweet little cutie, a nice change of pace from the muscle heads and thugs that come through here." The lady behind the counter remarked,

"Uhhhh thanks." Max replied sweat dropping taking the pokeball however the lady seemed to notice something was off there was something familiar instinctively her hands grabbed the pokeball as well causing a slight tug-o-war between them.

"You…can….let…go now!" Max stated getting nervous,

"YOU! You're one of those brats!" the Peon shouted "On lady Lovrina's black list!" she shouted managing to snatch the ball away, "I'm booting you out you little brat go Yanma!" she shouted throwing the Pokeball releasing a vicious looking Yanma.

"Let's go Growlithe!" Max shouted,

"GROOWW!" it shouted landing and glaring at the Pokémon that dared threatened its master,

"Use Flamethrower!" Max shouted,

"Dodge it Yanmask and use Shadow Wave!" the peon shouted Yanma skillfully dodged the attack and sent out a blast of shadow energy at him,

"Hang in there Growlithe!" Max shouted,

"We've gotta help Max!" Rosa stated as he watched,

"Don't worry he can do this." Ash muttered,

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed,

"And if not that's when we'll jump in." Tai stated getting a glazed look from the others, "What?" he asked,

"Growlithe use Flamthrower once more!" Max shouted,

"GROOO!" Growlithe shouted this time managing to hit Yanma causing a burn but the Pokémon stood tall.

"Yanma use Shadow Rush!" the Peon shouted,

"YANNNZZZ!" it shouted ramming into Growlithe who howled skidding across the ground,

"Growlithe get up!" Max shouted worried Growlithe managed to do so and let out a bark.

"Why won't that stupid Pokémon stay down it's no match for Yanma!" the Peon snapped,

"We'll see about that, use Wild Charge!" Max commanded covered in electricity Growlithe charged and crashed into Yanma knocking him back, "Great job Growlithe follo-" one of the peons had suddenly grabbed Max from behind covering his mouth,

"Rio quick attack!" Tai shouted,

"RAAAI!" Rio crashed into the peon's back releasing Max from her grasp,

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted,

"PIKAAAA CHUUUU!" he shouted zapping both the Peons and the Yanma who fell to the ground out cold,

"I'll get this one Snag ball go!" Michael shouted the pokeball hitting its target turning silver and blue for a minute before signifying capture and disappearing,

"You okay Max?" Michael asked,

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to Tai and Rio." Max replied,

"Raai." Rio cooed happily.

"You're welcome." Tai replied.

"Look." Michael stated picking it up, "Another of Ein's file this one is titled S."

"We'll read it later lets hurry and find Gorigan." Rosa stated as the group raced up the stairs climbing as many as they could, as they did Team Rocket poked their heads out from behind the counter they had gotten so good at stealth they had hid there without the two Peons knowing.

"Well, well looks like the twerps are out for Gorigan's blood wonder why?" James.

"Isn't it obvious Jimbo they want to stop Gorigan and save Pyrite that's what twerpy heroes do." Meowth replied simply,

"And I say we take advantage of that ." Jessie replied,

"Huh?" the two asked she merely smiled an evil grin,

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." She replied simply,

"There's a saying like that?" James asked,

"Apparently so" Meowth replied. POP!

"Wobbuffet." He stated hand on his forehead,

**XD XD XD**

It took a while but soon Ash and co made it to the rook tired out from all the running, "What was that like five different floors?" Tai asked,

"Four actually if you count the ground but it feels like more cause we ran up here." Max replied,

"I need a glass of water." Ash huffed they caught their breaths in a couple of yelps as they suddenly heard a large smashing and a scream.

"That's not a good sound." Tai muttered as they raced towards the small top hut on top of the building inside Silva on his knees covered in bruises looked up with a growl, Haxorus and Minun were a crumpled heap not too far from him he glared up at the two women Reath and Firma from Sunset Town, with a Mantine and Remoraid that for some reason were able to fly,

"Grrr Where's Gorigan I'm taking him down!" Silva growled,

Reath laughed, "Take him down after the beating you took?" Ferma came over with Minun Limp in her hands as she held it by the scruff of the neck,

"Do we have to take your Pokémon hostage like we did with Duking?" she asked snidely,

"You what?!" Silva screamed on shock after he had just lost all faith in Duking and resented him for three entire weeks he now found out the truth and what's worse his Pokémon were in danger because of it, "MINUN!" he shouted,

"Stop!" Ash shouted as they busted in,

"_Gasp_ Ash, Michael!" Silva yelled,

"Miiii." Minun's eyes fluttered to the sound of his trainers voice he looked up to see that she was in trouble "MIIIIIIIINUUUN!" she shouted zapping Ferma and jumping towards Silva ready to battle,

"Grrr Mantine use Shadow rush on the rat!" she hollered Mantine growled and charged Silva however jumped in front of Minun and took the hit and with a scream hit the book shelf knocked out,

"SILVA!" Ash screamed,

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted,

"You'll pay for that Spike I choose you!" Tai shouted throwing a pokeball,

"RAAAORRR!" Rio growled,

"You wanna go too?" Tai asked,

"Raf!" Rio barked,

"Alright go for it!" Tai commanded,

"Go Pikachu!" Ash shouted,

"PIKAAA!" Pikachu shouted running to the sides of Rio and Spike who were growling,

"Seedot Quagsire let's go!" Michael shouted releasing, the two Shadow Pokémon,

"Wait a minute your those brats who interfered with us back in Sunset town." Reath growled,

"And you're the two ugly old hags we snagged Makuhita from and you wanna know something else you smell like old cheese!" Tai shouted "Spike use Energy ball on Remoraid and Rio Quick attack on Mantine."

"RIIAA!" Rio slammed into Mantine just as the green energy rushed at Remoriad knocking them back,

"Go Quagsire use Shadow Rush!" Michael commanded,

"QAAG!" he shouted rushing into Mantine, and knocking it back,

"Pikachu use Thunder bolt!" Ash shouted,

"PIKAAACHUUUU!" Pikachu shouted,

"Dodge it!" the two shouted the two shadow pokemon just managed to get out of the electric attacks way they then surged around.

"This doesn't make sense were not in water those two shouldn't be able to fly." Max stated as he and Rosa watched over Silva,

"I'll bet they're cheating somehow." She replied opening a Pokeball to reveal Dewa,

"Dewott!" she stated,

"Dewa see if you can find anything funny around here." She told them,

"Dewott wott!" she replied beginning to sneak around,

"Rio Shadow Claw Remoraid!" Tai shouted,

"BRAAAA!" Rio shouted slashing at Remoraid who managed to regain it's ground

"Use Shadow wave Remoraid!" Reath shouted,

"REM!" it shouted unleashing the attack that knocked everyone's Pokémon back Quagsire growled while the Pokémon got themselves back up,

"Michael it's in Hyper Mode!" Tai warned,

"Got it Quagsire snap out of it!" Michael shouted,

"Quag?" it asked looking calmer then growling when it saw Remoraid and Quagsire then growled,

"Pikachu use electroball on Mantine!" Ash commanded,

"PIKA PIKA PIKA CHUPI!" he shouted launching the attack at Mantine who dodged it, Ash growled then Rosa blinked,

"_No way, it just looked like while Mantine moved the Electroball was carried away by the air._" She thought.

"That should've hit your cheating somehow I know it!" Tai growled,

"I wouldn't put it past them." Michael snapped,

"Well too bad and you're a fool for not letting your Quagsire stay in Hyper mode the Shadow Moves it knows becomes even stronger and nothing can bring it down with Reverse mode." Firma sneered,

"Why so those Pokémon can cause damage and hurt even kill people?!" Michael spat "Those Shadow Pokémon are a danger to themselves and everyone within meters of them!" Michael snapped,

"What a cry baby too bad he doesn't have the guts for beating down his opponents." Reath laughed.

"There's being a coward and then there's honor!" Ash snapped,

"Pikachu!" Pikachu snapped in agreement,

"Let's show em Spike use Pin Missile!" Tai shouted,

"CHESSS PIN, PIN, PIN!" he shouted the attacked raced at them,

"Dodge it!" the two shouted and the Pin Missile missed entirely,

"WHAT?!" Tai growled, "I know something weird happened it looked it, it got caught on the wind or something."

"Yeah the same things been happening with Pikachu's electric attacks." Ash mused,

"Vuuii." Eevee agreed,

"I've gotta plan but I need you two to call your pokemon out of the battle." Michael replied,

"What?" Tai asked,

"You sure?" Ash asked,

"Trust me you don't want Pikachu, Rio and Spike anywhere near what I'm about to do." Michael replied,

"Okay." The two agreed,

"Pikachu come on back!" Ash called,

"Spike return!" Tai commanded, calling Spike to his pokeball; "You too Rio." The two pokemon looked extremely perplexed but they nodded and walked over Rio crossed his arms and pouted, "I know you don't want to quit but Mike has a plan and I've got a feeling it's pretty messy." Tai replied as they looked over,

"Quagsire use Shadow Half!" Michael commanded,

"QUAGSIRE!" it shouted the aura striking everywhere halving the energy of him, Seedot, Mantine and Remoraid,

"What was that?!" Reath asked,

"I don't know but Quagsire can't move after that!" Firma stated,

"SHADOW RUSH NOW!" they shouted as the two dodged,

"Quagsire return!" Michael called, the pokemon looked a little perplexed they were headed for empty air but they then saw Seedot,

"Seedot use Explosion!" Michael called,

"SEEEED!" it shouted glowing and making an explosion that hit them all knocking them all out, it also revealed a small black device which Dewa smashed with Razor shell,

"Alright Snag balls go!" Ash shouted charging up two they landed on the two Pokémon capturing them the two balls disappearing in the lab,

"You think this is over We still have other Pokémon!" Firma shouted

"Yes too bad you won't be using them on the twerps." Called Jessie's voice,

"What are they doing here _**not**_ antagonizing us?!" Tai stated,

Jessie and James his hand free from the cast along with Meowth and Wobbuffet jumped down,

"You've asked the question few dare to ask." Jessie stated,

"So now we'll tell as is the task." James stated as a stain glass picture of three roses shattered in the back ground, red petals flew by Jessie,

"A force that strikes fear in the Hearts of the Valiant!" Jessie recited,

"Snuffing out the light to bring forth the Shadows!" James stated as blue petals flew behind him, Yellow petals flew behind Meowth,

"You'll fear us for eternity!" he stated,

"Blazing destruction across the sky Jessie!"

"Thunderous strength that quakes the earth I am James!"

"Wisdom deeper than the sea Meowth!"

"Remember this name Team Rocket!" they shouted the R appearing behind

"Wobbuffet!" it shouted as Michael, Tai and Ash held up Silva on their shoulders while Max used his pokeballs to recall Haxorus and Minun.

"Like I said why are you not helping them!?" Tai asked,

"Like we said we want Cipher gone as much as you, Twerps this is a once in a life time opportunity I wouldn't waste it if I were you." Jessie replied curtly,

Ash nodded, "Good luck."

"WHAT you can't be serious we can't trust **them**!" Tai snapped,

"We can right now and we need to get Silva out of here." Ash replied as they moved and the battle between Firma, Reath and Team Rocket began,

They had just turned to go to the stairs when Duking appeared,

"Duking!" Michael stated,

"Evv Vee!" Eevee stated,

"_Gasp_ Silva!" Duking shouted coming over,

"He's hurt." Ash muttered as Silva was handed over; Silva groaned and opened his eyes,

"Duking you came." Silva smiled. "I'm so sorry about the gear and everything else I was just so upset I couldn't think straight it was stupid and selfish I know and I had no idea that they had taken Plusle hostage if I had…"

"No I'm sorry I should've never let Gorigan into the town." He replied then growled, "As long as their filthy hands are on Plusle my own hands are tied."

"We'll get Plusle and Fennekin back count on it!" Ash stated,

"Yeah that Monkey had his last laugh…or something." Tai replied "Whatever he's toast!"

"Duking get Silva out of here he and his Pokémon need medical attention we got them back in their pokeballs." Michael stated,

"Right good luck kids." Duking replied, picking up Silva who watched them go, racing up they saw a Sindel cross his arms and smirk,

"I watched the whole thing I must admit that was a touching scene between Duking and his young Lieutenant I had a point five percent of crying." Sindel replied,

"And the other percent?!" Ash snapped he didn't do the math in his head,

"It was nauseating, go Qwilfish!" he stated throwing out the pokemon that stood tall on it's spikes,"

"Eevee you're on." Michael stated,

"VUII!" she growled,

"Qwilfish use Shadow Mist!" Sidel commanded,

"QWILL!" it shouted unleashing a massive amount of black mist to blind Eevee.

"Not that again!" Max growled,

"Eevee stay calm see if you can listen for it then attack with hidden power." Michael called,

Eevee nodded then closed her eyes listening for Qwilfish for the peon to call an order she could definitely hear Qwilfish breathing somewhere but it wasn't time to attack,

"Go Qwilfish use Shadow Rush!" Sindel commanded,

"QWILL!" it growled rushing at Eevee, who quickly countered with a powerful Hidden power,

"Okay Eevee follow it up with Iron Tail!" Michael shouted,

"VEE!" she shouted slamming Qwilfish into the ground, Tai had taken the opportunity to scan Qwilfish with the Pokedex,

"**Qwilfish the Balloon Pokémon: Qwilfish's round body makes it a poor swimmer however it makes up for it by shooting poison quills at all sides the, the spines on its body developed from scales on it's body the posion has enough power to cause fainting**

"Is using Iron tail a good idea I mean what if Eevee gets poisoned Qwilfish can get poisoned."

"Yeah but the Pokedex says that this particular Qwilfish has Swift swim….what's that do?" Tai asked,

"Raises the user's speed in rain, but that won't help Qwilfish here." Max replied with a smirk,

"Go Qwifish use Shadow Rush!" Sindel shouted,

"QWILL!"

"Dodge it Eevee!" Michael shouted,

"VEE!" she stated jumping over Qwilfish's head,

"Use Hidden power!" Michael shouted,

"VUIII VEE!" she shouted the orb hitting Qwilfish once more the pokemon looked exhausted at this point,

"Go Snag ball!" Michael shouted the pokeball hit it's mark and shook violently but eventually it signified capture and disappeared, Snidel took a couple steps back enough for the group to get around him.

"I'm impressed; you're Sixty-five percent stronger than that Silva boy."

"And you're one hundred percent idiot." Tai retorted,

"Hmph call me what you will but you only have a twelve percent chance of stopping Gorigan." Snidel sneered.

"We'll see." Michael replied as they rushed into the cave it was a little more elaborate than Ash had expected they ran down the stair case the only way to move forward in the room eventually heading towards a small hallway until a Pokémon got in front of them.

"MEDI!" it shouted,

Michael's aura reader activated "A Shadow Pokémon!" he stated

"It's Meditite!" Max stated as Rosa scanned it with Dexette,

"**Meditite the Meditate Pokémon: Meditite only eats on berry per day enduring Hunger helps to sharpen and temper it's spirit they train in the mountains and are able to levitate when they reach their spiritual power through Meditation it never misses it's Yoga workouts." **

"So you're the brats Cipher warned me about you're here to take my Shadow Pokémon away." the Rider who had black leather jeans and a blue jean jacket sneered,

"Those Pokémon are dangerous if they don't kill themselves first they'll end up killing you and everyone around you!" Tai snapped,

"RAOU!" Rio agreed

"Listen you'd be doing yourself and Meditite a favor if you hand it over so we can fix it." Michael replied calmly.

"Not gonna happen Meditite use Shadow Rush!" the Hunter commanded,

"MEDDII!" it shouted rushing at Rio who cartwheeled out of the way,

"Rio you okay?" Tai called,

"Raff." Rio barked in response,

"Alright use Shadow Claw!" Tai commanded Rio charged slashing at Meditite doing decent damage,

"Alright super effective!" Tai cheered as Meditite managed to get back on its feet,

"Meditite use Shadow Panic!" the Rider called, the eerie purple rings hit Rio causing it to stagger around confused,

"Rio stay calm don't do anything." Tai stated quickly pulling out Rio's pokeball, "Return!" he called Rio was recalled to his pokeball he slipped it back on his belt before pulling out another,

"Okay Blaze let's go!" Tai shouted.

"CHAR!" Blaze declared looking ready to go,

"Flamethrower!" Tai shouted,

"CHAAARRR!" Blaze shouted hitting Meditite with the fire burning it,

"Alright way to go Tai!" Ash called,

"Pika!"

"Blaze, follow it up with Dragon Pulse!" Tai shouted,

"Use Shadow Rush!" the rider stated Meditite charged into the attack managing to destroy it with the black aura the struck Blaze who skidded on his feet glaring at the Shadow Pokémon,

"Rrr fine then use Metal Claw!" Tai shouted,

"CHAAR!" Blaze shouted countering being struck with Shadow rush managing to rake Meditite with his claws,

"Alright use Shadow Half!" The Rider shouted Meditite unleashed the attack that drained Blaze's energy making it stagger,

"Blaze!" Tai called out in concern,

"Ha I told you, you can't beat the power of my Shadow Pokémon!" the Rider boasted but freaked when he saw Meditite down for the count,

"You would've been better off with a regular Meditite Snag ball go!" Michael shouted capturing the Pokémon it didn't resist capture the Rider crying ran off,

"He was blocking that tunnel so I'm guessing we should go this way." Rosa suggested they nodded going down the hall which lead to a another set of stairs,

"Rio come on back out!" Tai called,

"Rah." Rio looked around he was no longer confused and with that they continued down the path,

"I was expecting something a little less sophisticated." Tai muttered as they came to a large waterway they were on top of a large cement path there were a few around here,

"Yeah there's paths stairs and the whole tunnel is lit up." Rosa added.

"Pyrite town is a mining town chances are this was an ore mine of some kind back in the day." Michael replied,

"Dunsparce Shadow Wave!" shouted a female voice the group jumped to the side when a Shadow wave rushed at them there was a lady with a purple Liepard skin hat and a red outfit and a black undershirt standing with the Dunsparce,

"That's as far as you little brats go," She stated.

Michael's aura reader activated showing that the Dunsparce was a Shadow Pokémon,

"Lady, black auras around your Pokémon aren't normal neither is the desire to turn everything into a gooey pulp!" Tai stated as Rosa scanned Dunsparce with her pokedex,

"**Dunsparce the Land Snake Pokémon: Dunsparce uses it's tail to dig maze like tunnels in Dark locations to serve as it's nest it's small wings though not very strong can let it fly tiny distances, when spotted this Pokémon will escape backwards by furiously drilling it's tail into the ground." **

"Normal huh sounds like it should be a ground type." Rosa muttered,

"Pignite I choose you!" Ash shouted throwing Pignite's pokeball and releasing it,

"PIGNITTE!" he shouted sending out a small stream of flames,

"Heh that's all you got Dunsparce use Shadow Down!" the Girl commanded,

"DUN!" with a flap of it's tiny wings weird feather like down black as night hit Pignite making it sneeze a couple of times,

"Now Shadow Rush!" she called the attack hit,

"PIGNIITE!" he screamed hitting the ground hard,

"Pignite!" Ash called,

"Pika!" Pikachu called Pignite struggled to get up,

"What was that?!" Tai growled,

"Shadow Down severely drops a foes defense power and since Shadow Type moves are super effective against normal Pokémon Dunsparce Shadow Wave!" she called,

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled,

"Pignite!" Pignite just managed to jump over the Shadow wave which crashed into the nearby wall leaving a massive hole.

"Whoa." Tai muttered,

"Alright Dunsparce use Shadow Rush!" the trainer shouted,

"DUNNNN!" it growled hitting Pignite hard,

"Pignite Flamethrower!" Ash shouted,

"PIGNIIITEE!" he shouted the fire hitting a direct hit on Dunsparce who started to growl and roar,

"It's in Hyper mode!" Tai shouted,

"Now we're cooking alright Dunsparce use Shadow Wave!" she shouted excitedly however to her shock and horror Dunsparce turned on her and sent the attack on her knocking her over the edge,

"Go Ralts catch her with psychic!" Max shouted throwing the pokeball,

"Raaaalll!" Ralts stated unleashing psychic catching her,

"Dunsparce is going after Ralts quick Rio quick attack!" Tai shouted his partner crashing into Dunsparce sending it flying,

"Go Makuhita use Arm thrust!" Michael shouted,

"MAKU!" it shouted slamming it's palms into Dunsparce who attacked with a Shadow Wave,

"Pignite use Brick Break!" Ash commanded,

"PIGNITE!" he shouted slamming his arm into Dunsparce,

"Rio Sky upper cut!" Tai shouted,

"RAAA!" Rio shouted slamming it's fist into Dunsparce who was sent flying,

"Go Snag ball!" Michael shouted throwing the ball and hitting it's target the ball hit the ground and shook then signified capture,

"Where'd that girl go?" Tai asked,

"She ran away, I doubt she's gonna want Dunsparce back though," Rosa replied,

"Let's get going." Ash stated as they crossed to a stair case leading them up then through a tunnel where they spotted a Cipher peon.

"If you're here then we're close to Gorigan." Michael stated,

"Nice deduction but I can't let you continue on." Smarton replied holding a pokeball out, "I wouldn't be performing my duties if I did nothing personal." He stated throwing the pokeball,

"DRIFLOON!" it called, a small balloon like Pokémon with string hands,

"Guys it's a Shadow Pokémon!" Tai stated pulling out his pokedex,

"**Drifloon the Balloon Pokémon: Drifloon are said to be formed from the spirits of people and Pokémon it loves damp humid seasons there are unfortunate rumors surrounding this Pokémon that if a child mistaking it for a balloon holding it will vanish however this seems unlikely as the child would be able to pull them around instead."**

"Drifloon Shadow rush!" Smarton commanded,

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Ash shouted,

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted jumping over the ghost type,

"Alright now use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded,

"CHUUUU PIKA!" Pikachu shouted slamming Drifloon with his tail,

"Why not use quick attack it's faster." Tai muttered,

"Normal Type moves have no effect on Ghost type like Drifloon." Michael replied,

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!" Ash shouted,

"PIKAAAA CHUUUU!" Pikachu managed to zap Drifloon who let out a cry and glared at Pikachu electricity sizzling off it,,

"Drifloon Shadow Panic!" Smarton yelled,

"DRIFFFFF" it stated the purple rings hitting Pikachu who instantly got confused and unleashed a massive thunderbolt.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted,

"Ash get down!" Michael shouted, but Ash didn't move he stood there while Pikachu was unleashing electricity like crazy, he had actually gotten zapped in the midst of it.

"Ash!" Rosa, Tai and Max cried together,

"Raiiouu!" Rio called,

"Teddiursa get as close to Pikachu as you can and use Refresh!" Michael shouted throwing the pokeball,

"Ursa!" Teddiursa called He manged to dodge most of the electricity and a warm almost rainbow hued light came off of it within seconds Pikachu was back to normal,

"PIka!" Pikachu stated,

"Alright Pikachu!" Ash called,

"_Ash stayed in battle he didn't try to get away because of Pikachu." _Tai mused as he and Pikachu readied the next attack,

"Alright go Pikachu use Electro ball!" Ash shouted,

"PIKA, PIKA, PIKA CHUPI!" Pikachu shouted unleashing the ball of electricity slamming it into Drifloon.

"Alright go Snag ball!" Michael shouted capturing Drifloon in the ball which wriggled however Drifloon did not resist capture and the ball was sent to the HQ lab,

"Ack, why do I always get the feeling I've been had!" Smarton shouted before being surrounded by Rio, Pikachu and Teddiursa.

"So Fennekin and Dakim's Plusle where are they?" Rosa growled,

"I'll never talk!" Smarton stated,

"That's too bad Rio show him your Shadow Claw!" Tai stated,

"Rai?" Rio looked up at him worried, but Tai kneelt down,

"Don't attack him with it just show him that should scare him!" Tai assured,

"Raii!" Rio grinned then showed off Shadow Claw.

"You're Riolu's too cute to be scary." Smarton deadpanned, Tai and Rio face-faulted,

"I have a powerful Charizard you wanna face _**that**_ instead?" Ash asked arms crossed,

"Nope forget it I've been trained to endure torture you're not finding out that Gorigan's down the steps behi- CRAPOLA!" Smarton shouted face-palming himself he did this repeatedly while Ash and Co. took the time to go down stairs.

The area they were in was another waterway but there was only one way to go a dark tunnel that led to a metal door once that opened they entered there standing at the end was Gorigan.

"What where are all my crew?!" Gorigan stated,

"Flatter then pancakes." Tai grunted,

"We're here Plusle and Fennekin!" Ash snapped,

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu chimed in.

"Vui Vee!" Eevee agreed,

"So you brats fought through my whole crew and infiltrated the Pyrite Cave flattened my crew and are here to help Duking and all the while your rubbing my good name in the dirt!" Gorigan deduced.

"What good name you're a criminal now let Plusle and Fennekin go!" Rosa growled,

"We're not leaving without them or you running out of town so you might as well hand them over and pack up!" Max agreed,

"Good I wasn't about to let you leave orders are you brats take a dirt nap if any of us see you, Primeape Hypno help me out!" Gorigan shouted.

"Hypno…"

"PRRIIMMEE!" the two pokemon glared at the two as Michael Aura reader activated and Tai backed away a little.

"Shadow Pokemon." They stated together.

"And really strong one too you're gonna regret taking me on." Gorgian smirked crossing his arms.

"We'll see about that Korookodile I choose you!" Ash shouted throwing a Pokeball releasing his Pokémon.

"Get em Ralts!" Max shouted, throwing his partner's pokeball,

"Ralts!"

"Krook!"

"Seedot, Quagsire help me out!" Michael shouted,

"Dewa, Sharda you're on!" Rosa shouted,

"Blaze Muddy let's go!" Tai commanded,

All the Pokémon appeared with their respective cries

"Hmph get out as many Pokémon as you want you can't win because I've got something that will blow you away, Hypno and Primate Shadow Storm!" Gorigan declared,

"HYPP/PRIIMMEEAAA!" the eyes of the two Pokémon glowed and with the wave of Hypno's hand and a punch to the ground from Primeape two large purple twisters charged towards the opposing Pokémon capturing them and spinning them around!

"Guys!" Tai shouted as the attack took its toll slamming them back into the ground, Blaze and Muddy were already out, "Oh no Blaze, Muddy, return!" Tai shouted calling them back to their pokeballs before sighing,

The group looked back at Tai in shock before glancing back at a laughing Gorigan, "What I tell ya?" Gorigan sneered,

"This isn't over yet Krookodile use Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted,

"KRROOK!" with blinding speed crashed into Hypno and Primeape doing more damage on the later,

"Quagsire use use Shadow Blitz on Primape!" Michael shouted, "And Seedot use Shadow ball!"

Quagsire rammed into Primape while Seedot struck Hypno with a Shadow ball,

"Sharda Ominous Wind Dewa Hydro cannon!" Rosa commanded,

The two attacks were sent, at them but Gorigan countered,

"Use Shadow Storm to block!" Gorigan shouted, the two attacks were launched not only did they block the attacks but knocked the two Pokémon into Krookodile slamming,

"Krookodile!" Ash shouted,

"Sharda, Dewa!" Rosa cried, the two Pokémon struggled to get up while Hypno and Primape attacked once more,

"Hypno Shadow Down then Primape follow it up with Shadow Rush!" Hypno quickly struck Sharda and Dewa with then the two were at the mercy of the Shadow Rush Primape was going to deliver,

"Dodge it!" Rosa shouted, the two Pokémon managed to jump away with good grace,

"Sharda use Ominous Wind Dewa Aqua jet like in the Nimbasa contest!" Rosa shouted the two Pokémon like clock-work unleashed their attacks Sharda use Ominous wind while Dewa spun around in the attack's center with aqua jet dying the water a dark purple with glowing blue foam she charged at the two Pokémon and slammed at them in the ground the Ominous wind unwounded and struck the two sending them back,

"YEAH!" Tai shouted,

"Way to go you guys!" Ash cheered,

"PIKA!" Pikachu called happily,

"Okay Dewa use Icy wind and Sharda Ominous wind on Hypno!" Rosa called feeling Confident, the two pokemon unleashed the attacks the Icy wind hit both while Hypno got a full force blow of ominous wind!

"Enough Hypno use Shadow storm to trap them then Primape use Shadow rush!" Gorigan yelled,

"HYPNO!" Hypno unleashed the attack trapping the two Pokémon within minutes Dewa and Sharda were sent flying outside the storm into the ground knocked out.

"Oh no!" Rosa cried,

"Ralts use Shadow Sneak!" Max commanded, Ralts's eyes lit for a second a dark aura going around him as his shadow rushed out and struck both Pokémon from behind,

"Shadow Sneak?" Ash asked,

"A Ghost type move the users shadow attacks you from behind, Seedot Shadow Ball, Quagsire use Shadow Rush!" Michael shouted,

"SEEEDOT!" it shouted launching a Shadow ball at Hypno while Qaugsire rammed into Primeape.

"QUUAAAG!" it shouted the aura turning red,

"Quagsire!" Michael called calming it out of hyper mode.

Gorigan smirked, "You calling it out now you kids won't stand against us if you're not even going to use Hyper mode!"

"Krookodile use Stone Edge!" Ash shouted,

"Krroook DILE!" it shouted launching the barrage of stones,

"Block em Primeape!" Gorigan shouted,

"Prime, Prime, prime, prime!" Primeape managed to punch down all of the pointed stones that charged at them.

"Dragon Claw!" Ash shouted,

"KRROOK!" Krookodile charged with his glowing claws and raked Primeape who growled Tai instantly saw the aura around it,

"Krookodile look out!" he shouted,

"PRIIIMMEE!" Primape began to beat on Krookodile until the ground type could barely stand.

"Krookodile return!" Ash shouted, "You were great." He sighed sadly at the pokeball,

"It's okay Ash we got them worn down like we wanted to." Rosa assured,

"Yeah you did." Tai muttered under his breath angry with himself.

"Ralts use Psychic!" Max shouted,

"RALLL!" the two pokemon had been picked up and slammed into the wall,

"Quagsire gained a new move! GIGA IMPACT!" Michael shouted,

'QUAAAG!" the dual type charged hitting Hypno hard and making it skid back, the two Pokémon began to become more aggressive and Tai saw this,

"Uh oh." He yelped.

"Alright no more Monkeying around Double Shadow Storm" Gorigan shouted,

The Shadow Storms that came were red and struck the three Pokémon hard they landed on the ground with a slam,

"Veee!" Eevee cried out to them.

"What do we do?" Max asked,

Michael glanced over "I have an idea, the pokemon are still standing but not for long we need to make the next move count."

"What do you have in mind?" Max asked keeping his voice low.

"I need you to have Ralts throw Seedot right at them then he'll use explosion then Quagsire and Ralts can hit them with a Shadow Sneak Giga impact combo."

"You think that will Work?" Max asked,

"It's worth a shot." Michael muttered,

"You giving up?" Gorigan asked,

"Never!" the two shouted together,

"Go Ralts use Pyschic!" Max shouted,

"RALLLL!" he shouted Gorigan grinned but it soon faded when he saw it used on Seedot.

"WHAT THE?!" he shouted Seedot was flung right at Hypno and Primeape who were just as shocked,

"Seedot explosion!" Michael shouted,

"SEEEEEEEE!" Seedot shouted unleashing the powerful explosion hitting the Pokémon hard, when the smoke cleared Seedot was knocked out,

"Seedot return!" Michael shouted, calling it back to it's pokeball.

"Ralts Shadow sneak!" Max shouted,

"Go Quagsire use Giga Impact!" Michael shouted,

The two pokemon launched their attack's Ralts had hit while Quagsire was charging it knocked them down they hadn't recovered when Quagsire rushed towards them hitting them hard knocking them out.

Ash and Michael readied a Snag ball, "SNAG BALL GO!" they shouted together the two Pokémon had been absorbed into the Pokeball they had become their respective blue silver/ Red black colors shaking viciously before signifying capture the group cheered as Gorigan's jaw hit the dirt.

"GRRRR!" Gorigan growled getting the kids to glare him down, "You brats aren't gonna get away with this no ifs ands or buts I'll blow this cave with all of you in it!" he growled reaching for a device when a screen nearby flickered to life showing a shadowy figure.

"**Gorigan that's quite enough accept that you've lost!" **Called the figure,

"Sir…..but…." Gorigan stuttered,

"Cipher's boss!" Tai shouted,

"**Perceptive aren't you?" **The Figure asked, "**Gorigan there is nothing in Pyrite now I suggest you leave before these brats find a way to subdue you where you'll most likely end up in prison and as for all of you I applaud your efforts but sadly you're out of your league your efforts will not stop the Shadow Pokemon plan." **And with that the screen was off Gorigan glared,

"You haven't seen the last of me fight all you want our plan is out of your reach!" Gorigan stated as he disappeared through a hidden door.

"That was Cipher's boss." Rosa muttered as Max and Michael recalled their pokemon,

"You Did great Ralts take a nice long rest." Max complimented,

"You too Quagsire." Michael replied.

"Ash, Michael, Tai!" came Duking's voice the group turned to see Silva and Duking with Haxorus and Minun coming into the cave,

"Duking and Silva!" Ash stated,

"Hey you sure you should be running around?" Tai asked,

"I'm just banged up little that's all." Silva replied,

"Where 's Plusle and Fennekin?" Duking asked,

There was the sound of crying Rosa instantly turned to the sound, "That was Fennekin, Go Masque air slash on the door!" Rosa shouted,

Masque appeared in a light and with a cry hit the door with a powerful air slash smashing it open in a cage where Plusle who unlike Jovi's Plusle had a darker red almost crimson ears tail and cheeks and Fennekin who had stopped crying and cheered when it saw Rosa,

"Pikachu use Iron tail on the lock!" Ash stated,

"Pika Chuuuuu pika!" with a powerful smack the lock went flying off Plusle jumped into Duking's arms while Fennekin jumped into Rosa's.

"You're okay!" Rosa stated hugging her tightly."

"Feeen" Fennekin cooed,

"Plusle are you alright?" Duking asked.

"Pala." He replied hearing his stomach growl then sweat-dropped Duking merely laughed,

"Hungry from relief huh?" Duking stated,

Minun jumped from Silva's shoulder and started to play with Plusle happy to see each other again, "I should've known something was wrong when you said you gave Plusle to another trainer you'd would've never done that." Silva muttered,

"Minun mi mi!" (_I was really upset by the way!)_ Minun stated crossing his arms,

"I don't know what to say." Silva muttered his head hanging down,

"Don't worry we're all unharmed everyone in the Hospital and Pokémon center are safe that's good enough what's more Gorigan has been driven out of town things will eventually return to normal here.' Duking stated,

"Maybe you clean Pryite a little bit?" Tai suggested only for Ash to elbow him,

"Ow what Pyrite, needs cleaning" Tai complained Ash merely huffed.

"Let's get out of this moldy cave." Michael stated,

As they left Tai huffed,

"What?" Ash asked,

"I stink." He muttered,

"At…." Ash asked not getting it,

"Being a trainer, Muddy and Blaze didn't even last two seconds against Gorigan's Pokémon."

"Tai you don't stink trust me I would know." Ash replied thinking back to his earliest days as a Pokémon trainer for about two seconds, "You're just not as experienced that's all."

"Yeah and I did tell Raichu if Hitmontop wasn't a Shadow Pokémon he would've won, wonder how well they would've faired if Gorigan didn't have any Shadow Pokémon." Tai mused,

"There you go, don't worry you're a big help and not just because you helped us find the Shadow Pokémon before Michael got the Aura reader." Ash assured,

"Yeah to bad I got replaced by it." Tai joked.

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group soon gathered around Duking's office, Marcia and her siblings were happily playing with Haxorus, Plusle and Minun.

"Thank you kids Gorigan's been driven out of town Michael I'd like to have your PDA number." Duking stated,

"Okay." Michael replied as they sent each other the numbers Michael placed his PDA away for later when he received Duking's number.

"I intend to investigate the group Gorgian was affiliated with." Duking stated,

"Right if we learn anything you guys will be the first to know." Silva added,

"And the disc." Michael asked,

"Yeah we couldn't crack it sorry we did however-" Silva started when,

"LOOOOK OUUUT!" shouted Johnson who crashed into Ash blowing him over he instantly grabbed Ash by the collar of his vest and started shaking him, "Chief, Chief big news, Gorigan has been driven out of Pyrite!"

"I know this Johnson and I'm over here." Sherles stated the younger cop looked over to see Sherles and grinned,

"Ha ha Chief your such a kidder I knew that already!" Johnson stated letting Ash fall,

"This better not be a running gag." Ash muttered almost out cold.

"So Sherles how's that disc Michael showed you coming along?" Silva asked.

"It's too encrypted to crack however my advice to you would be to seek out the Coral reef station in Coral city their top reporter is a computer wiz." Sherles replied,

"Then I guess it's off to Coral city." Michael stated,

"Before you go kids tomorrow I'd like to show you a few special places I found as thanks." Duking stated catching their attention,

"Huh Special places?" Ash asked,

"What are they?" Max asked,

"You'll find out tomorrow." Duking replied. Michael out of the whole group wasn't interested he wanted to stop Cipher as soon as possible though something did keep bugging him.

"Where's Tai?" he asked.

"Vee, Vee?" Eevee glanced around but didn't see him.

"Getting some training done he also said something about a theory he wanted to test." Ash replied.

_**With Tai….**_

"Okay Rio Aura Sphere!" Tai shouted,

"Raa RAAF!" Rio launched the attack and it went forward Tai grinned,

"HA! I was right as long as Ash isn't around Aura Sphere is" BAM! Right in the face and Tai looked like he had been blown up, "Going after me ehhhh." And with that Tai fell over as his Pokémon gathered around him.

_**With Ash and the others….**_

"Well I hope he gets back soon it's dangerous to be in Pyrite town at night." Silva replied as Fennekin rubbed against Rosa's leg,

"Huh what is it little one?" she asked.

"I think Fennekin wants to go with you." Duking stated,

"Huh?" Rosa asked,

"Yeah take it Rosa that Fennekin doesn't have a home it's been roaming around for a few days now and I think it'll be a lot happier with you." Silva agreed.

"Really yes, yes, yes a thousand times YES!" she cheered as she hugged Fennekin tightly.

Tai came back, "My theory was dud." He deadpanned.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Gorigan grumbling to himself walked down the hallway next time he saw Gonzap they'd have to use a shovel to find the body however he saw Lovrina holding an apple to eat smirking at him.

"So I heard you got bested by the Teen Titans." She replied slyly Gorigan snatched the apple from her. "HEY!" she yelled but to no avail Gorigan took a huge bite and slapped the apple back in her hands she grimaced at the slime as he walked off. "I HATE YOU!" she whined as Nascour watched from the Shadows.

"Another one bites the dust no matter, the children's efforts will hit the fan once my plan hits it fruition."

* * *

_**Growlithe can learn Wild Charge through TM 93, Quagsire learns Giga Impact via TM 68 Ralts gets Shadow Sneak as an egg move okay sorry this took a while I had a busy week as to where our favorite seventies baddie is you'll find out very soon don't worry same with Ein alsoI cut out non Shadow Pokemon battles for the sake of pacing and looking at the word count that was the right thing to do also anyone else notice that since the Diamond and Pearl Saga of the anime Ash is always the one people crash into I can totally see Johnson doing that to him if they had done a real Orre saga in the anime regardless why is that do you think oh well…**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	10. Disco's Dance off!

_**Okay if you've been re-watching the Diamond and Pearl Saga or have a fresh memory of it then you'll remember a character coming up in this chapter very well also an upcoming part inspired and brought to you by Digimon frontier "Do you want fries with that?"**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_X-_Disco's Dance off!

Jessie James and Meowth wandered the streets of Pyrite town it was just getting active again for their own safety despite being Team Rocket members as well as getting some work done work being relaying the information they interrogated from Ferma and Reath before tying them up and leaving them outside the police station they had stayed in the hotel for the night nothing particularly interesting happened until they saw a couple of strange guys.

One had a beanie cap with mouse like ears and yellow hair wearing sunglasses a black long sleeve shirt that almost looked like a sweater (which wasn't a good idea for Orre's climate) an orange vest, and cream colored pants the one next to him had spiky flame colored hair sunglasses a dark cerulean sleeveless T-shirt and blue pants and sunglasses they had been spotted by a cop who had just come out of the station not that the Trio wasn't worried they were in disguise and Team Rocket wasn't known in Orre save for Eagun that old coot.

"Stop right there!" the cop shouted,

"What we're not doing anything." The beanie guy stated,

"Oh no that won't work with me I know you two happen to be Ex-agents of Cipher." The cop stated,

"Yeah _Ex-members_ we've gone straight!" Flame headed defended,

"No you were kicked out so I highly doubt you've renounced your criminal ways!" the cop stated the two looked at each other before running off,

"COME BACK HERE!" the cop shouted knocking Team Rocket down as he plowed after them,

"When Team Rocket rules the world we get him first." Jessie stated,

POP "Wobbaffet!"

**XD XD XD**

Ash and co were very excited even Michael who seemed to take instantly to the idea of wild Pokémon in Orre which improved his mood about them taking a small break they were now making Pokesnacks which would be used to lure wild Pokémon out to the open.

"This is just like making Poffin." Rosa stated as she stirred the batter Fennekin now named Amber and Dewa watching her stir just like Ralts and Eevee were watching Max and Michael.

Tai and Ash were having a bit of trouble stirring it Tai had gone too fast and spilt batter all over Rio who merely licked it up it but didn't like the taste Ash on the other hand had a chunky batter to answer for eventually the five batches were placed in the oven to bake they had to watch it like a Bravairy to make sure it didn't burn after a few minutes Ash glanced in there didn't seem to be much improvement.

"Is mine baking I can't tell." He sighed, standing up,

"I never knew baking was so tedious." Tai muttered grudgingly Ash suddenly caught the smell of black smoke or something but it meant one thing.

"Is something burning?" Ash asked.

"AHHH!" Tai yelped quickly getting his Pokesnacks out of the oven…"Well they look okay." Tai muttered Ash glanced over seeing that Tai's pokesnack cake was grey with black edges.

Rosa had just pulled hers out and it looked absolutely perfect Michael's was a bit dark but not too bad Max's hadn't come out to badly as well.

"Well guys you ready for a taste test?" Michael asked, the six Pokémon cheered they had tried a bit of Michael Rosa and Max's Rosa's being the most popular which made sense since she had made Poffin so many times the only ones brave enough to try Ash and Tai's Pokesnack were Rio and Pikachu and Ash's looked very runny.

"_Geeze Ash did you let it cook at all_?" Tai thought as he stared at it Pikachu and Rio picked up a piece of their respective trainer's pokesnack one bite and both Pokémon fell over like they had been poisoned much to Ash and Tai's horror who grabbed chunks of their own pokesnack and bit it then traded taking a bite of each other's before keeling over themselves.

"Horr…..ible." they got out still alive Pikachu and Rio moaned as well.

After recovering the two stood up and as Duking came in he was wearing a black shirt with a feathered hat Plusle sitting on his shoulder then came Silva wearing an old fashion hunter outfit,

"Okay I have to ask…..I really do…..is this necessary?" Silva groaned,

"Come on Silva you've got to get into the Spirit of things!" Duking stated,

"Pala pala!" Plusle agreed,

"Yeah but doesn't spirit mean something non-physical?" he asked under his breath Minun patted him on the shoulder. "You kids ready to go?" Silva asked.

"Yeah but just one question do you sell regular pokesnaks?" Tai asked,

"Here bad time in the kitchen eh?" Duking asked,

"I'll say." Ash replied as they took ten each and headed out Duking was whistling to himself while driving as the group sat with Silva in the car,

"He's acting like both Christmas and his birthday came." Max mused,

"It's kind of like that for him he saw a Trapinch wandering around out in the spot were going to and he's been convinced that Wild Pokémon live out here ever since." Silva replied,

"And he never stopped to think it was a trainer's Trapinch?" Rosa asked as Tai looked up Trapinch in his Pokedex.

"No something about how a Trainer's Trapinch wouldn't act like that one did." Silva replied.

"**Trapinch the Ant Pit Pokémon: Trapinch makes a Conical pit in the desert sands it then waits at the bottom for Prey to fall in the pit is shaped in a way that makes it impossible for the victim to climb back out." **

"Cool looking Pokémon." Tai muttered to himself,

"So it's kind of one of those they said it didn't exist your just crazy things?" Michael asked,

"Pretty much but he has valid proof now we even got the Coral Reef TV station to do a news story on it." Silva replied as they came to a stop in front of a tall set of rocks there the TV crew was waiting for them.

"Alright Hello everyone it's time for Pofty's fast break here with an exciting story wild Pokémon in the Orre Region the driving force behind this discovery is none other than Pyrite's very own Duking."

"Thank you Pofty for after seeing a wild Trapinch I've searched every chance I got for the past few years for these places, I finally got lucky and found solid proof." Duking stated,

"How many Years?" Pofty asked,

"Well I can't remember off the top of my head but we shouldn't let details get in the way of the story right Betty." Duking replied scratching his head,

"It's Pofty." She muttered,

"Anyway something else important for anyone in the Orre Region hoping to capture a few new Pokémon it's not quite like the Regions of Kanto, Sinnoh, Jhoto Hoenn or even Unova where wild Pokémon can be found left and right now Orre is a bit to barren for that but it's not barren enough to sustain wild Pokémon life so there's s special method to it you need to place some Pokesnacks in a specific area, Tai why don't you demonstrate?" Duking asked,

"Sure." Tai replied placing a few snacks down he had about eight left over.

"Good, good something else you may need is a Pokespot function for PDAs it tells you when a wild pokemon has started eating your pokesnacks, me and my friend Silva here developed it." Duking replied gesturing to his Lieutenant who merely waved a hand.

"Sup."

"Michael here for you." Duking replied handing Michael a Pokespot function,

"Thanks." Michael replied,

"Vuui." Eevee agreed,

"Are there any other Pokespots out there?" Rosa asked,

"I'm glad you asked this is known as the rock/ground Pokespot a place called the Oasis Pokespot is out in a large Oasis south of Agate town the Forest pokespot is north east of the HQ lab then there's a pond/river pokespot is across the bridge from Dr. Kaminko's house you get there as if you're paying him a visit but immediately turn right, the Cave Pokespot is by mount battle is hard to find but once you know where it is you never forget." Duking explained.

"Duking also thinks they're maybe a Magma pokespot also by Mount Battle but we can't say for sure." Silva added.

"And that concludes Pofty's fast break thank you Duking for taking the time to speak with us on this amazing discovery." Pofty stated,

"No problem Carrie." Duking replied.

"IT'S POFTY!" She shouted getting everyone to sweat drop eventually the camera crew left.

"What if Cipher watched that?" Tai asked,

"Tai!" Ash hissed,

"It's alright he does have a point but its okay the Pokémon here will only come out when there's only pokesnacks around they're not on sale anywhere else so don't worry." Duking stated, "You kids have fun I heard that there's a Pokémon hanging around the River/Pond Pokespot that's so new even Professor Krane hasn't seen it."

"They're a caravan waiting to take you guys to the spots you want to go to anyway we've got to get back to Pyrite before too long see you guys and thanks for everything!" Silva called as he and Duking left.

"So where too first?" Rosa asked,

"The Forest Pokespot then we can see if we can see that new Pokémon since the River/Pond Pokespot is close by." Tai stated,

"RAoou!" Rio agreed,

"Sounds good to me" Ash replied as they sped off, eventually heading towards the forest pokespot Tai placed down some more of his snacks as the spot monitor was going off right away but no wild Pokémon was in sight.

"Let's hide and wait in the mean time we can read the Ein report we found." Michael suggested,

"Alright" Rosa replied as they sat in a clearing not too far from the spot keeping it in sight Rosa began to read. "Okay, _**Shadow Pokémon: **__A Shadow Pokémon is a Pokémon that has been made into a fighting machine by artificially shutting the door to its heart what we didn't know was that Shadow Pokémon exude a dark aura that can't normally be seen by the human eye unfortunately a girl has been discovered with the ability to see Auras she could become a major obstacle for our Shadow Pokémon plan a solution to this threat is urgently needed." _

"It doesn't tell us anything new about the Shadow Pokémon but it does explain why Cipher tried to kidnap Rui." Rosa replied as she closed the folder.

"Guys look!" Tai shouted, "Dibs!" he shouted a wild Pansage had taken the bait, "Go Blaze!" Tai shouted unleashing his fire type,

"Chaar!" Blaze shouted as it stood it's ground,

"Okay use Flamethrower!" Tai shouted,

"CHAAARRR!" Blaze shouted sending a stream of fire at Pansage who dodged and freaking out it countered with flash blinding them both the Pokémon ran off with a cry.

"Wait, come back!" Tai shouted then sighed,

"That was flash." Max stated, "Cheer up Tai you'll get the next one for sure!" he assured,

"Yeah….let's see if we can't find that new Pokémon!" Tai stated brightening up quickly,

"To the River/Pond Pokespot!" Rosa cheered,

"Pika chu pika!" Pikachu cheered it was about fifteen minutes before getting their the pokespot was on a bridge Max placed some of his own Pokesnacks down and went to hide with the others it wasn't long before popping out of the water onto the bridge was a blue frog like Pokémon that what looked like foam or bubble on it's back a couple of bubbles were on it's nose along with a darker blue stripe (The creature was a light blue) it's hands were white as well it sniffed the Pokesnack.

"That's gotta be the Mystery Pokémon!" Ash stated he had never seen a Pokémon like that before,

"It's a Froakie and I know Krane hasn't seen that so I'd say so." Michael stated Max on the other hand had stars in his eyes,

"Yeah Froakie's gonna eat the Pokesnack I made!" he stated, Sadly Froakie gave a humph sound in his own language before tossing all the pieces over its shoulder much to Max's dismay his color was completely gone his jaw on the grass and the lens of his glasses a white blocking out his eyes.

"Uhhhh maybe it heard you and it enjoys crushing fantasies?" Tai suggested,

"Sorry Max." Rosa muttered,

"No problem I still want it!" Max stated rushing out at it, "Froakie I challenge you!" he shouted,

"Froak?" the Bubble frog asked with a glare eyes narrowing on Max,

"That Froakie doesn't look friendly." Rosa muttered,

"It wouldn't eat a random snack cake if anything it saw this coming that's what I think." Tai replied.

"Go Breloom!" Max shouted throwing a Pokeball,

"BRee!" it shouted landing in front of Froakie,

"Breeloom use Thunder punch!" Max shouted,

"Breeee loom!" Breeloom shouted launching the punch however Froakie dodged and landed behind and with a cry unleashed a barrage of snow and wind,

"Froakie's using Blizzard!" Ash stated,

"Pikaa." Pikachu agreed worried for Breeloom,

"Grass types don't do well against ice type moves." Tai stated, "Max think of something!" he shouted,

"Raaooo!" Rio called,

Froakie charged with blinding speed into Breeloom knocking it back the Pokémon however though panting was skidding,

"That was quick attack! Breeloom can you go on?" Max asked,

"Bree!" Breeloom nodded and stood strong,

"Okay Grass Knot!" Max shouted he knew Froakie wouldn't get much damage because he was so small but the attack would trip it up,

"Bree loom!" the grass knotted and caused Froakie to fall,

"Alright now use Force Palm!" Max shouted Breeloom landed a palm on Froakie's head then a blast of energy came the Frog stood up but it had yellow electricity going around it's body,

"It's paralyzed Max now's your chance!" Michael shouted,

"Right Pokeball go!" Max shouted throwing a pokeball Froakie was trapped in a red light before being sucked in the ball shook several times before signifying capture, "Alright! I caught a Froakie!" Max cheered holding the pokeball in his hand.

"BReeloom BReee!" Breeloom cheered,

"Pipikachu!" Pikachu cheered,

"Congrats!" Tai stated happily however it was a few seconds after that Michael's PDA began to ring he opened it to see that it was the spot monitor,

"It looks like we've got something back over at the Rock/ground Pokespot." Michael stated,

"Let's hurry Dibs!" Tai shouted running,

"Tai get back here!" Ash called, chasing after him,

"Pika, Pika Kachupi!" Pikachu added,

**XD XD XD**

James had been busy packing up there was no way to convince Jessie to eat lunch in Pyrite no matter how more convenient it was besides they had no further business here so why bother staying?

It was then that he saw the two guys from before,

"We can't pull anything here our faces are too well known and it doesn't help that Duking's being even more vigilant since a bunch of brats ran out Gorigan." The Beanie guy said

"Right Trudly serves Gorigan right for taking the bosses job he would've done better if Cipher hadn't kicked us out." The flame headed one replied,

"Ah Folly we should probably get back before the boss finds us himself." Trudly replied,

"Don't sweat it I've got this Radar that will tell us where the boss is at all times." Folly replied holding up a small device however Trudly's PDA rang off he opened it up,

"Gah it's from the boss let's see "_Where are you?! Get back here Pronto! _Uh oh he sounds really miffed." Trudly stated,

"Tch so much for this Radar it won't do any good if he is just gonna E-mail us we better scoot before he docks us dinner!" Folly stated,

"Oh why must our lives be so tragic!?" Trudly whined as they ran off.

"_Their boss is an Ex-Cipher Admin…..This requires research Dr. Zager should've decoded the encrypted data by now_." James thought.

**XD XD XD**

Tai leapt off the truck and rushed towards the Pokespot fast as lighting,

"Tai wait!" Ash called,

"No way is whatever Pokémon is down there is gonna be mine!" Tai called back only to crash head first into someone. "Owww, Sorry" Tai muttered.

"Man, Man!" Tai looked to see that the person he bumped into was a boy a little older than him he wore a green T-Shirt with an orange vest with a white scarf and brown jeans he also had blonde hair and orange eyes "What's with you Ash I'm gonna fine you for not looking where you're going or improving on that you've got ten seconds!"

"WHAT?!" Tai asked incredulously,

"Nine, eight, seven, six-"he counted,

"Who the heck are you?!" Tai asked,

"Huh what do you mean who am I? We only competed in the Lily of The Valley conference together." The boy stated but Tai just stared "You beat Paul always had more badges than me caught the Gible I tried to catch any of this ringing a bell?" the boy asked.

"I've never seen you before in my life." Tai replied simply,

"What do you mean- Hold on crashing into me must've given you amnesia!" he stated "Well serves you right Ash you didn't watch where you were going and now you've lost your memory don't expect any sympathy from me!"

"Barry I'm over here." Ash deadpanned a few feet behind Tai.

"Huh?" Barry asked before looking between the two, "AHHH ASH IS MULTIPLYING!" he shouted holding his head,

"I'm his brother you spaz!" Tai snapped standing up,

"Tai, that wasn't nice!" Ash scolded,

"Sorry," Tai muttered,

"Say it like you mean it!" Ash snapped,

"I'm sorry." Tai sighed,

"I outta fine you for that crack." Barry replied curtly then turned to Ash, "So Ash you have a little brother?"

"Yeah his name's Tai sorry about him he's little crazy." Ash replied rubbing the back of his head,

"Hey!" Tai sniped as Rio bounded up to him with the others,

"So Ash what brings you out to Orre?" Barry asked,

"Well it was the Coliseum Challenge but we've kind of been busy." Tai replied everyone gave Tai a look, "What we have." Tai defended,

Barry suddenly had a smug look on his face, "Hmm, poor Ash and Tai not a single badge between you huh?"

"Badge, there aren't any badges in Orre." Ash argued,

"I kind of forgot to mention that you get a badge for beating the Coliseums they're what get you into the Orre Coliseum." Michael replied sheepishly.

"Yeah I got one from beating the Pyrite Coliseum yesterday." Max added showing them a badge that was two silver gears with a ruby in the middle and gold in the center of the gear rimmed in white,

"Sweet I was on my way to beat the Pyrite Coliseum after checking this place out here's my collection of Coliseum badges." Barry stated opening his badge case, inside was one that looked like a piece of Coral, a fountain and a setting sun the final one was a silver rimmed green jewel.

"Whoa!" Tai stated in awe,

"I'll say," Ash muttered,

"We were on our way to see if a Pokémon came here." Michael interjected,

"Now that we've found him here I'm wondering if he's what your Spot Monitor picked up though," Rosa mused, Tai however looked in and he instantly grinned.

"No it's a Trapinch and its green that means it's a shiny one right?!" Tai asked excitedly.

"Yeah and I'm gonna catch it!" Barry stated rushing in,

"Huh, no way, those were my Pokesnacks that I placed down!" Tai snapped,

"Yeah well It's eating the Pokesnacks_** I**_ put down so that means I get the honor let's go Empoleon!" Barry stated throwing a Pokeball releasing a large blue and black Penguin Pokémon with a large crown like golden beak and claws.

"EMPOLL!" it cried making the Trapinch look up and tilt it's head to the side,

"Oh wow." Rosa muttered opening her Pokedex, and scanning it.

"**Empoleon, The Emperor Pokémon: The three Horns on it's beak attest to it's power, the leader will always have the biggest horns this Pokémon can swim as fast as a jet boat and it's wings can easily slice through an Ice Flow it will decimate anything that hurts it's pride." **

"I wanted that Trapinch." Tai pouted,

"There are other Trapinch, you'll get another chance." Ash assured,

"Yeah but the next one won't be green." Tai sighed,

"You're gonna have to let that go." Ash replied sweat-dropping,

"Empoleon use Drill peck!" Barry yelled,

"EMPOLL!" Empoleon began to drill at Trapinch who rolled out of the way and blinked closer inspection Ash saw that it had a bright neon green underbelly it also seemed to be too calm for a Pokémon in battle.

"Doesn't Trapinch realize its being attacked?" Michael asked,

"Yeah it's gonna get hit." Rosa stated worried.

"Vuuii." Eevee muttered,

Trapinch however jumped into the air landing with a thud that sent a powerful shock wave at Empoleon who was injured while trying to keep its balance,

"That was earth power!" Michael stated,

"TRAAP!" Trapinch cried shaking the ground as it went plowing into Empoleon.

"Wow it followed up with Bulldoze!" Max stated,

"Alright no more fooling around Empoleon use Steel wing!" Barry shouted,

"EMPOLEON!" with the edges of its wings turning a shiny metal color Empoleon rammed into Trapinch who flew back with a cry,

"That's the way now use Hydro Cannon!" Barry cheered Empoleon summoned a large water ball in his mouth all stormy and violent not unlike Dewa's Hydro Cannon though stronger he launched the attack and it hit it's mark sending the poor Trapinch flying through the sky where it blinked out of sight,

"HA!" Barry stated, "That's pure talent in action!" Barry stated pulling out a black Pokeball with and yellow H or U on it, "And now to use this Ultra ball!" he stated,

"On what?" Tai asked incredulously "You sent Trapinch to the Sinjoh ruins!" Tai stated,

Barry went pale with a cry, "I forgot to catch it until _after_ it got blown up I DID IT_** AGAIN**_, AHHH WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" he shouted falling to his Knees with a moan as Empoleon gave him a deadpan look as he stared at his trainer,

"Well it's like I told Tai there are other Trapinch, you'll get another chance." Ash offered,

"Yeah, but the next Trapinch won't be green." Tai deadpanned,

"Would you, let that die Tai?!" Ash snapped.

Tai merely smirked but went over to Barry who was in a slump kneeling over him, "Ya know you still have the Pyrite Coliseum challenge to demolish." Tai pointed out,

"Hey, yeah" Barry stated standing up so fast that it hit Tai in the head as the poor young raven couldn't even move to dodge, "I'll go get the Gear badge right now!" he stated running off like a bullet with Empoleon happily following him while Tai whined rubbing his head,

"Man he has more energy in one finger then the rest of the human race has in one whole body!" Tai growled as the others sweat dropped,

"So should we find this Cave Pokespot?" Michael asked,

"Sure why that way we know where it is." Rosa agreed.

"Yeah I hope that Trapinch comes back." Tai muttered placing down a few Pokesnacks before leaving with the others as he left however the green Trapinch fell from the rock formation hanging over the spot it ate the Pokesnacks and watched Tai get in the caravan that sped off Trapinch decided to follow.

Eventually the group came to the cave and walked in when they got in a little they suddenly heard voices.

"Man I can't take this anymore!" Folly moaned, "I gotta put roots somewhere." As he slumped down on a rock the group watched them from behind a nearby bolder as Trudly stretched,

"Eh don't complain so much you heard the boss once we get team Miror B. together we'll own all the Pokémon in the world." Trudly replied,

"Yeah but do you think we could pull off something like- AHHH!" a Zubat had landed on Folly's shoulder he flailed around until the little bat flew away he glared as he watched it go, "Just a crummy Zubat DON'T YOU KNOW HUMANS DON'T LIKE TO SNUCK UP ON!" he shouted, "I thought that was the boss."

"Don't be so jumpy I've got the radar it will tell us where he is." Trudly replied happily but blanched when it started to beep. "Uh oh he's headed this way!"

Suddenly disco music of sorts poured into the cave the group turned and watched as the music got louder as moonwalking into the cave was wearing an open purple jacket with matching pants high heel disco shoes star earrings, sunglasses and the biggest bounciest red and white like a pokeball afro was their leader, who was clearly Miror B.

"That's Miror B.?" Max asked flatly shocked,

"Do you know anyone who knows anyone who dresses like that anymore?" Michael asked Ash, who shook his head,

"Professor Oak, maybe" Suddenly one of Tai's pokeballs popped open it was Spike who spun enjoying the music.

"Ches!" he stated pointing to the right, "Ches." To the left then the little chestnut Pokémon moon walked out,

"Spike get back here!" Tai hissed as he and the others rushed after him.

"Fou ho ho ho ho so my posse did you gather up….hmmm Stop the music!" he stated "I smell the unmistakable aroma of Pokémon!" he glanced around and saw Spike but Tai was rushing over snatching Spike up in his arms with the others bringing up the rear. "You kids maybe some ordinary hoods or maybe trainers with the goods." Miror B. stated, "How'd you kiddies like to join my posse do it and you'll all be, owning all the Pokémon in the world.

"No way" Ash growled as the others glared,

"Then how about just handing over that there Chespin I know a winner when I see one and the little darling has a good taste in music he'd make a fine addition to team Miror B." Miror B. stated,

"No way, this is my Chespin, go out and find your own!" Tai snapped,

"Raii oou!" Rio growled glaring up at Miror B.

"What are you even doing here anyway?" Michael snapped,

"Vuui Vee!" Eevee barked,

"This happens to be team Miror B.'s base and sadly since you asked." Miror B. sneered grabbing a remote and pressing a button down came a cage that trapped Michael, Rosa and Max Tai and Ash turned to see them all trapped in the cage but instantly turned back to glare at him. "We're not at liberty to let you kiddies have liberty." He stated throwing a couple of Pokeballs releasing two Ludicolo one having a tan and blue coloring.

"Ludicolo!" Ash snapped as Tai scanned them.

"**Ludicolo the carefree Pokémon: if Ludicolo hears festive music all of its muscles fill with energy and it cannot help but dance it will move in rhythm to the music to amplify its power." **

"Spike you ready to go?" Tai asked,

"Pin!" Spike replied,

"Okay Pignite I choose you!" Ash shouted throwing the pokeball,

"PIGNITTE!" Pignite called when he was released from the pokeball,

"Let the music play!" Miror B stated once he said that a funky tune hit the air,

"Uhh where's the music box?" Tai asked as Ash looked around.

"Ludicolo double brick break!" Miror B shouted,

"LUDDII!" the two shouted as their hands glew white then struck the two Pokémon forcing them back.

"Spike!" Tai called.

"Pignite!" Ash shouted as the two Pokémon hit the ground but got back up quickly.

"Now use Rain Dance!" Miror B. stated the Ludicolo on the right which had blue and darker yellow coloring indicating it was shiny sent a blue bolt of energy into the sky summoning rain while dancing.

"It did a rain dance!" Tai stated but glared, "Spike Pin missile!" Tai shouted.

"Pignite use Brick Break!" Ash shouted Pignite charged while Spike let loose a barrage of pinmissles however the two Ludicolo dodged by dancing,

"What?!" Tai screamed, Ash's eyes widened as the Pokémon dodged despite all of Pignite's attempts to hit them nothing landed,

Miror B. Laughed, "You kiddies are in my turf so I make the rules rule number one dance to the music and rule number two hit em with elegant dance steps! Hydro Pump and surf!" he stated the shiny Ludicolo sent Spike into the wall while Pignite was suddenly washed out by a huge wave the two pokemon hit the ground having suffered major damage.

"That music box the pokedex said that music powers up Ludicolo he's cheating!" Tai growled.

"I know…." Ash growled trying to think, "Pignite use Flamethrower!" he shouted,

"PIGGNITTE!" the flames managed to hit a Ludicolo causing some damage but they didn't do much other than that since Ludicolo was part water type.

"Spike use Aerial ace!" Tai shouted Spike took off at top speed ramming into the shiny Ludicolo doing massive damage,

"_They need to stop the ludicolo from moving!" _Michael growled in his thoughts as Pignite and Spike fought just to land even fleeting hits on their foes, "_We need to stop those Ludicolo!" _

"Alright Ludicolo Giga Drain!" Miror B. called,

"LUDII!" it stated with a growl summoning a rope of green light that snatched up Pignite and Spike and sucked the energy right out of them at this point they were barely holding on.

"_That's it! _Ash, Tai have Spike and Pignite use Grass Pledge and Fire pledge together hurry before they're knocked out!" Michael called.

"Fire Pledge and grass pledge?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow, "What will that do?"

"Do we have a choice let's go for it before dancy pants over there kicks our butts! Spike use Grass pledge!" Tai shouted,

"Pignite use Fire Pledge!" Ash shouted the two nodded then slammed the ground to summon attacks to their surprise the fire pledge and grass pledge combined into a sea of fire that trapped the Ludicolo and kept burning them.

"Whoa!" the boys stated but grinned when they saw the sudden success they were having especially since the rain ended Miror B. gaped in a panic.

"Oh no quick Ludicolo use Rain Dance to put out the fire!" Miror B. called.

"Not so fast Pignite brick break!" Ash shouted,

"Spike use Aerial Ace!" Tai shouted,

"CHESSSS/NITTTE!" the two pokemon hit their mark knocking the two pokemon out,

"YEAH!" Max cheered,

"Alright!" Rosa called,

"RAOOUU/PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu and Rio cheered happily.

"Aw man they beat down two of the boss's Ludicolo!" Trudly stated,

"Yeah…." Folly muttered but they saw a gleam in their boss's eye,

"What so funny?" Ash asked as the music had stopped but began to start up again,

"This Dance off isn't over Ludicolo!" he shouted throwing out two more Ludicolo,

"LUDICOLO!" they shouted,

"Aww man how many Ludicolo does this guy have?!" Tai groaned,

"Pignite and Spike can't go on either way we're going to have to switch out." Ash added,

"Use Unfeasant!" Tai stated Ash looked at him, "Flying types are strong against Grass types and there's no resistance from water!"

Ash smiled he was learning a massive improvement over their tag battle in Gateon Port not that he could chew him out too much "I get it Unfeasant I choose you!" he shouted unleashing her,

"UNFEASANT!" she called as she floated in the air,

"Rio you're on!" Tai instructed,

"Raooi!" Rio barked as he rushed in,

"Alright Rio use quick attack!" Tai commanded,

"RAII!" Rio charged hitting one of the Ludicolo which was also a shiny.

"Unfeasant use Air cutter!" Ash shouted,

"Unnn!" she went to charge but Miror B. reacted,

"Ludicolo fake out!" he commanded,

"What!?" Ash yelped,

"LUDI!"

"Feass!" Unfeasant was knocked to the ground flinching,

"What was that?" Rosa asked,

"Fake out it's a move that cause the opponent to flinch as well as damage it, it only works once though so why…unless Ash, get Unfeasant away from it now!" Michael shouted,

"Thunder Punch!" Miror B. shouted,

"LUUDD!" Ludicolo's fist, started to get charged with electricity and it charged as Unfeasant was recovering,

"Rio use Shadow Claw!" Tai shouted, "Protect Unfeasant!"

"RAIII!" Rio landed a powerful blow on Ludicolo who stumbled back,

"Alright critical hit!" Michael cheered,

"Vee Vee!" Eevee jumped and cheered in agreement,

"Once more Unfeasant use Air Cutter!"

"UNNFEAAASS!" blue streaks of air plowed into the two of them knocking them back.

"Go Rio use aura-"Ash gave him a withering glare, "I mean….uh Sky uppercut!" Tai shouted,

"RAiiiii RAI!" Rio slammed his fist upwards into the shiny Ludicolo's chin causing it to flinch and stumble back,

"Unfeasant use gust!" Ash shouted,

"UNFEASSS!" the huge gust of wind plowed into the Ludicolo knocking them down and out,

"Alright two for two!" Tai cheered, "Way to go Rio!"

"You rule Unfeasant!" Ash cheered, both Pokémon cheered in their respective languages the music stopped but Miror B. didn't restart it,

"It's time for some serious dancing I'll smash you kiddies with my two Shadow Pokémon Sudowoodo and Voltorb!" he shouted unleashing them from his Pokeballs.

"Voltorb?" Tai asked scanning it with his Pokedex,

"**Voltorb the ball Pokémon: Voltorb has the appearance of a Pokeball, it rolls to move on uneven ground the shock from a jolt of hitting a bump may cause it to explode this Pokémon is dangerous trainers caution this Pokémon may explode on touch or electrocute."**

Michael's aura scanner activated and he could clearly see the aura around the two, Rosa pulled out her Dexette to see about Sudowoodo,

"**Sudowoodo the imitation Pokémon: Despite its appearance its body is closer to rocks and stones and it is very weak to water this has caused it to be easily mistaken for a grass type when it is really a rock type, mimicking a tree helps it to avoid being attack it will disappear from its spot when it rains however." **

"Ash he's not bluffing they're both Shadow Pokémon." Tai warned,

"Right so we have to snag them Unfeasant return!" Ash shouted recalling Unfeasant then pulling out another pokeball, "Palpitoad I choose you!" Ash shouted unleashing the Pokémon.

"Whoa I've never seen a Palpitoad before." Max muttered as he scanned Ash's with his own Pokedex,

"**Palpitoad the vibration Pokémon: When Palpitoad vibrate the bumps on their heads depending on whether they're on land or in water will make waves or smalls tremors, it can live in both environments and uses it's long sticky tongue to capture prey." **

"Palpitoad use Mudshot!" Ash shouted,

"PALLLPAATOOOAD!" the wave of hit the two pokemon hard as Tai reacted,

"Rio Sky uppercut on Suddowoodo!" he shouted,

"RIIAA!" Rio stated charging,

"No you don't Voltorb use Shadow Panic!" Miror B. shouted,

"Voolllll!" Voltorb sent the purple rings at Rio confusing it causing it to attack Palpitoad,

"Rio what are you doing stop!" Tai shouted,

"It's no use Tai Rio's confused." Michael shouted,

"Come on Rio shake it off!" Tai shouted,

Rio stopped and tried shaking his head, but it didn't do any good he was still very confused and Voltorb and Suddowoodo were getting ready to attack.

"Quick Palpitoad use Hydro Pump!" Ash shouted,

"Suddowoodo!" Miror. B shouted, "Use Shadow wave!"

"SUUDOOO!" it shouted unleashing a shadowy wave at Palpitoad fortunately he didn't aim at Rio,

"Dodge it and use Super Sonic!" Ash called

"PAAALLPAATOOOAD!" a blast of sound waves that made the opposing team hold their ears in pain.

"Use Shadow rush!" Miror B. shouted, "End this horrible noise!"

"VOLLLL/SUUDOO!" both pokemon rammed into Rio and Palpitoad knocking them back the super sonic hit Rio much to the horror of Tai and Ash,

"RIO!" Tai shouted Rio however stood up though worn down Tai instantly saw that Super Sonic had canceled out Shadow Panic Palpatoad was also still in the fight as well.

"Rio back in the game….we need Aura Sphere and yes I know it's gonna hit you." Tai gripped, then thought of something, "But what Rio didn't let go…." He mused,

"Huh?" Ash asked,

"I have an idea cover Rio and trust me, Rio come here." He told his pokemon this was so Miror B wouldn't hear. "When I till you to use Aura Sphere don't let go till I tell you too okay?" Tai asked.

"Raii!" Rio nodded,

"Alright, Rio go for it!" Tai shouted, "Charge Suddowoodo!" Tai shouted,

"RAAIIII!" Rio rushed at the mimic Pokémon quickly.

"Not gonna happen boy Voltorb Shadow Rush!" Miror B. shouted,

"VOLLLTOOORRB!" it shouted charging the dark aura surging around it,

"No you don't Palptoad use Sludge wave!" Ash shouted a purple slime pooled around Palpitoad which then slammed into Voltorb who was knocked back away from Rio and Poisoned, "Now use Mud Shot!" Ash shouted,

"PALLLPAA!" a stream of mud shot at Voltorb causing it to slam into the wall,

"Snag Ball go!" Ash shouted throwing the ball it grabbed Voltorb and sucked it in with the eerie hand shaped light that trapped Voltorb in the ball it shook violently before stopping signifying capture and disappearing,

"AHHH They got one of the bosses Shadow Pokemon!" Folly shouted,

"That's impossible unless…" Trudly growled then saw Ash and Michael's right arms, "AHH Boss look at their right arms!"

"WHAT! Snagem's Snag machine and a goodie two shoes copy not good Sudowoodo use Shadow Wave!" Miror B. shouted,

"Too late Rio Aura Sphere! Drop it on Sudowoodo!" Tai shouted,

"RAIII RRRRRR!" Rio shouted jumping right over Sudowoodo charging it then releasing it at point blank range, "RAAIII!" BOOOOM the attack hit it's mark knocking Sudowoodo out, and causing Miror B and his gang to skid back.

"Snag ball go!" Ash shouted, the ball ensared Sodowoodo and after a few shakes captured it the ball then disappeared to the HQ lab,

"Unbelievable I just can't keep the beat!" Miror B. groaned, he straightened up then glared, "You brats may have bested me today but mark my words I'll knock you all around with my elegant footsteps!" he declared before turning to Trudly and Folly, "Let's go escape!" he stated,

"Right Boss!" they shouted rushing after him out of the cave.

"What a bunch of weirdos." Tai muttered the two boys then turned their attention to the cage, "Blaze help me out!"

"Oshawott come on out!" Ash called the two pokemon appeared from their pokeballs awaiting orders with a determined glare,

"Blaze, use metal claw on the cage" Tai commanded,

"You too Oshawott, Razor shell!" Ash called,

"CHHHARRRR/OSHHHAAAA WOTTT/MANDER!" the two cutting attacks severed the cage into tiny pieces freeing them,

"Alright!" Michael cheered when they were free,

"Vuii Veee!" Eevee cheered,

"Max caught a Froakie and Ash snagged two more Shadow Pokemon!" Rosa recited,

"Yup I lost a shiny Trapinch but not bad of a day." Tai stated getting a deadpan look from Ash,

"Let it go!" he told Tai flatly there was a beep and Tai and Ash turned to a smiling Michael,

"Good news, Makuhita, Hitmontop, Seedot and Quagsire can be purified!" Michael stated,

"We can take them to the Purification lab free their hearts all at the same time!" Tai cheered,

"Raaooaa!" Rio cheered, the group headed out the cave just as the green Trapinch showed up and merely followed them humming a tune in his own language.

As Trapinch left Team Rocket showed up Meowth caught sight of something shiny and picked it up, "Looks like one of dem Dowsin Machines."

"There's a piece of paper too." James muttered picking it up "Let's see '_To Folly- This is the Miror B. Radar all you have to do is press the little yellow button the screen will detect the boss and tell you where he is.'" _James recited as Meowth pressed it in curiosity, "'_it will tell you where exactly in the Orre Region the boss is yes it has amazing range don't ask me how, once you get to the city he's in an arrow should appear on screen then tell you what direction he's in move away from where the arrow is pointing or towards if he's wanting to see you pronto- Trudly."_

"Who's Miror B.?" Jessie asked,

"Most likely he's the boss of those two guys we saw in Pyrite today Trudly and Folly are their names I saw them again just before we left." James replied,

"Dis is weird." Meowth muttered James and Jessie looked down to see he was working the radar the screen had an arrow pointing left and the saying '5mi' on it "Dis shows dat Miror B. guy is five miles from us."

"THE RADAR!" Trudly's voice screeched "I lost the radar!"

"WHAT?!" Miror B. suddenly growled.

"Uh nothing boss!" Trudly shouted,

"Good thing we know not to bug Giovanni." Jessie muttered, as they sweat dropped.

* * *

_**Ludicolo learns the following in this way**_

_**Brick break-TM 31  
Giga Drain- as an egg move or via move tutor  
Rain Dance- TM 18  
Hydro Pump- Preevolution move as Lombre lv 11  
Fake out- Preevolution move as Lombre Lv 45  
Thunder Punch- Via Move Tutor  
Surf-HM 03  
Palpitoad learns the following this way**_

_**Hydro Pump-Level 47  
Super Sonic- level 5  
Sludge wave- TM 34  
Mud Shot- Level 16**_

_**Trapinch learns Bulldoze at Level 21 in black 2 and white 2 only or via TM78 it learns earth power at level 39 in black 2 and white 2 65 in the prequels**_ _**Pansage learns flash via TM 70 Pignite learns fire pledge Via move tutor like all the other fire starters**_

_**Breloom learns the following in this way**_

_**Thunderpunch- Move tutor in black 2/white 2  
Grass Knot- TM 86  
Force Palm- level 29**_

_**Empoleon learns the following this way**_

_**Drill Peck- level 52  
Hydro Cannon- Via special move tutor  
Steel wing- is a generation III/IV only move via TM47**_

* * *

_**So yeah Barry's here I think he's funny so he'll be a reoccurring character and true to the canon of Anime the heroes have a Pokémon following them around for a while this time a shiny Trapinch so yeah more massive pokemon X and Y new really excited we've learned a little bit about the starters though so far nothing new on Sylveon hopefully next month my Memorial day gift to you**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	11. Max and Froakie's excellent adventure

_**Alrighty then a new chapter in Shadow Revolution to the anonymous reviewer no I am not shipping Ash with Rosa I would ship her with Tai if they were a bit older (That's whiteaurashipping) not that there won't be sweet moments between them, sorry as for Ash's Pokémon I don't have any ideas for him catching a new one evolving them maybe but I am planning something later that might make up for it I can't answer anonymous reviews via PM**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_XI-Max and Froakie's excellent adventure!_

Max and Rosa watched the stew as it boiled, "Are we sure this is done?" Rosa asked,

"Beats me it's the first time I've tried to cook this myself." Max replied during his Hoenn adventure with Ash Brock cooked and he never attempted stew on his first official journey. "We need an egg timer." he sighed before looking around, "Where are Ash and Tai?"

"Training they can help us set up but after yesterday I think we can all agree that we don't want them cooking." Rosa replied.

"Yeah and Michael went to the HQ Lab to purify those Shadow Pokémon." Max agreed,

"OSHHAA!" Oshawott landed on its feet grinning proud of itself.

"Great job Oshawott, take a break." Ash replied recalling Oshawott to his Pokeball,

"Pika?" Pikachu's eyes were glued to the sky Ash looked up and saw a familiar blue orb fall towards him,

"WAAAHH!" Ash screaming tried to dodge it but it was no use eventually it hit him,

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried looking over at the crater that now had his color failed Trainer in it,

"Oops, sorry Ash!" Tai called, as he, Rio and Blaze came over,

"I am so over this." Ash muttered under his breath as he got up,

"Uhhh is it bad that I'm gonna ask for something five seconds after that Aura Sphere." Tai asked rubbing the back of his head,

"What do you want?" Ash asked curiously.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Pignite so it could help Blaze learn Fire Pledge Muddy knows water pledge and Spike has Grass pledge if I had all three could you imagine how powerful we'd be especially in double battles!" Tai stated,

"Sure I guess but try to go where it I can't get hit okay." Ash replied taking out Pignite's pokeball, "Pignite come on out!" Ash called the Pokémon appearing in a flash of light.

"PIGNITE!" it declared,

"Can you help Tai and Blaze with some training?" Ash asked,

"Pignite!" Pignite nodded as the four went off,

Ash was training for a little while longer with Charizard and Unfeasant when he suddenly heard Tai cry out, "Ash get behind something!" Tai screamed Ash looked up only saw blue and was knocked into the ground. "Are you okay!?" Tai called coming over only for Ash to glare at him,

"It's not like I hit you on purpose and I got hit once!" Tai quickly defended throwing his hands into the air,

"Yeah Once but I've gotten hit over and over!" Ash snapped, "You need to figure out how Aura Sphere works so you can fix the problem!"

"Okay, okay next town I'll get a book on Pokémon moves promise!" Tai stated, as Rio looked around he got an idea as Blaze and Pignite watched him close his eyes and focus, "But in my defense I have tried various ideas."

"Rrrrrrrrrrrr." The blue orb focused in Rio's arms as it faced a nearby rock,

"Huh?"

"RAAI!" the blue orb raced forward before floating up both boys yelped, Ash suddenly pushed Tai out in front of him,

"You're turn to get hit!" Ash stated simply,

Tai pushed him away with a scoff, "Yeah good luck with _**that**_!" he stated, Tai and Ash suddenly started to wrestle trying to get one in the path of the attack the two pushed on each other until….

"AHHH!" they both screamed getting hit they moaned in a pile as Michael arrived, he looked at Blaze and Pignite stopping them, as Pikachu and Rio rushed over,

"Do I even want to know?" Michael asked. The two fire types shook their heads. "Didn't think so" After breaking up the fight that quickly followed Michael followed the two out to where Rosa and Max were they had just finished lunch.

"Alright I'm starving!" Tai stated,

"Let's get things set up." Ash stated, "Come out everyone!" he declared revealing Charizard, Unfeasant, Oshawott, Pignite and Snivy,

"It's time to eat!" Rosa called releasing her team of Dewa, Violet, Bella, Amber, Sharda and Masque,

"Chow Time guys!" Tai declared releasing his three pokeballs of Blaze, Spike and Muddy.

"You, too everyone" Michael declared sending out Eevee, Teddiursa, Noctowl, and the newly purified Quagsire and Seedot now a Nuzleaf.

"Whoa did Seedot evolve?" Ash asked,

"Yeah right after I purified it." Michael replied. Tai scanned Nuzleaf with his Pokedex.

"**Nuzleaf, the Wily Pokémon and the evolved form of Seedot: Nuzleaf live deep in the forest playing grass whistles from the leaf on its head the song makes listeners uneasy and it can be heard for miles Nuzleaf are skilled at climbing trees and dislikes having its nose gripped it is said to lose power when this happens." **

"Come on out for lunch everyone!" Max declared releasing his own team Ralts, Growlithe, Mawile, Breeloom, Chatot who happily declared,

"CHOW TIME, CHOW TIME!"

And Froakie who scoffed at the bird's excitable behavior and sat in a corner something Max noticed while all the other Pokémon helped get everything set up. "Come on Froakie we've gotta help get lunch set up." He told Froakie who merely looked away. Max frowned it was too late to continue arguing though everything had been set up.

"Osha?" Oshawott suddenly took notice of Dewa he instantly fell in love, "OSHHHAAA!" he cooed "Oshawott!" he stated coming over with a big bouquet of roses, Dewa smiled and took the roses.

"Dew Dewott." She thanked

"OSHAAA!" Oshawott cheered however Dewa threw the flowers into the air "Wott?" And blasted them with a Hydro Cannon then slashed the remains with her razor shell. "WOOOTT!" Oshawott suddenly had a color fail and was frozen in place,

Rosa saw this and knelt at the poor little otter's level "Don't worry Oshawott it's not that Dewa doesn't like you she just thought the roses make good target practice." She assured

"Wooooott." Oshawott merely fell over Spike smiled and did the same thing with a big grin on his face.

"I take it Dewa is big on battles?" Tai asked, as he picked up his Chespin.

"Yup, ever since she was an Oshawott." Rosa sighed with a smile.

A while later the group was happily eating Oshawott had made a move for Rio's food when a Vine whip from Snivy on the paw made him think twice,

"Hey Max how about a rematch, Spike versus Froakie what do ya think?" Tai asked,

"Sure." Max nodded soon the group gathered as Spike raring to go jabbing fists stood on one side while Froakie who looked very uninterested merely huffed as if annoyed with Spike's enthusiasm.

"Alright the battle ends when either side is unable to battle." Michael declared, "Begin!" he shouted raising his arms,

"Okay, Froakie use Water gun!" Max commanded but Froakie merely looked away.

"Huh?" Tai asked,

"Pin?" Spike asked,

"Come on Froakie use your water gun attack!" Max shouted but Froakie merely yawned, "Why won't you listen to me?!" Max shouted,

"This is embarrassing." Tai muttered with a sweat drop.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR TWO CENTS TAI!" Max screamed ticked off, making the younger boy flinch,

"Sorry." Tai replied,

"Maybe I should call it a draw." Michael stated,

"Vee, vee" Eevee agreed nodding.

Spike went over as Froakie had its arms crossed looking away Spike copied it which was usual for the little guy but Froakie must have thought that Spike was mocking him because the next thing anyone knew Froakie growling with a glare; used Pound to send Spike into a nearby rock.

"Spike!" Tai yelled before he could move Spike started to cry wailing loudly as Tai got to his side he wasn't hurt badly but it upset him that Froakie bashed him for nothing Oshawott ran up yelling at Froakie.

"OSHA, OSHA, OSHA, WOTT!" (_What was that for you jerk? He was just playing around!)_

Froakie merely did the same thing he did to Spike to Oshawott who fortunately instead of hitting a rock after pound got sent flying then landed in the ground,

"Oshawott!" Ash yelled rushing over with his other Pokémon,

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu called,

"Woottttttt." Oshawott moaned with swirls in his eyes Ash picked him up at this point Tai had managed to get Spike to calm down,

"Are you okay Oshawott?" Ash asked,

"Oshawott." Oshawott replied rubbing his head he was fine.

"What's your Froakie's deal Max?!" Tai yelled,

"I don't know really I'm so sorry you guys!" Max shouted then glared at Froakie, "You apologize too Spike and Oshawott didn't do anything and you used pound on them!"

But Froakie merely used water gun on his face knocking him over making the rest of Max's Pokémon angry.

"RIOT!" Chatot shouted as Ralts and the others glared Froakie merely responded with a blizzard on them however a vine whip from Snivy stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Froaak!"

"Snivy!" the two glared for a minute before Froakie rushed off to a tall rock nearby,

"Thanks Sinvy." Ash replied,

"Sni, vy." Snivy replied with a nod.

"I don't understand why Froakie is acting this way." Max stated, "I'm sorry everybody."

"It's not your fault it's your Froakie's though." Tai replied,

"I've never had a problem with any of my Pokemon up till Froakie this was a nasty way to make me remember I'm not as good as I thought." Max sighed as he looked up at the bubble frog.

"You've gotta remember you've only been battling for a year." Michael replied, "So a hitch like this is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Don't give up Max once you get through to Froakie it'll listen to you!" Ash assured,

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu agreed, there was suddenly a large tremor that hit the rock causing Froakie to hit the ground he glared up at the spot coming towards them was a large purple Pokémon with yellow tips on horns that reminded one of organ pipes (The instrument)

"What's an Exploud doing out here?" Michael called.

"Exploud?" Tai asked opening his pokedex.

"**Exploud the loud noise Pokémon: Exploud's howls can be heard from six miles away, it can communicate it's feelings by whistling through the pipes on its head, its bellowing can trigger earthquakes though it never raises its voice till battle." **

"There aren't any wild Whsimir or any of its evolution line in Orre it has to be a trainer's!" Michael deduced,

"So we're under attack!?" Rosa asked,

"Correct!" called a familiar voice,

"Ahhh man not another one!" Ash groaned,

Emerging was a familiar trio Trudly, Folly and Miror B.

"What do you losers want?!" Tai growled.

"We've been watching the battle with your little Froakie there and we've come to the conclusion it refuses to deem you worthy we're here to take it off your hands Fo Ho ho ho!" Miror B laughed,

"Exploud use Over heat!" Folly commanded.

"EXXXPLOOOUUUD!" a massive surge of fire everyone had to dodge the group recalled most of their Pokémon barring Eevee, Rio, Oshawott, Dewa, Charizard, Spike, Amber, Eevee and Froakie.

"We were eating you seventies rejects!" Max snapped,

"Well too bad Dusclops come on out!" Trudly shouted,

"Ludicolo you lot too!" Miror B shouted as all four Ludicolo and Dusclops came out,

"You, creeps!" Tai shouted when a new sound was heard white smoke began to pour all around them they coughed as they attempted not to breathe the smoke.

"A clear smog attack? where'd this come from?!" Trudly shouted.

"You've asked the Question few dare to ask." Jessie's voice came.

"So now we'll tell you as is the task." James's added,

"A force that strikes fear in the Hearts of the Valiant" Jessie stated as she appeared from the Smog with Frillish at her side,

"Snuffing out the light to bring forth the shadows" James stated as he and Yamask appeared from the smog,

"You'll fear us for eternity!" Meowth stated with an evil grin as he emerged from the smoke,

"Blazing destruction across the sky Jessie!" she stated a red fire rising from behind her,

"Thunderous strength that quakes the earth I am James!" he stated with blue lighting striking from behind,

"Wisdom deeper than the sea Meowth!" he stated as a wave appeared behind him the three combined and created an R,

"Remember this name Team Rocket!" they stated,

"It's bad enough we have to deal with these guys right now but you three?!" Tai snapped,

"What do you want?!" Michael growled.

"Pikachu and twerp B, what else?" Jessie asked with a sneer,

"Oh no you're muscling in on our territory!" Miror B snapped,

"You're territory I think these twerps belong to us!" Jessie snapped,

"Yeah back off green horns!" James snapped,

"We've been chasin' twerps long before dis fanfic was even tought up!" Meowth spat,

POP! "Wobbuffet!" the blue Pokémon stated glaring down Miror. B's trio with them.

"Let's send them flying while they're arguing!" Tai hissed,

"Right, Pikachu!" Ash muttered,

"Pika!" Pikachu replied getting ready to fire a Thunder bolt however Exploud seemed to catch on and unleashed a powerful hyper voice, making everyone scream.

Froakie however used quick attack ramming into Exploud who merely grabbed him and slammed him into the ground where Folly stuffed him into a bag.

"Froakie!" Max shouted,

"Let's go escape!" Miror. B stated as they ran off Max quickly followed and grabbed on to the green colored truck just as it sped off.

"Max!" everyone shouted as they followed,

"Hey we're not done with you! Frillish use Sludge bomb!" Jessie shouted,

"Yamask use Shadow Ball!" James shouted, both pokemon charged the attacks but Ash quickly turned on them.

"Charizard use Blast Burn!" he commanded,

With a mighty roar Charizard unleashed the fire ball that broke through the two attacks and when making contact on them caused a towering blue pillar of fire they were sent flying with a scream.

"Blast burn, Blast burn CHARIZARD ALREADY KNOWS FOUR MOVES!" Jessie screeched.

"Well it is a fanfiction story which also mentioned that some Pokémon get so powerful they obtain and extra move slot." James mused,

"Didn't da early anime have Pokémon use more dan four attacks what happened to dat?" Meowth added.

"I don't want to care right now!" Jessie sighed,

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted disappearing.

"WOBBUFFET!"…_ding._

**XD XD XD**

Max had crouched down keeping out of sight as the truck moved along, "_Don't worry Froakie I'm gonna save you." _

The truck eventually stopped Max managed to sneak away and hide behind a nearby rock watching as the trio looked over the bag grinning.

"So what do we do with this Froakie?" Miror B asked,

"Maybe we could give it to Cipher and they'll let us back." Folly suggested only, to get a fist to the head from Miror B. who glared,

"No way fool!" he growled, "Those idiots at Cipher have no appreciation for talent and I told you we left Cipher!"

Trudly raised an eyebrow. "Yeah you said 'You can't fire me I quit' because-" BAM a fist planted itself right in his head, "Man boss no one pounds better then you."

"Remember that boys, we've got ta look to the future Team Miror B. we'll get all the pokemon in the world starting with this powerful Frog Fo Ho ho ho!" Miror. B boasted with a laugh.

"_They used to be from Cipher that explains how he got Shadow Pokémon before." _Max thought as he tried to think of a plan to get Froakie out however before he could Froakie burst from the bag and landed a pound on all of them.

"Owww Boss you've been dethroned!" Trudly moaned,

"Sadly I have to agree with you!" Miror B. griped as he glared down the Pokémon grabbing a Pokeball,

"Go Ludicolo!" he shouted emerging from the ball was a Shiny Ludicolo,

"Use Thunder Punch!" Miror. B commanded Froakie managed to dodge a few Thunder punches back flipping even using quick attack to move away from attacks he landed a watergun attack on Ludicolo who didn't even react to it. "Razor leaf!"

"LUDI!" several green leaves surged forward there were too many for Froakie to dodge thus it got hit.

"Stop it Leave Froakie alone!" Max shouted rushing in front before Ludicolo could do anymore damage.

"Wha, Wha, what, when did you get here?!" Miror B snapped,

"He must've stowed away on the car." Trudly growled,

"Ralts I choose you!" Max shouted sending out his partner.

"RAl!" he shouted as he appeared,

"Use Shadow Sneak!" Max shouted.

"RALLLL!" Ralts's shadow suddenly grew five times its size and surged out at Ludicolo knocking him back,

"Now use Psychic!" Max called Ludicolo was risen up into the air and slammed back down,

"It'll take more than that to defeat me boy use Toxic!" Miror B shouted,

"LUDDDDDDI!" a large goop of black sludge surged forward and flew over Ralts's head he cried when he realized it was headed for Max however a blue blur jumped in front of him and took the attack Froakie glew purple for a minute before turning back getting a bright purple stripe on it's nose.

"Froakie!" Max shouted picking Froakie up and glaring as the sounds of Pokeballs opened revealing Folly's Exploud and an Ariados that belonged to Trudly.

"_I've got to get out of here Froakie needs help…." _He then saw some dry grass near them "_Hey I know! _Growlithe use Flamethrower!" Max shouted throwing a Pokeball,

"GROOOWWWW!" with a howl appearing was Max's Growlithe who after torching the dry grass caused a barrage of fire and smoke catching them in it.

"HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" they all screamed running around the three Pokémon were most likely saying the same thing in their own Language.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Max shouted as he Ralts and Froakie took off.

**XD XD XD**

Masque came back to Rosa with a sad look on his face, "No luck huh?" Rosa asked sadly.

"Maasss."

"Hey let's not give up yet Charizard's not back yet and he went in the other direction." Tai pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm worried what if Miror. B caught Max?" Ash asked.

"Or worse; what if Miror B and his two goons are a part of Cipher isn't it strange how Miror B seemed to know how to control Voltorb and Sudowoodo." Michael added.

"Yeah it was like he knew how they worked." Tai mused crossing his arms.

"Raaaa." Rio agreed copying him there was a roar above them,

"Charizard did you find them?" Ash called,

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu called as well Charizard merely turned and flew off prompting the others to follow them.

**XD XD XD**

Max finally stopped running when he looked down at Froakie who had gotten worse, "Oh man." He stated setting Froakie down then rummaging through his bag as Growlithe and Ralts watched over Froakie. "Toxic gets worse and worse it's one of the worst Poison type moves I've gotta find something to help Froakie now!" he stated but then pulled out a familiar bottle with green liquid. "YES an antidote!" he stated then turned to help Froakie sit up. "Come on Froakie you've gotta drink this it will cure you." he stated.

"Frooo." Froakie groaned he didn't want help or pity for that matter but he did want to live so he drank it feeling instantly better.

Ralts had pulled out a yellow berry from in Max's bag and gave it to Froakie.

"Good idea Ralts that Sitrus berry will help you get your energy back." Max told him. Froakie ate it and that was that he was definitely better, "Hey Froakie thanks for saving me from Toxic." Max replied Froakie looked away but Max caught sight of a blush on Froakie's face, "You're not such a bad guy after all are you?"

"Froak!" Froakie stated shaking his head vigorously.

"Then why'd you save me I'll bet it was to thank me for coming to save you." Max deduced sneakily.

"FROAKIE, FROAK ,FROAK, FROAK!" Froakie shouted in protest a vein throbbing while Max laughed,

"There you are!" Miror B. stated as he and his cronies appeared Pokémon and all.

"Not you guys again!" Max growled as his Pokémon glared the opposing ones.

"Don't worry twerp we'll get them off your back!" Jessie called.

"Right and once they're gone we'll get on your back!" James added,

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth joked,

"Wobuffet!" coming down in the balloon was Team Rocket they jumped out skillfully and stood attention.

"No way, We saw Froakie first!" Miror. B snapped.

"Seniority triumphs every time!" Jessie replied simply.

"So you can forget about that Froakie." James added, "Go Amoongus!"

"Seviper, Woobat let's go." Jessie shouted in a flash of light the three pokemon appeared.

"Ariados use Cross Poison!" Trudly commanded,

"Exploud over heat!" Folly shouted,

"Ludicolo use Razor Leaf!" the three attacks were launched but Jessie and James were quick to counter,

"Seviper use Venoshock and Woobat use air slash!" Jessie commanded,

"Amoongus use hidden power!" James shouted, with their respective cries the attacks launched,

"We should go while their fighting!" Max stated the pokemon nodded and they took off however,

"Grrr look what you're doing!" Trudly shouted at Team Rocket then pulled out another Pokeball, "Dusclops stop that brat!"

"Go Seviper!" Jessie added The Flash light revealed Dusclops and Seviper joining it's side blocking the way,

"Grrr." Max growled,

"Froakie!" Froakie stated walking forward then motioning for either Ralts or Growlithe to come forth.

"You wanna battle?" Max asked,

"Froak!" Froakie nodded,

"Alright Ralts since Psychic types aren't strong against ghosts you should hang back." Max instructed,

Ralts nodded as Growlithe rushed to the bubble Frog's side,

"Okay Froakie use Water gun on Dusclops and Growlithe use Wild charge on Seviper!" Max commanded,

"GROOWWWW!" with a howl Seviper suddenly saw stars when it was zapped Max took a breath but Froakie to his joyous surprise unleashed the watergun then smirked back at him,

"Alright, Froakie use Quick attack on Seviper and Growlithe another Wildcharge this time on Dusclops while it's still wet!" Max commanded,

"FROOAK!" Froakie slammed right into Seviper pushing it back as Dusclops stumbled back they then noticed each other and began to fight only for a flamethrower to cow them curiosity of Charizard.

"MAAAXX!" Ash shouted as he and the others came up,

"Ack the twerp Calvary has just arrived!" James stated.

"Quick Woobat use Heart Stamp!" Jessie shouted,

"WOOO!" Woobat shouted unleashing a powerful Heart shaped beam hit Ludicolo knocking him back however then they noticed the twerps.

"You guys okay?" Rosa asked,

"Yeah just fine." Max replied,

"Get them!" Miror B. and his goons shouted the three pokemon charged forward as did they.

"Froakie use Blizzard!" Max commanded,

"FRRRR OOOOOOAAAK!" the powerful blizzard struck them hard freezing them into a block of ice.

"Talk about getting caught in the storm." Jessie muttered as she and the rest of Team Rocket watched however they felt something behind them they turned and Blanch it was Charizard who hit them with a powerful Dragon Tail.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted dinging out of sight.

"One loser team down one to go" Tai stated,

"I've got this." Max stated his glasses having a glare on them as he wore and evil smirk, "Froakie use pound."

Froakie also grinned Evilly as he launched a powerful pound there was muffled screaming as the three were sent sliding away really fast,

"DUSSSS CLOOOPPSSS!" Dusclops cried following them the kids grinned at their success.

"You did it Max Froakie's listening to ya." Ash stated.

"Yeah." Max replied, "We're buddies now aren't we?" Max asked,

Froakie looked away them gave him a small sideways smirk maybe hanging out with this nerd wouldn't be so bad after all.

**XD XD XD**

"Froakie." Froakie sighed,

"Chespin!" Spike replied happily as he finally got an apology,

"Osha." Oshawott nodded happy as well.

"Looks like there's a heart down in Froakie after all" Tai mused,

"Yeah I bet he just a big softie on the inside." Rosa cooed Froakie heard this and shot a watergun to her face, "Then again maybe not."

"So Miror B. used to be part of Cipher?" Ash asked.

"Yeah but they got kicked out for some reason." Max replied having explained what he heard to them.

"So Michael wasn't too far from the mark." Tai mused.

Michael's PDA suddenly started to beep they all a gathered around and read over Michael's shoulder as he read it "**From Duking: **_Michael, Ash please help we've got big trouble Mount Battle is under attack by a sinister gang we think it may be the same Gang Gorigan belonged to the one you called Cipher we're counting on you." _

"Mount Battle but what would Cipher want with it?" Tai asked,

"I don't know but we need to hurry the Mountain isn't too far from where we are now." Michael stated.

"Then let's go!" Ash declared as they took off running.

* * *

_**Charizard gains Flamethrower through Level up to 47 and Dragon Tail through TM 82 Ludicolo learns Toxic from TM 006 and Razor Leaf as an egg move, Ralts gains Psychic at level 32, Exploud gains Hyper Voice at Level 71 and Overheat through TM 50 Seviper gains Venoshock at Level 55 Woobat gets Heart stamp at level 15 and Ariados gets Cross Poison at level 55 Charizard gets Blast Burn like all the fire starters do once evolving twice and Froakie is confirmed to know Quick attack and pound **_

_**Okay off to Mount battle back to the story there won't be too many fillers in this I promise, **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	12. Battle against a Legend

_**Alright here is the next chapter a couple of things I fixed a blaring mistake in the last chapter and changed Michael's age he's thirteen like he was in XD Sorry guys hope this doesn't annoy you too much **_

_**so yeah thirty six reviews I want to get fifty by chapter twenty so please anyone who loves this story and hasn't reviewed lets reach that goal!**_

**I own nothing except the stuff I made up**

* * *

_XII- Battle against a legend!_

Ash and the others suddenly saw a large volcano with lava pouring from it Tai raised an eyebrow at it, "Is that volcano active?" he asked,

"Let's go!" Ash stated to him as he huffed at his question going unanswered racing into the building they headed for the door in the middle instantly.

"Wait it's too dangerous to go in there!" the receptionist said.

"But Duking sent us!" Michael stated,

"Vee, Vuui!" Eevee agreed.

"Oh you're here to save us please be careful." She replied opening the door they raced in meanwhile Team Rocket in disguise peered over to the door.

"The Twerps are here." James stated he was wearing a blonde wig with a newsboy cap and a tropical shirt he lowered his sunglasses Jessie was in a similar disguise with orange hair worn up,

"That means they'll be going after the Cipher admin that showed up." Jessie stated.

"What Cipher want with this dump anyway I tought they couldn't get any more Pokémon from Trainers." Meowth in the guise of a regular Meowth asked,

"We'll just have to follow and find out." Jessie replied.

**XD XD XD**

"Whoaaa." Ash muttered.

"Pikaaa." Both he and Pikachu were staring down a deep dark abyss Mount Battle was a series of platforms hanging over the chasm and heading up the mountain.

"Okay I don't wanna challenge this place anymore." Tai muttered.

"When the battles begin a force field appears to keep the Pokémon and the trainers in so it's completely safe." Michael explained he and Eevee however looked down. "Though I can easily see where the intimidation comes from." He added nervously.

"Veeeee." Eevee agreed the group made their way up the first three path ways only to be stopped by a Cipher Peon.

"Mount battle is closed kiddies." She stated.

"Yeah because of you losers so back off!" Tai snapped.

"RAii ouu!" Rio growled,

"Humph. Go Murkrow!" she shouted,

"MURKROW!" he shouted into the sky Michael's aura reader instantly activated as Tai took a step back.

"Shadow Pokemon!" they stated together, Rosa scanned Murkrow with her Pokedex

"**Murkrow the Darkness Pokémon: Rumor has it that this Pokémon will lead humans that pursue it to get lost in the mountains or somewhere in deep forests and that this Pokémon brings misfortune when seen at night." **

"Sound's creepy." Rosa muttered.

"Alright Murkrow use Shadow rush!" the Peon yelled.

"MURRRRKRROOOWW!" it shouted rushing forward right at them,

"No you don't Froakie come out and use Blizzard!" Max shouted appearing in a flash of light was Froakie who unleashed a powerful blizzard on Murkrow knocking him back.

"Go Murkrow use Shadow Wave!" the Peon shouted,

"MURRR!" it shouted unleashing a powerful purple aura that surged towards them,

"Dodge it!" Max shouted,

"Froak!" Froakie shouted flawlessly jumping over the attack everyone else had to dodge unaware the Green Trapinch had been watching he merely rolled out of the way then rolled back and continued to watch.

"Froakie use pound!" Max shouted,

"FRRRRR OOAAK!" landing a powerful blow on Murkrow the Darkness Pokémon was sent sprawling into the floor.

"Murkrow recover!" the Peon shouted Murkrow just managed to regain it's balance and soar above Froakie's head,

"Max careful it just went into hyper mode!" Tai warned,

"Murkrow use Shadow rush!" the Peon shouted,

"KRRROOOOOO!" Murkrow flying quickly rammed into Froakie sending it hanging over the edge,

"Froakie!" Max shouted Ash went to help it but Froakie jumped back up glaring, "Alright you rule!"

"Murkrow flatten that frog Shadow Rush once more!" she shouted,

"MUURRRK!" Murkrow charged,

"Froakie use Blizzard to slow it down!" Max shouted,

"FRRRRAOOOOOOOOO!" the blizzard that hit Murkrow did a good job of slowing it down,

"Now finish it with Quick attack!" Max shouted,

"FROOAK!" Froakie crashed into Murkrow and knocked it into the ground.

"Go Snag ball!" Michael shouted, the ball turned its blue and silver then shook violently three times before signifying capture!

The Cipher Peon yelped before running off ahead to warn Dakim, "Where do you think she's off too?" Tai asked,

"Who cares we have to keep going!" Michael stated as they continued the race the group headed up higher through platforms four through six at the seventh there was a another Cipher Peon with a mean looking Lairon out ready to charge.

"Well, Well a bunch of little toddlers far from home." The Peon sneered,

"Who are you calling Toddlers?!" Tai snapped,

"You brats this is Team Cipher's territory now and soon we will rule the world with Shadow Pokémon." She stated, "Lairon use Shadow Rush!" as soon as the leash was cut Larion took off at Blinding speed the group had to dodge to get out of the way off the blow.

"Amber we need you!" Rosa shouted, the fire fox Pokémon appeared in a flash of light,

"Feenn!" she called,

"Amber use Ember!" Rosa called,

"FEEEENNN!" a burst of embers waved forward and hit Larion not doing much damage.

"They need help, Blaze come on out!" Tai shouted,

"Pignite I choose you!" Ash shouted the two fire types appeared in a flash this time Rosa wasn't going to object to a helping hand,

"Blaze use Flamethrower!" Tai shouted,

"You too Pignite!" Ash commanded.

"CHHHARRR/PIGNITTTE!" the two unleashed a barrage of fire that hit Larion hard.

"Blaze Fire Pledge!" Tai commanded Blaze punched the ground but nothing except some smoke,

"Tai you have to get Blaze to practice the attack!" Max shouted,

"Lairon use Shadow Rush on Charmander!" the Peon shouted,

"LAAARR!" the pokemon charged landing a hit on Blaze who managed to skid.

"Pignite use your Fire Pledge!" Ash shouted,

"PIGGGNITTTEEE!" he shouted unleashing a barrage of fire that hit Larion hard Tai suddenly saw the Aura around it glow grey.

"It's reverse mode!" Tai shouted, "Quick Blaze use Metal Claw!" Tai shouted,

"CHHAAR!" Blaze managed to land a powerful hack on its face Lairon used Shadow Rush once more as it tried to charge Amber,

"Amber Solar beam!" Rosa shouted,

"FEEEENNNNN!" she shouted charging up the Solarbeam attack then "KEEEEENNNN!" launched the powerful attack hitting it square chested,

"Pignite!" Ash commanded,

"Blaze!" Tai shouted,

"Use Flamethrower!" they shouted,

"PIIIGGGNIIITEEE/CHHAAARRRR!" two powerful streams of fire were unleashed hitting Lairon hard,

"Blaze's Flamethrower looked stronger for some reason." Ash mused,

"Metal Claw must have raised Blaze's attack power." Michael mused, "That's metal claw's secondary effect." He stated then pulled out an Ultra ball, "Let's finish this Go Snag ball!" Michael shouted capturing Larion and scaring off the other Cipher member who went ahead.

"Quick after them" Tai shouted they all rushed up even with Blaze, Pignite and Amber in tow they made it to Platform where a man with Dark Red hair was being confronted by a giant of a man with flaming red hair a pokeball necklace and a white body suit with a purple lion cloth.

"Who's that?!" Ash cried,

"I don't know but he's huge!" Tai stated.

"You can forget it!" yelled the smaller man he had red hair and a black and grey jacket with long sleeves red pin lines with dark pants a blue pokeball insignia on the right side of the chest. "There's no way I'm handing the Time Flute over to someone like you!" he snarled.

The Giant growled, "After all the persuasion I did you still won't hand it over?!" he growled, "Fine!" he growled then landed a massive punch in the smaller man's gut shocking Ash and Co. the smaller man was then suspended by the Giant's fist over the chasm. "This is what happens to stubborn Oafs who don't do as I say!" he growled.

"Leave him alone!" Ash shouted,

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu growled,

"Put him down _**on the**_ Platform!" Tai snarled the giant who had red face paint smirked.

"If you insist." With a mighty raise of his arm he slammed the smaller man into the ground there was a sickening crack as he screamed in pain before passing out Rosa covered her mouth in horror Max gaped unable to believe it while Michael, Tai and Ash glared.

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU BIG OAF!" Tai snarled loudly.

"RAAI!" Rio agreed glaring, but the man merely looked down at his victim.

"Pathetic he really thought he could win all he had to do was hand over the Time Flute without making a fuss it's his own fault for getting hurt as for you kids I've heard of you you're on Loverina's Black list and you completely ravaged our carefully laid plans for Pyrite and the Relic Forest and you've beaten my Underlings no doubt."

"And proud of it tiny" Tai snorted,

"Tai I highly doubt you want to insult _**this**_ guy." Ash hissed.

"So you've come to mess with the great Dakim?" he asked before cackling, "Don't make me laugh I'll pound a lesson into all of you so you'll never think about bothering Cipher again Go Pokeball!" he shouted throwing a Master ball unleashing a Pokémon coming forth from the light was a large brown Pokémon with a metal face plate a silver colored one matching the chest plat that poked out from under lighter colored fur and the bracers around his feet where smoky grey paws appeared the rest of the face plate was a red colored star shape the top was yellow and crown shaped it let out a feral roar.

"Entei?!" Ash yelled out,

"And that's not even the scary part." Tai muttered fearfully, "Entei's a Shadow Pokémon!" he stated as Michael's aura reader confirmed the same thing to him he gritted his teeth in fear.

"How did you guys get a legendary Pokémon?!" he yelled.

"VEE!" Eevee snapped,

Dakim laughed "it wasn't easy but you must admit it was worth it Legendary Pokémon are truly the cream of the crop! Now Entei Shadow Fire!" he declared, the group yelped and dodged out of the way of a massive black fire ball that snapped off the rest of the areas from here miraculously they were still standing.

"Charizard I choose you!" Ash shouted, Charizard let out a massive roar,

"Muddy let's go!" Tai shouted throwing the ball,

"Mudkip!" he declared when he appeared,

"Dewa you're on!" Rosa shouted unleashing her Dewott who growled taking off her scallops.

"Ralts help me out!" Max shouted,

"Rallll!" he stated when he appeared.

"Quagsire, you too!" Michael shouted.

"Quaag!" he declared looking ready to go but happy.

"So you brats are going to oppose me any way very well I have no choice but to crush you and drag what's left to the Shadow Pokémon Factory, Entei Shadow Rush!" Dakim commanded,

Entei roared and rushed at them the small Pokemon dodged while Charizard was hit he skidded to a halt something lit up a white energy of sorts seemed to cover the large platform.

"Good now we don't have to worry about falling off, alright Muddy use Water gun!"

"MUD KIIIP!" The blast of water hit Entei doing little to no damage.

"Go Ralts use Thunder Bolt!" Max shouted,

"RAAALLL TSSSS!" the electric attack hit the mark doing more damage thanks to Muddy's water gun.

"YEAH!" Max cheered,

"Not so tough now are you?" Tai sneered,

Dakim merely grinned "Clearly you know nothing of a Legendary Pokémon's power." He stated Entei shook off the attack like it was nothing.

"AHH!" Everyone Gasped,

"Charizard use Flamethrower!" Ash shouted,

Charizard unleashed a powerful stream of flames as the others followed,

"Dewa use Hydro Cannon!" Rosa shouted,

"Muddy use Watergun!" Tai shouted,

"Alright Ralts use Psychic!" Max shouted,

"Quagsire, Giga impact!" Michael shouted the five attacks Charge Ralts held Entei in place with it's Psychic while the other attacks hit doing some damage but Entei was still standing.

"What?!" Ash stated,

"It can't be!" Michael yelled.

"You fools Legendary Pokémon are already powerful on their own but now that Entei's a Shadow Pokémon it's is unstoppable!" he stated,

"I don't think Unstoppable means what you think everyone get out of the way Quagsire use Surf!" Michael shouted,

"QUAAAGGG!" the other Pokémon got away Charizard hit the air getting a bird's eye view of the giant wave crashing on Entei.

"Pathetic Entei use Shadow fire once more!" Dakim yelled,

Entei charged hitting the wave dissipating it and hitting Quagsire hard,

"QUAG!"

"Quagsire!" Michael shouted,

"Now Shadow Wave!" Dakim shouted and with a massive burst of energy the purple wave hit Quagsire hard and knocked it out.

"No Quagsire are you okay?" Michael asked,

"Vee, Veee!" Eevee cried,

"That's it Muddy-" Tai snapped.

"Tai wait we need to becareful!" Max shouted,

"Now what do we do Charizard doesn't have enough room to fly with that shield up." Ash growled it was true Charizard had hit his head on the Force field meant to keep everyone in,

"Dewa use Aqua jet!" Rosa shouted,

"DEEWWW OOTT!" Dewa charged hitting Entei and forcing it back but not very hard in fact the Pokemon snarled and landed a massively powerful Shadow Rush on her knocking her back badly,

"Dewa!" Rosa shouted,

"Now Shadow Wave!" Dakim shouted Entei unleashed the attack hitting Dewa even Further into the ground where she laid unconscious.

"DEWA!" Rosa shouted holding her, "Are you okay?"

"Muddy Use Water pledge!" Tai shouted,

Muddy with a cry rose up and when he hit the ground geysers hitting Entei doing some damage,

"Charizard use Dragon Tail!" Ash commanded,

"Ralts use Shadow Sneak!" Max shouted Charizard's tail became a glowing bluish Aqua while Ralts's shadow growing in size rushed towards Entei,

"Dodge Entei!" Dakim commanded and almost flawlessly Entei evaded both attacks by merely jumping back. "Good now Shadow Fire on the force field." He stated. Entei lifted his head straight up and when the Shadow Fire made Contact it obliterated the forcefeild.

"Why would he do that, all he did was Charizard fly around more?" Max asked but he quickly got his answer.

"Shadow Fire once more!" Dakim stated pointing at Muddy to Tai's horror,

"Muddy dodge!" Tai shouted Muddy tried to dodge jumping out of the way only to be rammed by Entei sending him flying towards the edge.

"MUDDY!" Tai yelled rushing over and grabbing the little water type falling screaming Tai closed his eyes however he felt something catch him, "Charizard horaaay I love you." Tai muttered in sheer relief he recalled Muddy who was no longer able to battle when he was put down.

"Thanks Charizard." Ash stated, Charizard let out a roar of response then glared at the Shadow Entei,

"Now what do we do?" Tai asked, "Do we send out more of our Pokémon?" Tai asked,

"Bad idea Entei will just do to them what they did to our Water types." Michael seethed,

"But we can't just do nothing Ralts and Charizard are all that's left!" Tai argued.

"Ralts use Thunderbolt!" Max shouted,

"RALLLLLSSS!" the electric attack missed as Entei dodged then came down on Ralts with a roar,

"Pyschic quick!" Max shouted Ralts managed to catch Entei and slam him into the platform below it growled getting up. "Way to go Ralts!" it was then that Ralts started to glow a swirling blue color the light hit everyone watching in Awe minus Dakim who gritted his teeth and Entei who merely roared at it when the light exploded off of Ralts it was a different pokemon looking more like a ballerina.

"Whoa Ralts just evolved into Kirlia!" Max stated,

"Didn't see that coming." Tai muttered as he scanned Kirlia,

"**Kirlia the Emotion Pokémon and the evolved form of Ralts: Kirlia is very perceptive of it's trainer's feeling dancing when the Trainer is overjoyed, spinning joyously. Kirlia is said to be able to warp the space around it and see the future and dance on sunny mornings."**

Max checked his own Pokedex and grinned, "And you just learned a new move SIGNAL BEAM!" Max commanded,

"Kirrrrliiaaa!" a rainbow psychedelic beam erupted from the horns on Kirlia's head and hit Entei hard,

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Max shouted

"LIIIIAAAAA!" the electric yellow attack hit Entei hard and it looked like the pokemon had finally been beat however…..

"Oh no, not that! It's gone into Hyper Mode!" Tai screamed,

"Shadow Rush Entei!" Dakim stated with a vicious grin,

"Kirlia use Psychic to stop Entei!" Max shouted, Kirlia's eyes lit up a bright blue stopping Entei mid attack however Entei forced forward breaking through and sending Kirlia flying into where Tai had landed,

"No!" Max shouted rushing over to his partner, "Kirlia are you okay?" he asked holding Kirlia up,

"Kirrr." He replied sadly Max just smiled,

"_Don't worry Max you wore them down we can win this now_." Ash thought as he looked back at his friend then glared at Dakim,

"That last trainer standing is the one with the Snag Machine I'm looking forward to returning it back to it's true owner." Dakim sneered,

"No you don't Charizard use Blast Burn!" Ash commanded,

With a massive roar Charizard sent the giant blue fire ball back at Entei who didn't even flinch at the elemental move's force,

"Use Shadow Fire." Dakim replied simply Entei like a robot unleashed the attack it tore through the Blast Burn and hit Charizard hard.

"Charizard!" Tai cried out,

"RAR AAA!" Rio cried out as Charizard hit the ground managing to stand but panting,

"Shadow Fire once more." Dakim stated, Entei unleashed the final battle everyone gasped but Ash only reacted in one way.

"Spin and use Dragon tail!" Ash commanded Charizard using his wings to propel the twirl his tail an aqua color he slapped the Shadow Ball like a base ball hitting Entei hard,

"WHAT?!" Dakim cried out,

"YEAH!" Tai and the others cheered and Charizard gave both Dakim and Entei an evil grin as he took to the air Entei let out a feral roar as it charged with Shadow rush,

"Stop I didn't order an attack!" Dakim yelled,

"Charizard Flamethrower Counter shield!" Ash stated Charizard spun around once more his flamethrower stopping Entei in place knocking it back Entei tried to move but no matter what it did it was bombarded by fire,

"NO NO YOU STUPID CREATURE GRRR ENTEI!" Dakim called returning Entei to normal but it was too late,

"Charizard use Blast Burn finish it!" Ash shouted loudly Charizard reared it's head up and sent a powerful blue fire ball into Entei the legendary Pokemon was sent flying back where it lay unmoving with a tired growl. "Snag ball go!" he commanded the ball hit Entei and sucked him in turning black and red it shook violently everyone stared at it but eventually it signified capture and disappeared back to the HQ Lab.

"So what was that about hauling what remained of us off to the HQ Lab?" Ash asked smugly however his expression changed when Dakim launched a punch at him Ash ducked out of the way just as he came down he hit another human being fortunately only their hair took damage.

"WAAHAHHHAHAHAH!" Jessie cried she looked over he now crushed hair that had been literally broken away.

"OH NO!" James hollered,

"Dat guys dead meat!" Meowth stated,

"For what, breaking off part of Jessie's hair?" Rosa asked,

"Listen twerps there are two things you do not do on this green earth! One talk about Religion and Politics and the other mess with Jessie's hair that's a death sentence!" James shouted spastically,

"Wait is that why you harassed that bunch of Scyther on the Orange Islands?" Ash asked,

"How bad could it be?" Max as Michael switched the Aura read out of Shadow Mode as he called it to look at Jessie's aura as he did.

"RAAAAHHHHH!" Jessie shrieked to the sky her voice making shock waves and lifting dust into waves on the ground.

"Yeah…Jessie just went into Super Hyper mode." He muttered.

"NOT GOOD!" James and Meowth shouted as they clamped together in a fear hug and the twerps took a couple steps back Ash and Max cautiously grabbing Vander.

Jessie charged forward on a red colored spurt of light ramming into Dakim knocking the wind out of him.

"Quick attack!" Max cried out,

"Powered up by the state she's in!" Michael added with James and Meowth staring with fear filled giant eyes and tiny pupils.

Jessie then jumped high into air and came back down hard on Dakim with a powerful kick.

"Hi-jump kick!" Rosa shouted,

"It's super effective!" Ash shouted with Meowth and James sweating like pigs,

Jessie with a feral cry then raked at Dakim's face about five times Dakim let out a yell as he held his face.

"Fury Swipes!" Tai cried out,

"If Jessie was a Pokémon her ability would be skill link!" Max stated in fear; as James and Meowth's eyes had turned empty white from fear now.

Jessie then grabbed Dakim and spun him around and around before throwing him away with a yell having defeated Dakim with Seismic toss. She then turned on the group and spoke in a demonic voice. "WHO'S NEXT!?"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ash and Co Sped down the platforms as fast as they could racing away leaving the now recovered James and Meowth alone.

"Uhhhh I like your hair." James said nervously.

KABOOOM! James and Meowth were sent flying. "It was a complement!" James moaned, as he and Meowth flew through the sky.

"Hyper voice of doom Jessie's one of dem Pokemon that got an extra move slot." Meowth muttered.

"Well I hope she can't find us right away." James muttered crossing his arms.

"I hope she can't find us at all." Meowth grudgingly replied,

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF GUYS ONLY!" they shouted as they dinged in the sky.

**XD XD XD**

Ash and co. stood over Vander as he slowly opened his eyes, "He's waking up!" Tai stated,

"What happened?" Vander asked, sitting up but groaning in pain.

"Easy." The doctor said, "You're arm is broken." He replied,

"That Thug Dakim snapped it in two when he threw you into the platform you passed out from the pain." Michael explained.

Vander sighed "That sounds about right." he winced standing up, "Ow, that was an experience I'd ever want to have again thank you I'm glad you kids came to the rescue."

"No problem it's what's we do." Tai replied putting his hands behind his head Ash sweat dropped,

"Well not normally."

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu agreed,

"Those thugs attacked different areas that Entei they had decimated the other area's leaders pokemon and now they all need medical attention." Vander replied there was a beeping Tai and the others turned and rushed out to their now healed Pokemon Max hugged Kirlia tightly.

"I so glad you're okay and evolved too!" Max declared,

"Kirlia!" Kirlia declared in glee, it was sometime later that the group explained everything that happened to Vander and the battle facility.

"Hmm I see I know exactly why they attacked us," Vander replied holding out a small ocarina with spring green pin stripes lining the holes and the sides there was a golden faded etch of Celebi in it the rest of the flute was the same color as the relic stone. "I found this during my training trek."

"That must be the Time Flute Dakim mentioned." Max muttered.

"Kirlia." Kirlia agreed.

"The Time flute is said to summon Celebi." Vander replied.

"Celebi frightens them." Michael stated getting all eyes even Eevee's on him, "Clearly Cipher does not want Celebi to encounter Shadow Pokémon."

"The Relic in the forest shares its power with Celebi I betcha that if a Shadow Pokémon meets Celebi they'll go back to normal." Max replied.

"Yes there are legends that say that." Vander replied, "But don't go abusing its power it use is limited." He then placed the flute in Michael's hands surprising him.

"Wha- Vander are you sure you want to give us something so precious?" Michael asked,

"Veee Vuii!" Eevee agreed nodding at Vander surprised,

"I'd rather you have then those crooks take it by force, if there's anything I can do for you kids anything at all." Vander replied.

"Do you know any computer geniuses?" Tai asked getting a look from Ash. "What that disc needs to be decoded." Tai replied.

"We were already told to go to Coral City!" Ash snapped.

"Well I know the name of thier top reporter, Cassandra." Vander replied,

"That's perfect!" Michael stated,

"I'm psyched! Coral city here we come!" Ash declared,

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu declared the group headed as they did they encountered a familiar face.

"Well, well, did you come here to train?" he asked.

"Hey I know you." Tai chirped.

"Eldes." He replied,

"Yeah from back in Gateon port." Michael agreed, "Tell your friend I said thanks his Alakazam too."

"I'll be sure to tell Ardos." Eldes replied,

"Whatcha doing here?" Rosa asked.

"I was here to train however with the attack I can see that, that will not be possible a shame really this is an excellent place to train I've trained here myself." Eldes replied.

"Cool." Tai muttered,

"Back then I only wanted to become stronger I had no other reason and as a result I attained this level, but recently I've taken to question my motive for gaining power, I wonder what am I fighting for and am I putting my Pokémon under cruel stress?" he asked himself, "I urge you all to look deep inside yourselves and ponder what it is your fighting for." He replied as he walked off.

"What we're fighting for…I wanna become the world's greatest Pokemon Master!" Ash declared.

"_What do I wanna do I still don't know….is that bad_?" Tai thought to himself but his thoughts didn't last long.

"AAAHHHSSSHHHH!" yelled a voice all Ash could only turn as he was slammed into, Barry glared,

"What's with you Ash If you don't learn to watch where you're going I'm gonna have to fine you to the point we're your great, great, great, great grandchildren's children are broke!"

"You're the one who needs to learn to watch where you're going!" Ash spat turning Sharply on Barry.

"I hope you didn't come to Mount Battle to train because they closed it down until all the damage is repaired and the Trainers and Pokemon completely healed." Michael replied.

"HUUUUHHHH?! You're kidding!" Barry stated,

"Wish we were but Cipher had a really powerful Shadow Pokemon that did a number on everyone here even some of our Pokemon." Max replied,

"Shadow Pokemon you mean those really scary ones that attack people?" Barry asked,

"You've heard of them?" Tai asked,

"Traaaaaaaaaap." There was a loud yawn they all turned to see the Green Trapinch from a day ago stare at them.

"THE SHINY TRAPINCH!" Tai and Barry shouted together before Charging after it Tai and Barry elbowed and pushed each other it ran off as they chased it, "AHHHHHHH!" they screamed leaving the others behind stunned.

Ash face-palmed. "Pikaaaa." Pikachu sighed.

**XD XD XD**

"_Skrubb you miserable wretch you have failed me in one of Cipher's most important missions!" _a figure bellowed as Skrubb hung his head,

"He's not the only one those Trainers handled their Pokémon quite well the one with the Snag Machine showed Audacious skill Skrubb was hoplessly outclassed," Dakim replied.

"_As were you apparently and now Entei has fallen into the hands of those Brats!" _Said Gorigan from his screen.

"_Like just because we lost doesn't mean you have too if we don't crush those insects soon they'll totally ruin our wonderful Shadow Pokémon plan!" _Lovrina stated,

"I'll will pull out for now and help out at HQ." Dakim replied, "Skrubb I want you to go to the Factory and help out there."

"As you wish sir." Skrubb replied leaving,

"This isn't over, stronger Pokemon are being made even now I hope the children for their sakes get serious about their training." Dakim stated.

* * *

_**Kirlia and Ralts gain thunderbolt via TM 24 Kirlia gains signal beam via move tutor in Black2 and White2 and no Jessie is alive she's just out cold on Platform Ten also to any Anonymous reviewers out there if you have questions leave a name with your reviews and I'll give the answers in the next chapter but if you have a question and a fanfiction account I recommend signing in so I can PM you and reply to you right away so fifty reviews by chapter twenty we're not that far off**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	13. Saving the Coral Reef Station Part I

_**Alrighty then special thanks to Blazingedge for their review and special thanks to everyone who reviewed **_**Kingdom Hearts: Furthest Reach**_** five reviews in one day that's a lot! Anyway were now at 39 reviews we need eleven more before Chapter twenty so please tell me your thoughts and feelings but no flames, flames will be deflected to Team Rocket.**_

_**Jessie: Hey you and XSDStitch made us fix the fourth wall haven't we suffered enough?!**_

_**Me: I was kidding about the flame thing as for your suffering….Well…..**_

_**I own nothing except the stuff I made up **_

_**And you back to the story!**_

_**Jessie: Grumbles and walks off **_

_**There is a call back allusion to an all too familiar Running gag that won't appear in the way you expect tell me what you think it is in a review and I'll let you know if your right or not**_

* * *

_XIII-Saving the Coral Reef Station Part I_

Ash and Co saw tall buildings tower over them as they arrived in Coral city. "Wow big place." Rosa muttered,

"Pikaaaa." Pikachu agreed,

"It reminds me of Castelia city." Ash mused they hopped out and began to walk around it wasn't long before they saw a familiar face,

"CYLE!" Ash yelped literally jumping into the bushes hiding,

"That's only gonna make him more suspicious just so you know." Tai muttered,

"Well, well if it isn't you kids again taking in the sights or Orre's biggest city I see so have I yes siree." He stated looking around.

Michael smiled politely after staring at the bush Ash was hiding in, "Well truth, be told we're actually looking for the Coral Reef station so-"

"Caaasaaaandraaa WAIIIIIT!" yelled a voice they turned to see a girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes rush forward wearing a blue shirt and black capris and glasses with a red news boy cap followed closely by a boy with a Camera a white shirt brown pants and a baseball cap.

"That was Cassandra wasn't it." Rosa stated,

"Just, when we needed to find her" Tai muttered flatly.

"Great we're never gonna get that disk decoded." Max sighed,

"Do not fear; the staff at the Coral Reef station; are a bunch of bright minds they'll be able to crack a bit of that data you spoke of until she returns." Cyle stated, "Well I've got to get going my Pokémon loves artichokes he's been dying to have them for dinner tonight." He stated as he walked off.

"Is he gone?" Ash asked poking his head out of the bushes.

"Yes you can come out now the mean man is gone." Tai drawled,

"That's not funny you know why I'm scared of him." Ash stated,

"Ash your worrying about nothing even if he did figure out you snagged Poochyena and Ledyba there's nothing he can do about it." Tai replied,

"Tai's right if had reported you he would've been told that those two were dangerous when he had them at the time." Michael agreed.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Ash muttered as they followed the path towards the Coral Reef Station a building with a powerful looking Satellite dish with the letters CRS on them it wasn't long before someone came out to see them wearing an orange shirt with short sleeves a black triangle pinstripe that blended with the black under shirt and a pair of green cakis with the belt longer then needed thus hanging was….

"It's Brock!" Tai and Ash stated together Pikachu hopping off of Ash's shoulder rushed over Rio hesitantly followed,

"Hey Pikachu." Brock replied as Pikachu cooed from the stroke he got on his head from Brock, "Rio you're looking great."

"Raiii." Rio replied meekly.

"Brocko hey!" Ash called as he and the others came,

"Ash, Tai what are you doing here, Tai should be in Unova by now." Brock stated,

"Technically I should be halfway to Nacrene City by now." Tai replied,

"We kind of got blown here literally." Ash replied rubbing the back of his head,

"Along with Rosa" Tai replied gesturing to the girl, "Max came here to challenge the Coliseums."

"Hey Brock long time no see." Max chirped happily,

"Yeah you too." Brock replied,

"What brings you to Orre?" Tai asked,

"More school work." Brock admitted, "There are techniques that I have to learn that exclusive to the Orre Region Coral City happens to be the best place to learn them."

"Every region has its own way of healing Pokémon?" Tai asked in a deadpan tone,

"I think that's great you still get to do a little traveling here and there." Michael replied.

"Yeah, so what are you guys doing at the Coral Reef station?" Brock asked.

"Well ya see; we kind of needed to talk to Cassandra." Ash replied,

"But then she ran off somewhere." Tai added, "We were told that someone else here could take a crack at the disc we found until she got back but who knows when that will be."

"Okay I get it but what's that disc for?" Brock asked as they walked through the building getting to the top floor Ash explained everything to Brock, "SHADOW POKEMON?!" he asked in anger and horror.

"Yeah we've figured out a way to save them we've also got a few files that gave us the details we needed to figure out how they behaved and turn them back but we think the Data on this disk could help us even more." Michael replied holding it up.

Rosa went towards the door and saw someone watching the door, "Excuse me we need to see the Manager." She replied,

"Sorry he's a bit busy with some paper work right now, but if you go check out the news cast and the interview I'm sure that he'll be done by the time they are." The man replied,

"What do you guys think?" she asked turning to the boys.

Tai stretched folding his arms behind his head "Not like we have anything else important to do besides I wanna see how the news works." he stated,

"Well they make the news reports here and the signal they give off is broadcast on the Satellite dish there." Max replied pointing up to it.

"Looks like a big Popcorn bowl." Tai muttered,

"Raiiii." Rio replied as they both stared up at it, they came to the room where Ancha a girl with a red suit jacket and black skirt with black hair was doing the report they were allowed access and watched as she prepared.

"Okay were going live in five, four, three, two-"he made a signal as the jingle for the Orre news popped up.

"We bring you a special news bulletin Professor Krane the abducted head of the HQ Lab staff has been safely rescued Professor Krane had been held in a desert lab widely thought to have been abandoned by a Criminal Syndicate known as Cipher."

"Hey!" Tai stated pointing excitedly as he and the others looked on with big grins on their faces,

"Reports say that Professor Krane was rescued by a small group of young Pokémon trainers led by two teens this is evidence of a hostile takeover bid by this Team Cipher the Authorities fear that they may be planning something more sinister in the future Cipher has also been reported to have vicious and strange Pokémon among their ranks citizens are urged to be vigilant and cautious." Ancha reported, "And now on to the weather." She sighed when the spot light was taken off her.

"Wow they talked about us on TV!" Ash,

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered,

"One of them was you Ash?" called a familiar voice Ash spun around and saw himself, face to face with a certain green haired connoisseur.

"Cilan?!" Ash, stated in surprise,

"Wow is there anyone else we should be expecting?!" Tai asked surprised,

"I didn't know you two were coming to the Orre Region." Cilan replied.

"Well….it's a long story." Ash replied as he readied another explanation to Cilan the others just looked around for something more interesting while Ash relayed Cilan what had been happening,

"You were great Ancha." The director stated.

"Thanks but is it okay that I didn't list the kid's names?" Ancha asked,

"No it's fine you were great." The Director replied as Brock with a spring in his step took Ancha's hand.

"And I thought you were fantastic!" he stated with hearts in his eyes, "Oh Ancha the way you gave the world the information on the safe return on Professor Krane was a sight to behold." He stated as Max rose over by them somehow having got there glaring with a light blocking his eyes from view in his glasses flexing his fingers in a pinch fashion as Brock continued. "No one can give a news cast like you it makes one's heart flutter!" Max had almost gone in for the pull when….

"CROGUNK!"

"WAHHHHHH and yet I feel nothing!" Brock moaned as he hit the ground a purple frog like Pokémon dragged him off.

"Brock got a new Chaperone." Max muttered as Ash and Cilan came over.

"Yup not even a half hour after he caught it" Ash grinned nervously as Tai scanned it with his Pokedex.

"**Crogunk, The Toxic Mouth Pokémon: Crogunk rarely fights fair to ensure its survival hitting flinching opponents with it's Poison Jab, when the poison sacks on it's cheeks inflate they will make an odd sound almost like a croak and the poisonous liquid from it's finger is used for lower back remedies Crogunk are a popular Mascot especially in the Sinnoh region." **

"POISON TYPE!" Rosa screamed hitting the wall with a thud to her horror Crogunk followed, "NO, NO stay away AHHHHH HA HAAA!" she ran screaming right out the door leaving the others stunned.

"That was…..unexpected." Michael muttered.

"Veee." Eevee agreed,

"Girls are so weird." Tai muttered under his breath Eevee heard him and gave him a glare. "I meant Human girls."

"We need to go Ancha doesn't want any distractions during her interview with May." Cilan replied.

"May?!" Ash and Max perked up at the name, "As in May Maple?!" they stated together.

"That's right." Said a new voice they turned to see a girl in a black skirt with a red sleeveless shirt and a green bandana with white and black gloves with a hole purposely made in the back.

"Pipika!" Pikachu shouted running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Hello Pikachu." She replied happily. "Ash, Max how, are you?" she asked happily.

"We're doing great Sis." Max happily replied as Pikachu landed back on Ash's shoulder,

"My Names Michael this is my Partner Eevee."

"Eev Vuii." Eevee nodded,

"The girl that ran out in terror was Rosa. I'm Tai, this is Rio." Tai replied picking up his Riolu,

"Cutie." May cooed as Rio looked down shyly Tai smiled at him chuckling a little,

"May" Ancha called, "We're on in five minutes."

"Okay." She replied,

"On for what?" Tai asked,

"I'm being interviewed Orre's been, wanting, to talk to Hoenn's Princess for some time now." May replied with some slight smugness in her voice.

"Great…..So why are you called Hoenn's Princess, you rich or something?" Tai asked,

"No not like that!" May replied blushing a little in embarrassment,

"They call her that because my Dad is pretty famous in Hoenn and she got pretty famous traveling around the Hoenn region." Max stated.

"It's also for coming in second place in the Sinnoh Grand Festival." May added.

"Wow Second place amazing!" Ash stated,

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu happily chirped,

"Way to go May!" Max replied excitedly, Tai stretched out he was a little bored with the conversation so he walked off, as they talked Tai found Rosa somehow completely wrapped around a coat rack.

"How is that not falling?" Tai asked,

"Shouldn't you be talking to May?" Rosa asked not looking at him.

"I got bored." Tai replied,

"Are you dense you can't just walk off in a conversation because you're bored it's rude!" Rosa snapped but moving to face him but that made the coat rack fall. "Ow! Look what you made me-"she suddenly saw something Tai followed there on the Poster was a bishie looking boy with Navy hair long in the bangs but short everywhere else with a leather jacket sparkling smile and emerald green eyes.

"JASON NATHANIEL AHHHHHHHH!" Rosa screeched happily Tai's eye twisted up like he had been stung he covered his ears hissing in pain.

"You're making me deaf over some pretty boy?!" Tai spat irritably.

"That 'pretty boy' happens to be the greatest actor of our generation and he's hot!" Rosa stated gazing starry eyed at the poster.

"Oh please he probably took that picture in an air conditioned studio the only time he's gonna be hot is when he has to be outside on the way here." Tai muttered,

"What do you mean?" Rosa asked Tai pointed to some text on the poster which read,

"_Interview with Jason Nathaniel at the Coral Reef Station tune in to OCRK on October 12th 2001"_

"THAT'S TODAY JASON NATHANIEL IS GOING TO BE IN THE SAME LOCATION, CITY AND REGION AS ME _**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_!"

Tai moaning and covering his ears slumped over when she ran out of breath, "Oh no please don't stop screeching and shrieking I want my ear drums to permanently rupture and bleed out." He stated his voice dripping heavily with sarcasm.

"Rosa, are you okay!?" Ash asked as he and the others rushed out,

"We heard you scream." Brock stated,

"She's just fangirling over some pretty boy on the poster." Tai muttered jabbing a thumb May however saw it.

"_**The,**_ Jason Nathaniel HERE?!" May, asked excitedly.

"I know!" Rosa stated as she and May excitedly bounced up and down holding hands, "It's a miracle!" she stated then to Tai's horror and pain they let out an ear splitting shriek.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tai's eyes and fingers twitched as the scream continued when they stopped he fell over promptly making Ash and the others minus May and Rosa sweat drop while Rio poked his trainer.

After that May had left for her interview the group headed up the stairs to where the director was, "I didn't know being a fangirl meant you got to shave years of being able to hear off your friend's lives!" Tai growled grudgingly.

"Oh you're fine you big baby." Rosa muttered,

"I'm being a baby you and May basically sent my eardrums through Kaminko's Jet powered vacuum cleaner!" Tai snapped.

"Super powered Jet Vacuum cleaner," Ash reminded him.

"Its matters" Tai muttered irritably.

Both Michael and the bumper for the main office only opened their mouths to speak when another voice come out, "Hey is that the kids that are supposed to be coming."

"Yes I believe so I see your finished." The bumper replied.

"Yup send them in." he replied they all walked in to see a man around Krane's age in a suit with black hair smiled, "Michael, Ash, Tai, Rosa and Max correct?" he asked,

"Yes sir." Michael replied.

"Along with Cilan and Brock here" Max replied jabbing his thumb to the two.

"I've been expecting you Duking told me you were coming my name is Cameron."

"Duking tell him we said thanks." Ash replied happily.

"I've also heard from Professor Krane sounds like you kids pulled off a daring rescue." Cameron added.

"Yup." Tai replied puffing his chest out while the others smiled.

"We were coming to talk to Cassandra about this Data Disc we found in the desert lab but she's gone off somewhere." Rosa replied.

"Well Cassandra is pretty good at deciphering stuff like this but so are our computers." He replied getting up eventually he lead them to a room on the second floor where a powerful looking computer rest.

"Whoa!" Tai stated,

"Definitely an intense taste" Cilan stated.

"Crooaa." Rosa looked down to see Croagunk looking up at her.

"AHHHHH!" she replied jumping onto Michael and crushing him.

"LET….GOOO!" Michael breathed out as Eevee jumped to the floor.

"I know you wanna see the computer too but Michael needs to breath, return for now." Brock replied recalling Crogunk Cilan and Ash finally managed to pry Rosa off the red-head when Cameron popped the disc into the computer.

"Can you kids wait a while?" Cameron asked,

"Sure no problem" Ash replied,

"Uh…." Rosa asked, "I was wondering you have a special guest coming here today and I was wondering if he'd still be here when we get back?" she stated with a blush.

Cameron smiled "A Jason Nathaniel fan huh well-"

"NO DON'T ANSWER THAT!" Tai yelled "She'll give off a horrible shriek it makes my inner ear hurt!" it was then Ash grabbed him by the ear. "AHHH!"

"And now your outer Ear hurts, let's go." Ash replied as he dragged Tai away.

With the Data being decoded, this pretty much left the group to do what they wanted for a few hours there was lots to do there was a music hall that got Rosa very excited many malls and shops which also got Rosa excited there were a few trainer stores a Pre-gym and the Coliseum which got Tai, Ash and Max excited however there was one thing all but Michael agreed one…..the beach.

Tai and Ash with a cheer jumped into the water.

"Aren't you gonna go in?" Max asked.

"Nope working on my tan I want to look my best for Jason and it's something I had plan to do during my down time in Unova." Rosa replied,

"You know that Cameron's response to that was we'll see right?" Max asked but Rosa wasn't listening.

Meanwhile Tai had basically been made to swear not to do another outburst like that again other than that he was having fun splashing around with Ash and the two cooked up a small scheme that required one more person to show up.

"What do you guys think you're doing?!" Michael snapped as he and Eevee appeared.

"Um, enjoying the beach" Max replied,

"We don't have time for that we should be using this time constructively!" Michael snapped.

"Constructively how?" Max asked,

"Finding leads about Cipher where is Ash's Snag Machine he wouldn't be stupid enough to leave it in some random locker without a Pokémon guarding it would he?!" Michael spat.

"Thought of that" Max replied pointing to a nearby beach bag Michael sighed unaware that Tai and Ash were sneaking up behind him.

Rosa pulled down her glasses a little, "Question if you don't want to be here how come you're in swim trunks?"

Michael glanced down at the yellow trunks he had decorated on the sides with black pinstripes the left leg had a red pokeball pattern, "Because they wouldn't let me in here to find you without a pair I had to buy it!"

"You didn't pack one of your own?" Max asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I did not we're here to stop Cipher not to- HEY what, what, are you- stop!" Ash and Tai had suddenly picked up Michael and were now carrying him over to the water,

"HEAVE HO!" they shouted throwing him where the water was deep enough they then rushed back out and jumped in splashing him as he surfaced.

"Fun huh?" Tai asked the two suddenly felt the water get warmer they looked at Michael who was the source the water was boiling around him and his eyes were angry white semi-circles.

"You two, just made the biggest mistake of _**your lives**_…"

"AHHHHHH!"

"GET BACK HERE TWERPS!" Michael roared he was now chasing them around the beach where they were situated Ash yelling apologies while Tai was yelling out 'can't you take a joke?!' the group continued to swim in circles as Max stared.

"Well that won't end well." Max stated as Kirlia came over curious as to what was happening, "Come on Kirlia let's go get some ice cream do you want anything?" he asked.

"No thanks I might as well slap on it on my hips." Rosa replied; Max gave her a deadpan stare that response had Jason Nathaniel written all over it.

"Whatever." He and Kirlia walked off just as Michael jumped on Ash and Tai meanwhile Eevee more inclined to a vacation sunbathed near Rio, Pikachu and Dewa making a sand castle the later wanting to test one of her attacks on it.

**XD XD XD**

Two Cipher agents watched as Cilan and Brock left the Coral Reef station, the two Cipher grunts began to follow.

"Excellent all alone." Said one,

"Right and our mole should've have infiltrated the Coral Reef station by now." The other stated as they followed, it was then Team Rocket poked their heads out of the hole.

"Well this is interesting two older twerps are getting tailed while mentioning a mole." James muttered.

"So what's da plan ere?" Meowth asked,

"You're going to tail those two Cipher Peons report when something's up James you and I will head inside see if we can't dig out this mole." Jessie replied.

"Gotcha." James replied,

_**POP**_ "Wobuffet!"

**XD XD XD**

Ash groaned as he and Tai held Ice packs to their heads, "You said it would be funny."

"That was before I knew Michael would evolve into a Primeape with outrage don't you have a sense of humor?!" he snapped Michael just walked ahead,

"Not you two pull some stupid stunt like that." Michael replied.

"We made sure the water was deep enough." Ash defended. The PDA beeped Michael looked it up it was an email from Cameron.

"_Michael, Ash we've discovered something huge on the disc please return to the station at once: Cameron." _Michael recited, "They cracked it!"

There was a blast of power somewhere, making the kids freeze in their tracks "That looked like a solar beam!" Ash stated,

"Let's check it out." Tai stated as they rushed towards it didn't take them long to see Brock and Cilan having been backed into a corner, by a couple of girls in familiar outfits.

"It's Cipher!" Rosa shouted,

"Now Aipom use Shadow Panic!" the Cipher peon yelled Aipom unleashed the shadowy rings catching both Pansage and Marshtomp they began to cry out and flail around.

"Now Ariados Shadow Rush!" the other commanded.

"Brock, Cilan, Rio use quick attack then, follow, it up with Aura sphere!" Tai shouted,

"Raf!" Rio charged ramming into both Ariados and Aipom Rio then turned around and began to charge Aura sphere at Aipom's face.

"No you don't Ariados use Shadow Rave!" the Peon shouted Rio was hit hard knocking the ball out of his hands where it floated at Ash he yelped and went to move but to no avail he was hit he glared after recovering this time however he blamed the Cipher Peon.

"THAT'S IT! Pignite I choose you!" Ash shouted throwing the Pokeball.

"PIGNIITE!" he shouted letting out some flames getting to Rio's side as he recovered.

"Pignite use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded,

"PIGNIIITTEEE!" Pignite launched a barrage of flames hitting Ariados causing major damage though the pokemon still stood due to its status as a Shadow Pokemon.

"Teddiursa use refresh on Pansage and Marshtomp!" Michael shouted throwing it's pokeball.

"Ursa Teddiiiiii!" a light hit Pansage and Marshtomp with a light healing them.

"Pignite use Fire Pledge!" Ash shouted,

"Rio use Sky Uppercut on Aipom!" Tai shouted,

"PIG NIIITE!" Pignite unleashed a powerful ring of flames around Ariados knocking it up into the air while Rio slammed Aipom's chin with a Sky Uppercut

"Good work Rio!" Tai shouted, he then saw the aura around them go grey the two pokemon in a zombie like manner struck back with Physical attacks Rio effortlessly dodged away from Aipom while Pignite sent Ariados back with a brick break.

"Ash are they?" Cilan asked,

"Shadow Pokémon, yes." Michael answered.

"Let's try this again Aura Sphere!" Tai shouted,

Rio charged up the blue ball in his hand and ran forward jumping over Aipom before dropping the bomb on him and knocking him out.

"Snag Ball go!" Ash shouted the ball hit the purple monkey sucking it up the ball shook for a few seconds before going out.

"Grr Ariados!" the lady shouted Ariados snapped back to normal but it then went instantly into Hyper mode lunging out at Marshtomp, Pansage and Teddiursa.

"Teddiursa use Rock Tomb!" Michael commanded,

"URSSSSA!" a powerful rock was hurled at Ariados sending it into the wall where it lay twitching.

"Snag ball go!" Michael commanded the ball sucked up Ariados shaking for a second before signifying capture and disappearing.

"It can't be this was supposed to be an easy mission…." One of the Peon's said,

"Come on we've got to get back Fein as that Jason kid must have let the others into the TV Station by now!" the other said.

"What was that?!" Ash snapped the two flinched and ran off.

"We need to get back there now!" Michael stated they all took off as Meowth watched him go.

"DA Coral reef station?" Meowth asked, "So what was da point of chasing dem two older twiops?"

It wasn't long before the station was in sight there was a mob outside. "WE WANT JASON, WE WANT JASON, WE WANT JASON, WE WANT JASON!" they chanted over and over.

"Hold on Cipher mentioned that one of their own was impersonating someone named Jason could they be the same?" Brock asked.

"I think so Rosa's unattainable future husband Jason Nathaniel was supposed to give an interview today." Tai stated,

"Then where's the real Jason?" Max asked,

"I don't know." Rosa growled as they watched her go up in smoke, "But if they've hurt him I'll make sure THEY HURT!"

"Good for you, one problem though, we can't let them in we've to distract the mob if we just walk in there they'll storm the place meaning more hostages for Cipher." Michael pointed out.

"Right so it's distraction time!" Cilan agreed,

"Brock, think you can handle it?" Ash asked.

Brock looked a little surprised his but nodded, "Yeah me and Cilan will handle them go find out what happened." He replied; Brock and Cilan temporarily silenced the crowd when they appeared.

"Hello um Cilan and Brock here" Brock replied, "Listen we have an announcement Jason Nathaniel cannot come out here right now."

"BOOOOOOO!" Garbage flew at the two Brock just barely dodged a tomato with a tuba in it,

"Now, now!" Cilan called, "There's no need to get upset, he's just been delayed so allow us to entertain you all!" they stated disappearing for a few seconds then reappearing in Mexican dancing clothes, "With a spicy siesta of song and dance while we wait!"

**XD XD XD**

The group entered the door seeing security and reception sprawled out on the floor.

"Are they okay?" Rosa asked as Michael and Max checked them over,

"They'll be fine." Michael replied he turned towards the hallway, "Hurry they might be upstairs!" he shouted they raced down the hall into the elevator when they got on some elevator music played as a Cipher Peon dropped down from behind them they raced out Tai however yelped when he turned to see the Peon.

"How were you on the elevator!?" Ash stated,

"My name is Torkin and." He replied holding out a pokeball , "It's a secret Go Throh!" he shouted,

"THROH!" the pokemon shouted,

"A Shadow Pokemon!" Tai stated,

"Go Throh use Shadow Blitz!" Torkin commanded,

Throh charged at the kids, "Go Kirlia use Psychic!" Max shouted, throwing the ball Kirlia appeared in a flash of light stopping Throh in its tracks and knocking it back.

"Throh use Shadow Down!" Torkin yelled,

"THRRR!" a mist of black headed for Kirlia,

"Send it back with Psychic!" Max commanded,

"Kirr!" Kirlia's eyes flashed blue catching the down and hitting Throh with it.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Max shouted,

"KirrrrrLAAAAA!" electricity crackled hitting Throh and knocking it back,

"Throh use Storm throw!" the Peon commanded.

"THROH!" Kirlia was sent flying getting a critical hit but, Kirlia stood strong however.

"Good Psychic types don't have to worry too much about fighting type moves." Michael stated,

"Alright use Shadow Sneak!" Max shouted,

"Kirrrrrrr." Kirlia's shouted struck Throh sending it upward.

"Now finish it with Psychic!" Max commanded.

"Kirl!" Kirlia's eyes lit up once more and sent Throh into the ground where it lay with swirls in its eyes.

"Now Ash!" Max shouted,

"Go Snag ball!" Ash shouted the ball hit sucking up the Pokémon and turning the ball red and black it shook for a couple of seconds before disappearing.

"Alright!" Max shouted,

"Way to go!" Tai shouted,

"Alright I flattened myself against the roof of the elevator." Torik stated,

"Is that all not impressive" Tai snarked the peon glared and ran off it wasn't long before they heard a yell they burst through a nearby door to see Cameron getting beat up by a Cipher Peon.

"All you have to do is comply." Elox snarled, "Answer our questions." He stated raising another foot.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted,

"PIKKAAA CHUUUUU!" Elox was zapped on the spot he turned sharply and growled.

"You're the brats from the black list!" he snapped, "Doduo and Tenticool!"

"Violet!" Rosa called releasing the pokemon.

"You ready Kirlia?" Max asked,

"Kirlia!" he stated glaring,

"Thunderbolt!" they all shouted the three charged and unleashed the attack both pokemon fainted from the blast.

"Uhhh return!" he shouted running out of the room as fast as he could!

"Cameron, are you alright?" Michael asked,

"Vuii Vee!" Eevee called,

"Pikachu?"

"Raaai!" Rio called,

"Ow…..I wasn't expecting that somehow a member of Cipher got in undetected." Cameron moaned as he was helped to his feet.

"We know we think they impersonated that celebrity guy you were gonna interview today." Ash stated,

"Poor Jason" Rosa moaned,

"Poor Jason, what about Cameron?" Tai asked,

"I'll be alright but I'm worried about the news crew and the computer." Cameron replied, "May's still doing her interview and Cipher is after the Data you brought." Cameron stated,

"We'll handle it." Ash stated,

"Then we'd better split up kill two birds with one stone." Michael stated, "Max and I will head for the computer room Rosa, Tai and Ash you handle the News room."

"Gotcha." The two replied as they left,

"Wait I wanna go with you and Max, Jason he needs me!" Rosa stated,

Ash looked at her incredulously while Tai huffed, "Fine do what you want we're wasting time Ash let's go!" Tai shouted Ash nodded as they took off.

Max and Tai rushed into the computer room and who should be standing there.

"JASON!" Rosa stated however Max held her back,

"That's the fake remember?" he hissed.

"Oh you came to save me?" 'Jason' replied in an accent making Rosa melt.

"Ahhhhhhhh Jason…."

"Oh brother." Max huffed.

"Cut the act we know you're a phony!" Michael stated pointing a finger.

"Vee Vuii!" Eevee stated,

"What oh you are mistaken I fought off my imposter using my Togetic and Durant." 'Jason' replied but that seemed to set Rosa off.

"Violet use Thunderbolt!" she stated.

"CHAAAAPAAAAA!" Jason screamed as he was zapped he flinched a little.

"Liar Jason doesn't have a Durant or a Togetic his two Aces are Zoroark and Druddigon and….now that I've got a good look at you you're a horrible phony!" Rosa scolded, "The real Jason's hair is a midnight cerulean and his eyes are emerald you have dark navy and light green not to mention he hates wearing leather in the summer or hot places."

"I don't know what's scarier Rosa attacking someone out of the blue or the fact she knows all that by heart." Michael muttered.

"You brat!" the Peon growled before ripping off his disguise. "My disguises are top notch!" he stated,

"No they're really not." Rosa muttered stoically.

"I'll show you go Togetic and Durant!" Fein shouted throwing two pokeballs that revealed a vicious looking Durant and an aggressive Togetic.

Michael's aura reader activated he pulled out a pokeball, "Let's go Teddiursa!" he shouted,

"Growlithe you too!" Max shouted,

"Ursa!" Teddiursa called,

"Grooww!" Growlithe called

"Togetic and Durant use Shadow Rush!"

"DURRR/TOOGG!"

"Dodge it!" the two shouted together Growlithe and Teddiursa dodged flawlessly jumping back.

"Use Gunkshot!" Michael commanded.

"Growlithe Flamethrower!" Max shouted,

"URSSA!" Teddiursa's attack hit hard causing Togetic to stagger but he quickly dodged a slash from Teddiursa,

Growlithe's flamethrower missed Durant it joined Togetic's side as Fein prepared to attack again.

"Alright Durant Shadow end and Togetic use Shadow Wave!" he commanded,

"TOGETIC!" a powerful wave knocked them back while Durant rammed into Teddiursa knocking it into the wall.

"This isn't over yet Teddiursa use Rock Tomb!" Michael shouted,

"Growlithe strength!" Max shouted Growlithe charged while Teddiursa unleashed a powerful rock attack that caused major Damage to Togetic meanwhile Durant had finally been hit, Rosa snuck around and pressed the eject button pulling out the disc.

"Got it!" she stated in victory.

"Go Growlithe Flamethrower once more!" Max shouted,

"Groowwww!" Togetic dodged but he managed to hit Durant instead Michael acted quickly.

"Teddiursa use Slash!" Michael shouted,

"URSSSA!" Teddiursa landed a critical smash knocking Durant out.

"Go Snag ball!" Michael shouted the light sucked in Durant going silver and blue the ball shook for a second before disappearing.

"Grr Togetic use Shadow Wave!" he shouted,

"Togee!" Togetic unleashed the powerful wave knocking Teddirusa back but Teddiursa stood strong,

"Teddiursa use Rock Tomb!" he shouted,

"Ursa!" Teddiursa hit Togetic with Rock Tomb knocking her back just as Growlithe hit him hard with a Wild Charge knocking him out.

"Snag ball one more time!" Michael shouted catching Togetic once the ball signified capture it disappeared.

"You won't get away with this!" Fein snarled he hit the eject button but nothing came out, "What the- YEAAAAAAHHHH!" he had been hit by Violet's Thunderbolt where he fell to the floor twitching.

"That's what you get for impersonating Jason Nathaniel." She replied simply holding the disc up.

"Okay….can I get a list of things you like so I know what _**NOT**_ to mess with?" Max asked.

"One for me too please" Michael muttered nervously, sweatdropping Max took the disc from her and they raced to Ash and Tai.

**XD XD XD**

"Hurry!" Tai shouted as they broke into the door seeing a Cipher Peon having cornered Ancha who looked very terrified.

"Heh heh heh he, Hey Ancha you're a doll I see your pretty face on T.V all the time." the Peon snidely stated.

"Leave her alone!" Ash snapped.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu shouted,

"What I'm getting Ancha's autograph stay out of this!" the Peon snapped.

"CROGUNK!"

"AHHHH!WAAA ehhhhhhhhh." The Peon fell over with a thud out cold from the poison there was Crogunk staring up at Ash and Tai merely croaking her cheek's inflating.

"Crogunk how'd you'd get up here without us, knowing?" Ash asked.

"Now that's impressive, Ancha are alright?" Tai asked.

"I'm fine but May…"Ancha stated.

"What about her where is she?" Ash asked looking around.

"A couple members of Cipher grabbed her and hustled her upstairs!" Ancha stated.

"WHAT?!" Ash and Tai yelped together they turned to head to the elevator but saw Max looking horrified he along with Rosa and Michael had come in just as Ancha had told them…..

"May…."

* * *

_**Believe it or not Primeape is able to learn outrage from a move tutor in Generation V Throh learns storm throw through level up at 25 Crogunk gets poison jab at level 43**_

* * *

_**So who can tell me why I put October 12**__**th**__** as the date?**_

_**I hope this didn't take too long it was 4th of July weekend so…yeah but this is finally done I'll finish up Spyro and Kingdom Hearts then the cycle starts anew**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	14. Saving the Coral Reef Station Part II

_**Alright part two of the Coral reef arc had to fix a few title errors here and there but we should be back on track! anyway I have nothing to say**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_XIV-Saving the Coral Reef Station part II_

"Max wait!" Ash shouted but it was too late the boy was out the door rushing up the stairs,

"Come on!" Tai shouted as they raced after him leaving Crogunk to keep an eye on the crew, they saw the elevator door close as a Cipher Peon came down. A girl who merely chuckled,

"Well, Well kiddies I've been waiting for you." she replied pulling out a Pokeball, "Go Vulpix!" she stated throwing the ball which revealed a Vulpix unleashing an aggressive howl before snarling at Pikachu and Eevee and Rio.

Michael's Aura reader activated, "Shadow Pokémon." He muttered under his breath

"Vulpix huh?" Rosa stated as Dexette scanned it.

"**Vulpix the Fox Pokémon: As Vulpix grows a single white tail splits into six beautiful red ones and its fur becomes more lustrous it can control balls of fire if Vulpix is attacked by a stronger enemy it will feign injury in an attempt to escape." **

"Alright you Where's Jason Nathaniel?!" Rosa barked,

Tai raised an eyebrow "Ya know we have more important things to worry about then-" Rosa slowly turned a hate flame burning around her with glowing angry eyes cowing Tai into going behind Ash. "Take Ash and Michael instead please."

"Traitor!" they snapped in an insulted tone.

"Go Dewa!" she shouted releasing her starter which growled ready for battle with her scallops out,

"Vulpix use shadow wave!" the Peon commanded,

"VULLP!" a shadowy wave was unleashed,

"Dodge it!" Rosa shouted,

"DEW!" she jumped up,

"Now use Aqua Jet!" Rosa commanded,

"DEWWWOTT!" Dewa shouted ramming into Vulpix knocking her back but she recovered,

"Shadow Hold now!" the Peon commanded,

"Vulp!" a Shadowy Rope wrapped itself around Dewa who struggled to get away.

"No Dewa!" Rosa shouted,

"Now Shadow Wave!" the Peon shouted Dewa was hit again but she managed to stand,

"Use Hydro Cannon!" Rosa commanded,

"DEWWW OT!" the stormy ball of water struck Vulpix hard causing massive damage it was after that that a blue aura had been floating around Dewa.

"_It's Torrent Dewott's special ability all the water starters in different regions have it_." Michael mused. Then pulled out a pokeball, "Snag ball go!" he shouted catching Vulpix in the ball it shook for several seconds before clicking indicating capture.

"You….snagged my Vulpix grr I won't forget this!" she shouted running off.

"Let's keep going!" Ash stated, the three headed into the elevator into the third floor Meowth meanwhile had cut a hole in the window he had to find Jessie and James jumping in he looked around.

"Dis mus' be where dey keep da props." He stated looking around he suddenly heard muffled yelling he followed it to see the real Jason Nathaniel bound and gagged laying on the floor trying to get loose he noticed Meowth and the two stared at each other blinking twice.

**XD XD XD**

There we're a couple of frightened shouts the group raced into the door to find a lady and her daughter backed into a corner harassed by a male Cipher Peon. "Alright one word out of either of you and-"

POP Spike appeared from his Pokeball he jumped up and used Pin missile hitting he Peon he growled and turned. "Well that got your attention didn't it. Rosa, Michael get them out I'll distract them till you two get back." Tai replied.

"You're sure you can handle this yourself?" Ash asked.

"Positive." Tai replied. "Ready Spike?"

"Chespin!" he declared.

"I'll back you up if you need it okay?" Ash whispered.

"Thanks but don't worry just concentrate on snagging whatever Shadow Pokémon he might have." Tai replied.

"You're gonna be sorry go Duskull!"

"Dussskulll." There was an menacing aura from it even though Duskull couldn't change its facial expressions much it did have an angry look on it's face.

"Well?" Ash asked.

"It's a Shadow Pokémon, get ready Spike use Energy ball!" Tai shouted,

"CHESSS PIN!" Spike unleashed the powerful attack hitting Duskull who stood strong.

"Use shadow wave!" the Peon commanded

"KULL!"

"PIIIINN!" Spike went into the wall as Michael and Rosa led the two hostages out of the room he got up as the Peon noticed.

"Duskull don't let them escape!"

"KULL!" it charged viciously but Spike knocked it back with aerial ace.

"Good job spike!" Tai shouted,

"Impossible physical moves can't hit ghost types!"

"_Normal_ type moves can't hit as long as it's another type it can hit the opponent just fine!" Tai snapped.

"Get going!" Ash shouted to the others,

"Pikachu!"

"This way hurry!" Michael stated,

"Vui ee!" Eevee shouted as she followed her trainer making sure the other two got out.

"Duskull!" the Peon Lobar shouted.

"Not on my watch Spike Pin missile!" Tai shouted,

"CHESSS PIN, PIN, PIN, PIN!" the furry of Spikes kept it from going forward,

Duskull screamed as Tai suddenly saw a red aura flash around it.

"Not good!" Tai growled gritting his teeth.

"Good now Shadow Wave on the wall!" Lobar commanded.

"DUSK!" the wall was blown open wide,

"Good Duskull!" he shouted.

"Kull?"

"Alright after the hostages!" the Peon shouted.

"Ack!" Tai growled chasing them.

"Stop!" Ash shouted, as he and Tai chased them "Pikachu Thunder Bolt!" he shouted.

"PIKAAA CHUUUUUU!" lightning struck Duskull hard causing it to fumble in it's movements

"Spike use Grass Pledge!" Tai shouted,

"PINNN!" Spike shouted unleashed the tornado of Leaves that trapped Duskull,

"Now Rio use Shadow Claw!" Tai shouted,

"RRRRR ARRAAA!" Rio slashed hard on Duskull causing massive damage,

"Stand strong Duskull use Shadow Hold!" he shouted, the Black aura from Duskull surged forward and trapped Spike choking him a little.

"Spike!" Tai shouted, "Quick try escaping with aerial ace!" Tai shouted,

"To Late Duskull Shadow Wave maximum power!" he stated,

"DUUSSSS!" the attack slammed hard into Spike knocking him out.

"Spike!" Tai shouted "are you okay?" he asked picking him up,

"Pinn." Spike replied,

"You were great take a rest." Tai replied recalling the grass type.

"Blaze…Fire Pledge!" Tai shouted throwing the pokeball releasing his Charmander.

"CHAAARR!" Blaze slammed a hand into the ground the newly mastered Fire Pledge hitting Duskull hard it stood strong having gone into Reverse mode striking with another super powered Shadow Wave!

"Dodge it!" Tai shouted,

"Char!" Blaze was up in the air dodging the attack.

"Alright, Now, Rio, use Shadow Claw once more and Blaze, use Metal Claw!" Tai shouted,

"CHARRR/ RIIII!" the attacks struck hard knocking Duskull into the wall,

"Go Snag ball!" Ash shouted throwing the ball and capturing it the red and black ball shook before signifying capture.

"YEAH!" Tai shouted,

"Grrr-" the Peon was suddenly struck by a Hydro Cannon that sent him back into the room Tai, Ash, Pikachu, Rio and Blaze looked over at Dewa standing there looking pumped with Rosa they all gave her a deadpan glare.

"What? He tied up Jason." Rosa replied '_innocently_'

"She's got a screw loose I swear." Tai muttered under his breath just enough for Ash to hear who merely nodded in agreement. "So I take it you found the missing star?" Tai asked.

"Yeah and he's not coming out till Cipher is gone." Michael replied. Eevee nodding in agreement,

"Poor Jason" Rosa muttered, "Completely traumatized!"

"No Jason anything! It's May and Max we have to worry about remember!?" Tai snapped.

"Come on there's only one more floor above this one!" Michael stated tossing Tai a revive for Spike.

"Thanks!" Tai replied as he used it.

**XD XD XD**

Meowth finally found Jessie and James having dealt with a Cipher Peon named Dilly after letting that tied up guy loose, "There you are." Jessie stated,

"So why follow some twerps?" James asked,

"Probably ta keep em away from de station but one of dem Cipher dopes let the attack slip to da twiops and dere here clearing dem out." Meowth stated,

"Right then let's look around and find out what their up too." Jessie replied they snuck down the stairs and heard the sound of a CPU whirring they poked their heads in to see a Cipher Peon grinning as the Screen showed the picture of paper flying into a Trash Can.

"They're deleting a bunch of data." James stated,

"There's something they want kept under lock and key." Jessie stated,

"Yeah but I'll bet whoever cracked dis might know someting."Meowth added, "The Twoips have Cipher covered let's chillax and den spy on the twoips to see what dey learn."

"Good idea, we'll be on Cipher's trail derail their plans and walk off laughing with Aura 001" Jessie grinned,

"And Pikachu too." James added.

POP "Wobuffet!"

**XD XD XD**

The Group headed up the floor to see a Cipher Peon growling out cold was a Ralts, "Ash, Michael a Shadow Pokemon Snag it quick!" Tai shouted,

"Snag ball!" Michael shouted,

"Ack no!" the Peon called trying to recall his pokemon but it was to late Ralts had been snagged,

"Alright what happened to you!" Tai snapped,

"Some stupid kid with glasses came out of nowhere with a Kirlia and a Froakie and hit my Shadow Pokémon hard it was unbelievable!" he growled.

"Max….Come on!" Ash shouted Tai and Michael following.

Inside May had her hands held behind her back folded by a large looking Cipher Peon an evil looking Mawile at his side.

"Hand over the Data Rom brat of all the people it could've ended up with it had to be you'd brats who'd then go find some Wiz of Data analysis." The Peon growled,

"So let me guess." Max replied darkly, "It wouldn't do to have us keep it?"

"Precisely." The Peon replied, "Now hand it over or the girl goes splat either out the window or courtesy of my Shadow Mawile."

"Max, don't do it!" May called but Mawile growled at her making her back down a little.

"Leave her alone!" Max shouted Kirlia and Froakie looked shocked, "Get your grubby mitts off my sister its right here." He stated pulling it out,

"FROAKIE!" Froakie shouted with a glare,

"Kirlia!" Kirila stated shaking his head,

"It'll be okay guys." Max replied tossing the Data Rom; which the Peon caught as he let May go Ash and the others entered,

"May, are you okay?" Ash asked,

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied sadly looking back at the Peon grinning with the disc in hand placed it in a device there was a whir and the disc was popped back out.

"There all nice and clean thanks for returning the disc." The Peon smiled.

"You got what you wanted now leave!" Max shouted, the peon smirked in response,

"You're probably thinking it doesn't matter because the Coral Reef station already copied the data that was on the disc." He replied as the screen flickered to life behind him showing a Cipher Peon not Fein but another one,

"Captain we've finished scrubbing the data from the Coral Reef servers it's all gone sir." The Peon replied.

"Excellent."

"Aw man!" Ash growled gritting his teeth as Max looked horrified May hung her head as Tai, Rosa and Michael glared,

"WAHA HA HAH AH AHA Heartbreaking isn't it and since all members of Cipher have the order to kill you brats on sight, Mawlie!"

"MAW!" it roared, glaring,

"The Mawile is a Shadow Pokémon." Michael whispered,

"Pikachu go!" Ash stated,

"PIKA!" Pikachu stated facing down Mawile with a glare,

"No way Go Mawile!" Max shouted tossing out his Pokeball to reveal his own Mawile. "He's mine!"

Ash nodded. "Go for it."

"Go Mawile use Vice Grip!" Max shouted,

"Dodge it and use Shadow Rush!" the Peon shouted,

"MAW!" it stated jumping away before ramming into Max's Mawile knocking her back she stood up and growled,

"Don't give up Mawile use Iron Head!" Max commanded,

"MAWWWWILE!" Mawile managed to knock the Shadow Mawile back into the wall leaving a good dent,

"Follow up with Ice Fang!" Max stated,

"MAWWWW!" his Mawile managed to land the hit on Mawile but it didn't do much damage.

"Barely any effect." Ash muttered,

"Ahh guys I just realized that Max's Mawile doesn't have anything strong against steel types." Tai stated.

"You're right." Michael muttered.

"_Mawile doesn't have any type advantage over steel types but I don't need it." _Max thought to himself, "Use Vice Grip once more!" he stated,

"WILE!" she charged forward, her jaw's teeth glowing.

"Counter with Shadow Wave!" the Peon shouted, the Shadow Mawile's jaw opened to reveal a dark wave of aura that crashed into Max's Mawile but she stood tall.

"Hang in there Mawile use Iron Head once more!" Max shouted,

"MAWILE!" she slammed into the other Mawile but was quickly caught by the Shadow Mawile and slammed into the ground where a Shadow Rush quickly connected,

"Heh heh the end of the match." The Peon Exol muttered, however his Mawile suddenly caught on fire and was thrown back into the wall Max Mawile standing tall.

"You've figured out how to use Fire Fang!" Max stated in glee,

"That'd oughtta even the odds!" Tai stated,

"Go Mawile use Fire Fang once more!" Max shouted,

"MAWWWW WILE!"

"Maaaa." Exol's Mawile was suddenly caught in flames, "Now throw it!" Max shouted, his Mawile quickly spun her victim around several times before sending it into the wall out cold and burned Max's Mawile hit the ground,

"Mawile return." Max muttered, "Alright,guys now's your chance."

"I've got this Snag ball let's go!" Michael shouted the ball upon hitting Mawile was turned silver and blue like all the others it shook violently and then signified capture before disappearing back to the HQ lab.

"Unbelievable!" Exol growled but merely retained composure, "Am I worried no because I've got this." he replied however he found the disk was no longer in his hand, "What?! Where is it?!" he stated.

"Who can say?" Tai replied innocently.

"You where's the disk!?" Exol shouted coming forward,

"Hold it there bucko that's Team Rocket Property you're threating!" came James's voice,

"Oh he did NOT just say that!" Tai snarled as they all turned to the door,

"He said it twerp too bad for you." Jessie replied,

"And now for our motto which is overdue." James added,

"A Force that strikes fear in the Hearts of the Valiant" Jessie recited as fire ignited behind her,

"Snuffing out the light to bring forth the Shadows" James stated, lighting striking behind him,

"You'll fear us for eternity!" Meowth stated as Ice shattered behind him,

"Blazing destruction across the sky Jessie!"

"Thunderous strength that quakes the earth I am James!"

"Wisdom deeper den da sea Meowth!"

"Remember this name Team Rocket!" they shouted,

"Wobbuffet!" Wobuffet shouted,

"Team Rocket!" the twerps shouted,

"Pipikachu!" Pikachu shouted,

"Raaooo!" Rio growled,

"What's a Kanto organization doing here? This is Cipher's territory as is the rest of the world!" Exol shouted,

"So you say but sadly the world and Orre will soon belong to Team Rocket." Jessie replied,

"Consider yourselves under new management chump." Meowth added,

"We'll see about that!" Exol shouted, "Go Raichu!" he stated throwing a Pokeball revealing a Shiny Raichu that growled at them Team Rocket seemed unfazed but inside they didn't like the idea of facing one too much due to past experience but they had a plan for Cipher here.

"Is that so, Wobbuffet go." Jessie replied,

"Wobba!" Wobbuffet stated walking forward.

"You think that blue blob can stop me go Raichu use giga impact!" Exol shouted,

"Wobbuffet use Counter!" Jessie shouted,

"Wobba!" an orange colored shield appeared around Wobbuffet and Raichu found itself being turned around right back at Exol who screamed as the two were sent flying through the Window,

"Ha ha ha ha take that Pikachu family!" James declared,

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet put its arm to it's forehead in victory,

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted,

"PIKAAAAAA CHUUUUUU!" the attack struck however Team Rocket on Jet packs flew through the hole Tai screaming as they went

"I'll get you for that comment!" he growled as they went. "I'm not anyone's property." He snarled.

"I have to admit Team Rocket have a special interest in you why is that?" Michael asked,

"No reason they're just crazy stalkers." Tai replied in a huff.

"That's a really good way to describe them." Ash agreed in a deadpan tone.

"ACHOO, ACHOO!" Team Rocket sneezed which messed up their flying they yelped and screamed but managed to fix their angles,

"Okay sneezing and jet packs do not mix." Jessie muttered. The screen slid over to Wobbuffet on his own Jet back,

"Wobbuffet!"

_**Back with Ash and Co…**_

"Guy's I'm sorry because of me you lost that disc." May muttered,

"The Data maybe but…." Tai replied holding it up, "Guy needs to put stuff away when he's not watching it I grabbed it while he was battling Max."

"That's great Tai but's no use to us now." Michael replied,

"Vee, Vuii." Eevee agreed,

It was a little while later that everything calmed down and the group gathered around with Cameron back in his office little did they know that a device had been planted in the corner of the ceiling Team Rocket listened via laptop as they talked.

"Thanks for your help kids." Cameron replied,

"No problem." Ash replied,

"Unfortunately the data anylsis was not finished which is a massive problem for us." Cameron replied,

"I hate to say it but I think this round ultimately went to Cipher." Michael replied.

"We got the disc back I'm gonna hang to it, maybe someone can get the data back." Tai replied,

"Keep it safe you don't want it to break," Cameron replied handing him a CD case for it Tai made sure to keep it in a secure pocket of his back pack.

"Well it wasn't a complete loss from what was decrypted Cipher was behind the disappearance of the Cargo ship, S.S. Cruiser Libra." Cameron replied getting wide eyed from the group.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Tai muttered,

"They had the same outfits remember." Rosa stated,

"Yeah." Ash agreed, Tai nodded,

"And there's more Cipher's planning a massive attack on Phenac city which worries me Cassandra left to see why communications with Phenac were down it seems the Caravan service out there has shut down as well, meaning you kids will have to walk please warn Mayor Escade about the on coming attack I'll help you in everyway I can."

"Me too!" May added "I'll stick around Orre and find out what I can about Cipher and report back to Cameron who relay it to you Cilan and Brock can help me."

"We'd better get ready." Michael replied "lets hit the pokemarts and stock up on desert trekking supplies."

"Right and Tai still need's a book on Pokémon moves." Ash added,

"Why do I-" Ash pointed at Rio, "Oh right." Tai replied,

"I'm ready let's go get Cipher!" Max stated, however the serious was not shared by a certain brunette,

"Ahhhhh." Rosa cooed nuzzling a small note book, "Jason's autograph I need a box with a lock and key so it can be safe forever!" she stated, the boys sweat dropped,

"Wouldn't the book age anyway?" Ash asked,

"Yup." Michael and Max replied,

"Don't tell Rosa." Tai grumbled as they dragged her along for supplies.

Team Rocket listened with interest as the screen went black, "So it's off to Phenac City." James replied looking into a pamphlet, "they say that Phenac is the crown Jewel of the Orre region it's also regarded as one of the most beautiful cities in the world."

"Sounds like my kind of town let's go help keep those ugly Cipher zits of it's gorgeous face." Jessie agreed, as her team mates grinned evilly.

* * *

_**So that took shorter than expected but I think this turned out pretty well yeah Rosa's a bit of a crazy fan girl anyway, Raichu learns Giga impact via TM 68 Mawile learns fire fang as an egg move aka breeding anywho **_

_**READ AND RE-**_

"_**WE FORGOT BROCK AND CILAN!" **_Tai screamed the rest of the group either face palmed or gasped.

_**With Brock and Cilan….**_

The two were exhausted, "Brock this dish has gone extremely stale."

"But it's…" Brock moaned in despair, "THE _**ONLY**_ SONG I KNOW!"


	15. Fire-Forging a Bond

_**Okay I've finally put something here that I should've long ago an explanation as to why the group hasn't used Entei also thanks everyone for the six reviews but this is only extended to those who reviewed Special thanks to Anthony627AA for the PM about how much you love the story**_

_**To Victinireshi54: thanks for checking out my stories (Or Story if you haven't read Bond of Aura) Brock's Song is his vocal theme look up Brock's Paradise or Takeshi no Paradise on Youtube a small English version was used during the 4Kids dub in several episodes I know of a couple called Once in a Mawile and I believe 'Lights Camerupt Action' you'll have to tell me all the stuff you think so far I would've told you this in a private message but you don't accept them for some reason**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

_XV-Fire-Forging a bond!_

Ash sighed when he had finally got out of the store shopping wasn't his thing even if it was for himself but this was important the people of Phenac counted on them fortunately he had the others there to help.

"Ya know who'd be helpful, Entei, he's a legendary Pokémon right? We can use his strength and mow down Cipher," Tai stated, Ash gave him a look, "It's not like they don't deserve it we'd be cheating cheaters."

"Entei would be a valuable asset but Krane told me that it's extremely aggressive when he let it out of it's pokeball to get some fresh air it tried to attack him fortunately he was able to get it back in his Pokeball with nothing more but a few scrapes." Michael replied.

"So what can they do with Entei?" Ash asked,

"Keep it in it's Pokeball in the Purification Chamber and only let it out to eat and get some exercise alone with a trainer watching it carefully, they can't try and connect with it like the other Shadow Pokémon it's sad because none of us like the idea of it being forced to live that way until it's better but unfortunately it's for the safety of everyone even Entei's." Michael muttered sadly.

"Veee." Eevee agreed,

Ash growled "Those Cipher creeps they're making me so mad!"

"Then let's get ready and put their plans for Phenac on ice!" Tai stated,

"Yeah!" Max agreed he had been in a bit of a get Cipher mood since the disk fiasco back at the Coral Reef station a few hours ago.

It wasn't long before the group got to packing up Rosa had placed a few of her things down she was next to Tai who was figuring out how to save the T-shirt he had first sadly the rip had gotten bigger so he had to place it in something to prevent it from getting ripped he spotted something nearby a blue capsule for Pokeballs with a few sticker like objects.

Ash meanwhile was about to place a weird silver blanket in his backpack. "Ash, wait!" Michael snapped grabbing it, "This has to go on top of your bag."

"Why?" Ash asked,

"Because there thermal blankets they absorb heat from the sun and hold it in there for tonight it's hot out in the desert during the day but at night it's freezing because there's nothing to absorb and hold heat." Michael explained.

"Yikes." Ash replied at the thought of freezing to death in the desert it was just as dangerous at night as in the day.

"Yeah that's where these come in." Michael replied happily as Ash watched him tie his own blanket to the top of his bag,

"Man this thing rocks!" they suddenly heard turning they saw Tai placing more and more seals on a Pokeball capsule, "If one did that let's see what a bunch do."

"Blow the pokeball up!" Michael muttered in fear making Ash yelp as Tai counted the last ten as he put them on.

"No Tai, stop that's not a toy it's for contests those are Rosa's and you're only supposed to put one on it anymore and it will break!" Ash warned to no avail,

"And here we…."

"TAI NO!"

"GO!" Tai threw the pokeball up into the air there was a flash of notes and color some of which Ash recognized from Dawn's Contest's in Sinnoh but then there was a bright light and what sounded like a fire cracker Rosa had just come in and found all of her seals and one of the empty pokeballs on the floor she looked at Tai who smiled sheepishly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screeched in horror and anger making Michael and Ash to try in vain to block out the sound.

"SHE'S HURTING MY EARS!" Ash wailed,

"PIIIKAAA!" Pikachu whined,

"RAAAA" Rio added trying to save his own hearing,

"Join the club!" Michael griped,

"Evv VEEE!" Eevee complained the sound was stopped when Tai managed to grab a pillow and throw it out her it made her stop but she was very red in the face,

"Stop screaming you sound like banshee when you do it!" Tai snapped, "Look I'm sorry alright."

Rosa's fingers clenched her teeth suddenly showed as she lunged at Tai in an attempt to beat him up Michael and Ash screamed as they dived down to pry Rosa off of Tai, Max suddenly strolled in to see a dust cloud of Ash and Michael trying to pull Rosa off of Tai he promptly turned around and walked away.

Tai had managed to escape but had plastered himself to the wall in attempt to get away from Rosa who was now trying to get him with Michael holding one arm and Ash the other,

"Would you calm down?!" Michael screamed at Rosa Ash on the other hand was focused on Tai,

"All you had to was listen to me just once but you didn't look what's happening!" he hollered,

"She's the one that's freaking out over those dumb dodads." Tai snapped back,

"Seals and now thanks to you I have none and one of my Capsule's is broken!" she growled managing to break free but didn't lunge at Tai again, "But I wouldn't expect a Grumpig like you to understand!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Tai snapped, she merely raised her head to the air and walked out, "Hey I'm talking to you!" Tai followed,

"This is gonna be a long day." Michael muttered,

"Is it safe to come in?" Max asked once he was sure Rosa and Tai were gone, they nodded and he entered, "What happened?"

"Tai played with a bunch of Rosa's Seals and one of her ball capsules and it broke." Ash explained before sighing "Come on we're all set to go we'd better make sure that they don't kill each other."

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed Rio had decided to stick close to Ash since his trainer was in a fight he didn't to be in the middle of that needless to say the air between the two was hotter.

"Tell what you meant!" Tai snapped,

"Oh by being a Grumpig well let's start with your hygiene shall we you only shower every three days and you never wash your hair it looks like you slapped a black towel covered in oil on your head." Rosa barked,

"At least mine doesn't look like it was stolen from a comic book character!" Tai snapped,

"_GAAAASSSSPPPP_ _**YOU TAKE THAT BACK**_!" Rosa demanded,

"COMIC HAIR, COMIC HAIR, COMIC HAIR, COMIC HAIR, COMIC HAIR!" Tai hollered getting right in Rosa's face,

"Maaann how long does this go on for!" Ash moaned as they continued,

"Hours trust me." Max replied there was a similar experience where Ash and his Sister fought in the past.

"Don't stop looking at the horizon hopefully once we get to Phenac and have Cipher on our minds they'll forget about this hole stupid fight plus there are ball capsules and Seals in Phenac she can get." Michael added,

"Good but Tai has to buy them." Ash replied promptly.

"Smart mouth!" Rosa snapped.

"Crazy!" Tai barked,

"Let's play the quiet game who ever can say absolutely nothing the longest wins!" Michael promptly stated,

"_Good, anything to shut them up." _Max thought as he looked ahead they were currently walking on a mountain they had come out to a clearing where a large elegant looking tower stood in the distance.

"What's that?" Ash asked,

"Ash lost!" Tai chirped getting a glazed look from Ash,

"So did you!" Rosa spat then covered her mouth when she realized she spoke Tai stuck his tongue out at her to which she returned a death glare,

Michael sighed, "So much for that. It's the Realgam Tower it has several battle games like battle Bingo Sim matches and one of Orre's coliseums is up there you get the Tower Badge for winning it."

"Wow that's cool!" Max stated officially winning the game,

"Maybe once this whole Cipher Drama is ironed out we can have some fun there." Tai stated,

"I doubt it; its member's only non-members can only use the Coliseum." They went to move on but an air slash and Shadow Ball knocked them out of the way flying above them were a Yamask and a Woobat.

"A Yamask, and a Woobat!" Max stated,

"They're Team Rocket's!" Ash warned.

"Good eyes Twerp you're smarter then you look." Jessie declared.

"And now for a motto by the book!" James added as the balloon came down.

"A Force that strikes fear in the Hearts of the Valiant." Jessie stated,

"Snuffing out the light to bring forth the shadows." James added,

"You'll fear us for eternity!" Meowth announced,

"Blazing Destruction across the sky Jessie!"

"Thunderous Strength that quakes the earth I am James!"

"Wisdom deeper den da Sea Meowth."

"Remember this name Team Rocket!" they stated,

POP! "Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" the twerps shouted,

"Pipi Kachu!" Pikachu snapped as Eevee and Rio growled,

"What do you guys want?" Tai growled,

"We want you to join Team Rocket!" James stated,

"Listen carefully Kiddo and you'll soon learn the Benefits of Joining Team Rocket!" they began to list a few things Rosa scoffed,

"Are we sure we can't just give Tai to them?" this made Ash turn on her,

"NO WE CAN'T!" he snapped.

"So Twerp B what's your answer?" Jessie stated,

Tai yawned and stretched, "Sorry didn't get that I stopped listening after 'we want you to join Team Rocket.'" Team Rocket instantly face-faulted they jumped back up angrily.

"For the Record you have no choice Woobat use Air Slash!" Jessie shouted,

"Yamask use Dark Pulse!" James shouted,

"WOO/YAMAASSS!" the two attacks hit the group managed to dodge only for a rock slide to hit Tai and Rosa were on one side and Ash and the others were on the other.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted,

"PIKAAAAA CHUUUUUU!" the electric attack hit hard blowing the TRio up,

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAIINN!" they shouted blinking out of sight.

Tai looked at the wall, "Ash can you hear me?" Tai asked,

"Yeah but we won't be able to get over to you!" Ash called back,

"Okay." Tai replied,

We're going to have to go in two separate groups meet us on the other side." Michael shouted,

"What but I'm stuck with Tai over here!" Rosa shouted,

"I don't wanna go with her!" Tai snapped,

"I know, I know!" Ash sighed rubbing his temples, "Just, deal with it get to the other side as fast as you can and don't kill each other till we get there!"

"Fine." The two growled before glaring at each other, they began to walk refusing to talk to each other it was a while before Tai broke the silence,

"Ya know ya didn't have to try and kill me over the seals and capsule." Tai muttered,

"You threw a pillow in my face and called me a Banshee." Rosa replied hotly,

"No I said you sound like a Banshee when you scream." Tai defended,

"What-Ever Major Loser" Rosa snapped however the ground broke underneath one of her feet she screamed and held to the cliff,

"Rosa!" Tai shouted throwing all his Pokeballs into the air, "Guys help me out!" Tai called as they all revealed his Pokémon, "Rosa needs help hold on to me and help me pull her up!"

The Pokémon answered in their respective languages and did so as Tai held out his hand for Rosa, "Hurry take my hand!" he shouted,

"I can't I can't!" she wailed, "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die I hate heights even more then I hate Poison Type Pokémon!"

"Rosa you're not gonna die!" Tai snapped, "Just open your eyes!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can nice and easy your looking towards me that's who you're gonna focus on okay?" Tai asked,

"Raaa!" Rio called Rosa nodded and slowly opened her eyes looking at Tai and grabbed his hand,

"Have, me in your sights?"

"Yes." She replied,

"Okay keep looking at me everybody pull!" Tai shouted as he began to pull himself up trying to pull himself back up the Pokémon growled as they tried to help Tai Rosa smiled they were moving but her eyes strayed away,

"AHH!" she cried looking down.

"Rosa, stay with me!" Tai shouted she nodded and kept looking at him "okay once more guys HEAVE HO!" and with one final pull they got back on the ledge, Rosa instantly hugged him,

"Oh thank you, thank you I thought I was a goner." Rosa cried,

"There, there," Tai replied patting her back, "It helps having been in the same situation though."

"Huh?"

"Yeah come on I'll tell you on the way." Tai replied as they walked, eventually he saw that the sun was setting it got dark and cold and eventually had to stop for the night, Rosa was staring in the fire,

"You okay?" Tai asked she didn't say anything "Sorry I said your hair looked like it was stolen by a Comic book character I don't really think that I just said that cause I knew it would tick you off."

"That's okay." Rosa muttered quietly. "I just keep thinking about my Mom."

"You miss her?"

"Just how lonely my mom might be my father died when I was a baby." Rosa replied,

"I'm….sorry to hear that." Tai replied looking away a little he stared at the fire in fear a little he looked over, "Death that's when someone just never comes back?" Tai asked,

"Yeah" Rosa replied,

Tai looked up at the stars he hugged Rio tightly the little jackal looked up as he did, Ash only said his dad was out on a journey but when Tai asked why they had never crossed paths or anything he just looked away saying he didn't know he wonder if Ash resented his dad either way eventually the two drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Ash and the others gathered around their own fire, "Just a little further it'll be easier to climb down then up." Michael assured,

"I hope Tai and Rosa are okay." Max muttered,

"Yeah….me too." Ash sighed,

"Pikachu." Pikachu muttered sadly as he curled up in his trainers sleeping back lined with the thermal blanket it was too cold for him to be out Eevee was in her Pokeball where it was warm as was Rio after a few minutes of Tai hugging him out of fear and wonder but Pikachu didn't like to go inside his Pokeball so he had to sleep inside with Ash eventually the three drifted to sleep aswell.

**XD XD XD**

The next morning, Ash and the others had to climb while Tai and Rosa got the easy job of walking the rest of the path chances are they'd get there first he was hoping they'd both be alive by the time they'd get there better yet they had gotten over their fight.

"Almost there and heave!" the three boys shouted,

"Pikaaa." Pikachu sighed as Eevee laid down panting,

"Man that was a lot of work." Ash muttered,

"Leave it to Team Rocket to make things tougher." Max sighed,

"I'm so glad you feel that way twerp!" Jessie shouted they looked up to see Team Rocket standing over them with evil looks on their faces.

"Yanmega use Silver Wind," Jessie called

"Amoongus Hidden power!" James shouted the two Pokémon in their respective languages sent the attacks at the boys knocking them down a few ledges and trying to hold on they hung and tried to pull themselves up as Team Rocket left.

"We're they just trying to kill us?!" Max half yelled,

"No once we fell down a bit they left they would have attacked us again it's almost like they were trying to slow us down." Michael pointed out,

"Yeah they didn't even try to take Pikachu." Max added however it clicked in their heads when they saw Ash's look of horror.

"TAI!"

**XD XD XD**

Tai and Rosa strolled along however….

"Yamask use haze!" James called,

"Frillish use Mist!" Jessie shouted a white burst of smoke hit them,

"Not again!" Tai groaned but he suddenly felt his arms get clamped to his sides as a cool metal hit them he was then dragged up, "AHHHH!"

"Raaaiii!" Rio cried, Rosa pulled out a Pokeball "Amber use Psychic!" she shouted tossing the pokeball up where it popped open.

"Feen! Feeeeeeeeeennnnnn!" Amber's eyes lit up orange for a minute the smoke was instantly blown away she looked around no sign of Tai or Team Rocket,

"Okay Masque help me out!" she called revealing her flyer,

"Masss." The Masquerain called,

"Team Rocket took Tai try to find their balloon." Rosa called.

"Raain!" Masque took off looking around it didn't take him long to find the balloon and alert Rosa who followed however Masque had been spotted by Unfeasant who flew to Ash.

"Unfeasant you find them?" Ash asked when they finally got to the top Unfeasant let out a screech and started to fly towards the location of the others.

**XD XD XD**

Rosa looked down she saw that it was a bit of a drop she took a deep breath and jumped she smiled, "I did it!" she stated she saw Team Rocket's balloon and hid behind a nearby rock struggling to get free and tied up on the ground by the balloon and gagged was Tai letting out quite a few angry Mmmph's

"Alright we've got Aura 001 let's get back to Kanto." James stated,

"Ya know we could use im as bait for da twiop and Pikachu!" Meowth suggested,

"No way!" Jessie stated firmly, "Everytime we get greedy we lose so we're taking the twerp back to HQ."

Tai looked up and glared but Jessie merely smirked, "Looks like you'll be joining Team Rocket after all."

"Hold it right there!" Rosa shouted appearing from the rock,

"The Twerpette!" James shouted, Tai let out a sound of glee but James grabbed him and started pulling him to the balloon.

"No you don't Masque use Air slash!" Rosa commanded,

"MASQUE!" the swirling blades of air destroyed the balloon and cut the gag and ropes from around Tai's shoulders and ankles the raven then promptly bit James's hand as he screamed Tai ran towards Rosa and Rio,

"Rio use Shadow Claw to cut the ropes!" Tai shouted once he was free he pulled out a Pokeball, "Lets go Spike!" Tai shouted

POP "CHESPIN!" he shouted,

"Amber go!" Rosa shouted,

"FEN!" Amber rushed up to Spike's side,

"Frilish let's go!" Jessie called,

"Yamask you too!" James called, the two pokemon appeared with their respective cries.

"You're not taking me without a fight Spike use Energy ball on Frillish!" Tai shouted.

"Dodge it Frillish and use Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded,

"Intercept with Ember!" Rosa shouted,

"FEENNN!" bursts of tiny flames made the Shadow Ball explode,

"Yamask get in close and use Shadow Ball!" James shouted,

"YAM!" the ghost type surged forward getting right up to Amber and hitting her with Shadow ball,

"FEN!" Amber shouted hitting the ground,

"Amber!" Rosa shouted,

"Quick Spike counter with Aerial Ace!" Tai shouted,

"CHESS PIN!" Spike took off at a blinding speed and rammed into Yamask knocking him back, "Follow up with Energy ball!" Tai shouted.

"CHESPIN!" the green orb hit hard sending Yamask back into Frillish who got up,

"Amber use Ember once more!" Rosa shouted,

"FENNN!" the bursts of Embers rushed forward and hit the two making them flinch in pain,

"Spike Pin missile!" Tai shouted,

"CHES PIN PIN PIN!" the barrage of pins hit them hard,

"Move it Frillish get out of there!" Jessie shouted,

"Yamask fly up!" James shouted the two did so getting right into Amber's face,

"Frillish use Bubble beam!" Jessie shouted,

"FRILLL!" the barrage of bubbles sent poor Amber back as Yamask delivered a Dark Pulse at Spike sending him into the air,

"Don't give up Spike use use Energy ball now you're right over Frillish!" Tai shouted,

"Ches!" he nodded then charged the attack and let it rip! Hitting Frillish hard knocking her back into Yamask.

"Now Pin Missile once more!" Tai shouted,

"CHES PIN, PIN, PIN!" the barrage hit them all causing all of Team Rocket to yelp and scream in pain.

"Amber use Solar beam!" Rosa shouted,

"FEEEEENNNNN!" the sun charged at the tip of her head into a ball of light, "KIIIIIINNNNNN!" the beam of light hit them hard they all screamed as the attack sent them flying right over the heads of Ash, Michael and Max,

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WOBBBAAAAA!" Ding….they disappeared.

"Tai, Rosa are you alright?" Michael asked as they raced up,

"Yeah we're fine me thanks to Rosa." Tai replied, "If it weren't for her I'd be headed back to Kanto by now."

"Aww." Rosa replied with a slight blush,

"Good to see you two have made up." Ash stated,

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed,

"We should get going, Phenac City is up ahead." Michael replied as they raced over a few more dunes and finally. "There!" Michael shouted,

"Vee Vuii!" Eevee stated as the others awed,

"it only took use about one night not bad timing if I do say so myself." Rosa replied.

"Well Team Rocket helped." Ash pointed out,

"They did say they wanted to help get rid of Cipher they weren't doing that yesterday or today but I'll take it." Tai added and with that the group headed towards the city unfortunately,

A man with hair reminiscent of Frankenstein's bride a white jump suit with black pinstripes bluish grey sleeves with navy stripes and white shoes and a white and red cape sipped his tea as the group got closer.

"Those are the kids from the Blacklist, do you want me to dispose of them?" the female Peon asked,

"Not here anything filthy cannot be traced back to me send them to the Realgam Tower and-" he replied looking up at three Cipher Peon's each with a themed outfit one to fire one to water and one to grass, "you three will take care of the rest."

"SIR!" they stated standing up straight.

"Are you sure?" the peon asked,

"Yes let's see if can't handle this quietly." He smirked.

* * *

_**Uh oh what's being planned? You'll have to stay tuned to find out,**_

_**Yamask learns the following this way**_

_**Shadow Ball- level 37/TM 30**_

_**Wil-O-Wisp- Level 21**_

_**Dark Pulse- Black2/White2 Tutor **_

_**Haze- level 9**_

_**Amoongus learns hidden power through TM10 like all the other pokemon who can learn it**_

_**Woobat learns Air Slash at Level 32 and Fennekin is confirmed to know Psychic not sure about Solar beam though but a lot of Fire types can learn that**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	16. A Realgam Head scratcher!

_**Alrighty thanks to VictiniReshi54 for their review same with Anothony627AA we beat our goal and now have 57 reviews lets shoot for sixty five before twenty and a hundred before the story ends! Also I changed the title at the last minute so I apologize to Anthony627AA as well please note that it's referring to a question and special thanks to IamLu **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_XVI-__**A Realgam head scratcher!**_

Ash and co took a sigh it wasn't any cool then yesterday but there they were welcoming them out of the desert was the oasis jewel Phenac City.

"FINALLY!" the kids cheered,

"PIKA/VEE/RIIIAAAA!" the three Pokemon cheered.

"Let's get out of this heat!" Tai shouted as they raced forward getting right up to the front gate Ash had only taken a step in when confetti suddenly popped open he was covered in it he then saw right in his face was a lady with brown hair and a pink suit,

"Hello there!" she stated,

"Uh hi" Ash replied backing up nervously, "Listen we're-"

"Surprised don't be as incredible and unlikely as it may seem you and your friends are exactly our one millionth visitors to Phenac."

"Wait if Ash is the millionth visitor, aren't the rest of us one million and one through one million and four?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, there are five of us." Max stated,

"Eight if you count Eevee, Rio and Pikachu." Rosa added.

"Numbers, numbers." The lady stated waving them off, "The point is you've all won a fabulous prize all-expense paid life time memberships to the Realgam tower Phenac City's pride and joy!"

"Not the giant flooding coliseum in there?" Tai asked peeking in but the lady forcefully backed him away.

"Listen kids you've got the Prize now enjoy!" she said with a false sense of sweetness in her voice,

"That's very nice but we need to talk to Mayor Escade." Michael said trying to force his way in but she grabbed him.

"I SAID GET GOING!" she stated throwing Michael a good ten feet the group rushed after him he had just pulled his head out of the sand and coughed,

"That lady is insane!" he shouted getting up and dusting himself off,

"Now what?" Ash asked,

"We just have to go to the Realgam tower check it out and come back that psycho clearly won't let us in until we do it so we'll have to." Tai replied.

"As much as I hate to admit it Tai is right we need to be quick though Cipher could attack at any moment." Michael replied,

"Let's take a picture while we're there to get proof." Rosa added,

"That's not a bad idea." Max grinned.

"Come on guys let's go." Ash stated as they worked towards it they suddenly saw a Caravan pull up next to them.

"Do you kids need a ride?" he asked,

"Yeah to Realgam Tower and back" Tai stated,

"To Phenac City?" he asked.

"Yeah please we know the Caravans out there have been shut down, but it help, us a lot if you took us back anyway." Rosa pleaded.

"Yeah I guess but the Caravan director is in such a bad mood and he's taking it out on anyone who takes people out to Phenac as well as anyone who wants to go out there but for you guys anything you're the ones stopping Cipher right?" the Driver asked,

"Yeah that's us!" Tai stated happily.

"Hop aboard." He replied simply, the kids cheered and did so it wasn't long before the glittering tower came into view.

"That's Realgam tower huh?" Tai asked.

"Yeah big isn't it it's also pretty fancy too. Call me when you're done if you have the number ask for Jake." The Driver replied,

"Will do." Michael replied as they climbed out they had just gotten to the stairs when they saw a familiar pair,

"What's with these battle CDs?" Trudly muttered looking at them with disgust "Pokémon appear alright but they disappear after the battle you don't get to keep them?"

"I know right oh sheesh." Folly muttered looking at his wallet and shaking it out revealing it to be empty "I dropped all my secret savings into them because I thought I'd get some rare Pokémon for real _sigh _there goes money down the proverbial drain, let's get out of here."

"What do we do with these though?" Trudly asked,

"What good are they if they won't give us any Pokémon?" Folly replied, "Just toss them out somewhere." He turned to see Barry coming up to them he grabbed the CDs that Trudly had and stuffed them in Barry's hand. "Here have free stuff."

"Sweet!" Barry replied grinning,

"Enjoy them in good health!" Trudly stated as the two darted off into the desert. Ash and co came out of their hiding place and gave the leaving duo deadpan looks,

"A colossal waste of money" Michael muttered.

"Battle CD's, fake Pokémon duh." Tai deadpanned.

Ash nodded "Yeah how could you not-" BAM! "AHH!" Barry rushing over rammed right into him. "My aching head"

"Who are you to complain Ash if you don't start watching where you're going I'm gonna have to fine you forever." Barry barked.

"How could you not see me? I was standing right there!" Ash snapped getting right in his face.

"You're the one who didn't move!" Barry shouted pushing back.

"You're the one who never watches where they're going!" Ash pushed back.

"Um Barry you're dropping CD's" Tai stated holding one up.

"AH!" Barry stated snatching it but dropping a few more he eventually gathered them up into a Battle CD case. "Impressive huh my luck just keeps getting better and better I won a life time membership to the Realgam tower already paid for a battle CD case a ton of battle CD's and now that lucks gonna take me all the way to the sky, Where the Tower Badge awaits!" he stated running off towards the coliseum.

"Prepaid Realgam member ship?" Rosa muttered then it clicked, "Just like us!"

"You don't think…." Max asked then they rushed after Barry.

"Barry, wait a minute!" Ash called but to no avail.

**XD XD XD**

Team Rocket slumped down by the Realgam tower looking quite battered, "We try to force our way in and learn the hard way that psycho knew Kung Fu." Jessie muttered.

"At least she didn't break any bones." James muttered.

"Why is she so dead set on keepin everybody out of dat town?" Meowth asked,

"I don't know I just want to check this place out she'll have to let us in after seeing we've been here." Jessie muttered holding up a cam-corder which suddenly had a green face in it. "AHHH!" she jumped up the other two looked over to see that a Green Trapinch appeared.

"That's a Trapinch of a different color." James muttered.

"More like _**De**_ Trapinch of a different color aren't you the one dat Fining twerp sent flyin'" Meowth asked.

"Trapinch." He nodded, "Trapp, Trapinch, tra, tra Trapinch."

"Shut the front door!" Meowth stated,

"Translation?" James asked.

"It's saying dat it was sent flying to da Sinjoh ruins where it was enlightened!" Meowth stated the two gaped and stared.

_**Cue Arceus Drums from Diamond and Pearl….**_

The universe seemed to spin around Trapinch plants sprouted cars took off driving lighting cracked rivers flew the sea churned and the wind whipped viciously around them the stars blinked several exploded the planets aligned pie was made then nothing but an egg in Darkness that cracked to HATCH!

_**End the Drums…**_

Trapinch smiled, "Trap, Tra trapinch."

"Just kidding I merely got blow over the rocks surrounding the Pokespot!" Meowth stated as they face faulted then glared,

"Not funny!" James growled.

"Jokester or not it's a Shiny Trapinch rare in the Orre region and those evolve into Flygon!" Jessie stated.

"Yeah!" the two agreed they dove for it but Trapinch was already running off as they hit the floor!

"Where'd it go?!" Meowth asked as they looked around.

**XD XD XD**

Sadly Barry was already in the Coliseum before they could get a word out of him and now he had made it to the final round of the knock out challenge it was a triple battle tournament.

"_**The Battle has come to heated climax as Barry Pearl from Twinleaf town faces off against Rocko Javano from Coral city."**_ The Announcer declared.

Rocco looked like a body builder buffed out with a fiery Luchador mask and now shirt only pants that showed off his leg muscles, "Alright Magmortor, Zebstrika and Machoke let's go!" he shouted releasing the three Pokémon who all growled in their respective cries.

"Alright Empoleon, Heracross, Galvantula let's go!" Barry shouted releasing the three Pokémon who responded in their own language.

"Whoa when did Barry catch that?" Ash asked as Tai scanned it with his pokedex,

"**Galvantula the Elespider Pokémon: the webs it creates from its electric silk act as barriers which stun foes as well as prey making this as practical for everyday life as it is for defense and offense."**

"Machoke use Mega Punch!" Rocco commanded,

"Dodge it with bounce Galvantula Empoleon aim a Hydro Cannon at Magmotor and Heracross megahorn on Zebstrika!" Barry commanded.

"GAL!" it shouted taking off into the air much to the shock of Ash and Co Empoleon quickly fired a Hydro Cannon while Heracross charged into Zebstrika knocking it back.

"And coming down!" Barry said smugly as he finished Machoke was suddenly hit hard by Galvantula's bounce.

"MAAA!"

"_**And Galvantula strikes hard with the flying type move bounce." **_

"Hurry Zebstrika help Machoke with flame charge!" Rocco shouted.

"BRRAAA!" it shouted rushing hard into Galvantula covered in fire knocking it back into Empoleon who was burned as well.

"AW MAN are you two okay?!" Barry asked the two got to their feet and glared down the opponents they were still in!

"Alright Empoleon and Heracross hang back and Galvantula use Rock Climb!" Barry shouted,

Heracross and Empoleon were quick to get out of Galvanutla's way as it suddenly rose the ground high up and sent it's opponents upward Rocco's pokemon were a bit dazed.

"Alright Empoleon and Heracross Megahorn and Drillpeck DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!" he shouted as Galvantula was charging up the rock Heracross and Empoleon followed quickly and all three rammed into their opponents knocking them off the rock battle,

"Okay Galvantula use Electro Web!" Barry shouted,

"GALVAN!" a blob of yellow string exploded into a web that snared the three pokemon.

"Magmortor Flamethrower!" Rocco yelled Magmortar with a roar burned it off hitting Galvantula Heracross was struck by Machoke's Cross Chop,

"Alright Magmortar use Thunder Punch!" Rocco yelled.

"MAGGGMOR!" the electrified punch hit Empoleon hard knocking him back it was looking as though it was paralyzed,

"How does a Magmortar learn Thunder Punch?" Tai asked.

"A lot of special training" Michael replied, "It's a great move for a fire type to have against water type Pokémon if it's possible to learn it.

"Empoleon hang in there!" Barry shouted,

"Poll."

"_**Barry was off to an excellent start but it looks like his luck just ran out." **_The Announcer stated.

"Heh give up?" Rocco asked,

"Never!" Barry stated,

"Your choice then Magmortar Thunder Punch once more!" Rocco shouted,

"Come on Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!" Barry shouted,

"EMPOOOLL!" the stormy ball of water just managed to erupt from Empoleon's mouth it hit Magmortar square on knocking him back.

"Magmortar!" Rocco shouted,

"Alright Galvantula Electroweb!" Barry shouted,

"GAL!" the electro web hit hard knocking over Machoke and Zebstrika.

"Alright Heracross use Close Combat!" Barry shouted,

"HERA!" Heracross began beat on both of them and once that was done the two laid knocked out with Magmortar in a crumpled heap.

"Magmortar, Machoke and Zebstrika are unable to battle Heracross, Empoleon and Galvantula win the winner is Barry!"

"YEAH we, did it alright, we did it!" Barry cheered as his Pokémon cheered.

"That was a great battle." Michael stated,

"Vuii." Eevee nodded.

"Now we've just got to ask about Phenac." Ash added.

"Assuming he holds still long enough." Max slyly added; Barry collected the Tower badge then he had left his Pokémon to heal.

"We'll fix your Pokémon up." Joy replied as she took his Pokeballs. "While you're waiting you should check out Battle Bingo and the battle SIMS." Joy suggested.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Barry said running off.

"Barry, wait!" Ash called but to no avail.

"And he's gone." Tai sighed.

"At this rate Cipher will have the world by the time we get a hold of him." Rosa sighed.

"Let's not give up yet he's either checking out Battle Bingo or the Sims we just have to go into two groups and find out where he is." Michael assured.

"Okay Michael, Tai and I will check out the battle SIMS." Ash replied.

"Alright then you and I have battle Bingo." Max replied. Rosa nodded.

The dou entered the room seeing that there was a battle SIM here of sorts,

"Are we in the wrong room?" Rosa asked.

"That depends." The receptionist replied, "Are you here for Battle Bingo?"

"Well we are and we aren't." Max replied "did one of our friends come in here? Blonde hair really hyper"

"Dressed in orange?" Rosa added.

"No I haven't seen anyone like that but you simply must try out Battle Bingo." The receptionist stated her smile made it hard for the two to say no.

"Well I guess one round wouldn't take up too much time." Rosa replied.

"Just don't tell Michael." Max added as they sat down with a battle Bingo sheet they were zapped into it and found themselves in different virtual coliseums.

"This is odd." Max muttered he glanced down at the battle Bingo card he was holding it seemed to have turned into an Ipad or a tablet he also had a Pokeball he hadn't had before. "Okay so what happens next?" Max asked.

"Maybe if I touch the screen…." He touched one of the squares and instantly a Bonsly appeared in front of him. "Whoa Bonsly!" he stated, "Go Pokeball!" he shouted popping out was a blue Lobster like pokemon with a claw larger than the other it had black markings and yellow eyes and antenna.

"CLAUNCHER!" it called.

"Clauncher huh?" Max asked pulling out his Pokedex and scanning it.

"**No data." **It replied.

"Huh must be from an entirely different region but according to this it has Swords dance Crab hammer and slash." He noted getting the moves from the Tablet.

"Clauncher!" It called.

"Oh right an attack use Crab Hammer!" Max shouted,

"CLAUNCH!" the pokemon rushed forward and slammed the attack into Bonsly.

"BON!" it cried in pain KOing it.

"Way to go Bonsly!" Max shouted then noticed that Bonsly had been added to his roster.

Meanwhile with Rosa she had already been rocking the game, "Go Chikorita use Vinewhip!" she shouted.

"CHIKA!" the vines hit a Charmander hard making him hit the wall.

"The final one BINGO!" she shouted.

**XD XD XD**

"Huh this is just the battle Sims back at the lab." Tai mused as they entered.

"Raaaoooo." Rio muttered looking around.

"Look there's Barry!" Ash stated there was Barry hooked up to a Machine he had a Palkia and a Dialga facing down against a Reshiram and a Zekrom.

Barry grinned "Alright Dialga use Roar of Time and Palkia use Spacial Rend!" nothing but the wind blew the two Pokémon were looking at him he merely pulled out his Pokedex, "What Blizzard and Metal Burst are your only moves how is that supposed to help-"

Both Reshiram and Zekrom unleashed a Fusion Bolt and a Fusion flare attack that hit Palkia and Dialga respectively knocking them over Barry ran as they fell towards him his sprite digitizing when he was crushed as he lost the battle. "Man these battle CD's are impossible! If I had my own Dialga and Palkia they'd have the best moves they can learn!"

"You with Palkia and Dialga one having dominion over space the other over time." Tai replied.

"Yup we'd be unstoppable." Barry boasted all Tai saw in that fantasy however was the world twisting and turning into Ash's sad excuse for a Pokesnack cake before exploding.

"Yeah…No" Tai muttered sweatdropping.

"It's hard but not impossible see both Pokémon have items Dialga a Metal Gem while Palkia has a scope lens Dialga has to use Metal burst while Palkia uses Blizzard to finish the two off but you have to make sure that Metal Burst is aimed at Reshiram so Blizzard can finish it." Michael explained.

"Yeah right," Barry stubbornly replied.

"Watch and learn." Michael replied he went in and took on the Simulation beating it in a couple of turns. As soon as he came out Barry dashed right back in the results…

"Ahh!" Same as last time Barry came out glaring at Michael, "I'm fining you for making it look easy!"

"_**Beep, beep, Bebe beep Attention Barry you're Pokemon are completely healed." **_Joy called,

"Sweet real battles and Pokemon beat the Battle CD's any day!" Barry stated stuffing the whole case into Michael's hand and running off.

"Ah, Barry!" Michael called,

"You keep it!" Barry called back.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu sighed.

"Man there's only one thing to do tackle 'im!" Tai declared Ash thought about this…..

"_YEAAAAH!" Tai called rushing into Barry and sent him sprawling over Barry grabbed Tai's shirt and shook him._

"_What's with you Tai do you have any idea how much I'm gonna fine you for tackling me?!" Barry snarled._

Ash Sweat dropped "Yeah…No." they regrouped with Rosa and Max and tried to meet up with Barry at the Pokémon center he was already headed in their direction.

"I know how we can stop him!" Tai declared shoving Ash in Barry's way where the two collided.

"Owwwww." They groaned, Barry jumped up glaring,

"You are so gonna get fined for that Ash!" he declared.

"Fine Tai he pushed me in front of you!" Ash snapped as he shot daggers at Tai.

"Is that true!" Barry growled,

"Yes not like we've had gotten a hold of you otherwise we've been trying to ask you something all day!" Tai replied it was then the lights went out.

"That's not a good sign." Michael muttered,

"Veee." Eevee agreed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu suddenly sensed something and rushed off.

"Pikachu wait!" Ash called as they rushed off after it.

"HEY! I'm not finished with either of you!" Barry shouted as he rushed after them.

The group rushed down the Hall where screaming was heard they followed it to find a few people and Pokémon had been injured by a trio of men all with grey gloves and boots but different colored outfits one was wearing green with an yellow scarf covered in neon green leaves there was a black leaf on his back.

There was another who wore a blue outfit with a dark navy scarf with neon blue bubbles on it there was a tear drop in neon blue on his back the third one was clad in red bright orange flames decorating his back and scarf.

"Ash, look" Max stated pointed out Ash saw that the three had a Bayleef, a Croconaw and a Quilava he instantly had flash backs of his own Quilava and Bayleef as well as his Totodile making him glare viciously at them.

"Who are you creeps?!" Tai snarled.

"We burn like fire!" said the one in red.

"Grow uncontrollably like a weed!" said the one in green.

"And wash away your hopes and dreams!" said the one in blue,

"For we are!" they stated together as fire water and leaves rushed up behind each of them respectively as they introduced themselves.

"Rosso Fuego!"

"Bluno Hydris!"

"Verde Leef!"

"The Mystery Troop Elemental Trio!" they stated. The kids just stared as did Barry when he caught up to them.

"You're related to those Hexagon Losers aren't you?" Tai asked. This seemed to tick off Rosso.

"You, You Dare mock us and our rainbow brethren?!" He asked.

"He does and he will." Ash deadpanned.

"Honestly they made it too easy." Max added.

"Yeah so do those three." Barry piped, getting everyone to look over at him.

"Huh when did you get here?" Tai and Ash muttered together.

"Enough talk we have orders to kill you kids so why don't you just except your fate!" Verde stated.

"You're hit men do you have any idea how much I'm gonna fine you they didn't do anything to you!" Barry snapped,

"That's you're wrong." Tai muttered, "Remember when I said we had been too busy to get the badges we've been fighting these creeps!"

"Now I get it!" Barry stated, "I say we give these guys a beat down and a massive fine."

"Sounds good to me!" Ash agreed,

"PIKA!" Pikachu snarled.

"Spike let's go!" Tai shouted.

"CHESPIN!"

"Amber help me out!" Rosa called.

"FEN!" she growled her ears letting of some fire.

"Froakie!" Max called the pokeball opened to reveal him crossing his arms he merely grunted his name.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash called.

"PIKA!"

"Vulpix!" Michael shouted,

"VUL!" Vulpix snarled.

"Hitmonlee!" Barry shouted.

"HITMONLEE!" Hitmonlee shouted,

"So that's a Hitmonlee." Rosa muttered scanning it.

"**Hitmonlee the Kicking Pokemon and one of the evolved forms of Tyrogue: Hitmonlee's legs can stretch great distances startling first time foes, it has an amazing sense of balance and can kick from any position." **

"Trapinch!" suddenly to their surprise the Green Trapinch from before appeared.

"The Shiny Trapinch!" Tai and Barry stated together then glared, "I saw it first!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Michael snarled at them cowing them back into focus,

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash called,

"PIKAAAA CHUUUU!" the attack hit Croconaw hard but didn't do much effect.

"Croconaw use Hydro Cannnon!"

"CROOOOOC!" the ball of water came rushing out at them.

"Spike quick block it with energy ball!" Tai shouted.

"CHESPIN!" Spike called unleashing the attack hitting the ball of water but it was no match and the Hydro Cannon continued onward hitting both Pikachu and Spike.

"PIIN/PIKA!" the two hit the ground hard but got up.

"Are you guys alright!" Tai asked concerned.

"Hitmonlee use Hi Jump Kick!" Barry shouted,

"HITMON!" Hitmonlee jumped into the air and began to descend on Croconaw hitting it.

"Alright!" Barry cheered.

"Froakie use quick attack!" Max commanded Froakie like a shot rushed towards Quilava hitting it hard, "Follow it up with Watergun!" Max yelled.

"Frooo KIIIIIEE!" the blast of water hit Quilava hard but he managed to get back on his feet,

"Go Amber use Ember!" Rosa yelled.

"FENNN KIIIIIINN!" the embers hit Bayleef but he managed to stay strong and growl.

"Bayleef use Shadow rush!"

"BAAAYA!" crash Fennekin was sent flying,

"Amber!" Rosa cried Rio managed to save her by jumped into the air and landing nicely.

"Good going Rio!" Tai stated,

"TRAAAPPP!" Trapinch rushed into Bayleef after shaking the area a little.

"Bulldoze again but it's not effective against Grass types!" Tai stated.

"Use Frenzy Plant!" Verde commanded.

"BAAYYYY-LEEF!" Vines appeared from the ground and hit Trapinch sending it flying into the wall.

"Trapinch!" Ash called.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried.

"Froakie use Blizzard!" Max shouted.

"FROAKAAA!" the freezing wind erupted out of Froakie's mouth hitting all three.

"Spike use Pin missile!" Tai shouted.

"CHESSS PIN, PIN, PIN!" the Spikes hit Bayleef and Croconaw causing Damage.

"Pikachu Iron tail!" Ash shouted,

"CHUUUUUUU PIKAAA!" Pikachu manged to hit Bayleef with his Iron tail but was quickly sent flying back he managed to get up though landing beside him was Vulpix who had just taken a hit.

"Hitmonlee use Close Combat!" Barry shouted,

"HIT!" Hitmonlee rushed up to Quilava, and began to beat on it hard kicking it over and over landing a punch or two however Quilava glared and sent out a roar.

"Uh oh what now?!" Barry called,

"Hyper mode quick get HItmonlee out of there Vulpix use Shadow wave!" Michael called.

"VULLLL!" the purple wave hit Quilava hard but that just made him more angry and it's flames turned a bright blue before it unleashed a powerful blast burn hitting both Vulpix and Hitmonlee.

"Ack oh no Hitmonlee are you okay!" Hitmonlee was out for the count however Vulpix was still in.

"Vulpix use Shadow Hold stop Quilava!" Michael shouted.

"VULP" the purple wave ensared Quilava who began to struggle to no avail.

"Quilava use Shadow Rush to escape!" Rosso called.

"QUIIILL!" the aura canceled out the Shadow Hold however Quilava began to attack everything in sight.

"Ack!" the three shouted when they had to dodge a Shadow Rush, "We have to call it!" Verde and Bluno stated together,

"But-" Rosso stated.

"DO IT!" the other two snarled.

"Quilava!" Rosso called calming it down it then saw Froakie and the two glared.

"Froakie use Pound!" Max called.

"FRRRR OOKI!" the attack hit Quilava hard,

"Shadow Rush!" Rosso shouted,

"Quillllll!"

"Dodge it and use Water gun!" Max shouted,

"FROAAA!" the attack hit Quilava head on and caused it to hit the wall.

"Go Snag ball!" Ash shouted the ball hit and with a few shakes ensared Quilava.

"NO!" Rosso stated,

"No more playing around Croconaw use Shadow Rush!" Bluno commanded.

"Bayleef you use Shadow Rush too!" Verde stated.

"CROOOOOOOCCC/BAAAYYYYY!" the two charged at Spike and Amber who glared them down.

"Dodge it!" Tai and Rosa stated together the two did so causing some damage to the wall near Trapinch who was getting up.

Tai gasped and quickly picked it up, "Spike use Energy ball!" Tai shouted.

"CHESSSSS PIN!" the ball hit Croconaw who snarled and tried to bite Spike but he dodged.

"Aerial Ace let's go!" Tai shouted,

"CHESSS PIN!" Spike crashed into Croconaw and sent it into the wall but it got up.

"Quick Follow it up with Energy ball!" Tai shouted.

"CHES PIN!" the attack hit hard and green electricity crackled off of Croconaw as it stood.

"Now Grass Pledge!" Tai shouted,

"CHESSSS PIN!" the tornado of leaves caught Croconaw and sent it into the ground.

"Go Snag ball!" Michael shouted, within seconds it too was caught.

"That just leaves Bayleef alright Amber use Psychic!" Rosa shouted,

"FEEEEN!" Bayleef was taken off the ground and sent into the ground.

"Use ember!" Rosa shouted.

"FEEEEN!" the attacks rushed but Bayleef blocked them with a Shadow Wave and sent Amber back she struggled to get up.

"Heh you're gonna need a stronger fire attack to beat my Bayleef!" Verde boasted.

"Now Shadow Wave once more!" Verde shouted.

"Amber look out!" Tai shouted.

"Amber you've got to get up please I know you can do it!" Rosa shouted Amber's eyes snapped open and it's ears flaming it opened it's mouth and unleashed a tornado of Fire.

"It's fire spin!" Rosa stated, the fire spin cut through the attack and hit Bayleef hard.

"Oh no Bayleef quick finish it with Shadow rush!"

"BAAAYY!"

"Use Pyschic!" Rosa shouted Amber held Bayleef in the air as t begen to struggle roaring wildly.

"Okay now, follow it up with Fire spin!" Rosa shouted.

"FEEEEEENNNN!" the fiery tornado hit Bayleef hard it was out as it hit the ground with a thud.

"GO SNAG BALL!" Ash commanded the ball hit the target it struggled more violently then the other two but the ball signified capture!

"ALRIGHT!" they all shouted as the three peons looked horrified.

They saw the remaining Pokémon glare at them Pikachu's cheeks were sparking and Vulpix snarled while Froakie and Spike glared.

"If I were you I'd run!" Tai stated,

"ACK Let's get out of here!" Rosso shouted as they all ran away screaming and crying.

It was some later after the Pokemon had been sent to heal and the three evolved Johto Starters began their treatment that the group finally got Barry to hold still and talk.

"Yeah I was the one millionth visitor in Phenac is that why you guys have been following me around all day? Geeze instead of stalking you should've just asked when you first saw me." Barry snorted and that ticked them all off.

"YOU WOULDN'T HOLD STILL FOR MORE THEN THREE SECONDS!" Ash and co shouted and Barry could've sworn that their heads and grown bigger and that they all had fangs they returned to normal when the chime for the pokemon center went off they raced over.

"All of your pokemon are refreshed and healed." Nurse Joy told them.

"Chansey!"

"Audino."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash replied as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder Tai picked up Trapinch as he took Spikes and Rosa Amber's.

"I can't believe Amber learned Fire Spin I've got a bunch of new ideas for contests now and songs." She stated.

"Hey Trapinch, so ya wanna-"

"Hold it right there Tai if you remember I was gonna catch that Trapinch!" Barry stated.

"No way!" Tai barked however Trapinch jumped out of his arms and faced them both pulling it's legs back and forth like a Buffolant ready to charge.

"Trapinch has got it figured out you two will each battle it whoever wins gets the honor of catching it." Michael explained.

"Sounds fair to me Tai?" Barry asked.

"I'm game." Tai agreed they all went out to the plaza of the Tower where Barry was up first,

"Alright Roserade you're on!"

"ROSE ROSE RADE!" his pokemon called

"Roserade?" Tai asked scanning it

"**Roserade the Bouquet Pokemon and the final evolved form of Budew: each of Roserade's hands contain different Toxins both are able to jab with a fatal power it uses the sweet smell of the flowers in it's hands to catch prey."**

Rosa trembled she seemed to be a bit more calm since Roserade was part grass, "How can something so pretty have such a nasty type?!"

"Rosa are you aware that Bella is a Bellossom that evolves from Gloom who is also a Poison Grass type?" Max asked.

"No and Bella was a Bellossom when I got it through trade!" Rosa stated.

"That explains a lot." Max muttered sweat Dropping,

"Go Roserade use Leaf storm!" Barry shouted.

"Rose!" the barrage of leaves went surging at Trapinch who merely dodged the attack and struck with a Crunch attack sending Roserade into the wall.

"Don't give up Roserade use Poison jab!" Barry shouted.

"ROSE!" Roserade was up and it's roses were a purple color now, "ROSE ROSE RADE!" it managed to hit Trapinch hard,

"Keep the poison jabs Roserade keep them coming!" Barry shouted.

"ROSE, ROSE, ROSE!" Trapinch was hit by one but managed to dodge jumping back it let out a roar and slammed the ground causing a tremor.

"ROOOOSSEEEEE." Roseraid was shaking up as earth power hit knocking it back he got back up and growled.

"Roserade are you okay?" Barry asked.

"Rose!"

"Alright use Energy ball!" Barry shouted,

"ROSERAID!" the ball went surging at Trapinch who opened it's own mouth and let out a hidden power attack the two collided and they canceled each other out.

"Whoa they were even." Ash muttered.

"Pika!"

"TRAAAAPINCH!" another hidden power rushed out at Roserade knocking it back.

"ROSEEEE!" Roseraid hit the ground this time and struggled to get back up.

"Whoa that did a lot of damage." Tai stated,

"Yeah, Hidden power based on the pokemon's personality can be any type." Michael muttered.

"Raiii." Rio muttered it awe.

"Veee." Eevee agreed,

"TRAAAAPPPPP!" Trapinch charged hard using Bulldoze.

"AHH not good Roserade get out of there!" Barry shouted but it was too late Roserade was struck and down and out. "Oh no Roserade…..return." he sighed, "Nice try buddy."

"Now's my chance!" Tai stated doing all he could not to cheer at Barry's loss rushing up.

"Go Muddy!" Tai shouted,

"Mudkip!" Muddy called as he took to the battle field

"Use watergun!" Tai commanded.

"KIIIIP!" the attack surged forward but Trapinch dodge and struck Muddy with a crunch attack sending him flying,

"Muddy are you okay?" Tai asked.

"Mudd." Muddy got up and glared,

"Okay use water pledge!" Tai commanded.

"MUDDD!" the torrent of water surrounded Trapinch and managed to hit it hard but Trapinch struck back by using Bulldoze, "Kiiiiiip." Muddy was sent down and he managed to force his way up.

"TRAP!"

"Look out Tai it's using Earth Power!" Ash shouted.

"Pi Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Mud, Mud Muuuuu!" Muddy was getting shook around but managed to stay strong.

Trapinch jumped once more another earth power was coming.

"_I have to do something about those two attacks! Wait I've got it_! Muddy, use water gun; straight on the ground" Tai shouted,

"MUDDD KIIIPPP!" Muddy was suddenly sent flying into the air where Earth power had no effect!

"I get it Muddy's up in the air where Earth power can't get to it pretty smart." Michael stated.

"Yeah" Barry agreed, "Because Flying types and those with levitate are immune too….ACK I SHOULD'VE USED STARAPTOR!"

"Okay use Watergun!" Tai shouted,

"Mud KIIIIP!" the attack hit Trapinch hard knocking it back Muddy landed and Trapinch charged at him using Bulldoze.

"Use Ice beam on the ground" Tai shouted,

"MUD KIIIP!" the ground was frozen and Trapinch started to slip and slide.

"Excellent now Trapinch can't use Bulldoze or earth power!" Max stated,

"Do it Tai!" Ash shouted,

"RAAI AOOOU!" Rio called.

"Muddy, finish this with strength!" Tai shouted,

"MUDDDDD!" Bang Muddy crashed into Trapinch knocking him back he landed with swirls in his eyes.

"Okay go Pokeball!" Tai shouted throwing the pokeball it ensnared Trapinch and the ball began to shake hard it shook once twice and three times and click the pokemon had been caught Tai picked up with the biggest smile, "YES I CAUGHT A TRAPINCH!" Tai declared.

"MUDKIP MUD!"

"RAAAOUU!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Aww mannn!" Barry groaned, "Good job Tai you earned it but I'm getting the next one got it!" he stated,

"Got it." Tai replied.

"We've got to get back to Phenac we've wasted enough time here." Michael stated,

"Right!" they all stated there was suddenly a beep Jake was waving at them.

"Perfect timing!" Tai stated as they rushed out to the car Barry following.

"HEY what are you guys in such a hurry for?!" he called as the group made their return to Phenac city.

**XD XD XD**

Fanteen hit the wall hard she glared up at the man smirking down in front of her she got up as the Crystal ball was shoved into her hands.

"I know you use Aura to make your predictions so tell me the future of this boy." Nascour stated showing a picture of Tai. She merely glanced up.

"Why are you so obsessed with him?" she asked.

"That's none of your concern," Nascour replied.

"I don't know whether or not he'll become what _you're_ afraid of but I do know this continue to pursue that boy and this will be start of your final days." Fanteen warned.

"We'll see about that." Nascour replied as he turned to leave setting the picture a blaze in the Candles that was lit he smirked as it burned to ash.

* * *

_**It's not usually possible for a Bayleef to learn Frenzy plant or Blast burn and Hydro Cannon for Croconaw and Quilava respectively however you can win a Chikorita a Totodile and a Cyndaquil with the moves if you beat Mount Battle in Pokemon XD.**_

_**Palkia's signature move is Spacial Rend learnt at level 46 Dialga gets roar of time at this level as well Palkia learns Blizzard through TM 14 Dialga learns metal burst at level 24 **_

_**Clauncher is confirmed to know Crab hammer and swords dance, Chikorita learns Vine whip as an egg move**_

_**Roserade learns the following this way**_

_**Poison Jab- TM 84**_

_**Energy Ball-TM 53**_

_**Leaf Storm- as an Egg move**_

_**Galvantula learns the following this way**_

_**Electro Web- Level 15**_

_**Bug Bite- Level 18**_

_**Rock Climb- As an egg move**_

_**Bounce- Move Tutor**_

_**Heracross learns Mega horn at level 55 and Close Combat at 37**_

_**Magmortar learns Flamethrower at either lv 50 or through TM 35 and thunder Punch via a move Tutor Zebstrika learns Flame Charge at level 18 Machoke learns Cross Chop at level 44, and Mega Punch is no longer available for it is a Gen III and IV only move via move tutor,**_

_**Zekrom learns Fusion Bolt at level 50 as does Reshiram for Fusion flare**_

_**Hitmonlee learns the following this way**_

_**Hi Jump Kick- level 29**_

_**Close Combat- level 57**_

* * *

_**So what exactly does Nascour want with Tai you'll have to stay tuned to find out anyway we find out that Rosa got Bella through trade here so she didn't know that her preevolutions are or were part Poison type interestingly Bellossom loses her poison traits if a Gloom uses a sun stone to evolve I wonder why that is**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	17. When is a Man Justy!

_**Alright at long last our heroes make it to Phenac City and discover something sinister and something of mild interest **_

_**to Rdrtrandom dude: I knew that would come up someday but as you've noticed Ash hasn't used his Pokedex since chapter 2 I seriously think that's for the younger viewers or like me sometimes the sake of doing it and I'm glad you found the battle CD's thing with Barry funny thanks for the review!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_XVII-When is a man Justy?!_

A greenish-blonde haired boy with Crystal colored eyes wearing a black T-shirt with orange sleeves and an Orange pinstripe down the back with a purple hiker vest and grey pants stared at his membership and Cd Case he sighed to himself, he wanted to challenge Phenac's coliseum first and get some training at the Pregym but no such luck. "One millionth visitor to Phenac, why does that sound like a load of-"

"AHHHH GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he looked up to see a blur of yellow green and orange rush at him at blinding speed Trip blanched.

"AHHH!" BANG both Barry and Trip crashed into each other.

"Barry!" Ash shouted as he and the others raced up to them the Caravan could only go so far without being docked and had suddenly been called from the base in Phenac to head to Pyrite meaning they had to walk again. "It's Trip you're in Orre too?" he asked,

"Are you two alright?" Michael asked Barry jumped up as soon as Michael finished.

"Alright I'm gonna fine you for not getting out of my way!" Barry barked, "Pay up in ten seconds, Nine, eight, seven-"

Trip got to his feet with his own glare, "You're the one who slammed into me!"

"You're the one who didn't move!" Barry shouted,

"Maybe you should learn how to run properly that's basic!" Trip shouted back.

"Don't you and Barry have this argument when he crashes into you?" Tai asked with an arched eyebrow.

Ash sweat-dropped, "Déjà vu"

"You weren't on your way to the Regalam tower were you?" Max asked.

"Yeah why?" Trip asked,

"The cake is a lie!" Barry shouted "She's just telling that to people so they won't go into Phenac City and those Battle CD's stink too!"

Everyone sweat dropped, "Just because you stink at them doesn't mean they stink." Rosa deadpanned.

"Why would she do that?" Trip asked not getting where this was going.

"We'll explain later Trip but for now we've gotta go." Ash stated as they ran off Barry following and Trip against all better judgment followed as well.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Team Rocket peeked into the West Enterance of Phenac they smirked, "No Psycho so in we go!" Jessie stated as they crept in they looked around, "Hmm." She stated noticing the townsfolk all walking around one guy was running around with a Duskull following it seemed a little forced and too peaceful. "It's perfect….to perfect shouldn't Cipher be attacking the city?"

"What if they already have and replaced the citizens with members from Cipher?" James suggested.

"Ya mean like that body snatcher movie?" Meowth asked.

"Doesn't matter our little trip to the Realgam Tower yesterday gave us some insight such as Justy being the most powerful and popular Trainer in town so if Cipher does have a hold on the city we can get 'Justy' to lead a revolution can't we?" Jessie suggested.

"Oooh I get it and maybe we can snag a few Pokémon for the boss while we're stopping Cipher too." James smirked,

"I like Justy already!" Meowth added smirking like the Cheshire cat;

POP "Wobbuffet!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

The group saw the lady from before lean against the wall Michael made several signs basically saying to press against the other wall while she was leaning against that one. "What's with all the hand gestures just spit it out!" Barry stated, Michael faced palmed

"Just follow my lead." He muttered pressing against the wall Eevee on his shoulder Ash followed with Pikachu then Tai and Rio, Rosa, Max, Trip and Barry getting it did so as well they made a mad Dash at the Pokémon center but they all came to a screeching halt when they saw the lady from before smiling 'Sweetly.'

"Watch out." Tai hissed,

"Didn't you go to the Realgam Tower?" She asked.

"It was lovely now let us go wherever we want!" Michael snapped.

"Vuii vee!" Eevee stated,

"You're one of the bad guys aren't you?" Trip suddenly asked they all turned at him, "Come on it's so obvious, why else would you send everyone to the Realgam tower and refuse to let anyone in the city?"

The lady's face turned to one of disdain, "You brats were supposed to be disposed of at the Realgam Tower what are those elemental losers doing?!"

"You _**are**_ with Cipher!" Michael shouted,

"I _**knew**_ you were evil!" Tai snapped as she pulled off her disguise,

"You brats should've stayed happily entertained at the Regalam tower Poochyena Scyther!" she shouted calling out the two Pokémon,

"Thanks to your stupid Detour I caught a Pokémon just perfect for this match not to mention we have to more trainers with us, go Geon!" Tai shouted coming out of the Pokeball was his newly caught Trapinch who looked around then focused intensely on it's foes.

"Vanillish! Go!" Trip shouted releasing his Pokémon,

"Vanillish?" Tai asked Max pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it,

"**Vanillish the Icy Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Vanillite: Snowy Mountains are the habitat of this Pokémon, it is said that during the Ice Age they moved to southern areas it can conceal itself by creating many small ice particles and hiding in them." **

"Alright Geon use Crunch!" Tai commanded,

"TRAAA!"

"Poochyena counter with ice fang!" The Peon shouted.

"CHEAAAA!" Poochyena charged with freezing fangs,

"Vanillish use Protect!" Trip shouted,

"Vaaan!" a green shield though blocking Geon's Crunch protected the ground type from the super effective Ice type move,

"Protect?" Tai asked,

"Come on don't you know the basics Protect is a move that blocks your opponents moves." Trip stated,

"Hey just because I came to the Orre Region with my brother doesn't mean I'm at his level I'm just starting out so I wouldn't know your precious basics!" Tai hissed,

"You're brother?" Trip asked then glanced at Ash then back at him then smirked, "So you're from the Boonies too." Tai glared growling ready to pounce.

"Tai focus!" Ash shouted sensing Tai's anger the younger raven snarled clenching fist.

"Someday but not today!" he snarled under his breath a vein pulsing on his fist and head as he vowed revenge! "Geon use Bulldoze!" Tai shouted,

"TRAAAAA PINCH!" with a powerful shaky rush slammed into Poochyena knocking it into Scyther,

"Vanillish use Icicle Spear!" Trip shouted,

"VANNNN ILL!" spears of ice slammed into both Scyther and Poochyena into the Peon knocking her down.

"Now use Ice beam!" Trip shouted,

"VAANNNNNN ILLLLLISHHHH!" the blue beam struck them freezing them.

"Geon hidden power!" Tai commanded,

"TRAAAP!" the orb of power slammed into them causing an explosion that broke the ice and sent all three flying away they screamed and cried as they disappeared with a ding.

"ALRIGHT!" Tai shouted congratulating Trapinch Trip recalled Vanillish,

"Not bad for a Kanto trainer." He remarked.

"I'm sorry what?!" Tai snapped glaring as Trip went off he stomped after him as the group headed deeper into the city they quickly found the Pokémon center empty and the shop closed,

"_Hey even shops need a holiday right! ha ha ha ha ha_!" the clerk said,

"So what are we supposed to do if we can't heal our Pokémon?" Barry asked as they climbed a set of steps to an upper level of the city.

"Until we figure out what's wrong I guess we can't." Max replied,

"Hello" said someone behind them; "Rough day?"

"Yeah especially when we have to spend it with an egomaniac" Tai muttered getting glares from Trip, Barry and Ash to which he pointed at Trip.

"ME?!" he snapped,

"Hey Cyle" Ash muttered then it hit them, "CYLE!" he snapped jumping away only to slip down the stairs and hit the ground with his chin,

"Ash you okay?" Rosa shouted,

"Moan if you're alive." Tai called.

"Uhhhhhh."

Soon the group found themselves in a house it belonged to a friend of his who lived in Pyrite. "Well hello there Cyle."

"Ahh Chand good to see you" Cyle replied,

"Are they you're grand kids?" Chand asked, the entire group blanched,

"Grandkids so not!" they shouted together,

"They're travelers I happen to run into them now and again Ash here seems to be incredibly shy though." Cyle replied,

"Huh?!" Ash asked looking insulted before sulking in a corner of woe.

"It's your own fault for being scared of him." Tai pointed out,

"It's yours too!" he snapped from the corner of woe.

"Hey Chand was it I don't suppose if you know where Mayor Escade is or perhaps his office?" Michael asked.

"Well he happens to do his work from his house strange though he hasn't come out yet he usually strolls around at this time when not tending to affairs sometimes he'll watch the coliseum matches I wonder if he's on vacation." Cyle remarked,

"Catherina hasn't come back from her errands yet very strange." Chand replied,

"When did she leave?" Tai asked,

"Today" Chand replied.

"We'll keep an eye out for here for now it's imperative we get to Mayor Escade." Michael replied, Rosa suddenly spotted something that made her squee.

"Rhumba of love! I've been dying to listen to this CD!" she squealed,

"I'll be outside!" Tai shouted rushing for the door Ash sweat dropped as Rosa glared at the spot.

"I won it in a raffle but it's not the in the taste of me or Catherina why don't you keep it." Chand stated Rosa screamed happily in response,

"Thank you thank you!" she shouted the group gathered outside,

"So where to?" Tai asked,

"The Mayor's house and office are on the other side of town right next to the western entrance." Michael replied,

"Then let's get going." Barry stated only for Max to grab him,

"Hold it we need to be careful if we found one Cipher Peon in the town then chances are; they're a bunch more." Max warned as Barry struggled he glared at Max once he was let go,

"He has a point." Trip replied as he leaned against the wall.

"Right so unfortunately until we get this matter resolved we need to assume that everyone in town barring us, Chand and Cyle are not to be trusted." Michael added.

"Right." the group replied the quickly made their way across town it wasn't easy but eventually they made it to the Mayor's office Tai gasped in fear then ran with Rio following and hid when someone came out of it the group looked over to see what's up but coming out was none other than Nascour.

"Enjoying the sights I know you're all there." Nascour replied effectively creeping everyone including Trip out he smirked and left, "Aura 001 I hope to see you again soon." He replied walking out Ash felt a cold chill rush up and down his spine like a Pachirisu was using Spark on it he looked at Tai.

"Yeah...he knows." Tai hissed. Rio whined in fear as he pressed against Tai's leg,

"Man who was that creepy dude and why was he wearing a dress?" Barry asked,

"It was a grass skirt which he was wearing like a duster but good choice of words that certainly didn't make him any less creepy." Trip replied.

"I just hope I never see him again after Cipher's dealt with and I leave Orre." Tai replied,

"Rai ahh!" Rio agreed.

"Anyway he's gone now he left town so you won't see him again for a while remember we have to get to Escade." Michael replied,

"Assuming he hasn't been replaced." Rosa added.

"Right." Michael replied,

"Veee." Eevee added,

The group quickly rushed into the house to see a girl with a polka-dot skirt and white shirt and blue hoop earrings that matched the former, "Man house sitting is such a bore." She sighed.

"Isn't it" Tai piped to get them noticed;

"Listen the Mayor's gone today why don't you kids come back say three weeks from now?" She replied,

"Three weeks he's a mayor he can't be out for three weeks straight!" Barry stated, the lady sighed.

"Don't shoot the messenger." she then slumped, "Man…so bored!" she muttered under her breath.

Rosa mused for a minute then pulled out her CD, "Do you like Rhumba of love?"

"Is a Pikachu yellow?!" she stated excitedly snatching it away and placing it into the stereo.

"Yeah" Rosa muttered she knew she'd never get that CD back; the lady popped it in and began to dance as Rhumba of love came on.

"Uhhg that's a song?!" Tai asked he had a look of disdain which he shared with the other boys of the group.

"Come on while she's distracted!" Michael stated heading for the stairs the group followed,

"You're all acting like we're gonna find the Mayor tied up in his room." Trip said Max shrugged,

"Maybe." He replied as they went up there was no one tied up but the room looked messy, "Escade sure left a mess."

"Doesn't he have people for this?" Tai asked,

"You're thinking of a king King's have people to do stuff for them not politicians." Barry stated, Michael while he said this had spotted something.

"This looks suspicious." He replied,

"A crumpled piece of paper?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Let's see." Michael muttered un-crumpling it, "A letter from Escade."

"What's it say?" Barry asked as the group gathered round.

"Uh well, _Justy there is bad trouble brewing; of all places our beloved jewel Phenac seems to have become the target of a sinister organization it would seem as though these crooks are secretly taking the places of prominent members of our community! If something's not done the entire city will be taken over without anyone noticing what's happened Justy I must turn to you for help we need your abilities to overcome this crisis facing our city you as the leader of the Prestige Precept Center should be able to do something it may be too late however I already feel threatened by-"_

"Well what else is there?" Barry asked,

"Nothing the letter cuts off." Michael stated, "Meaning Cipher has already got to him."

"That would explain the mess but how did Cipher get to him if he figured out what was happening?" Ash asked,

"Maybe someone close to him got replaced or maybe Cipher just busted in here and knowing how hammy some of the members can get." Tai replied as he imagined Escade suddenly attacked,

"_WHOOAAAAAAAAHHH WE ARE CIPHER NINJA CIPHBUSHO!" _

"_AHHHHHHH!" Escade screamed like a girl._

"Ciphbusho?" Rosa asked.

"Evil ninja code!" Tai declared simply. "A warped version of Bushido or something like that" Tai replied,

"I knew you shouldn't have watched that ninja movie." Ash sighed his eyes half circles,

"That Bushido thing sounds like it came from Beyond the Dragon falls." Max mused.

"Beyond the Dragon falls I love that movie!" Barry stated,

"We can worry about movies later we've got to get this to Justy!" Michael stated,

"Right!" the others agreed they raced down the stairs to see that the girl had invited what appeared to be one of her friends in,

"I thought you were house sitting!" Rosa stated as the two turned the lady spotted something in Michael's left hand.

"Hello guy what you got there?" She asked but Eevee growled as Michael stepped back.

"Nothing now if you excuse us we need to get to the Pre-Gym." He stated,

"Vuii Vee!" Eevee growled.

"You're not gonna stop us if that's what your hoping!" Tai growled as Rio got in front of him Pikachu jumped down in front of Ash his cheeks sparking.

"Too bad!" her friend said as the two whipped off their disguises to reveal that they were members of Cipher.

"Go Snorunt!" the girl Exinn shouted

"Go Pineco!" the guy Gonrag shouted, the two pokemon appeared looking very aggressive with a look of blood lust in their eyes Michael's aura reader activated.

"Shadow Pokémon!" he stated,

"How can you tell?" Trip asked,

"There's an invisible aura that only the aura read can show Michael as for me this Kanto trainer from the boonies just so happens to have the ability to see it himself!" Tai boasted whatever he was planning back fired however Trip merely gave him a look and Ash glared,

"Why don't you tell him you're shoe size while you're at it!"

"Pikachu!" agreed,

"Pineco use Shadow Blitz!" Gonrag shouted,

"Snorunt use Shadow wave!" Exinn shouted, the two attacks rushed at Pikachu Rio but Tai and Ash were quick to counter.

"Rio dodge it!" Tai commanded,

"Spin and use electro ball!" Ash shouted Rio jumped away from Pineco as Pikachu charged the electro ball as he spun the electro ball unraveled into a ribbon of light that evaporated the Shadow wave Pikachu then let it fly at Snorunt who was sent flying back but he stood strong.

"Rio, Aura Sphere!" Tai shouted Rio gathering the sphere rushed forward as fast as he could at Snorunt however Pineco slammed into him causing the Aura sphere to fly off after Ash who took off screaming.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu shouted rushing after him in hopes of smacking the Aura Sphere away from him.

"Uhhhhhh." Tai muttered before smiling sheepishly the two peons smirked however Michael quickly joined.

"Go Vulpix!" he shouted,

"VULLLLL!" the Pokémon snarled and rushed towards Pineco knocking it back.

"Rio Sky upper cut on Snorunt!" Tai shouted,

"RAAAA RII!" bam Rio placed a powerful Sky upper cut on Snorunt meanwhile Pikachu jumped up with his iron tail and smacked the aura sphere before it could hit Ash however,

"AAHHHH/PIKA!" it returned and smacked them both.

"Vulpix use Heatwave!" Michael shouted,

"VULLLLLL!" the attack rushed forward a blazing wave surged at Pineco and Snorunt knocking them back.

"Pikachu use thunder bolt!" Ash shouted Pikachu jumped up high with a cry,

"PIKAAAAA CHUUUUUU!" the attack struck hard zapping them both, Pineco was out but Snorunt managed to stand and use Shadow Blitz on Pikachu knocking him back Pikachu got up but before Ash could react Tai had jumped in,

"Rio Aura Sphere once more!" Tai shouted,

"RRRRR RAAAIII!" Rio slammed the attack on Snorunt's head,

"SNOOOOO ruunnnnnt." With a cry Snorunt was down and out,

"Snag balls go!" Ash and Michael shouted together the two pokeballs hit their respective targets and the balls began to shake everyone stared as they shook however the balls signified capture and warped away to the HQ Lab.

"What this isn't possible!" Exinn shouted she pulled out another pokeball but Gonrag stopped her.

"Relax I think those kids will just be wasting their time delivering that to Justy." He smirked,

Exinn smiled glaring at the kids, "Ya know what you're absolutely right." they ran away laughing leaving some bewildered kids.

"What do they mean by that?" Trip asked,

"I don't know let's just get to the Prestige Precept Center." Michael replied as he rushed out the others quickly hustled after him.

**E-H E-H E-H**

James came out wearing Justy's outfit and a purple wig to give the impression he was Justy Jessie was dressed as one of his teachers hair colored a slightly lighter shade tied up in a large semi beehive style and wearing a scientist outfit,

"Alright Meowth are we ready?" Jessie asked.

"Like nobody's business!" the Meowth replied disguised as a regular Meowth he sat down and smiled as Jessie and James began however little did they know that this was seen by a Pidove with a camera on it's neck.

The man with Frankenstein bride like hair growled slamming his fist on the table, "How did they escape I want them captured now!"

Upon this walking out of the Pre gym were several Justy's "We are all Justy we are, we are people look up to us for we are….." they symbol of the Pregym shined behind them, "THE JUSTY GANG!"

"Sound off!" Said the leader

"Six"

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One! That's it that's perfect!" said the leader as the other five turned to him, "When we all look this much alike even I your own brother can't tell us apart, Everyone knows why we're here to capture Justy and Pregym's teacher and confound any enemies that stumble here! Once we've captured them we will deflect any attention away from the Pregym! If this plan works we'll be in line for an Admin promotion…maybe. Brothers may you take your orders with pride and diligence let's go!"

**E-H E-H E-H**

"So it's in the Center of the City?" Ash asked as they rushed forward,

"Right we follow this path until we hit it you'll know it when you see it!" Michael replied as they rushed forward however a man with a Mightyena and the boy running around the fountain came up to them.

"What's the rush guys?" he asked,

"Yeah if you're looking for the Pregym right now its closed." The boy said,

"What you're kidding of all the rotten luck!" Barry groaned,

"Barry they're part of Cipher!" Ash stated,

"Tch our covers been blown already?" the man with the Mightyena has the two whipped off their disguises as Duskull and Mightyena came up,

"Empoleon let's go!" Barry shouted releasing his Pokémon,

"Okay Growlithe you're on!" Max shouted.

"Duskull Shadow Ball!" the peon Forgs commanded,

"Mightyena use bite!" Fenton commanded,

"DUSSSSS KULL!" the shadow ball rushed forward,

"Use Flamethrower Growlithe!" Max shouted,

"GROOWWWLLL!" the flames collided with the Shadow ball making it explode Max took the opportunity to have Growlithe use wild charge causing him to collide with Duskull,

"Dodge it Empoleon!" Barry shouted,

"EMPOL!" Empoleon jumped into the air dodging the attack,

"Now use Steel Wing!" he shouted,

"POLLLLEOON!" wham the attack hit Mightyena hard sending it back,

"Use Night Shade!" Forgs commanded,

"Go Dark Pulse!" Fenton shouted the two attacks combined and hit Empoleon and Growlithe hard the two hit the ground.

"Growlithe!" Max gasped,

"Empoleon are you okay?!" Barry shouted, the two pokemon got up and glared as the two charged once more.

"Dodge it!" Max and Barry shouted together Growlithe and Empoleon effortlessy got out of the way of a Thunder fang and Shadow Ball respectively.

"Okay use Flamethrower!" Max shouted,

"Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!" Barry commanded the two reared their mouths opened and launched the attacks they suddenly combined into a white ball with fire rings,

"Whoa the fusion of Fire and Water!" Ash stated,

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed,

"You've seen that before?" Tai asked,

"Raai?" Rio added.

The attack hit and sent the two Peons and their Pokémon flying. "Well they're gone." Trip muttered,

"We need to keep going the PreGym isn't much further away. Rosa however suddenly saw something off in the corner she rushed after it quickly finding a couple of ladies in the corner.

"How did they escape?!" one with a Shiny Seviper asked,

"You're acting like it's my fault all I know is not only did Justy and one of his associates escape but those Kids from the black list are in town." She saw Rosa out of the corner of her eye and turned with a snarl. "Speak of the devil."

"You're with Cipher aren't you?!" Rosa growled however before she could react by sending out one of her Pokémon Seviper suddenly used wrap to catch her and throw her towards it's trainer she was grabbed and Rosa quickly found her hands tied and tape slapped over her mouth.

"Perfect." The two hissed smirking at each other as Rosa struggled meanwhile Tai perked at something he looked around and saw Rosa was nowhere to be seen.

"Rosa?" he asked then rushed off Rio close behind,

"Tai" Max asked "where are you going?" he rushed after the younger raven hoping to catch up with him.

**XD XD XD**

"You're Co-worker, you're neighbor, you're mother; your own mattress could be Cipher in disguise replaced without a second thought! Our fair jewel of a city is under a silent but deadly attack folks but it's not too late! Join Justy's revolution and put a stop to this mind flipped insanity today!" Jessie called.

"MEOWTH!" Meowth called then sighed, "Yer own Mattress as in da ting dat makes up yer bed?" Meowth hissed with an eyebrow raised.

Jessie gave him a glazed glare, "I don't see you trying to get people's attention."

"I would've thought that we'd at least get some attention by now this wig is getting itchy." James whined,

"Yeah well suck it up we still need to get some people and Pokémon on our side." Jessie remarked they suddenly heard a bell ring and rushed over to greet the 'recruits.' "Welcome comrades!" Jessie and James stated then saw that there were six Justy's glaring at them.

"We don't know how you escaped but you're going back where you belong!" the stated,

"Oh look at that all full up BOOK IT!" Jessie half screeched they took off running; the six Justy's seeing an unusually uninteresting sight of a Meowth running on two legs,

"AHHHH!" they all screamed Team Rocket suddenly rushed by Ash, Barry, Michael and Trip.

"That was Justy!" Michael stated then came the Justy gang, "Being chased…..by…an angry mob of Justys ." He muttered in disbelief, "WAIT WHAT?!" he yelled.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Trip muttered Ash and Barry nodding slowly in agreement the group rushed after them following as fast as they could,

Team Rocket rushed up one side of Town with the Justy's hot on their trails and Ash and Co on theirs, "Run, Run away!" Team Rocket shouted,

"GET BACK HERE TWERPS!" the Justy's shouted,

"How dare you call us Twerps!" Jessie shouted,

"We trademarked that name for the Twerp and his friends!" James shouted,

"WOBBUFFET!"

"BACK IN THE BALL!" Jessie shouted,

"Wobbuffet"

"How is this even possible?!" Michael yelled as they raced by the fountain then back again.

"Either they're phonies in disguise or the universe is collapsing in on itself and making weird things happen!" Barry stated,

"I doubt it's the second one!" Trip snapped as they raced by the Pokémon Center.

"We've got to stop them or we'll never catch them!" Ash shouted,

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed,

"Go Serperior!" Trip shouted in a blaze of light the pokemon appeared Ash was wrong however as it turned out for Serperior came out to the sight of the other Justy's beating on Team Rocket in disguised it sweat dropped.

Ash smiled sheepishly as Barry and Michael gave him a glazed look, "You we're saying?" they asked together.

"Serperior use Energy ball!" Trip commanded,

"SERRRR PERIOR!" the green ball of energy much larger then anything Spike ever mustered slammed into them knocking them all back revealing not only a certain techo-color group but a familiar Trio as well.

"AH! Team Rocket!" Ash declared

"Pipi kachu!" Pikachu shouted, Team Rocket stood up triumphantly as a pair of Roses shattered behind them.

"You've said our name like we knew you would." Jessie stated as red petals flew in front of her her head turned back,

"So here's our motto listen since you should!" James stated as Blue petals flew behind him he was in the same position as Jessie

"A force that strikes fear in the hearts of the valiant" Jessie stated as she slashed her rose around,

"Snuffing out the light to bring forth the shadows" James declared as he too slashed his rose around and put into his mouth.

"You'll fear us for eternity!" Meowth stated as he slashed away at a yellow rose making petals fly

Jessie spun around holding her rose before making a pose that flashed out, "Blazing destruction across the sky Jessie!"

"Thunderous strength that quakes the earth I am James!" he stated spinning with his rose as he took took a pose that slashed out,

Meowth jumped down his own image fanning out into copies like the others, "Wisdom deeper than the sea Meowth!"

"Remember this name TEAM ROCKET!" they declared as an R appeared behind them.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet declared as he popped out,

"Who's Team Rocket?" Trip asked,

"They're a bunch of bad guys who steal other people's Pokémon." Ash stated,

"And they're overdue for paying the fines I gave them!" Barry added.

"Everyone's overdue for the fines you give them!" Jessie snapped,

"We've got bigger problems then finances!" Michael pointed as the Hexagon brothers got up,

"Well it's seems we're all backed in the same corner." James stated,

"Truce?" Ash asked,

"Until we get past these losers." Jessie replied.

"Fine by us." Michael replied.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash commanded,

"Let's go Skarmory!" Barry shouted,

"Quagsire let's go!" Michael shouted,

Skarmory and Quagsire suddenly appeared from their pokeballs now Team Rocket's remained,

"Frillish you're on!" Jessie shouted,

"Carnivine you to!" James shouted,

"CARRNA VINE!" he shouted biting James's head,

"HIIIIIEEE Bite the Hexagon heads not mine!" James whined as he forced Carnivine off,

"Let's go Houndour!" Called Resix,

"Vileplume you're on!" Called Greesix

"Go Palpatoad!" Called Bluesix,

"Electrike go!" Called yellosix,

"Swalot come out!" Called purpsix,

"Noctowl!" Browsix shouted the pokemon came out with their respective cries,

"Serperior use Leafblade!" Trip shouted,

"SERRR!" the leaf blade hit Palpatoad hard but he quickly bounced back,

"Use Ice beam!" Blusix shouted

"PALPITOOO!" the blue beam rushed forward,

"Frillish use Pyschic!" Jessie shouted,

"FRILLLL!" the Ice beam suddenly had a new target Vileplume which got frozen.

"Alright Skarmory use Icy Wind!" Barry shouted,

"Heh?!" Team Rocket asked,

"Skarmory can use Icy Wind?" Ash asked,

"SKARRRR!" the icy wind hit Vileplume hard and sent it right into Paplitoad down for the count.

"AKKK VILEPLUME!" Blusix yelled.

"WHoo hOO!" Jessie cheered, "One down five to go!"

"Let's get it on then Carnivine use Power Whip!" James shouted.

"CARNA!" the powerful glowing whip from Carnavine hit Palpatoad hard.

"Quagsire use Surf!" Michael called,

"QAUG!" Quagsire summoned a wall of water that the others managed to dodge which then came crashing down on the six pokemon doing massive damage and finishing off Palpatoad,

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash commaned, Pikachu jumped high into the air,

"PIKAAAAA CHUUUU!" the attack hit the all five sending them up into the air and down again all of the Pokemon were down and out.

"Ahh man if we're all down for the count how are we gonna protect the Pregym?" Browsix moaned.

"The Pregym!?" Ash stated,

"We need to get there now!" Michael stated the others nodded and ran off,

"Frillish use Sludgebomb!" Jessie shouted,

"Carnivine use Bullet seed!" James commanded the two attacks launched and hit their targets hard all of the Hexagon brothers were sent flying.

"OOOOH!" Jessie cheered "Blasting off people felt so good!"

"I know right!" James cheered as they held hands,

"And now for Pikachu." Jessie stated all three turned to find Ash and Co already gone,

"Huh where'd the twerps go!?" Meowth stated as they rushed around trying to find them.

"They were just here a second ago!" Jessie stated, but it was no use the twerps were gone.

**XD XD XD**

"Chatot come on out!" Max commanded releasing him,

"What's up, what's up?" Chatot asked,

"Tai's gone missing so has Rosa now that I think about it I need you to find them."

"SEARCH AND RESCUE!" Chatot trilled as he took off, flying,

Tai meanwhile was looking around as he heard something and took off after it, "_Rosa where are you?!"_

* * *

**Vulpix learns heatwave via move tutor the Vulpix from XD gains Heat wave while being purified **

**Vanillish learns the following this way**

**Icicle Spear- Level up**

**Ice Beam- TM 13**

**Protect- TM 17**

**Serperior learns Energy ball via TM 53 and Leaf Blade at Level 32 Mightyena learns bite as a Poochyena at level 13 and Dark Pulse via move tutor in Black2/White2 Duskull learns Night Shade early on perhaps as a beginning move and Shadow Ball via TM 30 Seviper learns wrap as a beginning move**

**Skarmory learns Icy wind as an egg move**

* * *

_**So alongside the XY anime there is a new anime based directly on the games called Pokémon: The Origins which looks sick (Not in the usual sense but the slang sense) some of you may boo and hiss at me for this but I'm a little more excited for Pokémon XY then this right now only because I grew up with Ash's story so I hope to see a new longer trailer for that too both actually also there was a demo for Pokémon X and Y at the Pokemon game show where a Shiny Slyveon was spotted and get this it's inversed colored! Meaning pink eyes blue body! How cool is that**_

_**On one final note saw Crowing the Schalop King today and while I'm glad Oshawott didn't leave Ash….that just wasn't fair oh well the Heart wants what the heart wants also Red from Pokemon: The Origin picks Charmander for his starter CHARMANDER FTW**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	18. Shake, Snattle and Roll!

_**Alright here is part two of the Phenac arc man maybe I shouldn't do beginning author notes anymore I have no idea what to say anymore…..**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_XVIII-Shake Snattle and Roll!_

Ash and the others suddenly found themselves at the Pregym after some battles they finally made it,

"Wait where are Tai, Rosa and Max?" Ash asked,

"Pika?" Pikachu asked looking around,

"I don't know hold on either of you have an X-Transceiver?" Michael asked,

"I do." Barry replied handing it to him to borrow,

"If I'm right this is still compatible with a PokeNav's match call." Michael replied as he punched in the number,

"Match call?" Ash asked,

"It's a function for the Pokenav that allows you to call people but they're pretty much going extinct now with the X-transceivers." Trip replied, "I don't know why your friend has one still."

"It's full of special memories that's-" Ash started only for Michael to cut him off,

"Max where are you where are Tai and Rosa, whoa, whoa, slow down uh huh okay well what do you want us to do?"

**XD XD XD**

"Just take care of the Pregym once I find them we'll head there as soon as possible." Max said he hung up the phone and sighed,

"CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN!" Chatot shouted Max looked up with a smile

"Chatot!" Max shouted, "Did you find them?!" Max asked.

"Found them gotta get them!" Chatot shouted as Max followed,

Tai had found Rosa with her two captors,

"Me, dress up as the brat?!" one of them named Kapen asked, "She's too short."

"But we need to take down those brats from the inside!" Ezor replied,

"Can't we just use her as bait for the others it'll get them away from the Pregym and right into a trap!" Kapen stated.

Tai jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned and breathed in relief when he saw who it was, "Don't do that" he muttered.

"Why did you run off where's Rosa?" Max asked,

"Where's Rosa, where's Rosa?!" Chatot asked from Max's shoulder the two trainers shushed him Tai merely glanced to the alley.

"We have to go with the bait thing Ezor and you know it I'm not saying it's not a good idea it's that we're both too tall."

"Here's a third option hand her over!" Tai snarled as he and Max made his presence known Rosa's eyes widened in relief as the two appeared,

"Well lookie here more of the brats." Ezor stated,

"Told you she made good bait!" Kapen stated, "Seviper!" she shouted,

"Let's go Corsola!" Ezor shouted releasing her pokemon it was a strange one it was pink with spikes,

"Whoa that's a weird one." Tai muttered as he pulled out his Pokedex,

"**Corsola the Coral Pokémon: Many of these Pokémon live in clean southern oceans apparently this Pokémon cannot live in polluted waters affecting their health drastically such as the coral branches losing color and disintegrating."**

"Tai this isn't the time!" Max scolded Tai sheepishly smiled as Rosa yelled a muffled agreement he put his Pokedex away as Chatot rushed into battle,

"BATTLE READY!"

"Rio you go too!" Tai stated,

"Raaff!" Rio charged in ready to battle,

"Corsola use Spike Cannon!" Ezor shouted,

"CORSO, LA LA LA LA!" the Pokemon lauched the spines at Rio who dodged,

"Use Aura sphere!" Tai shouted,

"RAAAAAAA!" Rio charged,

"Intercept with Poison tail!" Kapen shouted,

"SEVIPER!" Rio was hit in the face with it and slammed into the ground releasing the Aura Sphere that flew off,

"Rio, are you okay?!" Tai called Rio got up and growled, "Good you're not poisoned okay Sky uppercut!" Tai shouted,

"RIIIIIIII!" Rio charged at Corsola,

"Poison Tail once more!" Kapen shouted,

"Not this time Chatot Mirror Move!" Max shouted,

"MIRROR MIRROR!" Chatot shouted unleashing it's own poison tail and knocking Seviper back despite Seviper being unable to be poisoned it was sent back a bit with decent damage,

"RAAAA!" Rio punched Corsola and sent her flying,

"Corsola use Rollout!" Ezor commanded,

"COR!" Corsola took off at a blinding speed running around the area Rio and Chatot kept on dodging it,

"_It just keeps coming after us what do, we do?!"_ Tai thought then it hit him, _"Actually what would Ash do? I know!_ Use Aura Sphere and use it as a shield!" Tai called,

"Raaf!" Rio replied he charged the Aura sphere and waited until Corsola was close he then let it go and with no time to move the orb crashed into Corsola knocking it back,

"Seviper use Wring out!" Kapen called,

"SEV!" Seviper quickly grabbed Rio and wrung him out Rio screamed as he tried to get out,

"Chatot use Hyper Voice help Rio!" Max called,

"HYPER VOICE GOOOOO!" Chatot called the sound was too much for Seviper who let go Rio managed to get free and slammed a foot on Sevipers head as he back flipped away,

"Rio use Sky Upper Cut!" Tai shouted,

Rio charged and slammed Seviper's jaw with a cry Seviper was quickly sent into Corsola who managed to get free,

"Corsola use Scald!" Ezor snapped,

"Seviper Flamethrower!" Kapen called,

"SEEVVVV/SOLA!" the boiling water and stream of flames rushed at them Rio dodged Flame thrower with ease Chatot flew up to avoid the scald,

"IT'S HOT!" Chatot shouted as the two Pokémon regrouped,

"Okay Rio Quick attack on Seviper!" Tai shouted,

"Chatot use Fly on Corsola!" Max shouted,

"RIIII OUUU!" Rio crashed into Seviper knocking him into his trainer,

"Rio Quick use Shadow Claw to help Rosa get free!" Tai shouted,

"RIII AAA!" Rio quickly slashed at the ropes wrapped around Rosa's hands she ripped off the tape and rushed over,

"INCOMING!" Chatot shouted slamming into Corsola and knocking her into Ezor,

"Chatot use Hyper Voice!" Max shouted,

"HYYYYPPER VOOOICE GOOOO!" Chatot shouted the sound wave hit them hard and sent them flying with a scream they dinged in the sky.

"You okay Rosa?" Tai asked,

"Yeah thanks to the two of you." She replied, "Listen while they had me tied up I overheard them talking about all the real citizens being stuck in the basement of the PreGym."

"Then we've got to get there now!" Tai stated he and Max turned to leave but Rosa stopped them.

"Wait there's more you need a key to open it up and it's with someone named Snattle at the Coliseum." Rosa stated,

"Snattel?" Tai asked,

"He must be one of Cipher's Admins." Max deduced.

"Right" Rosa replied, "So we need to get to the Coliseum."

"Barry pick up!" Max growled holding his PokeNav to his ear but no avail. "Guys listen we found Rosa she was captured by Cipher she's safe now but we've got loads to tell you all the Citizens are underground in the Pregym but the Key is with some guy named Snattle at the Coliseum we're on our way there now hopefully we'll meet up with you right away."

"What did they say?" Tai asked,

"Nothing I left them a message hopefully they'll get it." Max replied.

"Hey guys." Rosa said catching their attention she had a smirk on her face, "I have something I wanna try."

**XD XD XD**

At the side of the Pregym Meowth stared at the vent with a deadpan stare, "How'd I get talked into dis?"

"Simple those Hexagon Losers mentioned the Pregym we all decided to come here most likely its guarded you go in this way past the guards and see if you can't find the real citizens." Jessie explained.

"If we managed to free them they'll take back their town angry mob style that will derail Cipher's plans for Phenac for sure!" James stated excitedly.

Meowth grudgingly agreed this was true but he seriously didn't want to go in the ventilation shaft, "If I get stuck you know why."

"Oh quit your complaining you lost a few pounds in the Decolora islands didn't you?" Jessie asked Meowth muttered something incoherent under his breath as he climbed in.

"What if he does get stuck?" James asked.

"He'll be fine everyone knows cat Pokémon have no true collar bones as long as he can get his head through he's golden." Jessie replied waving him off.

POP, "Wobba Wobba!"

**XD XD XD**

The group entered the PreGym, "Justy Please we have a letter we need you to look at!" Ash shouted.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu called suddenly a girl in a blue track shirt and white skirt came over to them.

"Hello welcome to the Prestige Precept Center you wanted to speak to Justy?" She asked coming forward,

"Yeah we have a letter for him." Trip replied,

"_Gasp_ a letter I have this voice inside my head all of a sudden." She replied ripping off her disguise and releasing an Evil looking Natu who glared growling at the sight of Pikachu a Cipher Peon, "It's telling me to take that letter from you Natu Shadow Blitz!" she shouted,

"NATU!" Natu charged at Pikachu who managed to whack her back with his tail,

"Pikachu Thunder Bolt!" Ash commanded

"PIKAAAAA CHUUUU!" Pikachu shouted as the electricity hit Natu it cried when it was hit but became angry with this,

"Natu use Shadow Blitz once more!" the Peon Eolin shouted

"NATUUU!" Natu began to charge at Pikachu over and over as the electric mouse kept dodging,

"Pikachu counter shield electro ball!" Ash shouted,

"PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIIIIII PIKA!" the gold light from Pikachu's electro ball blocked Natu from getting any closer and paralyzed it,

"Ash now's your chance!" Michael shouted,

"Okay Snag ball go!" Ash shouted throwing the ball Natu was ensared and Eolin watched in horror as her Shadow Natu was snagged and sent to the HQ Lab she ran off right out of the building,

"Alright Go Ash, Go Ash!" Barry cheered when the door whooshed open coming in as Ash turned to the sound thinking it was the others got hit by the Aura Sphere knocking him down,

"No matter where I am it finds me!" Ash moaned, Michael chuckled nervously sweat dropping when the 'teacher' of the institute came forward,

"You're good." She said to him as she got up Ash would've thanked her but there was a look on her face that scared him, "But…"

"But?" Barry asked,

"You play things too safe with your Pokémon, Pokémon are merely tools for fighting." The Teacher replied,

"What?! I'm fining you for that Bumpkus!" Barry barked,

"Pokémon are not tools for fighting they're our friends!" Ash snarled,

"PIKA, PIKA!" Pikachu snarled,

"Clearly you don't know the basics." Trip added as he and Michael reached for their Pokeballs,

"Exactly!" Michael agreed,

"Vuii Vee!" Eevee called,

"Fine you won't listen to my lesson then I'll just have to beat it into you go Roselia!" she shouted.

"ROSE!" it snarled glaring at them as Eevee jumped down glaring back Michael's Aura Reader activated.

"Shadow Pokemon." He muttered, "I'll handle this you ready Eevee?" he asked,

"Vuui VEE!" Eevee confirmed,

"Roselia use Shadow wave!" the peon once she ripped off her disguise Fasin shouted

"ROSSSE!" the wave rushed forward at Eevee,

"Dodge it!" Michael shouted,

"Vee!" Eevee effortlessly jumped over the attack,

"Now use Hidden power!" Michael commanded,

"VUUIIII VEEE!" she shouted launching the attack and causing it to hit Roselia hard,

"Alright Eevee!" Barry shouted,

"Way to go!" Ash cheered, Eevee had been hit but she managed to get back on her feet and glare at the Shadow Pokémon who snarled back it lunged at Eevee forcing her to jump back she was cornered now as Roseila came down on her it let out a shriek.

"Hyper mode; Use Dig to get out of there!" Michael shouted,

"Vee!" Eevee shouted diving out of harm's way as a red Shadow wave rushed forward, Eevee quickly countered hitting Roselia from underground she hit the ceiling with a bit of a thud but forced herself up panting.

"Michael we have to end this!" Ash stated getting worried about Roselia,

"Right Snag ball go!" Michael shouted Roselia however hit it back it whizzed past Ash and Michael's heads and right into Barry's,

"I'm fining you for that Roselia!" he shouted,

"Roselia keep up the pressure don't stop till you've hit that Eevee!" Fasin shouted Roselia roared and sent hundreds of Shadow waves out,

"Stop it you're wearing Roselia out she can barely fight!" Trip shouted, but Fasin merely grinned,

"Why would I care Pokemon are merely tools for fighting they were put on this earth to obey humans," she replied making everyone glare at her,

"You're wrong Eevee use quick attack end this now!" Michael shouted ,

"EV VEEEEE!" Eevee quickly rammed into Roselia who knocked her back into Fasin who hit the wall groaning as she passed out,

"Snag ball once more!" Michael shouted the ball hit Roselia and this time she was caught Ash let out a cheer as the ball disappeared back to the lab they rushed deeper into the PreGym where waiting for them on the battle platform.

"Very good you've figured out I'm the real Justy." He stated in a tone that made Michael suspicious.

"What do you mean by Real?" Michael asked,

"Well to be more specific I'm the real Justy Impersonator Fostin!" he shouted throwing the Pokeball at this Point Meowth was above the room in the vent watching curiously.

"Not even Justy did a thing when he saw we had all those Hostages he and the Mayor are being model prisoners along with the rest of the City, Go Pokeball!" he shouted releasing a pokemon that let out a snarl,

"RAOOOOOWWW!" it snarled looking right at them.

"It's Meowth!" Ash shouted,

Trip opened his Pokedex and scanned it,

"**Meowth the scratch cat Pokemon: This Pokemon is nocturnal in nature if it spots something shiny it's eyes glitter brightly Meowth have been known to hoard Coins it collects as it adores shiny things." **

Michael's Aura reader activated and he growled, "Shadow Pokémon!"

Suddenly the vent above them was kicked open, "RAAAHHHH!" Meowth came right down on Fostin's face and used Fury swipes, "HOW DARE YOU TURN A MEOWTH INTO A SHADOW POKEMON!" he screamed as Fostin started yelling and running around to get Meowth off,

That didn't stop the Shadow Meowth from charging at them"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!" Ash shouted,

"PIKAAAA A CHUUUUUUU!" Meowth was hit and sent across the wall it rushed for a Shadow Rush,

"Use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted,

"PIKA CHUUUUUU PIKA!" SLAM the attack landed right on Meowth's head sending it into the floor Meowth was out like a light,

"Alright go Snag Ball!" Ash shouted the ball shook a couple of times and signified capture, Meowth was sent flying off just as Jessie and James entered Fostin snarling glared at them.

"So that Meowth's with you EH?" he snarled sending out a Kadabra,

"Kadab." It stated,

"Teach them a lesson with Psychic!" Fostin snarled,

"KADABRA!" the two spoons folded and the blue force of energy rushed forward hitting them,

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted being blown through the roof.

"Now you three I'll be taking back my Shadow Meowth if you don't mind." Fostin stated calming down a little.

"Forget it that Meowth is in a place where it will be safe!" Michael stated,

"Vuii!" Eevee snarled,

"fine then Kadabra Shadow Ball!" he shouted,

"KADABRA!" it shouted sending a Shadow ball forward

"Let's go Staraptor!" Barry shouted,

"STARAPTOR!" he shouted flying at Kadabra,

"Use Brave Bird!" Barry shouted,

"STARRRR RAPTOR!" the Staraptor covered in a powerful blue fire struck Kadabra who managed to get up,

"Kadabra use Charge Beam!" Fostin shouted at this point he had long abandoned his slashed up costume.

"KADAAAA!" the yellow beam hit Staraptor who screeched upon impact,

"Don't give up Staraptor use Air cutter!" Barry shouted,

"STAR, STAR!" the blue blades of air rushed forward,

"Send them back with Psychic!" Fostin yelled Kadabra's eyes lit up blue and Staraptor had to quickly dodge the attack,

"Use Wing attack!" Barry yelled,

"STARRRR!" CRASH right into Kadabra,

"Now air cutter once more!" Barry shouted capitalizing on the moment,

"STAR STAR!" the waves hit hard this time but then came another Charge Beam Staraptor was looking battered now but so was Kadabra.

"Staraptor hang in there use Ominous Wind!" Barry shouted,

"HUH?!" Trip and Ash stated together,

"Staraptor can use Ominous Wind?!" Michael asked in shock,

"STRRRRR RAP!" the black wind hit Kadabra hard knocking him back into Fostin who groaned as he recalled the Psychic type.

"Where are the Citizens of Phenac?!" Michael growled,

"Under our feet but if you want that Elevator to move you'll need the Key sadly no one trusts me with anything that important!" Fostin laughed before running off.

"Under our feet?" Ash asked,

"There's a training facility underground they must have trapped everyone there!" Michael stated,

"And no key." Trip huffed,

"I have a message on my X-Transceiver." Barry muttered turning it on, and playing it.

"**You have one new message BEEP: Guys listen we found Rosa she was captured by Cipher she's safe now but we've got loads to tell you all the Citizens are underground in the Pregym but the Key is with some guy named Snattle at the Coliseum we're on our way there now hopefully we'll meet up with you right away."**

"That was Max!" Ash stated,

"And Rosa safe turns out she had been kidnapped Tai must have noticed and run off, " Michael deduced,

"There's nothing left to do here I say we head to the Coliseum." Trip replied,

"Right." Ash replied they quickly headed out the door past the fountain where Team Rocket emerged.

It wasn't long before Ash saw the large coliseum that towered over them with flowing water,

"That's a lot of water." Barry mused,

"Phenac is built over one of the largest Oasis's in Orre." Michael replied,

"Hello young'uns I hope you weren't thinking of challenging the coliseum." The old man replied walking up the boys turned and glared.

"Hmph those glares tell me that our cover has been blown." He stated ripping off his disguise to reveal a Cipher Peon named Greck. "Go Swinub!" he shouted.

"SWINN!" it snarled glaring at them through the hair covering it's face,

"Let's go Chandelure!" Trip shouted releasing the Pokemon.

"Chann." It replied mildly but looked poised for battle,

"Swinub Use Shadow wave!" Greck shouted,

"SWIN UB!" the purple wave hit Chandelure hard and knocked it back,

"Chandelure you okay?" Trip called Chandelure was back on it's 'feet'

"Use Flamethrower!" Trip shouted,

"CHANNN!" the powerful flames hit Swinub knocking him back Swinub forced itself back up.

"Use Shadow Rush!" Greck shouted,

"Dodge it!" Trip shouted,

"CHAN!" Chandelure was quick to respond and dodged the attack zipping in and out of the area as Shadow Rushes came his way.

"Flamethrower once more!" Trip shouted,

"CHANNNN!" Chandelure hit hard but this time Swinub dodged it he quickly swung around and hit the Ghost Type hard with Shadow Rush.

"What kind of a move is Shadow Rush anyway?" Trip growled,

"One that causes major damage to all Types including that little lamp of yours Swinub use Shadow Wave!" Greck commanded,

"SWINNN!" the attack launched hitting Chandelure hard,

"Don't give up Chandelure use Acid!" Trip shouted,

"CHANDEL!" Swinub was hit it cried in pain as the attack burned it Swinub suddenly became very zombie like,

"Uh oh it's gone into Reverse Mode!" Michael stated,

"What?" Trip asked,

"That's when the Pokémon attacks over and over but it doesn't dodge or be careful it just takes whatever hits it." Michael stated,

"That's just senseless we have to end this now Chandelure use Shadow Ball!" Trip shouted,

"CHANDEELURE!" the attack hit hard, hitting causing major damage Swinub was barely able to stand.

"Ash Now!" Trip shouted,

"Right Snag Ball go!" Ash shouted,

"Not so fast!" Greck shouted trying to block the ball.

"Chandelure don't let him stop Ash!" Trip shouted,

"CHANDE!" Chandelure hit Greck sending him back as a hand of light grabbed Swinub and sucked him in the ball shook for a few moments before signifying capture.

"Alright! Swinub was Snagged!" Barry stated happily. Greck glared unable to do anything he ran off,

"Let's go in." Ash muttered,

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed they quickly raced up the stairs to the lobby which was pretty amazing it was surrounded by water the reception desk was empty but had a large waterfall behind it with a red and blue door on each side.

"Amazing." Michael muttered,

"Eevee." Eevee agreed,

"Come on, come on we've gotta get to this Snattle guy!" Barry stated impatiently rushing towards the blue door.

"Can't stand still can he?" Trip asked,

"Not really." Ash agreed sweat Dropping they followed him into the Coliseum where they found Cassandra from a couple days ago, glaring at a man with a large white jacket and greyish silver track suit it looked like he had a glowing jewel that flashed from red to purple with purple lip gloss and white and black hair.

"Absolutely not! You can't have our video tapes you can't do this to the press!" Cassandra snarled.

"For a prisoner I must say your rather hard-nosed, but it just wouldn't do to have those tapes broadcast to the public." The man who was obviously Snattle replied.

"I have been promised the position of Orre's Governor by none other than Master Greevil." Snattle replied.

" Orre's governor? Augh! Why didn't I think of this sooner!" Michael groaned face-palming, "Snattle Elazes is a politician he's always been after that seat of power but always lost!"

"That's why he's helping Cipher just so he could get it?!" Ash asked angrily,

"I'm afraid so the traitor!" Michael snarled,

"Uh guys whose Master Greevil?" Barry asked, that's when it hit them they now had a name to go with the big bad of Cipher but still no face.

"As you can see it wouldn't do to have it be known that I muzzled the citizens of Phenac City if that got out imagine what it would do to my pristine Political record now hand over the video tapes please!" Snattle finished a lot more politely than any of the Admins of Cipher the group had faced in the past,

"Boo hoo your needs Elazes!" Cassandra stated, "You shouldn't under estimate the power of the Free Press or mine for that matter I stake my very existence on delivering truth for justice I will get this news out!"

"Is that so then I am left with no other option he replied pulling out a Pokeball Lunatone Shadow Wave!" he shouted.

"Oh No!" Ash shouted however the three Peon's standing by stood in their way,

"Move!" Michael shouted to Cassandra and her camera man but suddenly out of nowhere Energy Ball Fire Spin and Water Gun Collided with the attack causing an explosion.

"FROAK!" Froakie growled.

"CHESPIN!" Spike stated,

"FEN!" Amber barked,

"A Froakie, Chespin and Fennekin but how?!" Snattle stated it was then two roses shattered, with the Fragments blowing in the wind showing Rosa and Tai back to back,

"You've asked the question few dare to ask." Rosa declared,

"So now we'll tell you as is the task." Tai added,

"A Force, that strikes fear in the Hearts of the Wicked!" Rosa declared, throwing a rose as a red light shone behind her,

"Blinding the Shadows, to bring forth the light!" Tai recited, striking a pose as he was bathed in a blue spot light,

"You'll know us for Eternity!" Max added as a yellow light lit up behind him as he crossed his arms,

"Blazing Heroics across the sky Rosa!" she stated fire bursting from behind them.

"Thunderous strength that protects the earth I am Tai!" he shouted loudly with lighting mixing with the fire,

"Wisdom deeper than the sea Max!" he stated as Ice hit the two and crystalized them into an R.

"Remember this name Team Rocket!" they shouted,

"RAII OOUUU!" Rio declared,

"Chespin!" Spike added.

"I hate to admit but that was kind of fun!" Tai stated,

"Yeah now I know why they do it every time we see them ha ha!" Max added.

_**Back at the Fountain….**_

Meowth sneezed as he climbed out of the fountain; Jessie growled as he wringed her hair. "GRRRR Someone somewhere has imitated our Motto!"

"Thunderous strength that Quakes the Earth not protects and it's Snuffing out the light to bring forth the Shadows IT'S NOT THAT DIFFICULT!" James yelled to the heavens!

_**Back in the Coliseum…**_

"Ahh yes the ones on Lovrina's black list." Snattle stated, "I don't have time for you, Ezin, Faltly, Egrog take care of them."

"Right!" all three replied,

"Go Seel!" Egrog shouted

"Go Grimer!" Faltaly shouted,

"Go Spearow!" Ezin shouted,

"SPEAR,SEE, GRIMMEER!" the three shouted,

"Shadow Pokémon!" Tai and Michael shouted together,

"I'll handle Snattle Lunatone's a rock type that gives my Froakie the advantage." Max replied,

"We'll go help Ash and Michael!" Tai stated as he and Rosa rushed over towards Ash, Trip and Barry while Max glared at Snattle.

"So you're the little fool who wants to face my Lunatone eh? Very well but remember you brought this on yourself." Snattle sneered.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt on Spearow!" Ash shouted,

"Spike use Pin Missile on Seel!" Tai shouted,

"CHES PIN PIN PIN PIN/CHUUUUU!"

"Grimer use protect!" Faltaly shouted, Grimer did just that blocking Pin missile and Thunder Bolt Ash growled,

"We need to take out Grimer first Spike use Energy ball!" Tai shouted,

"CHESPIN!" the attack hit but merely sunk into Grimer's skin.

"You idiot don't you know that poison types are strong against Grass types?" Faltaly sneered,

"Leave Grimer to me, you guys just focus on Spearow and Seel." Rosa stated,

"Right!" the boys replied,

"Amber use Psychic!" Rosa shouted,

"FEENNNN!" Grimer blanched as it was lifted and sent hurtling into the ground.

"What?!" Faltaly snapped in shock,

"Okay Spike use Grass Pledge!" Tai shouted,

"CHESS PIIN!" the tornado of leaves hit Seel hard,

"Pikachu Electro ball!"

"PIKA PIKAPIKAPIKA CHUPI!" Spearow screeched as the attack shook him he looked a little tired but still raring to go.

"Eevee use Hidden power!" Michael shouted,

"Amber fire spin!" Rosa shouted,

"FEENNN/EVVEEEE!" the Fire spin surrounded the Hidden power that crashed into both Grimer and Seel knocking them back,

"Froakie use Water gun!" Max shouted,

"FROAAK!" the attack hit Lunatone sending him back,

"Now use Pound!" Max commanded,

"FRAOK!" slam right on the middle of Lunatone went the attack so far Froakie had skillfully dodged all of the Shadow waves Snattle had sent along with Shadow Rushes but Snattle laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Max growled,

"Lunatone Shadow Sky!" Snattle commanded in response everyone gasped Lunatone sent a powerful shadowy Aura into the sky it looked like an aurora version of the aura surrounding Shadow Pokémon it was then two streaks of black plowed into all the Pokémon minus the shadow ones Michael, Tai and Ash gasped in horror as their partners went skidding across the floor.

"EEVEE!" Michael screamed.

"RIO!" Tai shouted,

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried Rio was trying to get up Pikachu managed to do so but Tai quickly scooped up Rio,

"You'd better get back in your Pokeball." Tai stated he recalled Rio then watched Spike as he got up, "Spike can you go on?"

"Pin!" he nodded,

"What was that move?!" Max shouted Snattle burst into a full laugh now,

"That my boy was Shadow Sky it's a Shadow Move that powers up Shadow type moves and injures all non-Shadow Pokemon on the field another blast like that should come again in oh say five minutes." Snattle mocked as Max growled.

"How are we supposed to finish the battle in five minutes? it takes us fifteen at least to take out one Shadow Pokémon!" Tai stated.

"We have to try, Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash shouted,

"PIKA CHUUUU PIKA!" with a mighty slam Pikachu hit Spearow Hard,

"SPearow use Shadow Blitz." Ezin called,

"SPEAARRRR!" Spearow charged hard at Pikachu shadowed in an aura,

"Spike Intercept with Aerial Ace!" Tai shouted,

"CHES-PIN!" Spearow was rammed and sent rolling back,

"Seel Shadow Mist!" Egrog shouted,

"Seeeelllll!" the dark mist quickly surrounded Spike and Pikachu blinding them

"Spike! Ash what do we do now?" Tai asked,

"Amber move the mist away with Psychic!" Rosa called, Amber tried but it wouldn't work she was suddenly blindsided by Spearow."No Amber!" Rosa called,

"Eevee use quick attack!" Michael shouted,

"VUII VEEEEE!" Eevee charged at Grimer only to have the same thing happen to her she growled as she got up dodging a Shadow Wave,

"Come on they need our help!" Barry shouted as he and Trip rushed to help with their own Pokemon only for a couple more Peons to appear forcing the two to battle them instead,

"Lunatone Shadow wave!" Snattle called,

"LUNNN!" the wave hit Froakie hard knocking it into the wall.

"Froakie!" Max called but a drift in the water let him know that Froakie was okay and still raring to go,

He watched it carefully but Snattle seemed to be aware of Froakie's hidden location as well,

"Spike use Energy ball!" Tai shouted,

"CHESSS PIN!" the ball hit Seel hard another Aurora hit Spike hard knocking him down but at the same time Seel was out,

"Seel return!" Egrog shouted,

"CHES PIN, PIN, PIN!" Spike shouted attacking him with his pin missile.

"Snag ball go!" Ash shouted, the Seel was Ensnared and Captured, leaving an angry Spearow and Grimer with their equally angry looking trainers while Egrog sobbed in a corner.

"One down two to go maybe if we tried another weather move it might cancel out this one?" Tai suggested.

"None of our Pokemon know Hail, Sunny Day or Rain Dance." Ash pointed out,

"Wouldn't work anyway Shadow Sky is impervious to being changed it's not a Metrological Phenomenon it's an unnatural one." Faltaly sneered.

"Pikachu Electro Ball!",

"PIKA CHUUUPIKAPI!" Pikachu launched the attack at Grimer making it scream as it was paralyzed,

"Eevee finish it quick use Hidden Power!" Michael shouted,

"EVVE VUUUI!" the attack hit hard knocking out Grimer,

"SPEARRRRRR!" Spearow shouted rushing at Eevee; suddenly Spike came in hitting Spearow hard with Aerial Ace.

"Amber use Fire Spin!" Rosa shouted,

"Pikachu Thunder Bolt!" Ash shouted,

"FEENNNNN EEKIINN/ CHUUUUUU!" the two attacks combined hitting Spearow and the Peons knocking all three out,

"Go Snag ball!" Ash and Michael shouted together capturing them, it was then Shadow Sky hit all three,

"Spike!" Tai shouted as the trainers rushed over to pick up their Pokemon Michael, Tai and Rosa recalled them to get them away from the Shadow Sky,

"Quick Ash get Pikachu back in his Pokeball!" Michael stated,

"Pikachu doesn't like to go inside it's Pokeball!" Tai stated getting a look of Horror from Michael,

"Look out!" Rosa shouted, a Shadowy Aura went to strike Pikachu but Ash quickly turned his back and was hit he screamed as the attack took it's toll he fell to his knees as a Dark vapor flew off his back.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted,

"ASH!" Everyone shouted together it was then that Barry and Trip despite defeating the Peons that attacked them had to recall Vanillish and Hitmonlee due to the Shadow Sky.

"Are you crazy?!" Trip asked,

"You've got to get out of the Coliseum!" Tai stated,

Snattle cackled "No good when Shadow Sky is in affect the aurora affects the area in a one hundred mile radius meaning even Phenac City is shadowed in this attack. Back in the City Team Rocket stared up at it,

"What's dat?" Meowth asked he screamed as he was struck by the Aura.

"MEOWTH!" James and Jessie shouted grabbing him they made a B-Line for the City outskirts only to find that the aura stretched to even above the Realgam Tower.

"Where's a Blast off when you need it!" Jessie stated.

"You Cheapskate I'm gonna fine you for using that move!" Barry shouted,

"Don't hold your breath." Snattle replied simply.

"Froakie use Water Gun!" Max shouted on command Froakie jumped out of the water and unleashed the attack,

"FRRR OAAAK!" the blast of water hit but Lunatone dodged,

"Lunatone Shadow Wave!" Snattle shouted,

"TONE!" the wave hit Froakie hard and sent him flying back hitting the ground hard,

"Froakie!" Max shouted,

"Now the Aura." Snattle stated and as if on cue Froakie was hit hard by the aura and sent sprawling across the floor at the same time Ash was hit hard he spun to avoid crushing Pikachu and landed on his back.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted,

"No Froakie!" Max shouted however Froakie was suddenly bathed in a blue light his eyes lighting up.

"What is that?" Tai asked,

"It's Torrent!" Max stated,

"FROAKKK!" the Watergun much stronger this time slammed Lunatone knocking it down hard,

"Use Pound!" Max shouted "Then Follow up with Quick attack!"

"FROOOAAK!" BAM right into Lunatone's side as he quickly was sent spinning around then was slammed with Pound and was sent right into Snattle,

"Froakie return!" Max shouted saving Froakie who couldn't go on as he did the Shadow Sky disappeared,

"That's a relief!" Tai muttered slumping down.

"No, No, No! Lunatone you must get up, Get up and battle!" Snattle shouted.

"Hey Snattle!" Ash shouted Snattle blanched at the sight of a royally ticked Ash, "Your record has a smudge, GO SNAG BALL!" he shouted throwing the ball and capturing Lunatone the ball shook violently for a few minutes as everyone the Peons gathering around Snattle as the ball shook but it sparked to signify capture "NO LUNATONE HOW COULD THIS BE!" Snattle asked in despair.

"PIKA!" Pikachu loudly announced they turned to see Pikachu glaring at them their stupid Shadow Move had hurt Ash who was trying to protect him not to mention the damage it had caused to the other Pokémon battling. He. Was. _**Not**_. Happy.

"_**PIIIIIIIKAAAAAAA CHUUUUUUUUU!"**_ a Mighty Thunder bolt was shot Snattle screamed loudly and at a very high pitch one could mistake it for a little girl's then came the explosion that sent them all flying out of the coliseum into the sky.

"Ooh Blast off." James stated pointing at their streak into the sky.

"That Aurora had to be a Shadow Pokemon attack we'd better go through the data we have." Jessie stated they nodded and left Phenac suddenly dropping back through the hole, glimmering in the sunlight was the elevator Key. Max caught and grinned.

"Nice catch Max." Ash complimented

"Thank you so much for keeping those goons from taking our tapes and we've got some explosive footage." Cassandra stated but turned to her Cameraman.

"Yeah I got it all but I don't know how you expected me to keep filming under those conditions." He stated.

"Same way you managed to do it." Cassandra replied.

"Well it is what it is Cassandra right?" Tai asked.

"Yes we were gathering news in Phenac when Cipher caught us and brought us here." She replied.

"Sorry you got put through all that." Michael stated,

"It's alright we got your Heroics on tape there's the silver lining." Cassandra replied.

"I hate to break up the pleasantries but shouldn't we let everyone out of the PreGym?" Trip asked they all gasped when he said that.

The group patched up their Pokémon with all the items they had as best as they could before heading back to the PreGym it was there Michael found the control panel and stuck the Key in bringing up the Elevator.

"With Snattle and his goon squad gone things should return to normal here." Tai sighed in relief was they climbed on,

"Good I'm looking to challenge the Phenac Coliseum once my Pokémon are rested up." Trip stated. The Elevator revealed a room with areas meant for different types all the people were slumped up in a corner sad and hungry a couple looked beat up among them the real Justy.

"Hey are you Justy?" Tai shouted as they rushed forward upon hearing Tai's voice Es Cade bounded up to them surprised.

"Yeah that's me who are you?" Justy asked.

"More importantly how'd you kids get here?" Es Cade asked Cassandra explained everything with Ash and Co adding details and parts she wasn't around for Cassandra then showed everyone the Video of Max defeating Snattle and Ash snagging Lunatone with Pikachu blasting them off the group instantly broke into a happy riot that picked them up and threw them up and down cheering.

"_For they are jolly good fellas for theya re jolly good fellas they are jolly good fellas that nobody can deny!" _

"They're certainly pleased with Ash and Max mind you they are the big heroes of the day." Michael said,

"What about me I rescued Rosa helped with Grimer Spearow and Seel." Tai stated he suddenly got a kiss on the cheek.

"EEEWW NOT LIKE THAT!" Rosa merely turned awayed.

"You're such a boy." She muttered, "Thanks for saving me."

"Welcome but Max did help." Tai finally admitted.

"Oh now you're willing to share the credit." Michael stated. When the citizens left they thanked everyone of the kids as they returned to their homes as they headed to the Pokemon Center they saw Chand embrace his wife.

"Oh my dear I'm so sorry you had to endure that mess." He stated.

"What are you talking about Chand I was just going to mount battle for the day." The kids sweat dropped at this as Chand admitted he forgot night fell and the group was waiting for their Pokemon to be healed Barry and Trip were talking to each other while Justy appeared.

"I wanted to thank you guys again; almost all of the Citizens were replaced by Cipher's members apparently the only two remaining we're Chand and his wife who had gone to Mount Battle for the day but that didn't happen and we owe it all to you guys." Justy stated, "Michael was it I'd like to get your PDA number."

"No Prob." Michael replied as they traded Numbers.

"Don't mention it." Ash replied.

"Yeah that freak Snattle's gone now we can relax at least for a while." Tai agreed.

"Why did Cipher go through all the trouble of muzzling the city for anyway?" Max asked.

"I think it may have something to do with rumors that were spreading in town recently," Justy replied,

"Rumors?" Rosa asked,

"People in the city have seen shady thugs in the desert coming in and out and within hours of the first sighting everyone was talking about it."

"Where are they being seen?" Ash asked, Justy moved closer to the map behind them and pointed to an area not too far from the Rock Pokespot north behind Phenac.

"The Northern desert huh?" Michael asked.

"Yes I'm certain something is going on there something Cipher didn't want anyone to know about." Justy replied,

"We'll head off tomorrow Morning." Michael stated, the ding for the Pokemon Center sounded and all the Pokemon bounded up to their respective Trainers who had food ready and waiting for them.

"Eat as much as you want you guys deserve it." Ash stated. All the Pokemon cheered in their respective languages.

"Considering everyone in Phenac gave us all that food on top of Pokeblock poffin and Pokesnack as a way to thanks them." Tai added under his breath.

**XD XD XD**

Snattle held the ice pack too his head and sat down, "Ohhh my Heaaaaad!" he moaned. "How was that even possible I've never seen young Trainers so strong!"

"I see you have failed Snattle." Dakim stated Snattle looked over to see his fellow Admins Lovrina, Gorigan and Dakim.

"Hmph you all failed first." Snattle replied.

"Like don't be putting it chronologically Snattle you failed and that's that." Lovrina stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Doesn't matter!" Snattle snapped "Surely I've bought Gonzap enough time that recovery operation must be done by now."

"Almost but there are a few more Pokemon giving them trouble but Snagem has their toughest agent helping out they'll be caught soon." Gorigan stated.

"There's a massive sandstorm coming up anyway but that and the recovery operation are like gonna have to take a back seat my XD's 001 and 002 are acting up!" Lovrina stated.

"Everyone is needed at main HQ to help sort them out if we don't act now we'll lose total control." Gorigan added.

"Right then, I'll take defeat quietly today but those whelps better not forget me!" Snattle snarled as he clenched the ice pack.

* * *

**Corsola learns Scald via TM 55, Spike Cannon at level 40 27 in Black2/White2 Rollout can only be obtained as a Gen III/IV only move**

**Seviper Learns Poison Tail at Level 16 12 in BW2 it learns Wring out at level 53 and Flame Thrower via TM 35**

**Staraptor learns the following this way**

**Brave Bird-level 49**

**Wing attack- Level 9**

**Ominous Wind-Move Tutor Gen III/IV only**

**Air Cutter- Move Tutor Gen III/IV only**

**Kadabra learns the following this way**

**Barrier-Egg move**

**Psychic- level 46**

**Charge Beam-TM 57**

**Shadow Ball- TM 30**

**Chandelure learns the following this way**

**Shadow Ball- Pre Evolution move only**

**Flamethrower- TM 35**

**Acid-Egg Move**

_**Okay Pokemon Direct revealed that not only do Charizard, Blastoise and Venasaur get Mega Evolutions but….you can get one of the Kanto starters from Sycamore in addition to the Kalos one you receive from a friend which I figured would happen when I learned that his lab wasn't in the beginning town what do I say to that you ask**_

_**SQUEEEEEE SO AWESOME! Plus there's the Torchic available for Download meaning you could get three different starters I've played Leaf Green once with all three Kanto starters I traded Squirtle and Bulbasaur from Fire Red ( a copy my brother wasn't using at the time) I leveled them up for Brock but because Traded Pokemon go wild when you don't have enough badges they wouldn't obey me LOL**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
